


Intended

by DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Lemon, Love, M/M, Magic, Malec Week, Oral Sex, Sex, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Em um mundo onde as pessoas são destinadas e ligadas umas às outras. Magnus se encontra em total desespero quando, em uma festa que devia ser normal e fazê-lo esquecer o próprio nome, acaba esbarrando em um caçador de sombras lindo, mas nada sociável, não percebendo que ali o destino deles se cruzavam.Agora eles tentavam se adaptar mentalmente ao fato de que suas emoções e sensações físicas estavam ligadas um ao outro.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Destinados a se Encontrar

**Author's Note:**

> Português brasileiro é a minha língua nativa, futuramente (quando uma conhecida estiver livre) ela terá uma versão em inglês, no entanto... desejo uma ótima leitura a todos!!

—Sorria Alec, você está com a mesma cara desde que Clary chegou! — Izzy revirou os olhos ao encontrar o irmão encantando suas flechas. Até aí tudo normal, exceto pela expressão emburrada em seu rosto.

—Até onde sei eu só tenho essa cara. — Reclamou, lançando um olhar rápido em direção a sua irmã, que reinava em cima de um salto dezoito centímetros, saltos esses que ele não fazia ideia de como era possível se equilibrar. —A Fairchild não tem nada haver com isso.

—Ah não? — A morena levantou uma sobrancelha de modo sarcástico, mas não decidiu prosseguir com o assunto. Alec era do tipo que tinha os próprios segredos e quando se sente pressionado acaba se fechando ainda mais na própria bolha. — A boatos que tem uma movimentação suspeita de demônios em uma boate. Nós temos a missão de averiguar e exterminá-los.

—Hum. Nós? —Alec estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

—Eh… Clary também vai. —Encolhendo os ombros ela decidiu continuar. —Ah Alec… ela é legal, dê uma chance para ela!

—Não tenho nada contra. —Mentiu.

—Claro, só não gosta da presença dela, da voz e, principalmente, do fato dela ser a destinada do Jace. Você devia parar com isso, sabe que não é algo que dá para escolher.

—Ele contou para ela?! —Nesse momento Alec pareceu alarmado, fitando os olhos escuros como se procurasse a resposta antes de ser dita.

—Não. Jace decidiu esperar ela saber mais sobre o nosso mundo. — Izzy franziu o cenho em sua direção.

—Hum. — Alec resmungou.

—Vamos te esperar. Saímos em meia hora.

—Eu não disse que iria. —Retrucou quando ela já dava meia volta para sair da sala de armas.

—Mas eu sei que vai.

Alec suspirou frustrado quando a figura esguia sumiu. Sua irmã de certo modo estava certa. Não gostava da Clary. Não gostava dela perto do seu Parabatai… do seu irmão.

Era chateante admitir isso, mas Jace era apenas o seu irmão e sabia que o loiro só o enxergava assim. Não entendia como um Parabatai não podia ser destinado ao outro, afinal não era esse o significado? Combinação?

Destinados é a ligação de duas pessoas, seja qual for o gênero ou raça, marcados por um sinal quando ambos têm ciência do que está acontecendo. São conhecidas por serem feitas uma para outra, mesmo que isso não se mostre parecer verdade no início. Alec não entendia isso mas já havia visto raros casos sobre, onde as duas pessoas compartilham os sentimentos, sensações físicas e até mesmo pensamentos.

Era bonito… algo tão eterno quanto a marca Parabatai.

****

—Você não acha que bebeu demais não? —Catarina resmungou um tanto indecisa, vendo uma loba morena levar a taça de Martini aos lábios do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn. Eles estavam rodeando de submundanos, alguns seelies e vampiros, totalmente embriagados.

—Ah não, não! —Ele negou soltando uma risada um tanto mole. —Eu não fico bêbado minha amiga, meu sangue é feito dessas belezuras!

—Isso com certeza não é sexy!— Com uma careta ela acabou de tomar a sua batida de frutas, vendo os olhos de gato a fitar de maneira incrédula.

—Hei! —Ele se pôs de pé, cambaleando em sua direção e só não caiu porque ela foi mais rápida em segurar seus ombros.

—Não está bêbado é?

—Bobagem! Para a sua informação eu sou sexy até a morte! —O sorriso dele foi enorme. -ou seja, para sempre!

—Shiu… hei…. —Ela tentou segurar novamente ele, mas o mesmo já se afastava em direção a um palco a poucos passos deles, subindo alí e sorrindo com a melhor cara lavada para ela. —Ah não…. Magnus! Sem strip!

—Não preciso tirar a roupa para te conquistar, amor. —O feiticeiro cantarolou deslizando pelo poste e a deixando corada de vergonha ao olhar para os lados, tendo certeza de que não pagava um mico total. Jurava que iria matar o amigo na manhã seguinte por isso.

Ela foi até ele, pronta para tirá-lo dali… mas claro, foi frustrada quando ele estalou os dedos e a música foi trocada. You Should See Me In a Crown começou a tocar no último volume pela Pandemônio.

Magnus começou a se mover lentamente, seus olhos se fechando e suas mãos pendendo para cima, agarrando o poste de metal atrás dele. Ele não se sentia bêbado, na verdade se sentia leve, seu corpo realmente estava leve. A música tomava conta de sua mente, mais potente que qualquer outra bebida que tenha tomado aquela noite. 

**Morda minha língua, espere meu tempo**

**Vestindo um sinal de aviso**

**Espere até o mundo ser meu**

**Visões eu vandalizo, frio no tamanho do meu reino**

**Caiu por esses olhos do oceano**

Seu corpo seguiu a batida da música, sensualmente se viu ficando de frente para o poste de pole dance, descendo seu corpo de um lado para o outro, inconscientemente empinando a sua bunda.

**Você deveria me ver em uma coroa**

**Eu vou correr esta cidade**

**Me assista fazer eles se curvarem**

**Um por um por (um)**

**Um por um por**

Voltando-se para frente ele se encostou no metal, abrindo os olhos, fitando os outros submundanos que o analisavam. Gostava de ser o centro da atenções, mas uma especial parecia bem mais atrativa. Um pouco mais afastado estava um caçador de sombras, um shadowhunters. Vestindo negro, e nada discretamente, equipado com algumas armas. Cabelos negros e olhos azuis sempre foram uma combinação que lhe atraiu mais... não os olhos daquele caçador não se mostravam exatamente azuis... verdes avelâ? Talvez.

**Você deveria me ver em uma coroa**

**Seu silêncio é meu som favorito**

**Me assista fazer eles se curvarem**

**Um por um por (um)**

**Um por um por (um)**

Desceu seu corpo até o chão, sentindo o frio do metal atravessar suas roupas, mas não perdeu o contato dos olhos do caçador, o hazel se transformando em cores diversas por conta a iluminação da boate. Pelo menos não até ser puxado com uma força impressionante para o chão.

—Cuidado! —Catarina exclamou, o puxando protetoramente quando uma flecha voou pelo salão, atingindo um homem a alguns passos atrás do palco circular onde ele havia estado. O corpo caído no chão segurava uma lâmina serafim, mas evidentemente o feiticeiro teve que se esforçar ainda mais para enxergar uma queimadura circular no pescoço exposto.

—Membro do círculo! —Ele reclamou, nada satisfeito, ainda sentindo o aperto de Catarina em seu antebraço.

—Vamos embora Magnus… você não tem condições de…

—Licença… —O caçador que Magnus havia visto a distância agora passava por eles, esbarrando seus ombros sem muita violência, dessa vez com o arco em mãos e se aproximando cada vez mais no corpo no chão, reivindicando a lâmina serafim em posse do mesmo.

—Quem é você? —Magnus questionou interessado… mas a sua voz saiu tão baixa que suspeitava não ter sido escutando.

No entanto, antes de ele poder repetir a pergunta com mais firmeza ele foi puxado por sua amiga, inconveniente, que já ia em direção a um portal que a mesma havia aberta. Dando tempo apenas de ele olhar uma última vez para o caçador que parecia desviar o olhar para ponto contrário dele onde uma morena de curvas notáveis se adiantava até ele.


	2. Destinados a Sentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desejo uma boa leitura a todos!!!! <3

**Não complica falando essa merda**

**Só vai me afastar, é isso**

**Você não tem vergonha? Você está louco**

**Lá vamos nós de novo**

**_ Friends, Marshmello _ **

A ressaca foi algo inevitável para Magnus. Seu cérebro parecia ter sido posto dentro de um liquidificador e batido sem nenhuma pena. Ele com toda certeza exagerou um pouco demais na noite passada.

Claro. O som do toque do seu celular parecia bem mais ensurdecedor do que o normal.

—Quem é que ousa perturbar o sono do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn a essa hora da madrugada!? —Ele praticamente gritou ao atender o aparelho, se arrependendo logo em seguida já que a sua própria voz fez seu cérebro chorar de dor.

—Senhor Bane. —Uma voz um tanto apática chamou a sua atenção no outro lado da linha.—Aqui quem fala é o diretor do instituto de Nova York.

—Hum. —Magnus se dignou a sentar, ignorando a tontura que o abateu. Instituto de Nova York logo de manhã? Que espécie de tortura infernal era aquela? —O que quer?

—Quero que fortaleça as alas do instituto. —O diretor disse sem demora, arranca um belo revirar de olhos por parte do feiticeiro que já se sentia acordado o suficiente para desligar o celular.

—Custa caro, shadowhunter… —O feiticeiro segurou alguns xingamentos que queriam vir com o título. Shadowhunters sempre tão prepotentes, achando que são o rei do mundo. —... Estou falando de altas quantidades de dinheiro, algumas sacolas de rubis… ah melhor, substitua o dinheiro por duas das obras de Da Vinci que sei que vocês têm.

—Creio que podemos negociar. —Ele amava a reação dos nephilins quando dizia o preço, eles não tinham que reclamar estava fazendo até um preço em conta!

—Sim, podemos. —Magnus se ergueu da cama de lençóis dourados, logo dirigindo-se para o banheiro. —Me aguarde então. Verei se a minha agenda está livre para vocês, sabe ela está lotada de serviços mais importantes.

Ele finalizou a chamada logo após isso, desligando o celular e, em um estalar de dedos, o aparelho já estava caído novamente em cima da cama enquanto entrava no banheiro espaçoso.

Magnus não estava com paciência o bastante para sustentar uma conversa decente com os nephilins. Portanto o mais sensato foi se enfiar embaixo da água desconfortavelmente gelada do chuveiro, lhe acordando completamente. Fazendo uma promessa silenciosa de que não iria mais beber tanto, claro, não era pretensioso o suficiente em achar que iria cumprir.

Ele se lembrava de boa parte da noite. Havia chegado na Pandemônio com Catarina, aproveitado a folga repentina que a feiticeira teve do hospital. Lembrava de conversar banalidades e de subir em cima de uns dos palcos de pole dance, ele dançou menos de uma metade de uma música antes de ter a sua atenção capturada por um caçador que o observava de longe.

E que caçador mais observador. Lembrava de ter a total atenção do homem em si, os olhos hora queimando contra seu corpo, ora sustentando o seu olhar… pelo menos até um grito e uma flecha atingir um nephilim atrás de si. Membro do ciclo.

Faz tempo que não via um, mas agora estavam se reunindo como baratas desde que a notícia de que Valentim está vivo se espalhou pelo mundo das sombras. Não é surpresa nenhuma de que Robert estivesse preocupado com a segurança do tão amado instituto.

Caçador misterioso… instituto. Os dois itens parecem iluminar a mente do feiticeiro que sorriu desligando o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro sem se importar em se enrolar em uma toalha enquanto ia até a cama, recuperando o aparelho celular.

—O papai e a mamãe não iam para Idris? —Alec perguntou confuso ao ir para o salão principal do instituto e ver seus pais conversando em um ponto mais afastado, as expressões de ambos estavam sérias como sempre.

—Até onde sei eles adiaram, Robert contratou um alto feiticeiro para fortalecer as alas. —Jace respondeu olhando para a mesma direção que o moreno. — Dormiu até tarde hein?

—Alto feiticeiro? —O Lightwood levantou uma sobrancelha. —Que alto feiticeiro? Pensei que todos cobrassem extremamente caro pelos serviços.

—Magnus Bane. —O loiro respondeu. —Esse especialmente tem um preço muito mais salgado que qualquer outro, mas era o único disponível.

—Que seja. — Mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior, indeciso, perguntou. — Que tal um treino?

—Pode ser. — Jace assentiu depois de alguns segundos, arrancando um sorriso espontâneo do parabatai. —Vou arrancar essa sua cara de sono!

—Ah que medo! — Alec fingiu enquanto se dirigiam até a arena ali perto, não demorando a pegar um par de bastões que era apenas um pouco menor que ele, jogando um para o loiro. — Repita isso mais algumas vezes e talvez daqui a alguns anos isso seja verdade.

—Acordou inspirado é? — Um sorriso convencido brilhou no rosto do Wayland, se posicionando à frente do maior tendo apenas alguns passos de distância os afastando. —Prometi ensinar algumas runas para a Clary, então vou te derrotar rapidinho.

Se a informação fez fogo correr pelas veias de Alec? Com certeza. Isso fez com que o Lightwood atacasse primeiro, tão ágil que quase pegou seu adversário de surpresa, defendendo-se no último segundo de ter sua perna atingida.

Claro, a Clary, sempre a Clary…

—Como você consegue confiar nela? Ela é filha do Valentim! —Alec se protegeu de uma sequência que os fizeram trocar de posição, seu maxilar travado.

—Ela pode ser filha do Valentim, mas não é ele. —O cenho de Jace de franziu, investindo contra, ele já estava um pouco ofegante, mas se recusava a ativar qualquer runa em um treinamento. —Além do mais ela é a minha destinada.

—Ser a sua destinada não significa ser confiável. —Alec largou o seu bastão no tatame quando Jace pulou para atacá-lo, aproveitou a oportunidade para agarrar o bastão dele, deslizando por baixo das pernas do loiro, fazendo com que o mesmo desse uma cambalhota forçada e se chocasse contra o chão.

—Ai filho da… —Antes que Jace pudesse terminar o xingamento ele teve a madeira da arma prensada contra seu pescoço e um Alec nada feliz em cima de si.

—O que aconteceu com o “Vou arrancar essa sua cara de sono!”?

—Você está atrasado. —Magnus revirou os olhos assim que localizou Robert caminhando em sua direção. Lá estava novamente o tom de “eu mando no mundo”

—Oh, perdoe-me Lightwood. —Sarcasmo derramava como veneno no tom do feiticeiro, tudo com um sorriso limpo. —Mas eu tinha coisas importantes a fazer antes de lhe agraciar com a minha presença. —Algo como caçar as melhores roupas de meu armário, completou mentalmente.

As orelhas de Robert se tornaram um tanto avermelhadas, mas não de vergonha e sim de irritação.

—Que seja. —O nephilim suspirou, relaxando a postura de um segundo para o outro, uma careta se formando. —Siga-me.

Magnus resmungou em concordância, mas seu olhar estava focado em dois caçadores que saiam da sala de treinamento, mais especificamente no de cabelos pretos. Alec passou uma mão pelos fios negros, uma careta irritada moldando o rosto corado.

—Alec. —O diretor do instituto cumprimentou o mais alto, seguido para o loiro. —Jace.

—Pai. —O moreno cumprimentou, mas os olhos cor de avelâ se cravaram no feiticeiro que continha um sorriso contido. —Você deve ser Magnus Bane, nossa… agradeço pela a ajuda com as alas.

—Não me agradeça até saber do valor. —Magnus se curvou em sua direção como se contasse um segredo, arrancando um sorriso do caçador. —É você é o caçador que me… —Secou descaradamente. —... Salvou na boate. Alec. —Ele testou o nome em sua voz, mas negou desanimado antes de completar. —Presumo que seja apelido de Alexander, correto?

Alexander. Sim, esse é o seu nome, porém nunca gostou de ser chamado assim… pelo menos até aquele momento quando seu nome se tornou mais acentuado, mostrando um leve sotaque desconhecido na língua do submundano.

—Sim! —A voz do shadowhunter saiu um tanto falha, mas logo se recompôs quando recebeu uma cotovelada nada discreta do seu parabatai.

—Eu sou Jace Wayland. —O loiro se apresentou, atraindo a atenção de Magnus que ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de assentir, mesmo não estando interessado. —Prazer em conhecer você, mas tenho que ir.

—Para onde? —Robert finalmente se pronunciou. —Quero que seja o protetor do feiticeiro enquanto ele está instalando as alas.

—Sinto muito… —Sentia não.—... mas prometi a Clary que a ensinaria algumas runas. Deixe o Alec cuidar disso, ele precisa mesmo de um pouco de ação. —Propôs, piscando em direção ao caçador, que tinha os olhos arregalados, incrédulo.

—Não me importo. Venha garoto bonito, temos trabalho a fazer. —Magnus fez sinal para o de olhos claros e começou a andar, não deixando abertura para ninguém contestar.


	3. Destinados a Mudanças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

Magnus estalou os dedos, erguendo ambas as mãos quando uma energia enevoada os rodeou. Magnus tinha seus olhos esverdeados expostos, totalmente concentrado no que fazia.

Alexander encarava a magia fascinado. As alas se erguiam em um ritmo constante conforme os movimentos dos braços de Magnus se seguiam ritmados. Eram como uma parede transparente, um tanto dourada e que permanecia em constante movimento.

—Então. Alexander. —Magnus falou, andando de lado até onde a ala não cobria e repetiu o processo, mas não antes de lançar um olhar de interesse para o caçador que o seguia de perto. —Porque parecia tão irritado mais cedo?

—Nada demais. —O maior deu de ombros, apertando o punho da lâmina seraphim em sua mão.

—Eu não diria isso. —O feiticeiro revirou os olhos, mudando de posição, estalando os dedos mais uma vez.

—Hum. —Resmungou indeciso, mas por fim os ombros de Alec se tornaram mais leves e acabou por admitir, não faria mal afinal. — É o meu parabatai, o Jace. —Ele viu o mago soltar algo semelhante a um bufo. —Tudo bem?

—Ah… sim. —Não, com esse tom de voz eu até prevejo o que você vai falar.— Prossiga.

—Bem, ele tem uma destinada, e parece que isso está tomando todo o tempo dele. —Desabafou.— Ele está se afastando de mim, e não sei se confio o suficiente na filha do Valentim.

Clary Fairchild.

—Clary Fairchild. —Magnus expôs seu pensamento, ainda concentrado no que fazia. —Ela não é tão ruim quanto parece, a criança não tem culpa pelos erros de seu pai… ou mãe.

—A conhece? —O Lightwood questionou, surpreso.

—Pode-se dizer que sim. —Magnus cerrou as mãos, e com um último movimento encerrou o seu trabalho. —Prontinho. Impecável. —Magnus se voltou em direção ao shadowhunter, arrancando um olhar admirado do caçador que fitava seus olhos com certo deslumbre. —Não deixe o seu ciúme que sente de seu parabatai afastarem vocês, ninguém escolhe seus destinados. Veja bem, Jocelyn teve como destinado um cara completamente fora da casinha.

—Eu não… eu não estou com ciúmes!

—Ah está sim! —Magnus retrucou sorrindo. —Vamos, venha, não quero ficar falando sobre isso. Afinal, tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer.

—Faça. —Alec mandou quase que no mesmo momento.

—Estava apreciando a vista?— Magnus perguntou, não contendo o sorriso de malícia.

Alec sabia do que ele estava falando. Sua mente rapidamente foi transferida para a noite na Pandemônio, mais exatamente no rebolado do alto feiticeiro, que parecia ter uma cintura de mola.

—E-Eh… eu não… não… não sei do que você está falando! —Negou, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem ao lembrar-se também do pensamento que teve no momento.

—Ah Alexander. Você não sabe mentir. —Magnus se aproximou como um gato e, para a sua surpresa, o shadowhunter não se afastou, continuou parado encarando-o desafiador mas ao mesmo tempo contraditoriamente corado. Ah Alexander, isso é demais para o meu pobre coração.

—Ok… eu estava sim lhe encarando. — O Lightwood admitiu, não entendo o porquê. —Mas em minha defesa… o show estava bastante atrativo.

—Me agrada saber disso. —Magnus não escondeu. Por um momento ele se perdeu na postura relaxada do caçador. Era atípico ele se atrair por um shadowhunter, mas como dizia seu velho amigo Ragnor Fell, sempre á uma primeira vez para tudo. —Tome. —Em um estalar de dedos um cartão de visitas dourado surgiu em sua mão e o esticou em direção ao maior, que prontamente pegou, analisando o retângulo. —Um passe vip para a festa de hoje na Pandemônio… caso queira ter um show a mais.

Magnus Bane. O nome do feiticeiro estava escrito em uma caligrafia quatro tons mais escuros de vermelho, logo abaixo havia o nome da boate que havia visitado na noite passada.

Quando Alexander ergueu o olhar novamente para dizer algo ao alto feiticeiro já tinha sumido, deixando para trás apenas um cheiro doce de sândalo.

Alexander estava deitado em sua cama, sua mão erguida no ar apreciando a cor do cartão sob a luz da lâmpada do quarto. Era pelo menos a décima quinta vez que ele lia o nome do feiticeiro.

Ele não iria, festas não faziam o seu estilo, preferia passar a noite no dormitório ou treinando… melhor, treinando com o Jace. Mas isso não o impediu de dar uma última olhada no cartão antes da porta ser aberta e ele se atrapalhar todo, fazendo com que o pedaço retangular caísse em algum canto que ele não pode verificar antes de olhar para quem havia entrado.

—Eu vim te convidar para sairmos… —Isabelle franzio o cenho confusa ao reparar os olhos arregalados do mais velho. — O que foi? — Questionou se aproximando, as aproximou quando localizou o cartão no chão. Fudeu! —Magnus Bane. — A expressão dela se transformou de confusa para maliciosa. — O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn é? Você mira alto maninho.

—Miro é o caramba. — Ele semicerrou os olhos em sua direção, saindo da cama e capturando o cartão das mãos dela e escondendo no bolso de sua calça. — Ele que veio arrumar as alas do instituto e deu isso para mim.

—Porque parece que tem um grande furo nessa sua explicação? —Ela continuou sorrindo enquanto se jogava na cama dele, olhando interessada na desculpa que seu irmão ia dá. Aquilo era algo bastante novo para ela, Alec gostando de outra pessoa que não fosse o Jace.

Porque tem.

—Falei a verdade, sua opção acreditar ou não. — Alec soou mais ríspido do que queria, mas isso não abalou a morena que ainda o encarava de forma incisiva.

—Eu não disse que você estava mentindo… maninho. —Ela se sentou. —Eu ia te convidar para irmos no Hunters Moon, mas não acho uma boa ideia.

—Também não. Pretendo ficar treinando pela noite. —O Lightwood olhou pela janela, vendo o sol quase que praticamente sumido no horizonte.

—Não! Não, não! — Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a mulher se pôs imediatamente de pé. — Você não está dizendo que vai recusar um convite explícito para uma festa do gostoso do Magnus Bane para ficar treinando né? —Ele não respondeu nada, mas as sua bochechas coradas disseram muito mais coisas do que ele queria. — Ah! Só pode ser brincadeira!

—Fala mais baixo! —Ele ordenou, fechando a porta que até então estava aberta. —E sim, eu vou negar… falando nisso como você sabe que isso é um convite?

—Alec, isso é uma cartão do Magnus. Ele é o dono da Pandemônio. —Ela apontou para o bolso onde o retângulo estava escondido. —Entendeu?

—Hum. —O shadowhunter engoliu em seco. Ele estava com vontade de ir… era claro o interesse do feiticeiro em si, confessava que também estava curioso.

Merda! Aquilo tudo era tão confuso!

Quando percebeu Alec já pegava o seu arco e aljava da base da parede, sob protestos da Izzy, e andou apressadamente pelos corredores do instituto. Precisava aliviar a cabeça, com ou sem Jace.

—Destinados? — Alec estancou no lugar ao escutar a voz da Clary vir do pátio de treinamento.

—Sim, destinada. —Dessa vez foi Jace, a voz de ambos saiam um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Alec não pôde evitar de engolir em seco e a curiosidade lhe consumiu assim como o nervosismo. Então ele pegou a sua estela e ativou a runa de audição, mordendo os lábios ao se encostar na parede ao lado da arena, escondido da luz do luar. —Nascemos um para o outro… sei como é difícil entender…

—Sim, um pouco. —Clary parecia um pouco surpresa e um tanto desacreditada, mas não havia nenhuma negação na voz dela.

—Destinados vem de uma antiga história do nosso povo…

Alec conhecia bem aquela história. Começava com um amor proibido entre um nephilim e um demônio, alguém com sangue puro de anjo e um condenado as sombras.

Não sabíamos como eles se conheceram, ou quando eles se findaram. Mas quando os outros shadowhunter descobriram exilaram o demônio para Edom e o shadowhunter teve suas marcas retiradas e foi confinado. Eles não podiam se ver, não sabiam nada um do outro, mas pelo menos o caçador sabia que seu amado estava em lugar conhecido e não verdadeiramente morto. Até um dia, quando o demônio falhou no resgate de seu amante e foi capturado.

Eles ficaram frente a frente, ambos presos, não podiam se tocar e mal conseguiam falar. O demônio foi torturado pelos caçadores, ele sofreu e o seu caçador via tudo, todos os dias… todos os dias ele desejava tirar a dor de seu amado, orava a Raziel que ele pudesse tirar a dor de seu amor. Raziel o atendeu. Uma única marca surgiu em baixo de suas costelas, queimou como brasa e de repente era como se ele sentisse tudo o que o seu parceiro sentia.

O caçador tirava a dor, pensamentos e sentimentos de seu demônio e quando o demônio morreu, ele morreu junto.

Até onde Alec sabia todos esse relato foi escrito em um livro, escrito diretamente por Raziel. Onde ele disse que nunca se decepcionou tanto com os shadowhunter, que mesmo sabendo que o caçador sugava a dor de seu amado continuou torturando o demônio. Por isso ele disse que aquela ligação passaria a ser presente no mundo deles, mas que era algo raro, afinal o mundo era grande, mas um dia os destinados sempre se encontrariam.

E assim tem sido ao longo dos séculos. Destinado encontrando destinado, seja qual for a raça, cor, espécie ou gênero. Isso acontecia quando uma pessoa se ligava de algum modo a outra, sentimental ou carnal.

—Como você sabe que sou eu… d-digo… a sua destinada?

—Porque eu só consegui olhar para você quando te vi pela primeira vez.

O maxilar de Alec travou, assim como seu punho se cerrou acima do arco. O som dos beijos foi o suficiente para ele dar meia volta, apressando os passos em direção ao seu quarto. Claro que eles iam ficar juntos… ele de repente se sentiu idiota por achar que tinha uma chance.

Alexander fechou a porta com força, encostando-se na mesma e engolindo o bolo em sua garganta e cerrando os olhos para evitar de chorar. Jace é hetero, o que ele veria em alguém como … ele.

Os olhos esverdeados se abriram, Alec estava pronto para guardar suas armas até que travou ao ver um conjunto de roupas organizadas em cima de sua cama. Ele lembra daquelas roupas, era uma das mais preservadas em seu guarda roupa.

—Izzy. —Ele sussurrou, se aproximando após guardar o arco e largar as flechas no chão. Sua irmã era determinada, e muitas vezes sabia para a idade. Ali estava a prova, se ele não fosse tão cabeça dura em ver que seu relacionamento com o Jace não iria passar da irmandade, não estaria agora sentindo um aperto em seu peito. Respirando fundo ele segurou a barra da camisa moletom que usava e a elevou para cima, tirando-a. —Bem, vamos lá.


	4. Destinados a Sedução

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura... estou saindo de fininho! XD

—Você é insano Magnus! Valentim está lhe caçando! — Raphael vociferou pela quinta vez naquela hora. — Tudo isso por um shadowhunter! Ele vale pelo menos a pena?

—Esse vale. —Magnus retrucou, revirando os olhos antes de bebericar a sangria que ele segurava. — Beba um pouco querido, relaxe. Não se preocupe que de mim cuido eu… —Estalou os dedos e quase que imediatamente um copo idêntico ao que ele segurava apareceu em uma das mãos do vampiro. —Buena fiesta!

O feiticeiro deu meia volta, entornando a bebida e a depositando em na bandeja de um garçom que, em timing perfeito, surgiu próximo a si. Seus olhos estavam camuflados com glamour, vasculharam o salão lotado da Pandemônio. Havia convidado Alexander e seu corpo desejava até a última gota mágica que o caçador comparecesse.

Magnus não resistiu a vontade de se juntar a pista de dança, capturando mais um drink, Ciroc French Martini foi a sua escolha, afinal aquele era o dia das bebidas vermelhas… vermelho sedução. Johnnie Cranberry, Red Velvet, Sangria e algumas outras, preparadas apenas no balcão. Seu coração parecia bater conforme as batidas da música, guiando a sua cintura, ele elevou mais uma vez a taça aos lábios, mas parou no meio do caminho ao localizar o seu mais pleno desejo.

Assim o meu pobre coração não aguenta mesmo, Alexander.

O caçador se aproximava com cautela, olhando ao redor um tanto inseguro, caçando o feiticeiro por entre aquele mar de pessoas.

Alec não teve que enfrentar a fila, que por sinal estava enorme do lado de fora da boate. Confessava para si mesmo que estava receoso, mas não deixou o seu surto de coragem diminuir quando se viu rodeado de submundanos animados com a música agitada e de ritmo pesado. O caçador procurou o responsável por ele está ali, mas não o encontrou.

—Você está lindo, Alexander. — Uma voz superou a música, sussurrada em seu ouvido enquanto uma mão rodeava a sua cintura, logo a imagem de Magnus surgiu ao seu lado. — Ainda mais lindo do que hoje de manhã.

—Magnus! — Ele se surpreendeu com o toque atrevido, mas deixou-se ser guiado enquanto sua face queimava de vergonha, pelo elogio e pelo toque, afinal a palma do feiticeiro parecia esquentar por cima do tecido vermelho de sua blusa.

—Você é adorável quando fica corado. —O asiático se pronunciou enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos do balcão, seus olhos não deixando a imagem de Alec. —Sinceramente, você é adorável de muitas formas.

—Você… Você já está bêbado com certeza! — O caçador retrucou, desviando o olhar envergonhado para a bartender que preparava algo vermelho para outro cliente.

—Esse ainda é o meu segundo drink, meu caro. — Magnus sorriu minimamente, mordendo o lábio inferior antes de constatar o óbvio. — Você não recebe muitos elogios não é?

—Shadowhunters não são muito de fazer elogios. —Alexander respondeu, erguendo a mão para chamar a atenção da barman.

—O que vai querer? — A loira perguntou, olhando para o caçador, mas desviou o olhar por um momento para reparar que o feiticeiro já tinha uma bebida em mãos.

—O que você me indica? —O Lightwood perguntou para o seu acompanhante que parecia bastante interessado em lhe secar de cima a baixo sem nenhuma vergonha. Alec estava dividido entre sentir vergonha e orgulho por despertar tais coisas no feiticeiro. Sabia que estava bonito, Izzy havia escolhido uma calça jeans negra, acompanhada de coturnos militares, uma blusa vermelho sangue e uma jaqueta de couro negro, enfeitada por alguns zíperes prateados.

—Uma sangria… combina com a cor de sua blusa. —Que eu prefiro que você tire…

—Porque você me convidou?

—Porque eu quero lhe conhecer melhor. — Respondeu sem hesitar. Magnus não é um homem que gosta de enrolar, principalmente com Alexander, não entendia o direito o porque, mas pretendia se preocupar com isso apenas mais tarde. -Sinceramente eu cheguei a acreditar que você não viria… você tem um jeito tímido que me encanta. —Isso é sexy.

—Aqui está. — O copo com o drink vermelho foi depositado a frente do shadowhunter. —Sangria de vinho.

—Eh… obrigado?

—Relaxa Alexander —Magnus pediu, antes de provar a própria bebida. —É doce. Acho que você vai gostar.

—Alec —Ele corrigiu, levando o copo aos lábios e provando do líquido carmesim. Havia gosto do álcool, mas surpreendente havia um gosto cítrico que fez sua língua saborear os próprios lábios em busca. —Caramba, isso é bom!

—Sim. Muito bom. —Magnus engoliu em seco enquanto se virava em direção ao balcão para esconder o volume que prensava a sua calça. Ele virou o restante do Martini em apenas um gole. Pelo anjo! Torture não!

—Porque você sempre me chama de Alexander? Digo… não que eu não goste eu… é que… todo mundo me chama de Alec. —As bochechas de Alec ainda estavam coradas, mas parecia que ele tinha menos dificuldade em falar. A ardência em sua garganta não passava de um frescor mentolado.

—Eu não sou todo mundo. —O sorriso de Magnus pareceu mais misterioso. —Além do mais, Alexander é um nome bastante bonito, combina com você.

—Isso é um flerte?

—Oh sim, é um flerte! —O feiticeiro riu da expressão surpresa do caçador. —Ora, venha, vamos dançar!

—E-Eu não sei dançar. —Ele voltou a tomar a sangria, tentando não olhar nos olhos acastanhados do feiticeiro. Ele gostava desses olhos castanhos, mas ele não conseguia evitar de lembrar dos olhos esverdeados como as de um gato, que ele havia visto no instituto. Era diferente, era lindo.

—Não há nenhum segredo. —Magnus se pôs de pé, estendendo a mão em sua direção. —Venha. Essa é uma ótima música para você tentar.

Issa afirmação fez com que Alec prestasse mais atenção na música alta que tocava por todo lugar. Eram batidas arrastadas, que faziam as pessoas dançar com certo ritmo, rebolando umas contras as outras.

—Eu posso pedir mais uma dessa? —Ele apontou para o próprio copo que já havia sido esvaziado, sobrando apenas as pequenas frutas ali.

Que Alexander não sabe dançar é uma mentira enorme. Magnus apreciava os movimentos do corpo do caçador, que parecia um tanto alto. Magnus acreditava que Alec não era bastante resistente a bebida já que no terceiro copo de sangria ele já estava bem mais desinibido. O feiticeiro confessava que já estava mais para lá do que para cá, ainda mais com o roçar nada discreto do corpo de Alexander no seu.

—Você dança muito bem. —Elogiou, aproximando os rostos, sentindo a respiração do caçador contra si.

—É você dança melhor. —Os olhos cor de avelâs fitavam os olhos acastanhados com desejo, suas bochechas estavam coradas por sentir a ereção de Magnus contra seu quadril mas ele não se afastou, pelo contrário agarrou a cintura do feiticeiro e o puxou contra si, arrancando um arfar de ambos. —Talvez eu queira apreciar esse show em um lugar mais reservado.

Não podiam dizer qual foi o momento exato, mas logo eles se viram envolvidos em um beijo desejoso, que incendiavam cada poro do corpo deles.

Eles pararam de se beijar em busca de ar, os rostos corados e os olhos enegrecidos de tesão. Alexander sentiu seus dedos serem entrelaçados, e uma pergunta estava estampada nos olhos do mago. Como resposta ele só pôde assentir antes de ser puxado, guiado para longe daquele tumulto. Logo eles chegaram até um escritório, onde Alec foi jogado contra uma cadeira acolchoada, que em um estalar de dedos surgiu.

—Então aproveite... —Magnus sussurrou, se posicionando atrás do shadowhunter, atrevidamente passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha alheia e soprando logo em seguida, fazendo com que a nuca e todo o corpo do mais jovem se eriçassem. —Alexander.

Alexander seguiu o feiticeiro com os olhos, apreciando sem disfarçar aquele corpo. Magnus vestia uma calça jeans colada ao seu corpo, na cor negra, que acentua ainda os músculos das pernas e a bunda desejosa. Uma blusa social cor de vinho, com apenas os dois últimos botões fechados, expondo o tórax dourado e abdômen malhado e enfeitado por longos cordões. Um casaco alguns tons mais escuros. Magnus sabía como se vestir, sabia como se vestir para matar e embriagar ainda mais a mente flutuante do caçador.

Ele retirou o casaco que usava, jogando a peça em um sofá de couro no canto. Estalou os dedos, dando a possibilidade de Alec ver uma pequena faísca de magia escapar por entre os anéis e um sorriso felino surgir nos lábios do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn. Uma música agitada começou a tocar em algum lugar, alto o suficiente para que eles pudessem escutar, baixo o suficiente para ser sensual.

Magnus fechou seus olhos, passando a língua por seus lábios enquanto começava a movimentar seu quadril. Ele prestava atenção na música, mas ao mesmo tempo os seus ouvidos estavam atentos a respiração pesada do caçador. Foi se aproximando devagar, sem perder o ritmo, e para a loucura de Alexander ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros do moreno, abrindo os olhos e se perdendo ali, passando as pernas por cima das do Lightwood, rebolando.

**Ele rebola com a sangria, rebola com a sangria**

**Se movendo de lado a lado, pra frente e pra trás**

**Rebola com a sangria, rebolando com sua sangria**

**Rebola com a sangria, rebole com a sangria**

Magnus roçava sem piedade no membro já desperto de Alexander, um gemido escapando do mesmo. Parando por um momento, Magnus retirou a jaqueta de Alexander, aproveitando os rostos próximos para lamber os lábios um tanto inchados de sua presa, saboreando o sabor doce que eles tinham.

**Movo, movo**

**Movo meu corpo como uma cobra**

**Um drink Tutti Frutti, é tudo que eu tenho**

—M-Magnus… —Alexander gemeu, sentindo seu membro ser pressionado contra as nádegas do feiticeiro, que simulava um cavalgar perfeito. Alec agarrou a cintura do asiático, visando ajudar nos movimentos, mas teve seus pulsos agarrados, as unhas pintadas logo subindo pelo antebraço sem muita força, arranhando até o ombro.

**Em sentido contrário, estou misturando (estou misturando)**

**Beba, beba aposto que você irá corar**

Magnus tomou os lábios do de olhos claros sedento. Suas línguas se encontrando de forma quente, como se já houvesse feito aquilo muitas vezes entre si. Lento, luxurioso, carregado de tesão que pressionava suas calças, incendiando os corpos. Ele levaria aquele anjo ao inferno.

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que você quer meu corpo**

**E quer controlar a minha mente**

**E todo o mundo quer ser dono dela**

**Mas ninguém consegue, ei!**

O ar fez falta, afastando os dois que se olharam ofegantes. Azul no dourado. Magnus se pôs de pé, agradecendo mentalmente por não estar de pernas bambas quando virou de costas, rebolando sem nenhum pudor a frente do moreno. Ah… ele queria enlouquecê-lo, levá-lo ao limite sem lhe tocar sob as roupas.

**O gato disse que queria alguém para lhe dar prazer direito**

**Agora ele está tão obstinado que nada pode pará-lo (não pode pará-lo)**

**Nunca saiu da cidade,mas ele jura que é da jamaica**

**Porque é tão incrível o jeito como ele move seu corpo.**

Alexander praticamente rosnou quando Magnus se sentou novamente em seu colo, dessa vez de costas. Não conseguiu evitar de erguer o tecido vinho, expondo um pouco dos músculos firmes da costa, mostrando o cós de uma cueca vermelha e dando mais visão da bunda que lhe torturava. Movendo-se para frente e para trás. Ambos gemendo sem conseguir evitar.

**Ele rebola com a sangria, rebola com a sangria**

**Se movendo de lado a lado, pra frente e pra trás**

**Rebola com a sangria, rebolando com sua sangria**

**Rebola com a sangria, rebole com a sangria**

—Magnus… para… —O caçador grunhiu, não evitando de investir contra o submundano. Magnus sentia o pulsar abaixo de si, fazendo-o se levantar novamente. Suas mãos agarraram as coxas cobertas pelo jeans, subindo devagar, seu polegar roçando o desejado volume ali no meio.

**(Um) espere um minuto**

**(Dois) espere um segundo**

**(Três) como é?**

**Quente!**

Uma mão se perdeu por dentro da camisa vermelha e outra se preocupou em desabotoar a calça e abaixar o zíper.

—Oh porra! —Alec não evitou um xingamento sôfrego, ele não sabia bem porque gemeu, se era por causa de ter seu mamilo beliscando, porquê o seu membro estava sendo massageado pelos dedos habilidosos de Magnus, ou porque aqueles olhos dourados pareciam incendiados de desejo enquanto o encarava, pronto para lhe devorar.

—Mas que boquinha suja, Alexander. —Seu nome pareceu-lhe ainda mais depravado naquele momento. —Você gosta disso? — A mão que trabalhava em baixo da camisa de Alec desceu, arranhando em uma ardência gostosa e pousando no cós da calça negra.

**Vamos flutuar como as frutas no topo**

**Em Miami, onde os invernos são quentes**

A peça foi abaixada com um pouco de dificuldade até os calcanhares do caçador, apenas não sendo removidas por causa dos coturnos. Magnus salivou com a imagem do membro pulsante, marcando a cueca branca com o pré gozo que saía da glande.

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que você quer meu corpo, sim**

**E quer controlar minha mente, sim**

**E todos querem ser donos dela**

**Mas ninguém pode, ei! (Não!)**

Ele não se fez de rogado, deixou a sua língua massagear o músculo rígido, deixando o tecido fino ainda mais úmido. Alexander não estava mais exatamente no controle de seus atos, ele não entendia como aquele feiticeiro conseguia ser tão… mágico. Magnus teve seu cabelo agarrado, mas era claro que era ele que mandava ali. Ele estava louco para se enterrando naquele corpo esculpido pelos anjos, mas ele devia aproveitar cada momento… como aquele que o gosto do garoto tomava o seu paladar.

—Hein, querido? —Magnus perguntou, lambendo o lábio inferior, vendo um inferno de sensações nos olhos esverdeados, que estavam tão escuros que chegavam a parecer avelãs.

—Me deixa gozar… —O shadowhunter implorou, investindo seu quadril contra a mão que explorava seu membro por baixo da cueca, que por algum milagre ainda estava ali. -Por favor… por favor.

Magnus nunca pensou que veria isso. Nunca pensou em um caçador de sombras implorando algo para ele… implorando pra gozar.

—Goza Alexander. —Magnus ronronou, abaixando a cueca branca e tomando o membro com volúpia. -Goza para mim.

Seu próprio membro pedia atenção, mas ignorou, concentrado do caçador, que curvava a cabeça para trás, suas bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados, brilhante, alguns fios negros presos grudados em sua testa pelo suor. Uma mão apertando com força a borda da cadeia, a outra o ombro de Magnus.

**Ele rebola com a sangria, rebola com a sangria**

**Se movendo de lado a lado, pra frente e pra trás**

**Rebola com a sangria, rebolando com sua sangria**

**Rebola com a sangria, rebole com a sangria**

Ele estava próximo, muito próximo… Alexander estava rendido. Alto. Alto pelas bebidas. Alto pelo desejo. Alto pelo prazer.

E foi exatamente embriagado assim que os espasmos tomaram conta do seu corpo e ele se derramou na mão do mago, seu grito provavelmente sendo escutado apenas pelos seres de tímpanos sensíveis na boate.

A cena fez outra fisgada atingir o baixo ventre de Magnus. Ainda faltava ele… e ele tinha um boa ideia de como chegaria ao limite.


	5. Destinados ao Negocios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura pessoal!!!

Um raio de sol adentrou a janela do apartamento do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn, o incomodando o suficiente para que com algum esforço ele abrisse os olhos, arrependendo-se em seguida pois sua cabeça protestou. Ótimo, mais uma bela ressaca.

Ele se levantou com cuidado, sentindo uma leve brisa o atingir e ele arregalar os olhos. Ele estava totalmente nu, o lençol escorregando por suas coxas. As lembranças da noite passada vieram como uma bola de demolição, o deixando tonto e o obrigando a se deitar novamente, buscando um alívio para a sua cabeça. Ressaca filha da puta!

Magnus desviou seu olhar para o seu lado da cama, não ficando surpreso ao constatar que estava bagunçada, mas nenhum sinal do shadowhunter responsável por isso.

Se a ressaca do alto feiticeiro já era incomoda, imagine a do nephilim.

Os lábios do feiticeiro se abriram em um largo sorriso. Lembrava muito bem dos gemidos do caçador, completamente a mercê de seus toques e de sua dança. Á tempos que Magnus não dançava para alguém, mas enlouquecer o moreno era a sua prioridade ali… tão inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo gemia tão entregue. Ainda mais quando o mais novo não hesitou em aceitar a oferta de continuar tudo aquilo no loft.

Já recuperado o suficiente, Magnus entrou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro com magia e ficando sob a água gelada. Travou o maxilar quando o gelo tocou a sua pele, quase desistindo do ato, mas limitou-se a começar se ensaboar, olhando para o espelho embutido um pouco distante do chuveiro, mas ainda dentro do boxe. Havia arranhões em seu braço, algumas marcas que começaram a ficar arroxeadas em sua clavícula. Ah caçador… para alguém tão tímido você deixou marcas bem evidentes.

Magnus não tinha exatamente o direito de reclamar, afinal se lembrava de tudo o que fez com o Lightwood. Magnus o despiu, tocou, acariciou e provou Alexander por completo. O possuiu ali mesmo, nos lençóis dourados. Lembrava que a pele do caçador era tão branca… tão branca que o atiçava a marcar suas cores ali.

—É Alexander... — O feiticeiro mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo estar encarando a cama de casal, uma toalha presa em sua cintura. Estalou os dedos e a cama logo se encontrou arrumada, como se ninguém nunca tivesse deitado ali. —Acho que você não vai sair da minha mente tão cedo.

Sua reputação o precede. Magnus já levou muitos a cama, não a sua, mas nunca se apegou realmente em cem anos… pelo menos até aqueles olhos cor de avelãs o capturar e o por para pensar um pouco mais no que sentia.

**

—Oh meu santo Raziel! —Izzy quase conseguiu rasgar seu rosto com um sorriso quando Alec tomou um curto bastão de luta em mãos.. —Vocês transaram né? —Alec praticamente escorregou quando a mais nova disse isso. —Diz! Ele é bom? É grande? É…

—Fala mais baixo, pelos céus! - Alexander rosnou, dando uma rasteira nada delicada na sua irmã. —O instituto não precisa ficar sabendo!

—Nossa. Esse seu humor todo faz parecer que foi ruim!

E realmente não havia sido, tanto que Alexander havia passado um bom tempo no banheiro do instituto, mergulhado em baixo da água do chuveiro, visando acalmar seu corpo que parecia querer se incendiar novamente ao relembrar das horas de prazer que teve, e que particularmente o obrigou a ativar a runa de cura.

—Não foi. —Admitiu, recuando para não ser atingido pelo bastão de sua irmã, logo se abaixando e tentando atacar novamente. —Mas acordar com a cabeça explodindo pela ressaca não é a melhor situação.

—Alec… —O olhar da mais nova pareceu mudar, pareceu ficar mais manso e até mesmo mais penoso.—... Você estava...

—Bêbado? Não. —Ele respondeu com firmeza, ignorando a pena. Odiava que sentissem pena de si. Além do mais ele não se arrependia de nada. — Talvez levemente alterado. — Um pouco mais que levemente.— Mas não bêbado ao ponto de não saber o que estava fazendo.

—Então. Vocês combinaram um segundo encontro? —Isabelle questionou, avançando para atacar o mais velho, que acabou se descuidando ao ponto de ser surpreendido pela morena.

—Izzy. —Ele resmungou, esgueirando-se como uma cobra pela defesa da irmã. —Eu saí antes dele acordar, ainda era madrugada.

—Ui. —Ela provocou. —Eu não sabia que você fazia o tipo que saía antes do amanhecer para evitar o boy. Mas ok! Ah vai Alec… —Ela recuou, fazendo sinal para ele dá um tempo. —Você quer encontrar ele de novo né?

—Ele é um submundano. Um feiticeiro. Se a mamãe descobrir… pelo anjo!

—Até parece que isso importa! —Revirou os olhos, largando o bastão no chão e cruzando os braços antes de lançar um sorriso malicioso para o maior. —Quem vai transar com aquele monumento vai ser você, não ela.

—Monumento? —Ele pensou, tentando evitar de ficar corado, mas no fim Izzy tinha razão. —É… realmente.

—Sabia! Ele é grande!!!!

—Izzy! —Ele repreendeu, ele ia acrescentar ainda mais coisas, mas acabou decidindo ficar calado quando ele viu uma cabeleira loira entrando na sala de treino.

—O quê é grande? —Jace perguntou, revezando o olhar entre os irmãos Lightwood's que estavam em situações totalmente diferentes. Isabelle tentava conter o riso enquanto Alec parecia mudar totalmente para o vermelho.

—Nada. Nada não!! —Alexander se apressou em negar, engolindo em seco, completando. —O que quer aqui? Digo. O que foi? Veio treinar?

—Não. —O Wayland semicerrou os olhos heterocromáticos. —Vim chamar vocês para a reunião, temos uma ideia de quem é o feiticeiro que tirou as memórias da Clary.

—Quem?

**

—Magnus Bane! —Hodge disse, manipulando o iPad em suas mãos para passar algumas imagens na enorme televisão. —Alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn.

—Como encontramos ele? —Clary parecia ansiosa, Alec torcia para que não estivesse com a mesma expressão agitada enquanto via as imagens de Magnus em alguns lugares do mundo, até que chegou em uma mais específica. Ele conhecia aquele conjunto de roupas! Um conjunto escuro, mas sensualmente chamativo...Foi a noite onde Alec o viu pela primeira vez!

—Não encontramos. Ele que nós encontra. —O mais velho da sala respondeu, fazendo o Wayland suspirar, frustrado.

—Não tem como. Valentim está o caçando. Não acho que ele viria em sã consciência nos encontrar. —Comentou, lançando um olhar rápido para a ruiva ao seu lado. Era um olhar preocupado, e Alec viu isso, mas conscientemente não o incomodou como acontecia normalmente.

—Na verdade… Hodge. —Izzy desceu da mesa, passando pelo instrutor e pegando o iPad. —Ele vai sim. Vai ter uma festa essa noite. É considerada uma das melhores do ano, tenho certeza que ele não vai perder a oportunidade de... — rever o meu irmãozinho. —... se divertir.

—Bom. —O loiro concordou. —Mas não é uma certeza.

—Nunca subestime o histórico de Magnus Bane… ou o hedonismo dele.

Alec os seguiu pelo instituto, voltando para a sala de treinamento onde o instrutor ativou a runa de proteção que havia no canto do piso de mármore. Uma pequena prateleira ergueu-se lentamente, revelando algumas estrelas, uma caixa entalhada com runas e um colar de prata, com um pingente de rubi emoldurado com o mesmo metal da corrente.

—Esse colar tem um grande valor para o Magnus. —Hodge informou, atraindo a curiosidade dos shadowhunters, principalmente da Lightwood mais nova, que parecia hipnotizada pelo rubi. —Ele comprou essa joia pelo preço de sua casa em Londres, e o encantou para alertar a presença de demônios. Um belo presente para a Lady Camille devo acrescentar.

—Camille?! —Alexander exclamou. A vampira, louca, com cara de psicótica que gosta de brincar com mundanos? Essa Camille?

—Magnus teve um caso com a Camille? —Foi Clary que perguntou, não exatamente uma pergunta, já que saiu como uma confirmação.

—O feiticeiro era pegador. —Jace respondeu com divertimento, não percebendo a cara enjoada que seu parabatai adotou com aquilo. Magnus e Camille?

—Temos que nos apressar! —Izzy disse, gesticulando exageradamente com ambas as mãos. —Temos que nos arrumar, ficar impecáveis para…

—Vamos para uma missão de negociação, não para nos divertimos! -Alec exclamou ríspido, dando as costas para o grupo.

—O quê que deu nele? —Escutou Clary cochichar para alguém, provavelmente Jace, mas quem respondeu foi Izzy.

—Ele apenas está sendo o cabeça dura de sempre. —Izzy disse em bom tom, como em um aviso bem claro para ele.

Alexander não estava sendo cabeça dura. Pelo menos é a sua opinião. Não estava nada feliz por saber que o feiticeiro curtia seres como a Camille… mas esperar o que de um feiticeiro com mais de meio século?

Não que fosse da sua conta, não é segredo nenhum que o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn é bissexual e que tinha como hobby principal dá festas badaladas e repleta de todos os prazeres do mundo.

—Mas o gosto dele para mulheres é péssimo! —Pegou-se resmungando ao chegar no seu quarto.

**

—Magnus! Você sabe que sou contra a violência. —Um feiticeiro de pele amorenada comentou, sua voz soando cansada, mas não menos irritada. —Mas se você não se aquietar eu juro que vou te jogar na sarjeta do Brooklyn!

—Elias! Pare de me perturbar! —Magnus sustentava um sorriso sarcástico em sua face. —Não é prudente ameaçar o seu anfitrião!

—Dane-se o prudente quando o anfitrião está sendo um completo babaca mal-humorado! —O feiticeiro de chifres retrucou, pouco se importando com advertência, afinal, conhecia o Bane tempo o suficiente para saber que não faria nada contra si. —Pensei que esse papel já fosse ocupado por aquele vampiro, o Santiago.

—Por um acaso eu tenho cara de espanhol mal-humorado? —O alto feiticeiro reclamou, parando abruptamente de fazer o seu drink. —Para a sua informação eu tenho um bom motivo para esta irritado e… —Ele tinha mesmo? Desde quando encontrar Alexander, e um bando de shadowhunters, é um problema para ele?

Ele não completou a sua frase. Apenas levou o cristal a boca, saboreando o doce sabor de vinho, relaxando toda a tensão que havia surgido do nada em si. Credo! Será que Raphael estava passando o seu mal humor?

—Então. Você vai mesmo nesse encontro?

—Eu sei me cuidar. —Magnus revirou os olhos, logo parando desgostoso ao reparar a paisagem mórbida de sua janela. —Tantos tijolos vermelhos me fazem parecer um animal enjaulado!

—Valentim está lhe caçando! É perigoso, não só para você, mas para todos nós!

—Relaxe. —Magnus pediu, suspirando pesadamente. Ele amava o seu trabalho, mas às vezes era tão… trabalhoso. —Você pode viver centenas de anos… —O Bane tocou com delicadeza algumas marcas ao lado dos olhos acastanhados do moreno, marcados por alguns pés de galinhas. —... Mas não é imune aos pés de galinhas! Tome um vinho, depois se ocupe em reforçar as alas dos nossos convidados. —Com um sorriso ele conjurou uma taça de vinho tinto, que apareceu justamente na mão do outro.— Tenho que ir! Não me espere acordado!


	6. Destinados ao Tempo

A Pandemônio se encontrava lotada. A música alta invadia os ouvidos do feiticeiro, mas não tiravam a sua concentração em procurar os caçadores, mais incisivamente Alexander. Suas veias ardiam em ansiedade pelo caçador. Magnus não entendia o porquê, mas queria ver o shadowhunter novamente.

—Que complicado! —Resmungou, levando o cristal da taça aos lábios, provando o Martini, sentindo o líquido adoçar a sua língua ao mesmo tempo que adormecia ligeiramente a própria.

—Magnus! —O feiticeiro desviou o olhar da pista de dança quando um grupo que se aproximava apressado de si, fazendo-o descer da costa do sofá de couro, que estava sentado, e receber os shadowhunter.

—Ah. Olá! —Cumprimentou como se fosse algo bastante normal e corriqueiro. Ótimo, o loiro, a ruiva, a morena… mas cadê o meu Alexander? —Está faltando um…

—Não está não. —A voz de Alexander soou por cima da música, surgindo do meio da multidão, segurando a alça do arco contra o próprio peito. O caçador estava deslumbrante aos olhos do feiticeiro. Vestido com uma blusa social azul escura, lisa, uma calça jeans também azul, mas por sua vez parecia negro de tão escura e botas militares.

—Garoto Bonito! —Magnus cumprimentou, apertando um pouco a taça em mãos, buscando mentalmente ajuda para que suas pernas não fraquejasse com o sorriso do shadowhunter. Que homem bonito dá porra! Será que ele não sabe que deve andar por aí com uma placa de sinalização avisando que ele é um perigo!? —Eu até lhe chamaria para uma dança, mas creio que seus amigos tenham algo que me pertence.

Dança? Eu aceitaria essa dança! Alexander pensou quase que imediatamente, logo fazendo careta ao se dar conta do que ele veio fazer ali na boate.

Negócios são negócios!

—Desculpem interromper isso… —Jace disse depois de pigarrear, intercalando o olhar entre seu parabatai e o feiticeiro. —... Seja lá o que for. —Magnus levou a taça a boca, sentindo-se constrangido, mais isso lhe causou uma certa confusão. Magnus Bane constrangido por causa de um comentário? Até parece! O submundano olhou rapidamente para o Lightwood maior, percebendo que o mesmo tinha as bochechas rubras sob o olhar malicioso de Isabelle. Que adorável!

—Clarissa Fairchild. —Magnus comentou, reparando na ruiva que se mantinha em pé ao lado do loiro.

—Magnus Bane. Então foi você que roubou as minhas memórias. —Ela disse com certo desgosto, mas isso não abalou o feiticeiro, que sabia que a doce garota que ele ajudou não falava isso verdadeiramente.

—A pedido da sua mãe, só para lembrar. —Ele completou, sorrindo minimamente, terminando o Martini antes de depositar a taça em uma das mesas e esticar a mão para tocar o cordão de rubi que estava esticada no ar, mas... para a sua infelicidade, foi afastada pelo Wayland loiro. —Preciso comprovar a autenticidade, shadowhunter. —Oxigenado desconfiado de Edom!

O loiro bufou, frustrado, esticando a corrente em sua direção.

Alexander viu o feiticeiro reivindicar o colar apressadamente, fazendo com que algo dentro de si se contorcer com um sentimento estranho. Nostalgia? Mágoa? Saudades? Ressentimento? Ele não entendia, muito menos sabia o porquê.

—Amor verus numquam moritur. —Magnus recitou, por um momento perdido em pensamentos, mas logo balançou a cabeça em negação. Irônico. —O verdadeiro amor nunca morre. Besteira, ela nunca foi o meu verdadeiro amor… pelo menos ela serviu para me mostrar isso.— Ele suspirou, discretamente guardando o colar. —Imagina se ela fosse a minha destinada? Eu ia viver a eternidade congelado. A Camille é uma mulher fria.

—Você já tem o seu colar. Agora eu quero as minhas memórias de volta!

—Eh… Eu adoraria devolver as suas memórias, mas é que eu não tenho mais elas. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn suspirou, sincero.

—Como assim?! —Jace e Clary falaram em uníssono, arrancando uma careta do Bane.

—Sinto muito… talvez eu tenha alimentado um demônio da memória com elas.

A ruiva pareceu não acreditar no que escutava, Jace, pela ligação, sentia que a esperança que sua destinada tinha de recuperar suas memórias iam minguando a cada segundo. Agoniante no mínimo.

—Porque… porque você faria isso? Porquê fez isso?!!

—Woo, calma aí! —Magnus pediu, fechando a expressão. —Eu fiz isso para proteger você e sua mãe! Para o caso de Valentim me capturar e querer descobrir o paradeiro do cálice mortal. —Que por sinal é a taça mais irritante de vinho que eu já vi!

—Então invoque esse demônio, feiticeiro! —Agora foi Jace que “pediu” fazendo com que Alexander revisasse os olhos, sem nem perceber que o submundano fazia o mesmo.

—Oxigenado. —Magnus resmungou antes de dar um passo para trás, arregalando os olhos. Seus olhos perderam todo o glamour, varrendo ao redor de onde estavam, estranhando algo, algo parecia diferente… mas não era ali. —Minhas alas… —Sussurrou, inquieto. —Valentim! — Rosnou, fechando os punhos antes de erguer as mãos e abrir um portal.

—Não! Espere! —Alexander tentou, ao mesmo tempo em que Clary parecia chamar desesperada pelo feiticeiro, e por estar mais perto, agarrou o braço do feiticeiro que acabou se divertindo e saindo pelo portal.

**

Desesperado não era a melhor definição do quê Alexander estava sentindo quando seguiu seus irmãos e Clary para fora da Pandemônio. Era mais um misto de preocupação, raiva e receio. Raiva? Ele não sabia o porquê, mas sua preocupação não era visível ao seu parabatai, que acusava a ruiva de desistir fácil de seus objetivos.

—De que um botão vai servir? —A Fairchild perguntou, vendo o loiro unir ambas as mãos antes de a responder.

—É um botão do roupas do Magnus, podemos rastreá-lo com isso! —Fechando os olhos, Jace se concentrou, sentindo a magia angelical envolver o pequeno adereço, emitindo um brilho apagado de dourado antes de se apagar completamente. —Merda! —Praguejou, logo direcionando um olhar para seu Parabatai. —Vamos fazer isso Alec!

Alec assentiu, se aproximando do loiro que imediatamente agarrou as suas mãos. Isso causou uma estranheza no Lightwood, poucas vezes eles fizeram o rastreamento parabatai, mas em todas as vezes ele sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia querer sair pela boca. Todas as vezes, menos aquela.

O avelã se conectou ao azul dourado, sentindo o calor parabatai. O coração de Alec estava normal, ele estava totalmente concentrado, até que um arrepio subiu a sua coluna e uma imagem veio a sua mente. Ele conhecia o lugar. Magnus estava em seu esconderijo, um depósito de imóveis, e Alec sabia exatamente o caminho.

Sabia o caminho, mas fingiu que não, mesmo que ele corresse tanto quando os outros pelas ruas de Nova York.

—Magnus mora em um depósito? —Clary perguntou, olhando cautelosamente ao redor, segurando uma espada seraphim.

—É a magia do Magnus. —Jace explicou, se aproximando dela, mas a mesma correu, chegando a tempo de defender uma menina, de no máximo quinze anos, de ser atacada por um membro do ciclo.

Alexander não pensou muito após isso. Em sua mente só vinha as constatações de que Magnus havia sido encontrado pelo círculo. Magnus estava correndo perigo!

**

Magnus sentia a sua magia correr por cada veia de seu corpo, magia defensiva. Sua marca de feiticeiro estava exposta, atento a qualquer movimento do shadowhunter traidor a sua frente. Havia acabado com boa parte dos membros do ciclo que haviam invadido sua casa, sobrara apenas aquele, que evidentemente era tão trabalhoso quanto seus colegas.

—Sua marca de feiticeiro vai entrar para a minha coleção. É até mais atrativa do que a daquele feiticeiro chifrudinho que matei mais cedo. — O nephilim comentou, segurando a lâmina serafim como proteção, um sorriso idiota nos lábios enquanto eles se rodeavam. Magnus procurava uma brecha para atingi-lo, mas não pode negar que a informação o desconcentrou consideravelmente.

—Elias! —Sussurrou, engolindo em seco antes de mudar de posição, tendo cuidado para não tropeçar no tapete indiano revirado aos seus pés. Elias era um bom amigo, um feiticeiro apaixonado pela humanidade. Magnus o conheceu a menos de um século atrás… sofrendo por sua recente destinada, uma feiticeira, aparentemente imortal, mas que sofria de uma grave doença demoníaca que aos poucos a fazia definhar. Elias sofria porque sentia que iria perder a mulher, ele não podia fazer nada por ela, tanto que sentiu quando ela partiu. Magnus viu como ele se fechou, se tornou depressivo. Até um momento em que ele tentou se jogar do alto de um prédio. Feiticeiros de certo modo são imortais, não envelhecem e são imunes a doenças humanas, mas ainda são propensos a quedas em batalha.

Elias foi um feiticeiro apaixonado e que apenas não morreu pois Magnus chegou para ajudá-lo, apagou suas memórias, a pedido do mesmo, fazendo-o esquecer que um dia teve uma destinada cuja nem a sua própria imortalidade pôde salvar. Destinados de feiticeiros compartilham muitas coisas, desde prosseguir de cura á um de seus mais preciosos dons, imortalidade. Elias não conseguiu transferir isso a sua amada pois a mesma já estava debilitada pela doença.

—Então esse era o nome do feiticeiro? —O inimigo trouxe Magnus para a realidade, logo investindo com a espada, mas Magnus se defendeu outra vez, seguido de um assobio cortante antes de uma flecha transpassar a coxa esquerda do membro do ciclo. Magnus não hesitou antes de liberar a sua magia, derrubando o nephilim na parede, seguindo desacordado para o chão.

—Poderia ser mais gracioso. — O submundano comentou, virando-se para o seu salvador. —Alexander… que bom te ver por aqui!

—Eh… -Alec sorri um tanto acanhado. — Vim ajudar.

—Sempre na hora certa! —Magnus concordou, olhando ao redor antes de se focar nos olhos cor de avelã do caçador. — Perdoe a bagunça da minha humilde residência. —Mordendo os lábios, se aproximou, e novamente o shadowhunter não se afastou. —Você veio sozinho? —Por favor! Diz que sim! Assim posso me ocupar só com você!

—Não. —Mas é claro que não!

—Uma pena! —O Alto feiticeiro suspirou, desapontado, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de deixar as próximas palavras escaparem.— Então o drink fica para depois que os seus amigos saírem.


	7. Destinado a Lembranças Quentes

Sabe a história dos convidados inconvenientes? Era exatamente isso que os shadowhunters, tirando Alexander, representavam para o Alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn, que encarava desgostoso a bagunça na sua sala.

—Tempos assim me dão vontade de mudar os ares. —Comentou para si mesmo, suspirando pesadamente. A localização do seu esconderijo havia sido comprometida. Magnus se moveu até o meio da sala, sentindo o olhar do Lightwood mais velho em sua costa. —Se segurem. Vou fazer uma pequena mudança.

Novamente Magnus sentiu a sua magia atravessar cada músculo de seu corpo, concentrando-se em ambas as mãos. A magia era algo instável, algo “vivo” por assim dizer, uma extensão do corpo de um mago.

Olhando uma última vez para ter certeza que todos haviam feito o que ele pediu, estendeu as mãos com ambas as palmas para baixo. A magia azulada se estendeu por todo o cômodo como um enorme tapete de fumaça, levemente se empregnando pelas paredes, com delicadeza de um dançarino ele retesou os punhos e virou as palmas para cima. A fumaça densa se ergueu, tomando realmente toda a parede. Brilhando como fogo lazuli.

Se esconder embaixo do nariz do inimigo é uma ótima estratégia. Brooklyn. Com toda certeza é uma ótima localização. Não muito longe do antigo endereço, mas não evidentemente onde o novo ficava.

—Adeus tijolos vermelhos e velhos! —Ele disse, uma animação deprimente ao suspirar. Elias talvez fosse fosse gostar de ver essa nova paisagem. Alexander engoliu em seco, desconfortável, novamente um sentimento estranho em seu peito… que sumiu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. — Bem, acredito em recompensar um trabalho bem feito! —Magnus sorriu, se aproximando da bela morena que olhava tudo curiosa, os olhos negros logo se concentrando no feiticeiro que parou ao seu lado. — Obrigado, por defender os feiticeiros. — Sorriu, não a deixando retrucar antes de se encaminhar paras as costas nuas da mulher, esticando o colar de rubi a sua frente antes de fechá-lo em seu pescoço. Os olhares de todos estavam neles, estranhando a situação como se aquilo fosse um flerte muito bem realizado. —Um colar como esse ficaria ridículo no seu irmão. —Segredou em um sussurro, rente a orelha da nephilim, arrancando um riso contido da mesma. —Aliás, não pude perguntar da última vez para ele… mas Alexander prefere flores ou perfumes? —Sendo que a pele dele já possui uma cheiro naturalmente suculento de se sentir…

Peraí! O quê que ele tá fazendo ali?! Alexander questionou, dividido entre a confusão e o desagrado do Magnus estar cortejando sua irmã. Certo que ela é linda e… ok, esbelta, descontraída… oh merda! Certo, não dá para competir.

—Então, feiticeiro. —Jace chamou a atenção de Magnus, que por algum motivo olhou para Alec e não para o loiro ao seu lado, mas logo ele corrigiu. —Não acha que está na hora que invocar o demônio?

—Invocar um demônio das memórias não é fácil, espero que saibam disso. —Avisou, mas não era para ninguém específico. Ser tão inteligente e lindo às vezes dá tanta preguiça… da próxima ele esconderia as memórias com alguém mais fácil de se contatar! —Garoto bonito, prepare a sua equipe. —Pediu, preparando-se mentalmente para o ritual, mas uma movimentação o fez mudar seu olhar para o Jace. —Eu não estava falando com você! —Exclamou, parando o Wayland no ato. Os olhos protegidos por glamour decaíram-se sobre Alexander, que até tentou controlar um sorriso, mas isso não foi possível. —Eu estava falando com você.

Magnus sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, fazendo-o respirar fundo com aquele sorriso tímido nos lábios do Lightwood. O alto feiticeiro se apressou a dar as costas para o caçador de madeixas negras e para todos os outros, se trancando em seu quarto.

Alexander apenas ficou encarando a porta sendo fechada, não percebendo Jace ir ao encontro de Clary. Decidiu se sentar no braço de uma poltrona vermelha, tentando ocupar-se em analisar a simetria da arma, no entanto, sua mente vagava pelas lembranças da noite na Pandemônio. Eram lembranças bastantes agradáveis, o fazia esquecer que estavam a beira de uma guerra com Valentim.

Era estranho. Conhecia Magnus a pouco tempo… mas já havia se divertindo na presença dele, corado, dançado, bebido… havia tudo a sua primeira vez com ele… Não entendia como havia se ligado tanto ao feiticeiro, e isso não o incomodava como deveria incomodar. Sinceramente, fazia com que ele quisesse ficar ainda mais perto do submundano.

_Alexander sentiu suas costas baterem contra algo macio. Seus lábios ocupados demais em explorar os do feiticeiro em cima de si. Sentia o seu corpo quente, tanto pela bebida quando pelo o corpo de Magnus. As mãos adentrando as calças apertadas, trazendo o quadril do submundano para ainda mais perto, chocando ambas as ereções pulsantes, cobertas._

_—Você não sabe o perigo que está correndo, shadowhunter. —Magnus sussurrou, aproveitando o tempo longe dos lábios do caçador para se sentar no colo de Alec e o puxar para si, conectando os olhares. —Pensei que caçadores sabiam que brincar com fogo é arriscado._

_—Mas eu quero me queimar. —Alec retrucou, um sorriso nada inocente brotando nos lábios inchados pelos beijos. Sem aviso nenhum, agarrou as pontas da camisa social vermelha e a puxou para lados opostos, arrancando três os botões que mantinham a peça presa. Deslizou o tecido para longe do corpo do asiático, dando uma visão privilegiada do tórax dourado e definido._

_—Apreciando a vista?_

_—Muito. —Respondendo com o restante do fôlego que tinha em seus pulmões, ele se enviou contra a pele macia do pescoço. Seu olfato registrou o aroma de sândalo, enquanto a língua saboreava a pele do feiticeiro, seus lábios marcaram o local e a boca de Magnus gemeu. Levando as mãos mágicas até o cabelo moreno, mas não o afastou. — Eu… eu te quero tanto..._

_Alec, desceu até um dos mamilos eriçados, o tomando com os lábios. Sua mão deslizou pelos ombros tensos, fazendo uma trilha vermelha até a calça jeans, desprendendo o cinto e adentrando o tecido, não evitando um gemido ao agarrar o membro rijo, que lambuzava a cueca carmim._

—Alec!! —Alec sentiu algo lhe atingir em cheio a cara, fazendo-o pular de susto. Logo percebendo uma Izzy parada a sua frente, segurando uma almofada de brocados dourado. —Está pensando em quê safadinho?

—Quê?! —Alec exclamou, confuso, mas logo ficando ruborizado sob o olhar da Isabelle que mirava a ereção na calça jeans. —Ah! Não enche! —Reclamou, tomando a almofada em mãos e tampando a visão de seu colo 

Péssimo momento para lembrar de coisas assim! Droga!

Pensa em coisas broxantes Alec… pense em coisas broxantes.

—Disfarça né? Já pensou se era o Magnus? —A morena continuou, em um tom mais baixo, porém, não menos divertido. —Sendo que…

—Que… —O mais velho incentivou.

—Que ele podia te ajudar né? —Alec não sabia se era possível, mas o sorriso da sua irmã parecia querer rasgar o rosto da mesma.

Magnus encarava suas calças, perplexo. A ereção ali doía ao ponto dele sentir as suas pernas bambas. A inconveniência havia surgido do nada, enquanto folheava um de seus inúmeros livros.

Agora a sua preocupação era se livrar daquilo o mais rápido possível. Ele nem ao menos pensou em tomar um banho quando abaixou as calças e se encostou na porta de seu closet, seus olhos fixos nos lençóis dourados e sua mente vagando para a noite em que teve com Alexander.

_Magnus apreciava cada expressão do homem em baixo de si. Alexander gemia, sem se controlar, apertando os lençóis cor de ouro enquanto seu membro era estimulado por dedos que lhe alargavam habilidosamente._

_—J-Já chega! —Pediu, pela terceira vez, pedindo controle aos anjos para não gozar assim. —Me fode! Me fode Magnus!_

_O feiticeiro mantinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, seus olhos queimando em luxúria pelo shadowhunter sob seu corpo. Ele mesmo não se aguentava mais. Retirando os dedos do interior de Alec, levou a mão ao próprio membro dolorido o massageando devagar em busca de alívio._

_Não deixou de ofegar, alguns gemidos presos em sua garganta enquanto direcionava-se para a cavidade recém preparada, melando o local com o pré gosto que já escorria. Um lamurio escapou de ambos os homens quando Magnus começou a adentrar, concentrado, mas ao mesmo tempo aéreo a qualquer coisa que não fosse Alexander e o calor que o envolvia a cada centímetro que avançava._

_Alexander se contorcia, uma mão sendo mordida para evitar qualquer coisa mais alta que seus gemidos. Aquilo com certeza era bem maior e mais grosso que os dedos._

_O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn viu uma lágrima solitária deslizar pelo canto dos olhos do caçador. Sabia que doía, e que obviamente aquela era a primeira vez do Lightwood. Mas não sabia qual sentimento o fez se debruçar sobre o mais novo e tomar os lábios pecaminosamente avermelhados. Suas línguas se massageando, incendiando ambos os corpos como o inferno._

_Quando Magnus finalmente entrou completamente ambos tiveram que interromper o ósculo, embebedados pelo prazer. Alexander por sentir Magnus o preencher completamente e Magnus por sentir-se ser oprimido dentro de Alexander._

_O feiticeiro entrelaçou seus dedos com os do moreno, levando a outra mão até o membro do mesmo e começando a mastuba-lo, em uma tentativa bem sucedida para que o shadowhunter se acostumar mais rápido._

_Logo Alexander remexeu os quadris, sem se impedir de sentir os movimentos em seu membro e a primeira estocada firme de Magnus. O feiticeiro começou a se movimentar, saindo quase que completamente antes de retornar por completo, roubando um grito do de olhos avelãs._

_Estar dentro de Alexander era único. Quente, apertando e extremamente viciante, obrigando o feiticeiro a procurar cada vez mais por mais, cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais preciso, acertando a próstata do rapaz a cada estocada. Alexander sentia seus olhos marejando de tanto prazer, sentindo-se caminhar cada vez mais para o abismo do orgasmo a cada movimento. Ambos repetiam o nome um do outro como um mantra, um mantra capaz de adiantar aquela deliciosa tortura._

_A onda de prazer não custou a chegar para Alec, que, duplamente estimulado se derramou nas mãos do Bane._

_Magnus, no auge de sua inconsciência levou os dedos aos lábios, saboreando o sabor almiscarado do mais novo, logo agarrando os quadris do mesmo, puxando-o para si e o deixando sentado em seu colo, penetrando mais uma vez enquanto guiava os movimentos, escondendo o rosto na curva pálida do pescoço de Alexander, gozou, cravando os dentes ali de modo que abafava seus gemidos._

Magnus gemeu languino. Derramando-se na própria mão enquanto as suas pernas vacilavam e o obrigava a sentar-se no chão. Seus pulmões pareciam buscar necessitados o ar, fazendo a sua respiração sair entrecortada pela boca. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, sentia que a marca de feiticeiro já não tinha nenhum glamour para o cobrir, demonstrando a sua total falta de controle.

—Alexander… —Sussurrou, olhando para as suas calças abaixadas, agora um tanto sujas por seu líquido branco. —... olha o que você faz comigo.


	8. Destinados ao Ciúme

Alexander engoliu em seco, olhando o seu reflexo no espelho da parede. Ele estava ofegante e seu rosto molhado, a água escorrendo um pouco por seu pescoço e molhando a camisa negra.

Ele não acreditava que havia acabado de ter um orgasmo no banheiro do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn… e pensando no alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn!

Magnus estava mais relaxado quando viu Alexander andar apressado até o parabatai. Alexander estava tenso, a jaqueta de couro enrolada de forma incerta na cintura… pelo anjo, como o caçador queria estar em casa agora!

Magnus até pensou em fazer um comentário, mas o shadowhunter tratou de se aproximar rapidamente do parabatai, como se ele fosse algo como um escudo, fingindo verificar mais uma vez as suas flechas.

Jace suspirou ao ver Alec tão vermelho quanto um tomate ao seu lado. Pela visão periférica, via Magnus conversando com Clary, mas vez ou outra os olhos castanhos iam em direção ao Lightwood. Mas, aparentemente era uma conversa séria… pelo menos até Magnus comentar sobre os dotes de Michelangelo na cama.

Michelangelo? Sério?

Alexander fez careta. Não conhecia muito sobre arte, mas sabia que Michelangelo era bastante velho.

O Lightwood resolveu voltar ao que fazia, encontrando o olhar heterocromático do Wayland que mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida e o moreno resolveu imitá-lo, mesmo não estando um pouco confuso.

—Hey… cara. —Jace começou, se encostando na parede ao lado de uma estante de livros. —O que está rolando entre vocês? Sabe… você e o Magnus.

—Hein? —Alec arregalou os olhos, afastando-se um passo como se isso fosse diminuir o seu óbvio nervosismo. —E-Eu...N-Não… Eu não… —Tentou. Como… Como? Como ele negava? E como Jace, para início de conversa, sabia?

—Mano, somos parabatai. —Jace sorriu, acolhedor, tentando relaxar seu parceiro. —Eu sinto que você fica diferente perto dele… sério, tudo bem você gostar de caras.

—Eu não gosto de caras! —Alec tentou soar ríspido, mas a sua voz falhou e Jace suspirou. —Eu não…

—Alec. Sério… não. —Jace negou, descruzando os braços e tocando o ombro de Alec, antes de olhar para trás do mesmo. —Conversamos sobre isso em casa, ok?

—Por…

—Algum problema aqui? —Alec ficou ereto ao escutar Magnus atrás de si. —Está na hora.

—Não! —Foi Jace que respondeu, abrindo o seu melhor sorriso malicioso agarrando o pulso de Alec e o arrastando. —Vamos lá!

Magnus franziu o cenho, mexendo nas próprias mangas enquanto seguia a dupla para junto dos outros, observando a troca de olhares entre os dois que fez algo no estômago do feiticeiro se remexer, desconfortável.

A marca parabatai era uma das marcas mais poderosas do mundo sobrenatural, apenas shadowhunters podiam suportá-las. Magnus sabia que era uma aliança de irmãos, mas ele não deixava de se sentir desconfortável ao saber que o oxigenado era muito mais ligado a Alexander do que ele.

—Todos prontos? —Perguntou, dando a volta no belo pentagrama desenhado com giz. —Se posicionem em seus lugares. —Ele mesmo se pôs em uma das pontas do desenho, respirando fundo. Espero que o anjo dos shadowhunters nos ajude a encontrar Valentim… porquê, caralhos, esse mortal só causa problemas para a raça! —Em algum momento, o demônio irá pedir um pagamento, sob hipótese soltem as suas mãos, ok?

Ele estava sério. Tão sério que fingiu não se importar com o fato de que era Alexander do seu lado. Tão lindinho…

Magnus esticou uma mão para ele, não desviando o olhar dos olhos esverdeados de Alec, que parecia hipnotizado pelo mesmo. Um tanto perdido ele alcançou a mão do feiticeiro, apertando os dedos decorados por alguns anéis.

Uma corrente elétrica pareceu conectar os dois, um arrepio subiu pela coluna do mago enquanto os pequeno fios de cabelo na nuca de Alexander se arrepiaram com a mesma intensidade. Magnus lançou-lhe um sorriso contido, que logo se desmanchou quando Alec desviou o olhar para Jace Wayland, que não se demorou a segurar a mão de Clary.

—Vocês são patéticos. —Isabelle comentou, rindo, acabando por olhar para Magnus que semicerrou os olhos para ela. Safadinha. A minha cunhadinha sabe das coisas hum?

Quando Isabelle agarrou a mão do feiticeiro, o círculo de completou e todos puderam sentir a onda de magia os ligar, como uma corrente.

Magnus começou, o invocamento se realizava em uma língua antiga, que cujo Magnus aprendeu quando bem mais novo. Invocar um demônio através de um ritual não era o trabalhoso, a parte mais cansativa para o feiticeiro era que a sua energia que seria usada para controlar o infernal quando ele se exibisse.

Alexander observava discretamente Magnus pelo canto dos olhos, alternava em segurar com força a mãos do mesmo e a de seu parabatai, tentando ao máximo não soltar, não era tão difícil, mas havia alguma coisa… um pressão que parecia forçar onde as palmas de encostaram.

De repente Magnus viu, era uma sombra, nascida de um redemoinho que começava a se exibir no meio do pentagrama.

“Magnus Bane.” Uma voz gutural soou em sua mente, ele teria recuado se já não soubesse que isso aconteceria. “Eu desejava não lhe ver tão cedo novamente, será que eles vão aguentar?”

—Não soltem suas mãos! — Ordenou mais uma vez. “Não seja inconveniente, vim reivindicar um coisa que lhe dei há alguns anos… as memórias de Clarissa Fairchild.” Magnus apertou com mais força a mãos dos Lightwood.

“Uma lembrança da pessoa que você ama, esse é o preço, filho de Asmodeus.”

—Uma lembrança da pessoa que você mais ama. Esse é o preço que o demônio pede!

Por um momento todo mundo se viu confuso com as palavras do mago, pelo menos até Magnus concordar mentalmente com a proposta do demônio e a imagem de Alec ser sugada de Isabelle, era uma vaga lembrança dele sorrindo, animado para algo.

Em seguida foi Clary, com a imagem de Jocelyn, a mesma sorrindo. Mas quando foi a vez de Alec, a imagem que surgiu foi uma imagem bem mais tremida e opaca de Jace, e um certo pânico se instalou no caçador.

—Não… não! É um engano! — Alec confessou a querer a se soltar, vendo a imagem do loiro sumir até o redemoinho. Magnus apertou mais seus dedos, praticamente gritando para que ele não soltasse, mas o Lightwood parecia transtornado demais. Quando o caçador soltou o aperto foi como se a pressão se triplicasse, fazendo com que todos se soltassem rispidamente com a força do tornado. Magnus foi levado contra a parede e por pouco Isabelle não teve o mesmo destino se não conseguisse pôr as próprias mãos para evitar de rodopiar, no entanto, ou outros não tiveram tanta sorte e caíram no chão.

—Puta merda! —Magnus verbalizou os próprios pensamentos, apoiando as costas na parede enquanto estendidas as mãos em direção ao tornado desgovernado, suas palmas envoltas por sua magia, evitando que o demônio se descontroladas ainda mais. —Agora! Eu não vou conseguir segurar ele por muito mais tempo! —Avisou, escutando o praguejo do demônio em sua mente, se Magnus não estivesse fazendo um esforço escroto para controlá-lo, até se limitaria a xingar o ser infernal. Mas esse não era o caso, não quando ele viu Alec se recuperar da queda e caminhar até o demônio.

—Não! —A magia de Magnus vacilou por um momento, seguindo o coração do caçador, que pela pressão não pode fazer nada… mas para o seu alívio Jace teve uma reação mais eficaz e tirou o parabatai do caminho, sendo agarrado no lugar do mesmo.

Alexander ainda se sentia atordoado, parecia que as suas pernas estavam impossibilitadas de se mover, como se estivesse resistindo a algo. Isso o deixou confuso, encarando Magnus imediatamente, vendo o mesmo passar por essa situação. O feiticeiro estava suando, literalmente, suor escorria pelas têmporas do mesmo, evidenciando o esforço que faria para segurar o tornado… Alec conseguiu se mover para ajudá-lo, mas o grito de sua irmã e de Jace o fizeram mudar a sua rota, agarrando o antebraço de Jace e o forçando em sua direção.

Não teve muito resultado, afinal a força do demônio era muito maior. Clarissa estava paralisada, sem saber o que fazer enquanto o loiro era sugado, sua respiração estava irregular, como se o ar aos poucos fossem sugados de seus pulmões. Algo dentro de si sentia tudo o que Jace passava, era uma sensação de pressão enorme … ela precisava tirar seu destinado daquela situação, mas era como se seu corpo fosse o de Jace por segundos antes que ela recuperasse o controle e empunhar a sua lâmina seraphim.

A consequência seria as suas lembranças e com certeza isso dificultaria a busca por sua mãe, mas ela preferia que as coisas ficassem mais difíceis do que perder o seu amor. Ela avançou, não hesitando em afundar a lâmina na sombra dentro do redemoinho, a transformando em chamas da fogueira, aliviando o peso de Magnus que foi ao chão, assim como Alec e Isabelle com o peso de Jace.

Eu podia estar bebendo… tendo um bom papo com o doce Alexander. Mas não, eu estou ajudando um bando de shadowhunters, e Alexander ama o parabatai. Que bela noite!

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn se ergueu, suspirando pesadamente frustrado, sentindo uma preocupação em seu peito, mas a frustração predominava enquanto via Alexander encarar o Wayland caído no chão desacordado.

—Oh meu Deus… Jace! —Clary praticamente se curvou sobre o corpo do loiro, escutando a respiração dele. —Ele vai ficar bem?!

—Eu não sei… Ele por um acaso tem o costume de ficar jogado no chão como se estivesse morto ou entrado em coma alcoólico?— Magnus não queria ter soado tão mal educado, mas ele já não estava com o bom humor de costume, ainda mais depois do olhar repreensor de Alec em sua direção. O feiticeiro logo começou a sentir um pouco de preocupação pelo loiro, apenas por ele ser um pedaço da alma do seu shadowhunter.

— Levanta… Jace. —Alec pediu, preocupação o inundando, ele rapidamente olhou para Clary. — Vocês está bem, não é? Está sentindo algo? —Não, ele não estava preocupado com ela, e sim com seu parabatai. Questionava a ruiva sobre a marca que a mesma tinha com Jace.

—E-Eu… Não sei, eu não sinto nada…. É quase como se ele estivesse dormindo....

De repente o caçador de sombras se ergue assustado. Logo gemendo de dor ao levar a mão em uma certa área de suas costelas.

—Vivinho. — O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn resmungou, vendo Alexander se erguer um tanto receoso, afastando-se como se a culpa daquilo tudo fosse dele. De certo modo foi, mas ele não precisava ficar se culpando. Prontamente seguindo o arqueiro, atreveu-se a sussurrar. —Não precisa se sentir envergonhado. — Tocou com sutileza o tronco do caçador, que engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o olhar para ele.

—Não sei do que você está falando. — Retrucou, fazendo o feiticeiro se sentir um tanto decepcionado. Alexander havia entrado em seu modo defensivo, de novo.

— Ah você sabe sim. —Continuou a sussurrar, tirando a mão dali. —Mas devo admitir que eu queria que fosse … — Eu naquela lembrança. —… que você fosse mais sincero com você mesmo.

Alexander fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto sentia a presença de Magnus se afastar. Quando os abriu de novo Jace já estava de pé, aparentemente se recuperando da dor.

Eu não devia ter me soltado! Não havia nada demais! Nada mesmo! Ele é o meu parabatai, provavelmente ele acharia que eu o amo porque temos essa ligação de… irmãos!

Irmãos… Isso não parecia doer mais tanto quanto das outras vezes.

—Alec… Irmão. —Isabelle chamou, preocupada enquanto parava em frente ao irmão mais velho. —Temos que voltar para o instituto.

—Já? — Ele lançou um olhar preocupado para Jace, que já se encontrava na porta da sala, pronto para sair. O loiro encarou o irmão com um sorriso tranquilizador, como se mostrasse que estava tudo bem e que já não sentia mais dor. —Certo… Eu… —Olhou para trás, por onde Magnus tinha passado e o encontrou sentado em uma poltrona azul, pensativo enquanto observava o liquido transparente da taça, mas de repente o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada; Era como se questionasse o que ele ainda fazia ali… Ele parecia irritado e isso fez, consequentemente, Alec sentir o mesmo. Porque Magnus estava irritado com ele!?— Nada, melhor irmos… nós… vamos. — Aquele olhar doeu.

Quando a porta da frente bateu, Magnus entornou a taça, sentindo o líquido arder em sua garganta enquanto bufava irritado enquanto deixava a taça cair no tapete indiano a seus pés

—O que você achava Magnus? Que ele ia te amar depois de ter tido a primeira vez com tigo? —Resmungou, se ponto de pé. Ele estava irritado, admitia, poderia ser algo idiota da sua parte, mas ele estava com ciúme do caçador. — E ele estava bêbado ainda por cima, poderia não ter significado muita coisa para ele!

Mas agora para si, com toda certeza, havia significado algo.


	9. Destinados Pela Runa

Alexander encarava, incrédulo, o espelho. Seu torso estava nu, exibindo as runas negras mais antigas e que eram renovadas com frequência… mas a sua incredulidade era por causa de uma nova runa ali, milímetros acima da marca de agilidade. Uma runa que se assemelhava a um grande “A”, e seria totalmente um se não fosse uma linha pontuda que escapava de sua base.

Uma marca de destinados.

—Mas… que…

—MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA!? — Magnus berrou, seus olhos arregalados enquanto fitava o espelho, que refletia seu corpo coberto apenas por uma boxe cor de vinho, sua mão revezando entre pressionar o lado esquerdo de suas costelas e mostrar a runa, que não deveria está ali. A respiração do feiticeiro estava descompassada assim como o seu coração. Que porra é essa? O que é isso?... porque essa droga está em mim?!

Aquilo… Aquilo é uma marca de destinados?

Magnus recuou cambaleando até a sua cama, caçando o seu celular, até encontrá-lo embaixo do travesseiro. Sua primeira reação após isso é acionar a discagem rápida. Fodasse se Catarina estava ocupada, fodasse se ela estava de plantão. Ele estava perdido!

— “Magnus Bane, eu estou no meio de um plantão! Não quero saber se você errou em uma poção ou…”

—Catarina! — Ele exclamou, passando uma mão nervosamente pelos fios espetados de sua cabeça. —E-Eu… Eu tenho um destinado!

—Pelo anjo… —Jace suspirou, sentando na cama enquanto via Alec andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso. — Fica calmo Alec! Não acho que criar um buraco para o outro lado do mundo vá resolver algo!

—Como eu não percebi droga!? — Alexander bufou, jogando as mãos para o alto como se fosse resolver algo, parando brevemente na frente do espelho. —O… Magnus… Será que ele sabe?

—Até onde sei, com toda certeza. — O loiro suspirou, pondo-se de pé e tocando o ombro do maior. — Se acalme, você tem que conversar com ele, irmão.

—Porque só agora?— O moreno questionou, olhando para o Wayland como se ele tivesse todas as respostas. Duvidava que tinha, mas não custava nada tentar. — Você e a Clary receberam a marca praticamente pouco tempo depois de se conhecerem!

—Bem… não foi bem assim. —O shadowhunter desviou o olhar, inacreditavelmente ruborizando por um tempo. —Talvez nós tenhamos tido algo mais antes disso.

—Vocês… transaram? —O Lightwood levantou uma sobrancelha, mas a sua face se transformou para uma cor vermelha. —I-Isso não explica muita coisa… eh… eu… ele … Nós… Q-Quer dizer, transamos. M-Mas …

—Mas a marca não apareceu, né? — Jace não parecia surpreso. — Alec, vou perguntar uma coisa… responda com sinceridade. O que você sente pelo Magnus?

—Como assim?— Algo em sua mente pareceu ter um estalo.

—Ontem… na hora que invocamos o demônio. Não foi a imagem de Magnus que apareceu.

—O que você quer dizer com isso?

—Quero dizer que não é ao Magnus que você ama. Alec, você me ama?

—Ah meu amigo. —Catarina suspirou, se sentando ao lado do amigo, no sofa. —Qual o problema de ser ele? Não são todos os feiticeiros que tem a oportunidade de viver uma ligação como essa.

—Ele ama a porra do próprio Parabatai! —Xingou, virando o corpo de uísque na boca.

—Hei… Não seja precipitado! —A morena reclamou, revirando os olhos. —Você não tem certeza disso apenas porque você viu uma das lembranças dele. Ainda por cima a lembrança estava se apagando! Não seja um feiticeiro inexperiente, você sabe o que isso significa!

—Hum. — Resmungou. A cabeça dele estava uma confusão… Alexander ser seu destinado explicava muito coisas. Explicava desde os sentimentos que pareciam não ser dele até o fato de que ele não parava de pensar no caçador de sombras. —Eu estou muito ferrado Cat… e se… e se ele ainda não me amar? Você sabe como eu sou sortudo para essas coisas.

—Bem, isso não é possível. —A enfermeira se pôs de pé, tomando o copo, já vazio, das mãos do amigo. —A marca está aí por um motivo, e foi o próprio anjo que destinou vocês… deve ter algum motivo para vocês ficarem juntos e não vai ser nesse sofá que você vai encontrar as respostas!

—Você quer que eu faça o que? — O feiticeiro questionou.

—Para o início? Vá tomar um banho!

Alec fechou a porta com força depois que seu parabatai saiu do quarto, suas costas se apoiando contra a madeira talhada.

Ele estava nervoso, dentro dele estava uma confusão de sentimentos e ele não conseguia definir quais eram os seus e quais eram as de Magnus. Se sentia nervoso, irritado, impaciente e de certo modo esperançoso e decidido. Alexander aproveitou esse último sentimento para se desencostar da porta e ir em direção ao banheiro e se livrar da calça moletom que usava.

O primeiro contato com a água gelada não foi encorajador, mas isso não o fez hesitar em permanecer ali, se ensaboando, relaxando cada músculo que anteriormente estava tenso. Ele tem um destinado… um destinado submundano. Isso não era um problema, o problema era que ele teria de falar para seus pais… mas eles nem sabiam que o filho mais velho deles se atrai por abdomens em vez de seios, imagina dizer para eles que o “herdeiro” deles está ligado mais do que intimamente com um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos do mundo das sombras… ah, e que é Magnus Bane.

Seus pais não eram o fator mais importante no momento. Ele precisava falar com Magnus antes de tudo.

O caçador saiu do banheiro apressado, a toalha enrolada na cintura enquanto se dirigia para o guarda roupa médio, caçando as primeiras roupas que estavam em seu alcance.

Pouco depois ele já andava apressado pelos corredores do instituto, prendendo com praticidade o coldre em sua coxa, pelo menos até que ele viu sua mãe se aproximar ao longe, uma expressão séria e imponente como sempre. Ele até teria desviado se já não fosse tarde demais e a mulher parecia acelerar os passos em cima de um salto alto.

—Merda! —Ele xingou em baixo tom antes dele mesmo se adiantar. —Oi mamãe.

—Alec. —Ela comprimentou, sua expressão se suavizando por poucos segundos. —Temos que conversar. Venha.

A ordem estava clara. Não havia brechas para ele contestar quando ela passou ao seu lado, seguindo para dentro do corredor. Alec olhou uma última vez para a porta do instituto, suspirando para si mesmo… estava quase lá.

—O que deseja?— Alec questionou assim que entrou no escritório do instituto, vendo sua mãe sentada pacientemente atrás da mesa de madeira escura e polida.

—A Clave irá mandar um representante aqui para o instituto. —A mulher foi direto ao ponto, seus olhos esverdeados encarando seus semelhantes.

Alec demorou a raciocinar sobre o que acabara de escutar, conseguindo tal feito apenas depois de ignorar o nervosismo que estava escondido em algum canto de si, provavelmente não era um sentimento dele… mas a essa altura ele já não tinha certeza.

—Como assim? Porque?— Era incomum a Clave mandar um representante… Muito, muito incomum, geralmente eles não se incomodavam tanto ao ponto de se preocupar em mandar alguém.

—Segundo a juíza, a família Lightwood não parece está capacitada para tomar conta do instituto sozinha. —A respiração da matriarca saiu pesada.—Nosso nome não está mostrando tanto poder e confiança quanto antes… —Ela fechou os olhos, massageando as próprias têmporas. —E ainda tem Valentim.

—Como eles podem achar algo assim?—Alexander se permitiu sentar na cadeira de couro ali.—Estamos fazendo o máximo para capturar Valentim!

—Mas não é o suficiente.—Ali estava o tom de líder novamente, o tom de “eu dito as regras na porra toda.” —A filha do Valentim não está no ajudando em nada além de ser mal vistos pela Clave.

—Ela também está fazendo o máximo que pode. —Alec suspirou. —Todos estamos enquanto a Clave não faz nada. Clary é nova no nosso mundo, ninguém pode a culpar, Jace está progredindo com ela.

—Talvez eu deva mudar essa dupla. —Maryse pareceu divagar sobre isso.—Eles se distraem demais.

—O que?—Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.—Eles são destinados um do outro, trabalham melhor juntos do que separado! É, às vezes, como se fosse eu e ele juntos! Você não pode separá-los.

—Destinados às vezes não precisam ficar junto Alec. —A mais velha franzido o cenho. —Falando nisso. Às vezes acho até bom que você e Isabelle não tenham destinados ainda, poderei tomar providências sobre isso.

—Quanto a isso… —Ele engoliu em seco. —Bem…—O telefone, posicionado ao lado de um rústico abajur de cristal, começou a tocar, tirando toda a atenção da matriarca de si.

—Instituto de Nova York, Maryse Lightwood. —A mulher fez sinal para ele esperar, mas ele não esperou, decidiu sair do escritório o quanto antes.

Aquela ligação veio em um bom momento… ele desejava mais que tudo falar primeiramente com Magnus antes de todo mundo. Jace foi uma exceção, já que o loiro era mais intrometido que muitos.

Quanto ele saiu pelas enormes portas do instituto o sol brilhava do lado de fora, marcando a chegada do meio dia.

Dentro de si já não estava tão confuso. Nervoso, talvez, mas havia aceitação de certo modo. Alexander já estava decidido a aceitar a situação, ter Magnus como destinado não soava nada mal.

Nada mal mesmo.


	10. Destinado a Sentimentos

Quando a campainha do loft soou, Magnus já sabia quem era. Talvez tenha sido isso que fez o seu corpo se mover instantaneamente em direção a porta negra e dar uma última olhada nas roupas que trajava, verificando se tudo estava em ordem. Não que ele tenha se arrumado para o caçador, mas é que Magnus Bane sempre tem que está deslumbrante… para qualquer situação.

A boca de Alec se entreabriu quando a porta foi aberta, disponibilizando uma imagem completa de Magnus. Alexander só conseguiu enxergar ele, era como na primeira vez em que o viu na Pandemônio.

—Alexander. —Magnus sussurrou, mas alto o suficiente para que Alexander conseguisse escutar de onde estava. Um tom que fez algo subir pela coluna de Alec e arrepiar os pelos de sua nuca.

—Magnus. —O caçador imitou, dando um passo a frente sem esperar o convite. Magnus não se importou, apenas foi um pouco para o lado, o suficiente para os corpos se tocarem e o feiticeiro sentir todo o efeito, que o cheiro amadeirado do nephilim lhe causava.

Fechou a porta manualmente, protelando ao máximo antes de se virar e encontrar o shadowhunter o encarando, parado no meio do cômodo, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos na calça, que para a sua alegria marcava as coxas malhadas.

—Acho que temos que conversar. —Alexander comentou, seus olhos cor de avelãs percorrendo todo o corpo do submundano que o fitava com a mesma intensidade. Queimava… e Alec aos poucos esquecia o que havia ido fazer ali.

—Conversar?— Magnus sorriu, lambendo vagarosamente os lábios antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao mais novo, que nem se moveu, parecia bastante disposto a ser embebido pelos mesmo sentimentos e vontades ardentes que Magnus. —Tudo bem, vamos conversar. — Completou, parando ao lado do caçador por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir para a mesa de bebidas. —Mas enquanto isso, aceita um drink?

—Sim. —Concordou sem hesitar, seus olhos queimando os ombros largos do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn enquanto preparava uma mistura, bastante visível pelo cristal da taça. —Mas não sei por onde começar… —Alexander completou, já não falando mais do drink que lhe era preparado e sim de toda a confusão nada confusa em que eles tinham se metido. —… sinceramente eu chego até a duvidar de que haja como começar.

—Oh!— Magnus suspirou, pegando a própria taça e indo até Alec. —Tome, talvez você se sinta mais relaxado. Eu mesmo estou precisando, já que Raziel achou uma boa ideia ligar você a mim.

—Isso é um problema para você? —Alec questionou, um tanto duvidoso enquanto provava o líquido forte, se engasgando parcialmente antes de retomar o controle. Seu coração bombeando mais rápido por um momento enquanto um desconto passava por seu corpo. E se ele tivesse ligado a alguém? E se Magnus o via apenas como um diversão?... Ele pode ter todo um mundo aos pés, Alec seria apenas mais um então?

—Não, problema nenhum. Para mim não. —Magnus levantou uma sobrancelha, analisando o shadowhunter de cima a baixo. Alexander estava nervoso, Magnus não precisava da marca para ver isso, os ombros do nephilim estavam tensos, a postura de soldado. Era estranho pensar que pode sentir os sentimentos de outra pessoa que não fosse os seus mesmo… mas não era de todo modo estranho sentir Alec… era como se fosse natural, não era difícil se acostumar. Mas era uma via de mão dupla. —Mas talvez seja para você.

—Como assim? —Alexander perguntou antes de outro gole, sua expressão tomada por confusão, esse era o seu sentimento, mas do outro lado havia a incerteza. —Fale.

—Você ama outra pessoa, não ama?— Magnus desabafou, para em seguida virar todo o líquido da taça em sua boca, o Gim naturalmente causando uma ardência saudosa em sua garganta, fazendo com que a sua voz soasse mais rouca. —Ele é a pessoa que você mais ama. Digo… seu Parabatai.

De repente a conversa que teve com Jace veio a sua cabeça.

_—Como assim?— Alec recuou um passo, encarando o parabatai de olhos arregalados. Jace apenas suspirou pesadamente antes de cruzar os braços como se aquilo fosse ficar mais sério, e talvez ficasse._

_—Alec, eu fingi não me importar com isso por um tempo. —Começou. —Tem todo esse lance de parabatai, os sentimentos compartilhado e nossas almas unidas. —Os olhos heterocromáticos do Wayland se fixaram nos olhos de Alexander. —Sei que você confundiu os sentimentos, por isso não me importei tanto, mas depois do loft do Magnus… esse sentimento que você acredita que tinha por mim pode está atrapalhando seu futuro. Pode está atrapalhando a sua aproximação com seu destinado._

_—M-Mas… —Alexander engoliu em seco, decidindo que era melhor sentar.—Olha, Jace. —O maior respirou fundo, se curvando para a frente e apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Dentro de si estava confuso, e isso se mostrou bastante claro nos olhos esverdeados. — Eu não amo você… quer dizer… amo você como um irmão, mas… isso não quer dizer que eu ame o Magnus. Nos… nos não temos nada serio. Ele, acho, não quer nada sério!_

_—Mano, você precisa parar de ser meio lerdinho hein?— Alec fez careta com o tom zombeteiro. — O feiticeiro com toda certeza se importa com você, caso contrário ele não olharia como olha para você e, sinceramente? Vocês sempre pareceram ter algo, ou querer algo._

—Eu não amo o Jace, não do modo que você pensa. —Alexander franziu o cenho tomando mais um gole da bebida em suas mãos, fazendo careta.

—E de que modo eu penso? —Magnus resmungou, fazendo uma risada rouca escapar do Lightwood e nervosamente o acompanhando. —Ok ok, talvez eu tenha pensado nisso.

—Isso parece tanto com ciúmes. —O caçador deixou a taça de lado, em uma mesinha de centro, voltando-se para o asiático que revirava os olhos do modo mais teatral possível. Desconfortável, ainda mais sob o olhar incisivo em si.

—Você sabe que sinto o que você sente, não é?

—Um tanto inconveniente devo pontuar.—O feiticeiro encolheu brevemente os ombros, deixando a própria taça ao lado do abajur. Magnus estava cada vez mais envolvido na conversa, seus olhos uma vez ou outra se revezando em secar o corpo coberto por roupas negras e a boca naturalmente avermelhada.

Pelo anjo… esse nephilim é quente como o inferno!

Alexander analisava a pose relaxada de Magnus. O feiticeiro estava de pernas cruzadas, os braços descansando nas laterais da poltrona azul cobalto, Ele vestia uma camisa vinho com os botões de ouro, calças jeans negras apertando as coxas malhadas e um cinto de couro as prendendo, os pés calçados com coturnos negros de aros também dourados.

—Gosta do que vê?—Magnus provocou, seus olhos, encobertos por glamour, transmitindo uma malícia tentadora.

—Se eu gosto do que vejo?—Alexander sussurrou, repetindo a pergunta, mais para si mesmo que para o submundano. Um arrepio desceu por sua virilha ao lançar um olhar cheio de segundas intenções para o homem. Como alguém pode ser tão sexy quanto esse homem?—Sabe quantas vezes eu já me toquei pensando naquela noite?— As palavras fez o feiticeiro arregalar os olhos, surpreso, no entanto o seu sorriso aumentou quando o shadowhunter se aproximou com passos lentos, como um verdadeiro predador.— Sabe quantas vezes eu me toquei, imaginando o seu corpo roçando no meu, você dentro de mim?

—Não… eu não sei. —Magnus sussurrou em resposta, seu baixo ventre ficando mais dolorido a cada cena que vinha em sua mente… a cada cena de seu caçador se masturbando, tocando-se como se fosse ele ali. O caçador parecia um predador enquanto caminhava, não se importando com o volume que também já estava bastante marcado nas próprias calças. —Ah Alexander.

—Magnus. —O shadowhunter não hesitou em alisar uma das coxas do asiático e as separar, para em seguida subir em cima de Magnus, apoiando os seus joelhos ao lado das pernas de seu destinado, na poltrona, suas mãos indo até os cabelos arrepiados e se agarrando ali, sua boca indo de encontro a orelha decorada por um brinco de cobra. —Que tal pararmos de enrolação? Eu sei que você quer fazer isso de novo… eu quero fazer isso de novo.

—Seu ego está aumentando cada vez mais, garoto bonito.—Magnus comentou, sem verdadeiramente se importar enquanto agarrava a bunda do caçador com as duas mãos, apertando a carne rígida, arrancando um suspiro extasiado do mesmo, seu nariz roçando a runa de bloqueio antes de deslizar a língua pela a extensão do desenho… uma provocação sem limites que fez Alec suspirar. Ele realmente estava sentindo falta disso.

É, com toda certeza eles iriam fazer isso novamente.


	11. Destinado as Sensações

Magnus segurou Alexander com mais firmeza, permitindo que o caçador envolvesse as pernas em seus quadris, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Uma mão, enfeitada por anéis adentraram a camisa do mais novo, sentindo a pele quente e tentadora das costas de Alec.

A bocas não se desgrudaram nem por um segundo, as línguas lutando por espaço em algo sensualmente selvagem, quente, como se ambos quisessem posse um do outro.

Alexander sentiu sua costa ser pressionada contra a parede do corredor, onde o feiticeiro o apoiou e se livrou da primeira peça de roupa, a maldita camisa. O submundano permitiu-se admirar o corpo perfeitamente moldado pelos anjos. Os olhos acastanhados subiram até o rosto do nephilim, que até então estava ofegante, apertando ainda mais as pernas em volta do parceiro.

—Você é lindo como um anjo... —Magnus comentou, aproximando as faces até que suas testas se encontrassem, mas gemeu quando Alec simulou um rebolado em seu colo, roçando o volume nada sutil presente em suas calças. —… u-um anjo nada inocente.

—Eu nunca disse que eu sou inocente, Magnus. —Alexander sussurrou, puxando a cabeça do asiático para si, tomando rapidamente os lábios do mesmo e prendendo o inferior entre os dentes antes de o libertar e abrir um sorriso nada casto. — E eu sei que gosta disso.

Magnus grunhiu com essa confirmação, Alexander não estava nada enganado e a prova disso foi quando Magnus o pôs de volta ao chão, reivindicando os lábios do caçador e quebrando os poucos centímetros que os separavam.

Alec não sabia ao certo em que momento Magnus abriu a porta do quarto e eles entraram no cômodo do feiticeiro, mas ele viu o momento exato em que o menor tirou a camisa como se ela queimasse e continuou o empurrando em direção a cama até que ele caísse de costas na superfície macia, coberta de lençóis vermelhos. Alec se arrastou um pouco mais para cima, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos para admirar a cena de Magnus Bane afrouxando o cinto de couro e se livrar com facilidade das calças apertadas, ficando apenas com uma cueca cinza, pervertidamente marcando o membro que já expelia pré cum.

Alexander passou a língua pelos próprios lábios com a visão, sua bochechas corando pelo pensamento pervertido que passou em sua mente… Ninguém podia lhe culpar… Magnus Bane era o nome da sua total perdição. Ele não conseguiria explicar, mas o fato era que seu corpo reagia a cada movimento de Magnus, assim como Magnus parecia pronto para Alexander.

—Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Alexander. —Magnus começou a engatinhar pela cama, abrindo as pernas do nephilim e passando a mão por uma das coxas, massageando o local antes de deslizar os dedos para cima, devagar, causando arrepios que se encaminharam diretamente para o membro de Alexander. Magnus poderia usar a sua magia para sumir com as peças de roupa… mas ele não queria, havia algo tentadoramente sensual naquela demora… nas sensações que podia causar no homem angelical deitado em sua frente. — Mas antes… — Os dedos do homem se elevaram até o cós da calça, o ultrapassando e prendendo na cueca, fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão e puxando ambas as peças de uma única vez, fazendo com que o músculo gotejante se mostrasse da forma mais tentadora possível. —… eu vou saborear você, todinho.

E como se quisesse validar o seu desejo, Magnus se curvou sobre Alexander, fechando os lábios em uma das veias pulsantes do pescoço marcado do caçador, arrancando um gemido do mesmo.

— Oh pelo anjo...— Alexander deixou escapar, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos cabelos arrepiados do submundano, sentindo os dentes dele marcarem a sua pele. Alexander conseguiu chutar as calças com facilidade, já que seus sapatos haviam se perdido em algum lugar. Seu membro estava livre e ele aproveitava para roçar contra a perna de Magnus, buscando um alívio que nunca vinha.

Magnus também deixou escapar gemidos, sentindo o próprio membro chorar em busca de atenção, o obrigando a remexer os quadris contra o outro, seus beijos desciam cada vez mais, molhados, até o botão esquerdo do moreno, o tomando entre os lábios e o sugando.

Alec arqueou seu corpo, buscando, implorando mais contato. Seus olhos estavam pesados de desejo, ele apenas gemia enquanto o seu corpo estava entregue ao mago.

O desejo de Alexander o invadia, praticamente o possuindo, o guiando… não que Magnus também não estivesse embebido pelo próprio desejo… ele já nem sabia quais sentimentos eram seus de tão ligados que estavam um no outro.

Adoração por cada gemido, cada arrepio vindo de Alexander. Magnus não se importou quando as mãos de Alec agarraram seus ombros, minimamente cravando as unhas ali e o empurrando para baixo e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para beijar os músculos rígidos do abdômen dado pelos anjos, rodeando a nova runa que ligava as suas almas… descendo e penetrando mansamente o umbigo fazendo Alexander estremecer em expectativa e Magnus não pôde evitar de sorrir, uma mão agarrando a coxa alheia, sentindo a boca salivar ao chegar na parte mais cobiçada.

O seu sorriso se tornou diabólico e decidiu se ajoelhar, erguendo a perna que segurava e beijando o tornozelo… subindo para a panturrilha, marcando o músculo da coxa pálida e finalmente reivindicando Alexander com os lábios.

—Magnus!— O ar pareceu escapar totalmente dos pulmões de Alec, o obrigando a procurar por mais oxigênio, mas essa ação era tão difícil quando se tinha Magnus Bane o chupando como um verdadeiro demônio da luxúria. Magnus se concentrou em rodear a ponta gotejante e logo deixando o membro pesado cair sobre o abdômen tatuado, lambeu mais uma vez a extensão antes de agarrar os quadris do shadowhunter.

—Sente-se. — Ordenou, sua voz visivelmente quebrada pelas últimas ações. Alexander prontamente obedeceu, se encostando na cabeceira de ferro da cama, sentindo o metal gelado entrar em contato com a sua pele. —Quero que me olhe… já que sempre gosta de me observar.

Ah… você não está errado. Alec pensou, vendo Magnus mais uma vez se abaixar e o abocanhar, convenientemente se empinando… meu Raziel...

—Magnus… —Alexander clamou, sentindo aquele calor o envolver, o que ele mais queria era fechar os olhos e desfrutar daquela sensação, mas ele se sentiu igualmente tentado a apreciar a visão de seu membro sumindo dentro da boca perversamente avermelhada e quente. A língua do feiticeiro era como mel… suave e aveludada, isso o empurrava cada vez para o abismo verde ouro que o encarava sem controle algum. Alexander se viu refletido ali, os seus desejos expostos ali para que apenas ele visse. Ele queria ser possuído, ele não aguentaria muito mais caso contrário. —… Me… M-Me possua Magnus… —Choramingou, lacrimejando por sentir-se cada vez mais perto e ao mesmo tão longe de chegar ao limite… isso fazia com que a ereção fosse tomada por uma dor tão gostosa.— … pelo anjo… me tome … por favor…

—Sim?— O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn fingiu não ter escutado realmente… coisa que teria sido verdade por tão baixo que soou. Magnus não sabia de onde vinha tanto auto controle, ele se sentia ao ponto de se jogar junto com Alexander naquele clímax, mas ele não podia… era como se ele fosse consumido pelo desejo de ver o anjo de olhos castanhos esverdeados implorar, implorar e implorar.

Talvez aquele fosse o lado demoniacamente luxurioso de Magnus o tomando aos poucos.

—Me foda!—Alexander exigiu, seus olhos escurecidos de tesão, agarrando Magnus e o puxando para cima e o deixando abaixo de si. Ele não sabia da onde vinha tanta vontade… mas Magnus parecia despertar em si coisas que não era o seu usual. —Eu sei que você escutou. —Alexander sorriu, baixando o olhar dos olhos para o corpo divinamente dourado do Bane, sorrindo ao ver a runa de destinados desenhada ali, logo desviando o olhar para mais baixo, reparando na cueca cinza. —Isso não é para estar aqui…

—Então tire. —Magnus grunhiu, sua língua amaciando os próprios lábios ao ver Alexander agarrar a cueca e a arrebentar as costuras sem muita dificuldade, apenas causando uma leve ardência que o fez gemer. —M-Mas que garoto apressado. — Alec não respondeu, ele apenas montou no colo do imortal. —C-Calma, Alexander… —Magnus implorou, sua voz falha ao sentir o traseiro de seu destinado massagear sua intimidade na horizontal… Céus… Controle, se controle Magnus… você vai acabar machucando ele! —Tenho que lhe preparar querido… —Ele ergueu uma mão para invocar algo que o ajudasse, mas foi impedido, tendo o pulso agarrado com força.

—Não… —Alexander sorriu, devasso, segurando os dedos do feiticeiro e começando a retirar os anéis, um por um, mas os olhos verde avelãs não se desconectando do dourado felino, ambos lascivos. Um por um caiu na cama antes da boca avermelhada envolver o indicador eo dedo maior, os embebendo de saliva. Magnus arfou com a cena, pulsando cada vez mais abaixo de Alexander. —Use apenas isso.

Ele fez, guiou os próprios dedos para a entrada do shadowhunter e o tomou, fazendo com que Alec fraquejasse momentaneamente, se apoiando no tórax bronzeado do feiticeiro, movendo-se de modo lento, ajudando no alargamento de sua entrada.

Magnus não conseguia decifrar o que o seu caçador balbuciava a cada movimento, mas não conseguiu evitar de sorrir quando Alec arqueou novamente o corpo ao ter a próstata acariciada.

—Por favor… —Gemeu fracamente, se livrando dos dedos de Magnus, não queria gozar assim. Agarrando o membro rijo, sentou sem medo algum, tendo a mente apagada por um momento.

Alec se perdeu em um grito mudo… nublado por uma névoa toxicamente viciante que o fez começar a se movimentar, usando os joelhos como apoio para subir e descer, tendo a ajuda das mãos de Magnus em sua cintura.

—Isso...—Magnus choramingou, fechando os olhos, sentindo-se ser comprimido dentro de Alexander. Seu lugar era ali… dentro de Alexander… com Alexander… apenas ele, ninguém mais. Magnus sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando, mas ele não conseguiu parar de gemer, ele não queria. Cada movimento… era como se Alexander marcasse a sua alma. Alexander o marcava a cada olhar, a cada toque, a cada sensação que causava em si, em seu corpo, em sua alma.

No início daquela do dia ele sentiu-se confuso, perdido… com medo. Agora… seja lá que horas fosse, ele se sentia completo, como se tudo tivesse andado para estarem ali naquele momento juntos.

—Mags… M-Magnus… Magnus...— Seu nome soava como um mantra, um mantra vindo junto com pedidos de mais e mais... ele não duvidava que estivesse diferente. Alec se curvou sobre Magnus tomando os lábios quentes para si, mas o ósculo era sempre interrompido pelos gemidos.

Alexander se apertou ainda mais a sua volta, descontrolado, buscando seu próprio alívio como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que teria pelo resto do mundo… e quando ele veio, incendiário, a sensação de alastrou por todo o seu corpo, queimando em seu pélvis e se derramando entre os abdomens.

—Alexander…!!!— Magnus curvou sua cabeça para trás, rodeando corpo do maior em seus braços e se arremetendo ainda mais sedento enquanto preenchia seu amado com o seu prazer.

Ambas as respirações estavam descompassadas… tomados pela sensação de estarem flutuando após aquele orgasmo avassalador, suas pálpebras cerradas, buscando controle sobre os próprios corpos. Ainda abraçado com o moreno, Magnus beijou mais uma vez os lábios do caçador e prontamente foi correspondido, dessa vez de forma lenta e tranquila, mas cheia de um sentimento que os aquecia mutuamente.


	12. Destinado ao Compromisso

**Porque Olhos Azuis  
Está cena do destino  
Porque Olhos Azuis  
Eu só quero ser o único**

**( _BLUE EYES/ Cary Brothers)_**

Alexander ainda estava deitado nos braços de Magnus, seus dedos acariciando involuntariamente a runa do feiticeiro. Magnus estava de olhos fechados, mas consciente do olhar do caçador sob si.

—Eu sei que está acordado. —Alec sorriu, arrancando o mesmo do Alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn que o abraçou de uma maneira mais confortável, trazendo o maior para cima de si e finalmente abriu os olhos.

—Oi. —Magnus comprimentou, divertido, uma mão acariciando as costas largas. —Você vem sempre por aqui?

—Não. —Alexander ergueu uma sobrancelha, entrando momentaneamente na brincadeira. —Mas pretendo… — De repente a sua expressão se tornou série, encarando o fundo dos olhos cobertos pelo glamour, mas lá no fundo… se ele olhasse atentamente podia enxergar alguns raros traços em ouro. —… Eu posso?

—Não vejo motivos para o contrário. — Magnus comentou, ainda sorrindo, selando os lábios rapidamente. —Eu gosto de você aqui … parece tão…

—Tão certo. —Alexander completou, abaixando a cabeça, aconchegando-se em seu pescoço. Magnus tinha cheiro de sândalo e agora o cheiro de sândalo era levemente alterado pelo seu. —Magnus?

—Hum?

—Como ficamos?—Alexander perguntou, sentindo a sua timidez voltar aos poucos… o que era engraçado, já que eles ainda estavam nus, cobertos apenas pelos lençóis de seda e Alexander podia sentir o membro de Magnus contra a sua barriga. —Q-Quero dizer… nós, como ficamos? Somos como… namorados?

Nesse ponto Alexander já sentia as maçãs de seu rosto queimarem, assim como suas orelhas.

Magnus encarou o teto acobreado de seu quarto. Namorados. Faz tanto tempo que ele não usava para rotular algo… a tanto tempo que ele achava isso tão efêmero.

Mas não naquele caso, ele não queria que acabasse.

—Isso é algo novo para mim. —Sussurrou, apenas para Alexander escutar, acariciando a linha da coluna do shadowhunter, o sentindo tremer acima de si. —Faz quase um século que eu me fechei para criar sentimentos, seja para homens ou para mulheres… —Magnus o segurou com mais firmeza, podendo se sentar e ainda manter o mais novo em seu colo, sendo capturado pelos olhos curiosos e expressivos do seu parceiro. Alexander era tão lindo, tão lindo que parecia ferrar com o seu cérebro. —… com isso quero dizer que você desbloqueou algo em mim, Alexander, e não vou deixar você ir por nada, seja pelo céu ou pelo inferno… Ei… não precisa chorar garoto bonito!

—Eu não estou chorando! —Alec resmungou, mas a sua voz estava embargada. —Eh só que… — Ele respirou fundo. —Sou um guerreiro sabe… fui criado como um. Eu… eu não sei como lidar com essa nova ligação e nem por alguém que está disposto a me ter ao lado como companheiro. Acho… acho que faz tempo que não me imagino com alguém que não fosse com o Jace.

— Hum. —O feiticeiro revirou os olhos.— O oxigenado convencido.

— Você parece está tão a vontade com a marca…

—Isso porque eu sei mais do que eu deveria sobre ela. —Magnus acrescentou, apoiando o rosto no ombro do nephilim, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado de chuva, amadeirado e agora sândalo. Ele sentiu uma pontada de confusão aflorar dentro de si, o fazendo respirar calmamente antes de responder a pergunta não dita. —Sei que nossos sentimentos tem influência um sobre o outro… assim como as sensações físicas como… — Ele sorriu, lembrando de algo e levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Alec. —… como a vez que você ficou excitado na última “visita” com os outros shadowhunters.

—O q-que? Não!!— O shadowhunter negou avidamente, seu rosto queimando ao lembrar do ocorrido. — Eu não fiquei excitado!!

—Perdoe-me então. —O bronzeado riu, selando por um momento os lábios do caçador para distraí-lo, logo descendo para o queixo do mesmo e parando na orelha. —Mas sabe… você me deixou em uma situação no mínimo complicada… tive que resolver, manualmente, o “probleminha” na hora.

Alexander riu, um tanto constrangido, mas isso logo passou quando as mãos de Magnus começaram a deslizar pela a pele nua de sua costas, parando em seu quadril e se agarrando ali.

—Você fica tão adorável quando corado. —Os olhos de Magnus perderam o glamour, assumindo o ouro mágico.

—Seus olhos são lindos. —Alec sussurrou, tocando a face do outro com cuidado, apreciando aquela cor incomum.

—Não tanto quanto você, meu anjo. —De repente o estômago de Alec roncou, fazendo o feiticeiro rir ao constatar que Alexander estava vermelho novamente. Essa, com certeza, era uma das características que mais amava no shadowhunter. — E vejo que o meu anjo está faminto.

—Quem pode me culpar?—O sorriso de Alec foi largo enquanto saía de cima do menor, exibindo toda a sua glória. —Veja o homem maravilhoso que tenho só para mim.

—Mas que caçador mais possessivo.—Magnus riu, tentando disfarçar o rubor que apareceu em seu rosto, mas não deu certo. Acabou por se levantar também, olhando as peças de roupas no chão. —Que tal um banho antes da comida?—Propôs sugestivo.

—Eu acho uma boa… —Alec foi interrompido pelo som abafado do celular. — É o meu?—Questionou, varrendo o chão com os olhos até encontrar a sua calça jogada perto da porta, caminhando até lá rapidamente ele reivindicou o aparelho.

—Quem é? —Magnus perguntou curioso, estalando os dedos para que as roupas jogadas se organizassem em cima da cama e se dobrassem.

—É do instituto.—Respondeu, preocupado, mudando o peso do seu corpo para o outro pé antes de atender. —Alô?

—Cadê a mamãe?—Alec perguntou, assim que se aproximou de Izzy, que mexia em algo no grande computador.

—Onde você acha? Reinando no escritório. —A bela morena revirou os olhos, suspirando de modo frustrado, mas quando elevou o olhar acabou percebendo uma marca nada discreta perto da runa de bloqueio. —Por Haziel!!

—Quê?— Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços tentando disfarçar o desconforto quando a mulher o rodou, como se verificasse cada parte. —Pare com isso Izzy!

—Você transou né?—Ela soltou uma risada divertida, antes de olhar para os lados e perceber que ainda estavam no meio do instituto. Antes que Alec tivesse tempo de protestar ele foi arrastado até um dos longos corredores, que por alguma sorte estava vazio.

—Ai!—Ele resmungou massageado o seu bicep direito depois de receber um soco da mais nova.

— Eu não acredito que você procurou o Jace e não a mim para contar que recebeu a marca!—Reclamou, parecendo irritada, mas o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios entregavam todo o jogo. —Foi com o Magnus, não é? Não é?

—Wow, calma aí!—O mais velho reclamou, verificando mais uma vez o corredor. A última coisa que ele precisava é que os outros shadowhunters ficassem comentando da sua intimidade por aí. —Você não estava no instituto. Jace foi o único disponível… e… meio que ele sabia antes mesmo de mim.

—Oh meu Deus! É o Magnus!—O sorriso agora parecia querer rasgar os lábios perfeitamente desenhados em batom vermelho.

E claro que ela só se importou com o fato dele não ter negado nada.

—Sim Izzy. —Dessa vez ele mesmo estava sorrindo, era tão bom saber que seus irmãos demonstravam tanto apoio.—É o Magnus e... uau.

—Conta tudo!—Ela mandou, se encostando na parede, seus olhos castanhos nunca liberando o maior. —Vocês conversaram? Como ele reagiu? Ele já sabia… Claro que sabia!

—Conversamos. —Respondeu vagamente, corando em seguida, afinal, a conversa teve continuidade com ele atiçando o feiticeiro a tomá-lo.

—Essa sua conversa foi bem produtiva pelo visto. —A menor provocou, apontando para a marca que havia visto mais cedo. —Sabia que Magnus fazia o tipo territorial!

—Isso porque você não viu como ele ficou.—O mais velho resmungou sem pensar, mas acabou se arrependendo como gritinho eufórico da morena.—Faz silêncio Izzy!!

—Opa! Desculpa… —Ela tentou se controlar, mas ainda estava animada.—Você não pode me culpar! Não é todo o dia que vemos o irmão mais velho tão sa...fa...di...nho!

—Shiu!—Ele sibilou, tampando o próprio rosto com uma mão, ele desejava internamente que a marca transmitisse todo o constrangimento que estava sentindo para Magnus, uma pequena vingança por ele ter marcado em um lugar tão visível! —Conversamos mais tarde, vou ver a mamãe. Sabe de alguma coisa?

—Hum… apenas que o papai e Max chegam hoje ou amanhã. —Izzy deu de ombros. —E que provavelmente a representante da Clave chegará logo, talvez seja isso. Eles ainda não sabem que nós recuperamos o cálice… você acha que deveríamos contar? Jace acha que não.

—Ele pode está certo agora.— Cochichou, olhando brevemente para os lados.—Ninguém é confiável por aqui.

—Nem nossos pais?

—Nem eles… não por enquanto. Valentim pode ter infiltrados no instituto… sinceramente eu não tenho um opinião ou plano concreto para tudo isso.—Apontou para o redor deles.— Minha cabeça anda cheia demais.— Ele respirou fundo enquanto pegava a própria estela e levantando a camisa, expondo algumas marcas de dedos em sua cintura.

—Olha só quem aprendeu a andar a cavalo. —Isabelle assobiou enquanto seu irmão ficava vermelho, ativando o Iratze.

—Calada.

—Você devia relaxar mais, você se cobra demais irmãos, mere um descanso.—Pontuou animada, estava feliz por seu irmão finalmente ter se acertado com o próprio destino.

—Nossa conversa ainda não terminou grande irmão! —Ela sorriu, piscando para o mais velho antes de dar meia volta.

—Chata!—Resmungou, arrumando a própria blusa a vendo se afastar, desfilando em cima daqueles saltos mortais de dezoito centímetros.

Alexander havia passado a manhã na casa.de Magnus, consequentemente já era horário de pico…

E ainda estou com fome! Reclamou em pensamentos enquanto se dirigia até o escritório de sua mãe. Ele sentiu o seu celular vibrar, notificando uma mensagem. Alec destravou a tela, sorrindo ao ver quem havia enviado, seus músculos, que ele não havia percebido, relaxaram com o que estava escrito.

**De: _Magnus_**

_Boa sorte, Garoto Bonito_!


	13. Destinados pelo próprio destino

**Talvez seja hora de deixar os velhos hábitos morrerem**

**Talvez seja hora de deixar os velhos hábitos morrerem**

**É preciso muito para mudar um homem**

**Caramba, é preciso muito para tentar**

**Talvez seja hora de deixar os velhos hábitos morrerem**

**(Maybe It's Time / Bradley Cooper)**

Alec deu dois toques na madeira da porta do escritório, escutando um sonoro “entre” vindo na sua mãe.

—A senhora queria falar comigo? —Perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si, não se surpreendendo ao ver a mulher sentada, de olho em alguns documentos a sua frente.

—Você desmorou. — Maryse observou, franzindo o cenho. —Sabe que não tenho tempo para atrasos querido.

—Desculpe-me, eu estava conversando com a Izzy e acabei me distraindo.

—A manhã toda? —Uma das sobrancelhas negras se ergueram, dando mais vigor a aquele olhar desconfiado.

—N-Não.—Alec hesitou, xingando-se mentalmente por ter gaguejando.—Achei melhor patrulhar as ruas ao redor do instituto e um pouco além, já que a senhora parecia ocupada.— Ok, ele nunca foi muito bom em mentir… mas deu para o gasto.

—Sinto muito por não ter terminado a conversa mais cedo. —A matriarca não pareceu verdadeiramente culpada. —Era a secretaria da Clave, avisando que o representante deles chega pela manhã.

—Certo.—Alec concorda, não entusiasmado com a notícia.— E o motivo de eu ter sido chamado aqui é porque…

A mais velha suspirou, seus ombros tensos caindo como se ela estivesse cansada de algo. Os olhos dela por um momento pareceram hesitantes antes de prosseguir com a conversa.

—Temo que esse representante piore ainda mais a nossa imagem para com a Clave.— Desabafou, batendo nervosamente as unhas bem feitas na mesa mogno. —Consequentemente tirando seu pai e eu da diretoria.

—Precisamos apenas mostrar para eles que somos merecedores de continuar onde estamos.—Pontuou, sucinto.

—Não é assim tão fácil. Nosso nome já não tem tanto poder assim… eu tenho poucas opções para reverter isso, e confesso que não me agradam tanto… mas são necessárias.

—Como assim?—O mais alto franziu o cenho , cruzando os braços protetoramente a frente no corpo.

—Temos que fazer alianças com outras famílias. —A mulher explicou, não muito paciente.

—Espera aí… Você não está pensando no que eu acho que você está pensando, não é?—Por um momento Alec sentiu os seus olhos quase saltaram de suas órbitas. —Você quer oferecer a mão da Isabelle para um estranho?... Apenas pelo o nome da família?

—Não Alexander. —Alec fez careta ao ter o seu nome completo pronunciado.—Ninguém iria querer uma esposa como a sua irmã, uma mulher que se rebaixa ao ponto de se relacionar com submundanos.—O primogênito encarou a mãe, incrédulo. Maryse, sua mãe, estava tratando Isabelle como uma… vadia?

—Isabelle não é nenhuma vadia, mamãe, portanto não precisa falar dela como uma!—Ele protestou, ainda de braços cruzados, mas as suas feições mais duras. Izzy era alguém que gostava se divertir, dançar, beber, beijar, mas isso não dava o direito da sua mãe falar assim dá mais nova!

—Eu não insinuei isso!— Vociferou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.—O que eu quero dizer é que ela não seria tão boa escolha, pelo menos não mais que você.

— “Olha Magnus, eu estou trabalhando! Não posso ficar servindo como distração quando o seu destinado não está aí!”—Catarina exclamou do outro lado da linha telefônica, para em seguida sussurrar algo para uma terceira pessoa pedindo tempo

—Você não entender Cat… Ele está nervoso, preocupado… e parece irritado!—Rosnou, batendo o pé nervosamente no chão enquanto segurava um copo de Uísque na mão livre.— Isso está me agoniando ao extremo.

— “Onde ele está agora?”—A morena perguntou, suspirando, decidindo por fim dar um tempo do trabalho. Não era todos os dias que seu amigo tinha uma crise daquelas, e não seria nesse momento que ela deixaria de ajudar… se Ragnor pudesse pelo menos tomar o seu lugar, mas não podia, afinal ele estava sumido em algum lugar do mundo!

—Instituto. Maryse ligou para ele. —Resmungou em resposta.— Por isso estou preocupado, e se ele estiver em apuros ou se ela o mandar para uma missão perigosa ou…

— “Hei!!!! Acalme-se!” —A feiticeira ordenou. — “Aquele nephilim é um shadowhunter formado, ele sabe se cuidar… quanto a mãe, bem, mães são mães. Às vezes elas são boas em pegar no pé das crias. ”

O maxilar de Magnus travou depois dessa fala, a mão que segurava o copo tremeu levemente o fazendo franzir as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não era dele. Os sentimentos de Alexander realmente estavam uma confusão… não era adrenalina, portanto ele não estava lutando. Era mais como se o mais novo estivesse hesitante, mas controversamente decidido, temeroso, mas ao mesmo tempo corajoso.

— Preciso desligar Catarina.—Decidiu-se, fechando os olhos para tentar controlar tudo aquilo. A marca parecia mais quente por baixo das roupas, esperava que aquilo significasse algo bom… mas não estava tão crente nisso.— Obrigado por tudo.

— “Magnus, não faça nada que vá prejudicar o menino…”— Ela tratou de advertir, preocupada. — “Você pode está se deixando influenciar pelos sentimentos dele… mas você tem que lembrar que ele mesmo tem que resolver o conflito dele.”

—Certo Catarina. — Continuou a resmungar, se despedindo em seguida antes de encerrar a ligação.

Odiava quando ela estava certa.

O homem se permitiu sentar no sofá um pouco longe da mesa, rindo sem humor algum. Suas mãos passando pelo próprio rosto, não acreditando no que tinha escutado.

—Filho…

—Não fala nada!...—Ele grunhiu, levantando o olhar, também erguendo de seu lugar e indo até sua mãe, se apoiando na mesa.— Melhor, explique-se!

—Não tenho que explicar nada!—Maryse defendeu-se, fechando a expressão.—Pensei que você, de todas as pessoas, iria entender! É para restaurar o nome da família!

—Entender? Nome da família!?—Alec se exaltou, se afastando novamente, ele se sentia incapaz de parar quieto.— Não acredito que você está propondo isso.

—Porque é tão difícil aceitar?—A mulher franziu o cenho, percebendo o modo “arisco” que seu filho mais velho se portava.— Não precisa envolver amor, será uma união por conveniência, iremos ver os termos ainda com a família Montclaire…

—Você está se escutando? Você quer casar um de seus filhos para restaurar o nome da família!—Exclamou.—E esse nem é o único jeito, apenas é o mais fácil!

—E qual é o outro jeito Alexander!?

—Não me chame de Alexander!

—Me respeite! Eu chamei você aqui para conversarmos como dois adultos!—A mulher se pôs de pé, seu sangue tão quente quanto o do filho.— Sim, tem outro modo, mas isso com toda certeza iria demorar ainda mais! A Clave iria me tirar do cargo antes que pudéssemos enfregar nossas vitórias na cara da Inquisidora!

—Que demore! Eu não vou me casar! Não vou me casar para selar um contrato!

—Se não for você será Isabelle.—A mulher se deixou cair novamente na cadeira de couro.—Jace não é nem uma hipótese, ele não tem o nome Lightwood e apenas você e ela não tem uma maldita runa de destinados.

—Apenas a Izzy não tem uma marca de destinados.—Despejou, não conseguindo controlar a própria língua. —E mesmo assim eu não vou deixar você casar ela com um idiota de elite qualquer!

—O que você disse?—Os olhos claros encaravam os seus semelhantes com incredulidade.—Você tem uma… u-uma runa de…

—Destinados?—Alec riu, novamente sem humor. Em outro momento ele com toda certeza teria se lamentado por estar tratando a mais velha com tanta… frieza. Mas agora ele estava pronto para expor a sua opinião, não se deixaria ser manipulado como um soldadinho de chumbo, não com a sua vida pessoal.—Sim, mamãe, eu tenho um destinado.

—Quem é ela? —Perguntou, não gostando nada do rumo que a conversa tomou e, muito menos, gostando do sorriso forçado que Alec deu em sua direção.

—Para quê quer saber o nome dele?

Uma expressão da mais velha congelou ali, encarando fixamente seu filho, que agora tinha uma expressão séria, mas o verde avelã dos olhos do mesmo pareciam brilhar mais.

—D-Dele? —A voz rouca da mulher finalmente se fez presente após alguns segundos. — É um homem?

—Sim, ele é um homem. — Assentiu, sem muita entrega. — Eu sou gay mamãe. — Ele desviou os olhos para o teto do escritório, pedindo ao anjo compreensão antes de voltar a encarar a sua mãe. — Meu destinado é Magnus Bane e, se for para casar com alguém, será com ele.


	14. Destinado a ser Tudo

—Você está péssimo, garoto bonito.—Magnus constatou, tentando descontrair assim que Alec entrou em seu loft, totalmente molhado pela chuva que caía pelo Brooklyn.

—Eu sei. —O caçador suspirou olhando para os próprios calçados, logo se xingando mentalmente ao ver a mancha úmida que se espalhava pelo carpete. —Pelo anjo!!! D-Desculpa! Eu tô todo molhado… E-Eu… eu vou limpar isso aqui e…

—Você não vai limpar nada Alexander!— Magnus exclamou, autoritário, agarrando as pontas da jaqueta de couro do outro e as deslizando para fora do corpo do caçador.—Você irá tomar um banho… você vai acabar ficando gripado, e isso eu não aceito!—Continuou, largando a roupa em algum canto do chão.

Os olhos cor de avelã se focaram no homem mais baixo. Magnus estava tão rígido quanto ele… e não era no sentido bom. Seu primeiro pensamento ao sair do instituto era que precisava esquecer tudo aquilo, toda a confusão que o instituto era para ele no momento. Então ele simplesmente se deixou guiar pelas ruas, escondido pela runa de invisibilidade, pouco se importando com as gotas de chuva que o ensopava… e ali estava ele, sendo cuidado por Magnus.

Seu único porto seguro no momento… o homem que podia fazê-lo esquecer dos problemas e que o entendia de algum modo bem mais profundo.

—Desculpe se eu lhe deixei preocupado.— Alec falou, soando quase como um sussurro, não se movendo enquanto Magnus afrouxava o coldre de couro de sua coxa, largando o acessório junto da jaqueta aos pés deles. —Sinto a sua preocupação queimar nas minhas veias.

—Sinto que você não está bem… —O feiticeiro respondeu, chutando as peças no chão para o lado para poder se aproximar do shadowhunter sem pisá-las. Os olhos acastanhados se encontrando com o esverdeado de Alec, tocando os ombros do moreno, deixou as mão escorregarem em uma carícia pelos braços malhados.—… Mas de algum modo sinto que você está melhor…

—É a sua presença que me acalma.—O mais novo sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes, mas os seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente com o calor que irradiava das mão pousadas em si.

—Mas você não está totalmente bem.—Argumentou, maravilhado com as feições calma do anjo a sua frente.

—Mas você pode fazer.— De repente Alexander abriu os olhos, terminando de desarmar toda e qualquer defesa do mais velho, que sorriu, entendendo o que o mortal precisava.

—Ah meu anjo… —Magnus suspirou, decidido, mas a sua voz continuava baixa. Não havia motivos para ambos falarem mais alto do que aquilo… não quando estavam tão próximos um do outro. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn analisou mais uma vez aqueles olhos… era como se ele fosse capaz de desvendar totalmente o moreno por ali… e Alec não negava que isso era possível.

O Lightwood se sentia nu perante aquele olhar, mas ele não temia, ele se sentia entregue… entregue de uma forma que apenas Magnus Bane poderia ver. Uma mão acariciou a face do feiticeiro, o polegar deslizando pelos lábios rosados em adoração.

—Deixe-me ver seus olhos… —Pediu, suas respirações se misturando enquanto a outra mão repousa no quadril do mais baixo, o puxando para si e podia sentir os dedos,enfeitados por anéis, agarrando a sua camisa molhada.—… Por favor.

Magnus nunca gostou de mostrar tão livremente a sua marca de feiticeiro… era algo íntimo demais… e em outros relacionamentos chegava a ser desconfortável, não era segredo para ninguém que ele não se agradava com a sua herança genética, mas ele não tinha escolha quanto a isso. Algumas pessoas sempre se assustavam com a sua parte demoníaca, não entendia bem o porquê, no entanto ele decidiu que era melhor erguer mais vezes o glamour em seus olhos.

E ali estava Alexander… seu Alexander, pedindo para ver a sua marca como se fosse uma necessidade tão urgente quanto respirar, o olhando como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante. Seu peito estava aquecido, era como se ele estivesse entregue… e ele sentia que aquele sentimento não era apenas dele.

O shadowhunter viu o namorado fechar os olhos, demorando alguns segundos antes de abri-los e a cor dourada tomar as pupilas. Lindo… era isso que passava por seus pensamentos. Era só ele e Magnus naquela sala, mas Alec sentia que pouco importaria se eles tivessem no meio do instituto, no meio de uma batalha, no mundo mundano ou seja lá onde for… ele sempre provaria, sem vergonha alguma, os lábios do feiticeiro como fez instantes depois.

O calor e o gosto amargo de uísque agiram como um bálsamo em si, forçando-o a aprofundar ainda mais, com tanta intensidade que Magnus começou a recuar até as costas estarem contra uma das estantes do loft. Alexander dominou o beijo, não foi proposital… ou talvez tenha sido, mas a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que ele queria mais, ele queria Magnus… ele tinha certeza que sempre iria querer Magnus.

—U-Uau….—O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn conseguiu ofegar assim que seus lábios foram liberados, mas o seu pescoço foi atacado, a língua quente do mais novo atacando a veia pulsante. —Alexander...—Ele não reprimiu um gemido, sentindo seu membro forçar o zíper da calça. Suas mãos adentraram o tecido molhado da camisa, interrompendo momentaneamente o trabalho do moreno, mas isso não foi problema, pois ambos retornaram ao ósculo com Magnus agarrando a bunda de Alexander, fazendo com que seus quadris se encontrassem, buscando algum alívio enquanto se esfregava na volumosa ereção do outro. No entanto isso apenas serviu para provocar ainda mais a libido de ambos.

—V-Você… você... não... deveria…me.. provocar... tanto.—Alec conseguiu pronunciar entre o beijo, seus dentes repuxando a carne macia dos lábios do menor.

—Ou o quê?—Magnus desafiou, mas arfou, desconcertado quando a mão habilidosa do caçador desabotoou e adentrou a sua calça jeans, assim como a cueca, envolvendo seu membro, fazendo com que as suas pernas bambearem, ele apenas não foi ao chão pois ele afundou as unhas curtas nos músculos da costa do seu predador.

— Hum?—Alec provocou, apoiando o antebraço acima da cabeça do Bane, deixando o seu polegar massagear a glande que expelia pré gozo. Magnus tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas não era algo tão fácil no momento.—Acho que eu deveria retribuir o belo tratamento que você me proporcionou mais cedo, não?

—A-Alexan…

—Calma...—O moreno sussurrou antes de sugar a pele abaixo da orelha do bronzeado. —… Eu insisto.—Não que você fosse me negar isso…

Magnus não conseguiu responder, na verdade ele até tentou, mas ele não saiu nada além de gemidos de sua boca. Alec iria o enlouquecer.

Alexander abandonou o membro rijo de seu namorado, escutando uma lamentação, mas isso foi interrompido pelos lábios do shadowhunter, agora ambas as mãos se ocupando em desabotoar a camisa azul cobalto do asiático.

Porquê tantos botões? Alec grunhiu entre o beijo, impaciente, puxando a parte ainda presa, fazendo com que a blusa finalmente se abrisse e Magnus rir da impaciência do homem.

—Você não deixa de me surpreender.—O mago resmungou, deixando o que restou da peça cair no chão, seu olhar queimando o tórax coberto pela macia penugem de Alec e descendo até o abdômen e… a maldita calça que ainda estava ali, cobrindo o seu delicioso prêmio.— Roupas demais. —Reclamou, movendo-se para retirar a peça incômoda, mas suas mãos foram agarradas, impedidas de cumprir a ação.

—Depois eu resolvo isso, o que está me incomodando é você.—Alec decidiu-se aproveitando para se ajoelhar, vendo o feiticeiro gemer em expectativa, ainda mais com o sorriso “devorador de homens” que Alexander o lançava… Oh Raziel… agradeço mil vezes por ter me dado esse homem gostoso da porra!

Alexander agarrou o cós da calça escura e a puxou para baixo, deixando-a beirando os tornozelos do bronzeado, repetindo o processo com a cueca roxa, finalmente libertando o membro pulsante de seu parceiro. Alec se controlou o suficiente para terminar de livrar o asiático das peças, mas logo a sua boca já tomava com volúpia o músculo rijo e quente.

—Oh anjo!—Magnus grunhiu, sua mão agarrando uma das prateleiras da estante enquanto a outra se agarrava os fios negros do nephilim, seus olhos se nublando de prazer.

A língua de Alexander deslizou por toda a extensão vagarosamente, sentindo cada veia saltada ali antes de envolver a ponta inchada e a sugar, usando a língua para saborear o pré cum que saía da fenda.

Os nós dos dedos de Magnus estavam brancos, ele não conseguiu controlar os próprios quadris e logo se viu investido contra a boca de Alexander, que não parecia se importar enquanto agarrava as coxas do feiticeiro, marcando a pele sensível com suas unhas, deixando uma trilha avermelhada por ali.

O Lightwood conseguiu se livrar das estocadas que recebia, o suficiente para tomar fôlego antes de repetir o processo, e dessa vez teve a certeza de que Magnus iria ao chão se ele não estivesse o segurando. Os gemidos, seguido do som molhado de sucção eram as únicas coisas que quebravam o silêncio do loft, isso e a chuva lá fora, mas nenhum dos dois percebiam isso. Embebedados pelos próprios prazeres, os prazeres um do outro.

Magnus tentou avisar que estava próximo, puxando os fios escuros do cabelo do caçador, já que ele não parecia ser capaz de formular nada decente sem que a seu cérebro entrasse em colapso, mas isso só pareceu instigar o maior a tomar o membro do alto feiticeiro até o fim, fazendo as pernas de Magnus tremerem ainda mais e quase ir ao chão antes de se derramar nos lábios do caçador.

Magnus, impressionantemente tinha um gosto bom… não era amargo, muito menos doce ou salgado… era um almiscarado de sabores… sabores esse que Alexander tratou de aproveitar, corando mas sugando até a última gota do músculo que ainda pesava rígido.

—Seu gosto é delicioso, amor.—Alec comentou, pondo-se de pé novamente, enlaçando a cintura do menor que se permitiu ceder todo o seu peso ali. Alexander aproximou seus rostos, seus narizes fazendo o carinho preguiçoso antes de tomarem os lábios um do outro com a mesma lentidão, até que ambos precisassem de ar novamente.

—O que foi isso?—Magnus perguntou, um sorriso brincando em seus rosto enquanto suas testas descansavam uma na outra.—N-Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas, uau…

—Eu estava com saudades.—Alec respondeu, suas mãos ainda segurando a cintura nua.

—Nos vimos mais cedo.—Magnus levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo uma sombra atravessar por milésimos de segundos a cor avelã dos olhos do caçador.—Você não estava bem Alec… eu senti… Foi algo com a Maryse, não é?

—Não quero falar sobre isso agora.—O shadowhunter advertiu, posicionado uma perna entre as de Magnus, pressionado propositalmente o pênis semi ereto ali, arrancando um arfar de seu dono.

—Alexander!

—Não agora Magnus… depois.—Alec suspirou, continuando a provocar. Tudo o que ele menos queria era lembrar da conversa nada pacífica que teve com a sua progenitora, não quando havia um deus grego totalmente nu a sua mercê.—Depois do banho, sim?—Propôs, sentindo as próprias bochechas queimarem, mas não recuou.

—B-Banho?—Magnus não conseguiu evitar o gemido de expectativa. Pelo anjo….— Cadê aquele homem que ficava todo tímido só de ter alguém tocando o seu quadril? —Perguntou, envolvendo o pescoço do nephilim.

—Corrompido.

As unhas de Magnus tentavam arranhar o azulejo claro do banheiro, sem sucesso nenhum, mas devia muito bem para descontar o tesão que sentia com o beijo grego que Alec fazia em si.

Ele não se arrependa nem um pouco de ter levado o homem de cabelos negros para o lado da perdição… ah, não, ele não se arrependia mesmo!

—A-Alexan...—Magnus não consigo formular o nome direito sem perder uma boa quantidade de fôlego. —Alexander!!!

—O que você quer... Magnus?—A voz afetada pelo desejo fez com que o feiticeiro resmungasse perdido, mas logo arquejando ao sentir as digitais do shadowhunter acariciaram a sua entrada lubrificada pela saliva.

—Me fode…!—Ordenou, impaciente, empinando-se ainda mais em um convite aberto. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados de prazer, mas ele se enxergava pelo o espelho que tinha ali próximo… e por Edom… Magnus se encontrava corado, sua respiração entrecortada, seu cabelo molhado, seus lábios avermelhados e algumas marcas avermelhadas que se espalharam pela a pele de seus ombros e costa. Alexander não estava diferente, o corpo colado ao seu enquanto uma mão descansava provocadoramente no abdômen dourado e a outra mão ainda massageava o orifício do mago. Seus olhos verde avelãs queimavam em luxúria, assim como o sorriso nada casto que mantinha em seus lábios ao fitar o reflexo deles no espelho.

Alexander depositou mais um beijo na nuca molhada do Bane, sem desviar os olhos do espelho, descendo a mão para o membro latejante de seu namorado e começando a bombeá-lo antes de deixar seus dedos deslizarem para dentro do mesmo.

Os olhos de Magnus se reviraram de prazer, tentando a todo custo não se derramar ali… de sua boca saíram alguns xingamentos, mas principalmente o nome de Alexander. Alexander era um sádico! Não era justo …

—M-Me fode!—Choramingou, suas bolas doíam… infernos ele queria gozar…!

—Não quero machucar você amor.—Alec disse, baixo, havia preocupação ali, mas também havia muita, muita luxúria. Ele estava gostando daquilo.

—Não vai.—Tentou, remexendo os quadris, praticamente implorando… foi atendido quando o comprimento de Alexander começou a deslizar para dentro de si. Anjinho perverso! Magnus ainda faria Alexander pagar por aquilo em alguma hora.—S-Seu… Seu...—Magnus iria xingar o nephilim, mas ele preferiu poupar o fôlego para não desmaiar ali. Ele podia sentir Alexander dentro de si, o preenchendo completamente na medida certa.

Fazia tempos que ele não agia como passivo… e ele não estava arrependido de ter quebrado esse tempo com Alexander, não, de jeito nenhum.

—Você está bem?— O maior perguntou, continuando a masturbação lenta no feiticeiro, buscando aliviar o desconforto que o mesmo poderia estar sentindo. Mas não era muito fácil conseguir concentração quando ambos absorviam os sentimentos de prazer um do outro.

Controle-se Alexander… controle-se. Pediu a si mesmo, descansando o rosto na curvatura quente do pescoço bronzeado, a água fria do chuveiro escorrendo em sua costa mas isso não diminuía nada a sua tesão, pelo contrário, a sensação apurava ainda mais seus sentidos.

Magnus não se demorou a começar os movimentos, jogando os quadris para trás enquanto seus olhos estavam cerrados. Alexander grunhiu, extasiado, enquanto obedecia a ordem silênciosa. Alec abandonou o membro do companheiro, reconhecendo que não era mais preciso, aproveitando as mãos livres para puxar as de Magnus para cima de suas cabeças e entrelaçar seus dedos.

Perdidos, eles estavam perdidos naquele mar de ofegos… sussurros entrecortados que praticamente repetia um mantra que era o nome um do outro. Eles eram um do outro e somente um do outro… eles e só eles, nada de Clave ou pessoas que não apoiavam aquela relação. Eram só eles ali, perdidos um no outro.

Alexander era totalmente devoto a Magnus.

Magnus estava pronto para ser tudo o que o shadowhunter precisasse.


	15. Destinados a Forjar o Destino

**Então beije-me na boca e me liberte.**

**(Bite/ Troye Sivan)**

—Você acabou comigo.— Magnus constatou, quando finalmente ambos caíram na cama depois de um verdadeiro banho. Alexander estava nos braços de Magnus, escondendo o rosto corado no pescoço do mesmo, mas não deixou de rir.— Ei, não ria! Ainda vou fazer você pagar por isso!

—Estou ansioso para esse momento.— Alec confessou enquanto eleva o seu rosto para olhar nos olhos, cobertos novamente pelo glamour, de Magnus. Seus sentimentos já não estavam tão agitados, ou sombrios… era apenas paz, uma paz chamada Magnus. Alexander por um momento se permitiu vagar novamente pelas memórias de minutos atrás, não conseguindo ignorar a repentina preocupação que o dominou.—Você está bem?... Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa ou…

—Ei, calma.—Magnus pediu, sorrindo timidamente.—Não foi nada demais… quero dizer, não está doendo tanto, você foi cuidadoso comigo… acho que ensinei bem.

—Bobo!—O caçador riu, se jogando novamente no calor do pescoço do feiticeiro ao ver o sorriso convencido.

—Ah vai… acho que nunca mais vou ver aquele banheiro como o mesmo!— Magus exclamou entre os risos. Aquilo era tão bom… tão natural. Ele não se lembrava quando foi a última vez em que ele se sentiu tão leve na presença de alguém que não tivesse sido apenas seu amigo.

A noite já marcava o céu do lado de fora, o quarto era apenas iluminado pelos abajures ao lado da cama, deixando o quarto com um luz sensualmente mistériosa, criando um clima a mais para o casal.

Alec aspirou o cheiro marcante de sândalo, deixando-se embalar por esse aroma que agora também estava impregnado em sua pele. Ele se sentia sonolento enquanto sentia os dedos de seu parceiro acariciarem a linha de sua coluna.

Como alguém podia julgar Magnus apenas por ele ter sangue de demônio? Ele era tão… ele, tão único… tão especial e carinhoso, fazia tão bem para si.

Sua mãe não tinha o direito de sequer propor que ele se afastasse! Alexander sentia que nunca mais seria o mesmo caso isso ocorresse.

—Eu contei para a minha mãe sobre nós.—Despejou, usando o indicador para fazer pequenos círculos no tórax dourado. —Não foi algo bom.

—O que ela falou?—Magnus perguntou, puxando um pouco o seu braço até que estivesse face a face com o maior, capturando a mão que lhe acariciava e entrelaçando seus dedos. Um encaixe perfeito.

—Muita merda… por assim dizer.—Resmungou, não tendo tanta coragem para levantar o olhar para os olhos atualmente castanhos. E acabou recebendo um zumbido para ele prosseguir.—Ela quer me casar, me casar por conveniência.

—É o que?!—Magnus se sobressaltou, assustando Alexander que acabou se sentando, sendo avidamente seguido pelo mais velho.— Desculpa… Eu acho que não escutei direito.

—Na verdade você escutou.—O moreno corrigiu, puxando as pernas, que estavam cobertas por um lençol de seda roxa, contra o peito, apoiando a cabeça ali para poder observar o asiático surpreso perto de si.— Uma ideia ridícula, que eu esperava do papai, não dela, não da mulher que defendia a família com unhas e dentes.

Algo em Magnus se apertou por um momento… Aquilo era verdade… realmente queriam casar o SEU destinado e namorado com outra pessoa? O quão louca Maryse era? Infernos! Não é porque o destinado dela ama outra pessoa que ela tem que estragar o relacionamento dos outros!

Seus olhos se concentraram no caçador, que ainda o encarava, os olhos cor de avelãs o analisando com cautela. A marca de Magnus por um momento se esquentou, como se quisesse lembrar que ela estava ali e que não iria sair dali… simplesmente porque ela era destinada a está ali.

—O que… O que você vai fazer?—Magnus balbuciou a pergunta, um pouco desconfortável. Alexander ainda era um shadowhunter, ele teria que lembrar que eles eram treinados a obedecer regras desde que aprendem a andar… Mas… Mas Alexander era diferente, desde a primeira vez que Magnus o viu, na boate, ele viu que o maior não obedecia corretamente as regras… viu que Alexander era um lutador.

Esperava que Alec lutasse por eles assim como Magnus estava disposto a lutar.

—Eu não vou me casar Magnus.—Alec respondeu, taxativo. As próximas palavras se derramando como um bálsamo de mel e das ervas mais saborosas.—Não com alguém que não seja você.

—A-Alexander...—Magnus conseguiu dizer. Oh Deus… sério…. Isso?

—Pelo anjo…. E-Eu não quis dizer i-isso eu...—Alec se levantou apressadamente, ele sempre se levantava quando ele estava nervoso.—E-Eu não pedi você em casamento... Ehh.—Ele observou a expressão congelada de Magnus, surpreso. Pelo anjo… Como ele vai explicar?!

Magnus piscou algumas vezes, ainda um pouco perdido, mas lúcido o suficiente para se pôr de pé, pouco se importando com a sua nudez e abraçando o homem alto a sua frente. Por um momento ele não disse nada, não verbalmente, já que os seus pensamentos vinham em uma torrente constante. Alexander realmente queria casar com ele? Logo com ele?... O que ele havia feito para receber alguém tão bom quanto aquele homem?... Ok, ele salvou alguns nephilins durante seus belos quatrocentos anos, pode ter feito algo para salvar o mundo uma… ou quatro vezes também, protegido os mundanos e cuidado daqueles que tem a visão.

Mas como o anjo lhe deu algo tão precioso? Alexander era tão… apaixonante. Oh droga… feiticeiros podem ter um infarte? Porquê eu estou quase tendo um de tanto que o meu coração martelava rápido.

—Tudo bem.—Sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço do shadowhunter.—Eu entendi shadowhunter.

—Entendeu?—Alec pareceu confuso por um momento, mas dentro de si ele sentia que estava tudo bem.

—É, entendi.—O feiticeiro se afastou, um sorriso relaxado brincando em seus lábios.—Você está ansioso para ficar de joelhos para mim!—Certo… Alexander realmente é muito adorável quando fica vermelho.—Mas acalme-se, eu ainda não me recuperei de agora a pouco.

—Bom saber que tenho todo esse poder.—O caçador provocou, levando uma mão para a face minimamente corada de Magnus.

—Não seja tão convencido, Alexander.—Magnus disse, com diversão, antes de tomar os lábios do moreno e iniciar um beijo calmo, sensual… um beijo que fez Alexander gemer em apreciação.

—Acho… que… amo...—Alexander tentou falar entre os lábios brilhantes do feiticeiro.—… beijar você.

—Você não sabe o quanto amo isso também.—Magnus sussurrou quando ele se afastou para respirar, aproveitou para puxar Alexander novamente para a cama, cobrindo ambos com o lençol macio.

—Isso é tão uau… —Alec confessou, se arrumando nos braços fortes de Magnus. Quente e confortável.—Eu nunca me importei com relacionamentos, nem sequer cogitava a ideia de começar um com alguém… e agora estou aqui…

—Pois acredite, meu caçador.—Magnus disse entre um sorriso, sentindo toda a tranquilidade e que exalava do homem em seus braços.—Estamos juntos nessa, para o que der e vier.

—Para o que der e vier.

Na manhã seguinte Magnus não conseguiu sustentar o seu sono por muito tempo, não sem Alec em seus braços. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos, reparando nas sutis frestas de raios solares que escapavam pelas cortinas.

Ele não pode evitar de soltar um suspiro chateado. Era claro que que Alexander não…

—Oh, eu acordei você?—Magnus deu um pulo no próprio lugar antes de desviar o olhar para o belo moreno que saía do banheiro, enxugando os fios negros visivelmente molhados e com o tonso completamente nu, expondo todas as runas que tinham ali. De algum modo um sentimento de posse lhe possuiu ao ver a runa de destinados ainda ali, em toda a sua glória.

—Ainda estou sonhando?—Magnus sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para o shadowhunter que tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.—Ei, não ache graça, você não sabe a visão que estou tendo de um anjo semi...—Magnus olhou para a toalha branca que parecia querer cair a qualquer momento dos quadris do caçador.—... nu, saindo do meu banheiro.

—Na verdade eu tive algo parecido com isso ontem a noite… só que foi o meu namorado totalmente nu e gostoso no box do banheiro.—Alexander revidou, ficando corado logo em seguida com o que disse.

—Você fica ainda mais bonito quando está corado.—Magnus suspirou, sentindo a tremenda vontade de se levantar e empurrar o maior de volta para o banheiro, para que eles tomassem um banho juntos.

—Ei, pare de me olhar assim, se não não vou chegar no instituto a tempo... ou inteiro!—Alexander reclamou, se aproximando rapidamente do homem ainda sentado e depositando um rápido selar nos lábios, logo se direciona até um pequeno sofá do quarto e pegando a calça que ele havia recuperado da sala, ao lado de suas roupas estavam as de Magnus, devidamente dobradas.

—Instituto? A essa hora da madrugada?—O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn gemeu em descontentamento ao ver as longas pernas malhadas serem cobertas pelo material do uniforme nephilim.

—Já é praticamente oito da manhã.—Alec observou, sorrindo minimamente enquanto puxava o zíper.

—Eu não disse?! Madrugada.—Magnus exclamou, divertido, para logo em seguida suspirar.—Ok ok, tenho mesmo que trabalhar também, se não me engano tenho iam reunião com o alfa dos lobisomens.

—O amigo da Clary?—Alec supôs, curioso, antes de pegar a sua blusa e, para a infelicidade de Magnus, a vestir.

—Ah sim, Luke Garroway.— Ou Lucian Graymark, mas ele teve que mudar o nome porque ele queria redenção bem longe do círculo… ah e que por sinal a sua mãe também fez parte do círculo!— Ele pediu a minha ajuda com um lobo que não consegue se curar corretamente... —Explicou, franzindo o cenho em seguida.—… ou algo assim, isso foi ontem, espero que o lobi esteja bem.

—Sinto muito por ter te atrapalhando. —Alec encolheu os ombros, se sentindo culpado, ele sabia que de algum modo todos os seus sentimentos havia atrapalhando o mais velho.

—Ah, não foi sua culpa, eu mesmo não estava me sentindo muito bem ontem.—Magnus fez um gesto de descaso, não era uma completa mentira. —Mas diga, o que você tem no instituto?

—Sua programação é menos tensa que a minha.—Alexander gemeu indignado, se equipando com o coldre.

—Algum problema no instituto? Quero dizer… fora a Maryse?

—A sim, eu não lhe contei?—O caçador pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas ele acabou lembrando do que havia lhe distraído assim que chegou no loft.— A Clave vai mandar um representante, temos que manter as aparências, para variar.

—A Clave.— Magnus bufou, pondo-se de pé, pouco se importando com o lençol que escorregou para os seus pés.

—Assim eu vou acabar me atrasando.—O Lightwood reclamou, vendo o submundano ir em direção ao banheiro, mas parar na porta e o olhar por cima do ombro.

—Te vejo no jantar?

—Eu posso vir para o jantar?—Alexander pareceu surpreso, outra vez. Ele não esperava… quer dizer, ele esperava mas… mesmo assim, era novo para ele.

—Claro que pode, anjo!—Magnus se virou totalmente para ele, caminhando em sua direção sem pressa nenhuma até parar em sua frente e apoiar ambas as mãos no torso coberto pelo tecido da camisa.—Você sempre pôde vir aqui, Alexander.—Disse com carinho, sentindo o coração de Alec abaixo de seus dedos. Os olhos avelãs tinha um brilho tão lindo enquanto o encarava… havia tanto sentimento ali. Magnus não resistiu, ficou um pouco sobre as pontas dos pés e tomou os lábios avermelhados para si. Suas línguas se tocavam com carinho, um dança calma por espaço, quando o ar fez falta Magnus acabou mordiscando o lábio inferior de Alexander, que acabou gemendo por querer mais.— Te vejo no jantar.


	16. Destinado ao Trabalho

—Como ela descobriu?—Izzy perguntou preocupada. Ambos estavam resolvendo algumas configurações do computador no meio do instituto, mas mantinham uma conversa baixa enquanto isso. A morena abordou o mais velho assim que ele havia saído do quarto depois que chegou no instituto, segundo ela Maryse havia interrogado e, principalmente, Jace, que não conseguiu ver o problema do seu parabatai ter encontrado seu destinado, acarretando em uma discussão com a matriarca.

—Eu contei.—Alec encolheu os ombros antes de mover alguns arquivos para outra pasta.—Ela perguntou… eu estava de cabeça quente…. Pelo anjo! Ela queria me casar!

—O quê?—Isabelle agarrou o seu braço, fazendo com ele a encarasse. O shadowhunter suspirou, pelo visto a mãe deles não havia dito nada sobre… claro.

—Eh, ela estava planejando me…

—ALEC!! —Uma voz agitadamente animada soou pelo instituto, seguido de passos pesados, ambos os irmãos sorriram ao reconhecer a voz e se viraram em direção ao som, vendo um garoto correr até eles.

—Max!—Alec imitou, rindo quando teve a cintura agarrada em um abraço. —Senti saudades amigão… fiquei sabendo que você vem causando trabalho.

—Não foi proposital!—O garoto se afastou, revelando a expressão falsamente indignada que sustentava.—Eu apenas confundi com a runa de nutrição!

—A runa de incêndio não tem nada de parecido com a de nutrição.—Izzy pontuou divertida.

—Eu não acho.

—Max!—Os irmãos repreenderam ao mesmo tempo, mas mantinham um sorriso divertido… pelo menos até ele levantar o olhar e ver uma figura masculina entrando no instituto e voltando-se para eles.

Um calafrio subiu a sua coluna antes de ele empurrar Max para Isabelle e empunhar seu arco, em um movimento ágil levou a mão por cima do ombro e o equipou com uma flecha, que logo foi disparada. A ponta triangular feita de aço com toda certeza teria acertado a extremidade entre os olhos de Valentim se o mesmo não tivesse desviado.

Sem perder a base, Alec empunhou mais outra flecha, pronto para a disparar se a figura do inimigo não se dissolve-se como areia, como se uma miragem tivesse estado no local, mostrando uma mulher loira se erguendo do chão.

—Posso dizer que estou decepcionada com o tempo de ação de vocês.— Ela falou, andando comente até eles, Alec demorou um tempo até finalmente ceder o arco sob o olhar azul curioso da mulher. —Exceto por você. Prazer, Lydia Branwell.

Magnus não teve dificuldade nenhuma em abrir um portal que o levaria para o lado de fora do Jade Wolf, ele nunca gostava de aparecer do nada em locais sobrenaturais… um dos principais motivos era o fato de que a lanchonete era oficialmente a toca da matilha de lobos e que acaso ele aparecesse do nada próximo ao balcão ele poderia acabar caindo em cima de uma loba irritada.

Isso não seria nada cortês.

Ele não precisou dar mais de uma batida na porta para que a mesma se abri-se, revelando uma mulher morena de cabelos perfeitamente cacheados.

—Você não se esquece mesmo daquele dia né?— Maia suspirou, enquanto fazia sinal para ele entrar.

—Claro que não minha querida.—Ele respondeu, a sombra de um sorriso arteiro em seu rosto.—Você quase arranhou o meu belo rosto.

—Eu não estava nos meus melhores dias, confesso.—A morena confessou, rindo enquanto fechava a porta.—Luke está te esperando lá atrás, vem.

Magnus a acompanhou em silêncio, vendo um outro dois adolescentes e alguns outros integrantes da matilha espalhados nos bancos da lanchonete enquanto faziam algo parecido com deveres escolares. Achava legal da parte de Luke exigir que os novos lobisomens estudassem e que se ocupassem de algum modo e tivessem um futuro quase normal.

Quando Magnus atravessou a cortina de plástico que dividia o local, imediatamente localizou Luke. O policial estava sentado ao lado de um garoto que parecia ter acabado de sair da adolescência, o torso enfaixado com com ataduras que pareciam ter sido amarradas com força e bem pouca precisão. O garoto estava deitado de lado em um velho sofá marrom, aparentemente bem preservado, dormindo.

—Você fez bem em não seguir como médico amigo.—Magnus comentou, franzindo o cenho enquanto arregaçar as mangas da camisa vermelho tinto com bordados cinzas, que havia escolhido para a ocasião.

—Bom dia para você também, Magnus.—Uma sombra de sorriso brotou em Luke, mas não sumiu com a preocupação do mesmo.—O que pode fazer?

—Deite-o de frente.—Ordenou, tirando a bolsa de couro brilhante que carregava em seu ombro, a apoiando em um banco alto. —Agora explique direito o fato de ele não está se curando corretamente, pensei que os ossos de vocês, literalmente, se moldassem.

—Bem, sim, mas o osso das costelas e da coluna parecem sempre irem para lugares errados se afundando na carne.—Luke explicou, arrumando o garoto que havia acabado de acordar.—Hey Félix, fica calmo, eu chamei alguém que pode fazer essa dor passar.

O menino abriu a boca para responder, mas o som de estalo e o som do garoto perdendo o ar foi o suficiente para Magnus reagir, prontamente se pondo ao lado do jovem lobo e elevando suas mãos para deixar a energia fluir.

—Luke, segure ele.—O alto feiticeiro disse, em voz de ordem.— Não o deixe se mexer, uma costela perfurou o pulmão dele… Maia, pegue o frasco de poção na bolsa, o azul!

A energia azulada que saía das mãos do feiticeiro pareciam envolver todo o tórax do rapaz, que soltou um grito sufocante de dor.

—O que eu faço?!—A loba perguntou nervosa, pela visão periférica ele a viu chegar ao seu lado.

—Dê a ele quando eu pôr as costelas no lugar.—Respondeu sem cerimônia nenhuma.—Isso vai ajudar ele a sentir bem menos dor quando eu arrumar o restante do que está quebrado… —Ele sentiu a sua magia caminha devagar por outras partes do corpo dele —… e ele está bem quebrado. Vocês por um acaso abriram uma rinha de cães?

—Magnus!—Luke repreendeu, segurando com mais força o menino.

—Está bem.—Magnus bufou, finalmente escutando um som de estalo alto, seguido do grito do menino.—Calma garoto, Maia, agora.

A mais nova o obedeceu, segurou a mandíbula do menino suado com uma mão enquanto com a outra despejava o líquido de cor azulada na boca do mesmo. Quase que imediatamente Magnus sentiu o lobisomem relaxar no sofá e a sua magia começou a agir com mais eficiência, sem se preocupar em acabar fazendo-o desmaiar de dor.

Magnus não se sentia muito eficiente em magias de cura, a sua magia era muito mais ativa e feroz. Como fogo, isso o ajudava a lutar bem, não a curar… nesse quesito ele era passável.

A magia azulada agora envolvia todo o corpo moreno do garoto, alguns estalos baixos podiam ser escutados, mas nada que não fosse normal.

—Pronto.—O alto feiticeiro suspirou, aliviado ao endireitar a sua postura fitando Félix de cima a baixo, que dormia pesadamente.—A magia da poção vai fazê-lo dormir por algumas boas horas… talvez acorde antes das nove para ver a lua e cantar para ela.

—Obrigada Magnus.—Luke agradeceu, revirando os olhos para o comentário sobre a lua.—Não negociamos um preço mas…

—A não se preocupe com isso.—Magnus fez um sinal de descaso enquanto pegava o frasco, agora vazio das mãos de Maia. —Bom trabalho querida, cuide do jovem lobo e por favor… não se meta em rinhas!

—Hey! Pare de importunar ela antes que a mesma arranque o seu pescoço!— O policial repreendeu, arrancando risada de ambos.—Vem, venha tomar um suco já que não quer um pagamento.

—Um Martini por favor.—Corrigiu enquanto pegava a sua bolsa e seguia o maior para o balcão.—O quê?—Franziu o cenho em descontentamento ao ter um olhar estranho sobre si.—É Happy Hour em algum lugar!

—Não é isso… é o seu cheiro está diferente.—O moreno respondeu ainda confuso enquanto pescava uma taça limpa do grande armário.—Você está cheirando a… anjo.

—Ah...—Magnus resmungou desviando o olhar por um momento, claro que ele cheirava a anjo… ele não havia feito um grande esforço para tirar o cheiro de Alec de si.

—Hum… Você andou dormindo com o garoto Lightwood?—Luke disparou, interessado, para logo depois especificar.—O Alexander.

—Alec.—Corrigiu, recebendo um olhar questionador do lobo.—É que ele não gosta que o chamem assim sabe?— Só eu posso!

—Uhum...—Na verdade não havia notado.—… Eu não sabia que você gostava do garoto.

—Bem… o anjo nos deu um pequeno empurrãozinho —Suspirou, pegando a bebida que lhe era servida. Lucian era um cara legal, realmente se redimiu de seus erros da época do círculo… um nephilim que teve que ter a própria realidade arrancada a força para poder pensar fora da caixa… enxergar como as coisas realmente eram fora dos padrões angelicais.—Ah sim, ele é o meu destinado.

—O quê?!!—O lobisomem gritou, logo em seguida olhando para os lados envergonhado pelo grito surpreso antes de limpar a garganta e perguntar mais seriamente.—O quê?

—Ei, para quê a surpresa?—Magnus semicerrou os olhos.—É algo bastante comum se for pensar bem.—Era verdade, sendo que o início dessa história de destinados teve início justamente assim… um nephilim e um demônio… só que dessa vez era um nephilim e um meio demônio.

—Não quando o seu destinado é um Lightwood.

—Graças ao anjo que eles herdaram apenas a beleza de Maryse. — Magnus suspirou, tomando um gole do gim.

—Ela já sabe?—Luke questionou, limpando o balcão com um pano molhado com lustrador de móveis. Ele parecia desinteressado… até certo ponto. —Nunca mais vi Maryse… mas… mas ela sempre foi uma mulher decidida demais das próprias convicções… eu não acho que ela vai amar você como genro.

—E não gostou, aparentemente.—O mais velho respondeu, abandonando a taça no balcão e pescando a azeitona solitária ali.— A conversa que ela teve com Alexander não foi boa… eu senti… Maryse é dura demais, fria demais.

—Hum.—O policial resmungou.—Ela nem sempre foi assim… ela… deixa para lá.

—Como assim?— Agora ele estava interessado.—Eu sei que você é o destinado dela e tudo mais… mas você ama a Jocelyn.

—Sim.—O moreno encolheu os ombros envergonhado, largando o pano e com o olhar ainda baixo completou.—Mas ela me amava.


	17. Destinado a se Preocupar

—Ah Lucian.—Magnus suspirou, vendo o lobo cabisbaixo.—Você não precisa se culpar por isso. Maryse fez as próprias escolhas… e infelizmente não a fizeram uma boa mulher.

—Mas….—O som de algo se quebrando atrás da cortina se fez presente, chamando, automaticamente, a atenção de todos os presentes. Luke ficou mais sério de repente, contornando o balcão de madeira, fazendo sinal para alguns lobos para se manterem em pé.—Magnus…

—Quer ajuda? —Luke apenas negou, tomando a dianteira dos lobos e fazendo sinal para ele ficar quieto antes de outra coisa se quebrar.

Magnus travou o maxilar em apreensão. Ele ainda estava sentado, mas seu corpo estava voltado em direção ao pequeno grupo de lobos que seguia para a cozinha e seus dedos tamborilam nervosos, prontos para lançar qualquer magia que fosse precisar.

Magnus não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não exatamente, então quando Luke se transformou em um grande lobo cinzento e os outros imitaram seu gesto, decidiu se pôr de pé. Ele não estava com a sua carga total de energia, por a poucos minutos atrás ter curado o lobo novato, mas ele não seria o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn se ele não pudesse reagir imediatamente quando Lucian ganiu de dor dentro da cozinha e um “zumbi” aparecer em seu campo de visão, armado de algum tipo de bastão improvisado e muito mal entalhado.

—Mas que droga é você?—Perguntou, recuando um pouco para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor do “monstro de halloween” —Pelo anjo… você precisa urgentemente fazer as unhas sabe?—Tentou, dando mais um passo para trás enquanto a coisa grunhiu. Parecia um renegado… sim, mas a cautela de como “aquilo” se movia em sua direção parecia sã demais para um.

Renegados normalmente eram loucos, humanos expostos a marca do anjo… e pelo anjo, aquela coisa estava se aproximando cada vez mais dele e cheirava a podridão!

Magnus não recuou outra vez, até porque ele não poderia, caso contrário ele ficaria encurralado. Então a sua magia entrou em ação, lançando-se ofensiva e empurrando o renegado, não renegado, para trás, o suficiente para que ele pudesse avançar, desta vez seus punhos cerrados e cobertos por uma energia alaranjada, golpeando em cheio o rosto degradado do invasor, onde foi escutado um som desconfortável de algo de partindo.

—Ok… —Resmungou, vendo o rosto da coisa voltar para o lugar como se não tivesse praticamente torcido o pescoço ao contrário. Ele recuou na esperança de sair do alcance das mãos ossudas do zumbi, mas ele não teve sucesso, sua camisa camisa foi agarrada e ele foi jogado contra o balcão ao lado, sentindo a sua costa bater com força contra a madeira… e oh caralho, aquilo doía!

A coisa parecia bem disposta em continuar lhe segurando e repetir o processo, mas ele conseguiu erguer seus quadris e chutar com toda a força que tinha a cabeça da criatura, acertando o seu rosto mais uma vez, dessa vez a fazendo cambalear o suficiente para o soltar e Magnus cair entre os bancos.

Sua magia se tornou azul, momentâneamente o protegendo e o dando a oportunidade de chutar o joelho da coisa, a fazendo cair e Magnus se pôs de pé o mais rápido possível, usando de magia para prender a coisa no chão e segundos depois a coisa ter a cabeça arrancada por uma enorme loba acastanhada.

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn passou alguns segundos olhando o corpo da coisa no chão, finalmente imóvel, parecendo bem mais morta que quando o atacou.

Valentim… só podia ser ele, quem mais teria coragem de criar algo tão descontrolado quanto… isso? Sendo que essa coisa não parecia descontrolada, parecia saber muito bem como atacar com habilidade.

Ai minha costa.... Isso doi!

Alec se mantida apoiado contra uma das paredes do instituto, seu coração a mil enquanto a sua respiração saia ofegante, parecia que ele havia acabado de correr e os músculos de seus braços estavam trêmulos, formigando como se tivesse sido exposto a estática.

—Alec? Você está bem? —Izzy perguntou, preocupada, seu irmão parecia ter perdido a cor… e olha que Alexander era naturalmente pálido.

—E-Eu… Eu não sei. —Negou, respirando fundo se sentindo, por um momento, como se fosse cair. A runa em sua costela esquentando consideravelmente ao ponto dele grunhir, surpreso, para logo em seguida gemer em preocupação. Magnus não estava bem, aquelas sensações não eram dele e sim de Magnus. — Magnus está em perigo!

Ele teve tempo apenas de registrar os olhos castanhos escuros se arregalaram, antes de seu celular vibrar em seu bolso e ele o pegou, pela pressa, desajeitadamente. O identificador de chamadas logo se iluminou, mostrando em letras brilhantes o nome de Magnus, fazendo com que seu peito se comprimir-se em preocupação.

—Magnus? Magnus?! — Chamou, pouco se importando se chamava a atenção dos outros shadowhunters.

— “Alexander, calma.”— Magnus pediu, sua voz aparentemente tentando soar o mais tranquilizadora o possível. Alexander suspeitava que era porque o feiticeiro sabia que ele havia sentido. — “Eu estou bem”

—O que houve? Onde você está? Porque eu sinto que você está fraco?

— “Eu já pedi para você se acalmar Garoto Bonito!” —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn soou divertido, mas havia um nota de preocupação escapando, não era um sentimento dele, ele apenas se sentia cansado.— “Estou no Jade Wolf, Luke quer conversar com você, aconteceu algo do seu interesse e do interesse dos nephilins.”

—O que aconteceu Magnus?— Alec tentou mais uma vez, mas pode apenas escutar um suspiro do feiticeiro… pelo visto não seria Magnus a falar. —Vá descansar, depois conversamos, passa o telefone para o Luke.

— “Eu já disse que estou bem!” —Magnus resmungou e logo a sua voz foi substituída pela a de Luke. — “Alec?”

— Luke. —Alexander disse em uma espécie de saudação, não demorando muito para perguntar o que lhe corroía —O que aconteceu? Magnus realmente está bem? E-Eu sinto ele cansa… ele não parece bem.

— “Calma garoto, eu sei sobre a ligação de vocês, não precisa se preocupar.” —O lobo do outro lado da linha comentou, um tanto relaxado. — “O Jade Wolf foi invadido por três renegados… quero dizer eles parecem renegados, mas tinha algo de estranho neles.”

Alexander sentiu os seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem mais uma vez, dessa vez pela surpresa… Magnus foi atacado? Ele estava bem aparentemente graças a Haziel! Isso explicava muita coisa, e explicava o porquê do cansaço de seu namorado.

Certo Alexander, respira… respira… Luke está te dando um caso, Magnus está bem, só respira.

—C-Como assim diferente? — Conseguiu questionar logo após respirar fundo, lançando um breve olhar para a sua irmã que ainda estava ali, só que dessa vez com os olhos ainda mais curiosos.

— “Eles pareciam mais… controlados. Quero dizer… pareciam ter um objetivo ou algo assim.”—O líder da alcateia avisou. —Vou enviar algumas fotos para você, espero que ajude.

—Certo, ok! —O Lightwood assentiu, mesmo sabendo que o policial não podia ver; — Vou esperar, obrigado e… o Magnus ainda está aí?

— “Oh sim, é o telefone dele, o meu acabou completamente destruído durante a briga.” — Esclareceu, não percebendo que o caçador engoliu em seco, sua preocupação voltando.

—Entendo. —Alexander cerrou os olhos, novamente tentando se controlar, ele sentia que Magnus estava bem, mas seu cérebro insistia em preocupá-lo. —Até.

A chamada deu-se por encerrada segundos depois, e com a mesma velocidade um bip triplo de mensagens surgiu em seu aparelho, revelando dois arquivos de fotos e uma mensagem curta de Magnus. “Eu estou bem” Arrancando um sorriso mínimo do caçador.

Ele decidiu finalmente se concentrar no que tinha em mãos enquanto a representante da Clave não estava em seus pés. Os arquivos que lhe foram enviados foram para o grande computador para que eles pudessem ver de um tamanho melhor.

Izzy quase que imediatamente concordou com o irmão ao analisar as imagens, aparentemente eram renegados, mas havia algo estranho… era a pele talvez… ou o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço dilacerado de um dos três.

—Pensei que renegados fosse mortos… mortos não tem sangue fluido, ou tem?—Alec perguntou em dúvida, seus braços cruzados enquanto a sua pose e expressão estavam sérias e concentradas.

—Não, não tem.—A morena concordou, franzindo o cenho e se virando quase que imediatamente ao escutar o som de saltos atrás de si, vendo a “loira da Clave” se aproximando deles. —Lá vem a cobrinha da Clave.

—Izzy!—Alec repreendeu, mas seus olhos não deixaram Lydia, que aparentemente não havia escutado o novo apelido, ou escutou, mas não fez caso.

—O que é isso?—A Branwell perguntou, seus olhos azuis gelo mirando o grande telão onde a imagem congelada do defunto renegado ainda estava exposta.

"Merda! Sai daqui loira!" Alexander resmungou em seus próprios pensamentos antes de responder algo decente.

—O nosso informante, Luke, nos enviou as fotos. O Jade Wolf foi atacado por renegados.—Disse polido, ainda de braços cruzados.

—Luke Garroway, o atual líder da matilha?—As sobrancelhas finas e loiras da mulher se franzem.

—Sim, algum problema com isso?— O maior questiona, pronto para rebater qualquer argumento maldoso sobre o lobo… afinal a Clave era tão compreensível com os submundanos quanto uma porta.

—A sim, temos um probleminha.—A loira disse, sem mudar a expressão.—Ele também está sendo monitorado.

—Porque?— Foi a vez de Izzy perguntar.

—Pensei que soubessem. Ele é investigado pelo o envolvimento dele com o Ciclo… na verdade todos estão repassando por uma avaliação até Robert e Maryse.

—Meus país?—Alec arregalou os olhos sendo imitado por Isabelle, que estava igualmente confusa.

—Sim, por terem atuado como membros ativos do Círculo eles também são investigados.— A expressão dela pareceu cair por um momento ao ver os olhares paralisados dos dois Lightwood.— V-Vocês não sabiam?


	18. Destinados ao Inevitável

Alexander se sentia um pouco aéreo desde que saiu do instituto, acompanhado de Lydia. Robert e Maryse são… eram do Ciclo. Seus pais eram criminosos… matavam submundanos por serem diferentes… Maryse, quem ele julgava como um exemplo e fez de tudo para a orgulhar, já foi aliada a Valentim.

—Você todo sério assim só confirmam os boatos de Idris.— A voz de Lydia se fez presente, o puxando de volta para a realidade.

—Que boatos?—Questionou, olhando ao redor para se localizar e vendo contêineres diversos. Eles estavam indo ao Jade Wolf e, levando em conta que ficava próximo a um grande armazém, estavam bem perto.

—De que você é um caçador misterioso.—A loira pareceu animada em quebrar aquele silêncio. Alexander não. —Sua reputação por lá o precede, as shadowhunters não falam de outro como pretendente… o que é louco, já que só uma pode ser a sua marca.

—Não estou interessado em shadowhunters.—Cortou, reprimindo um sorriso amargo. Ele e uma mulher? Não… não há nada mais louco do que isso.

—Ter um parceiro é bom. —A representante da Clave começou a falar novamente, dessa vez, havia um sombriedade em sua voz que fez Alexander a olhar rapidamente antes de continuar o seu caminho.—Mas marcas são dolorosas… doem mais que perder um parabatai.

—Você já teve um destinado? —Alexander a encarou, agora completamente, parando o seu caminho.

—Sim… Mas ele morreu.—Ela desviou o olhar, tomando a liderança ao continuar o caminho. Aquilo era um assunto delicado para ela… claro, fazia um tempo já mas… mesmo assim, o remanescente da sua marca ainda doía, todos os dias, lembrando que John já não estava vivo. Ela não queria falar sobre isso… não com ele, não com o filho de alguém que fez parte do grupo que o matou.

—Sinto muito.—O caçador suspirou, encolhendo, por alguns segundos, os ombros. Ele já não se imaginava sem Magnus… só o pensamento do seu destinando se machucando ou pior, morrendo, já era assustador.

—Tudo bem. —A mulher resmungou em resposta enquanto se aproximavam do restaurante chinês.—Com o tempo as coisas se tornam mais suportáveis.

Os shadowhunters não hesitaram em entrar no restaurante, se deparando com Luke e Maia tentando varrer e se livrar dos restos do que um dia foi um balcão.

—Oh Alec! —O polícial saudou o caçador, deixando as lascas empilhadas no chão, logo erguendo o olhar e percebendo a outra nephilim, que não foi convidada. —E você é…

—Lydia Branwell, representante da Clave. —Lydia esticou a mão em direção ao lobo, que a aceitou, indiferente, mas não era esse olhar que Alexander percebia. Luke estava desconfiado.

—Clave?— Luke perguntou, soando retoricamente enquanto lançava um olhar rápido para Alec, antes de apontar para um corpo decapitado no chão.—Está ali.

—Pensei que fossem três.—Alexander comentou, se aproximando do renegado morto e se abaixando em uma das laterais, analisando a marcas que indicavam que foi a mordida de um lobo que decepou aquilo.

—E são, tem mais dois lá atrás, bem mais destruídos que esse.— O lobo respondeu sinalizando para uma porta de plástico pela qual Maia havia acabado de sair.

—Foi um ataque bem preciso.—A loira franziu o cenho.— O que eles queriam? Acha que é obra de Valentim?

—Ele com certeza é capaz disso.— Luke disse encolhendo os ombros.

—Lydia, acho melhor você dá uma olhada nos dois lá de trás, vê se tem tanto sangue quanto esse… não é algo normal, é quase como se esses corpos tivesse aceitado as marcas.

—Vou ver os outros.— A Branwell se levantou, se dirigindo sem dar satisfações até os fundos, deixando o caçador e o lobisomem sozinhos.

—Luke.—Alexander também se ergueu, revelando a expressão preocupada que segurava desde que chegou.— O Magnus já está em casa?—Questionou.

—Sim, ele teve de lutar um pouco mas a Maia decapitou esse.—Avisou, olhando brevemente para o lugar onde Lydia surgiu.— Um dos nossos lobos novatos estavam com problemas em se curar, Magnus acabou o ajudando mas consumiu um pouco mais de energia do que o esperado… mas em geral ele está bem, caso contrário eu sei que você teria sentido.

Alexander assentiu, um tanto perdido, voltando a encarar o renegado. Que dia mais cheio… e ainda não havia nem chegado a tarde direito… ele queria voltar para os braços de Magnus, esquecer de todos os problemas que tinham fora do apartamento do feiticeiro.

—Ei.—O policial segurou um dos ombros do nephilim, fazendo o mesmo erguer o olhar para ele.— Acabe logo o seu trabalho shadowhunter, assim você pode ir ver o seu destinado.

—Alec, já liguei para o instituto.—Lydia disse se fazendo presente.— Ele vão chegar em poucos minutos para levar os corpos.

—Hei hei! —O lobisomem franziu o cenho se ponto lado a lado com Alec.—Eu pedi apenas para o Alec vir dá uma olhada. Nós nos viramos com os corpos.

—Bem… eu sei posso parecer um pouco… agressiva.—A loira começou, um pouco hesitante, recebendo um levantar de sobrancelha do lobo… na verdade ele já tinha conhecido piores. —Mas não acho que você tenha um legista aqui… em seu restaurante. O instituto de Nova York tem um dos melhores legistas, creio que seja mais apropriado. —Ela conseguiu um ponto e meio com essa, Isabelle realmente era ótima no que fazia e Alexander desconfiava que ela até se divertia com isso.

Luke não confiava em shadowhunters, salvar-se alguns como os filhos de Maryse, não Maryse ou Robert, principalmente Robert, apenas os filhos. Jocelyn e Clary…. Agora Jocelyn havia sumido e a Clary…. Clary procurava pela mãe. Estava tudo uma confusão

Ele não confiava principalmente na Clave. Portanto ele não hesitou em perguntar para Alexander.

—O que você acha?

—Aqui está, obrigada Magnus!— A mulher de longos cabelos negros agradeceu com um sorriso radiante enquanto entregava o envelope de papel pardo para o feiticeiro.—Se quiser pode contar, eu tenho quase certeza que está tudo certo.

—Confio em você, querida.—Magnus sorriu minimamente quanto abriu uma pequena fresta do envelope para ver o esverdeado dos dólares, logo jogando o pacote na mesa onde ainda tinha o seu material de poções.—Mesmo eu achando que você não precisaria de uma dessas.

—Obrigada.—Ela ruborizou, desviando o olhar para os próprios pés.—E-Eh que… eu não tenho certeza se ele gosta de mim… quero dizer, poxa…. Eu…Ele parece tão próximo da minha irmã…

—Você sabe que a poção só funcionará se ele realmente gostar de você, não é?

—Sim… Isso que me dá segurança. —Ela suspirou enquanto era acompanhada até a porta.—De qualquer modo, obrigada novamente!

—Não a de quê.—Ele assentiu antes da morena sumir pelas escadas. —Boa sorte.—Sussurrou, verdadeiramente.

Ela era filha de uma antiga cliente dele, pode-se dizer que Magnus a viu nascer… agora não fazia nem 19 anos direito e já sofria com dúvidas sobre o amor. Ele sinceramente torcia para que o noivo dela realmente a amasse e que não estivesse de caso com a irmã da mesma… caso contrário ele sentia que o coração de vidro da garota fosse se partir.

O amor era algo bastante complicado, complexo. Ele mesmo se via em um labirinto com Alexander, de um modo bom. A cada curva ele se surpreendia cada vez mais com Alexander, o seu anjo.

A preocupação do seu caçador ainda queimava em sua runa e em seu peito. Sentia que Alec não iria parar de se preocupar até que o visse… e sinceramente ele não se importava em voltar para os braços do moreno, ele estava com saudades. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn se sentia aquecido com o fato do nephilim se preocupar com ele… até então ninguém fora do seu círculo de amigos havia se preocupado com ele… era tão bom e um pouco assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Magnus não pôde evitar de rir enquanto balançava os seus dedos no ar, limpando e organizando os frascos que havia usado. Eles haviam se visto aquela manhã e ele já sentia saudades.

Magnus se sentia tão… apaixonado. Sentimento esse que ele não sentia a tempos… muito, muito tempo.

O som da campainha ricocheteou pelas paredes do loft, o tirando completamente a linha de pensamentos. Seria Hivian de novo? Ele olhou ao redor procurando qualquer coisa que eles havia esquecido, mas acabou desistindo, e se dando por vencido acabou abrindo a porta com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Sorriso esse que morreu na hora que identificou quem estava ali.

—O que quer aqui, Maryse?

—Não parece ter agido sob efeito de magia negra.—Lydia comentou enquanto cutucava o interior do morto com um bisturi, atenta a qualquer sinal de energia remanescente. —Mas estou pensando em chamar o alto feiticeiro mais próximo para conferir.

Aquela informação fez Alexander parar um pouco a análise, que fazia na boca apodrecida do renegado. Mas tratou de disfarçar o sentimento de ansiedade, continuando o que fazia, Lydia não precisava saber que Magnus Bane é o seu namorado.

— M-Magnus Bane?— Sua voz saiu mais afetada que o esperado, o fazendo engolir em seco.

—Sim, você o conhece?—A loira pareceu curiosa, franzindo o cenho por um momento.

—Ah…. Sim.—Resmungou em resposta, fingindo está interessado no cadáver, o que era mentira, já que estava concentrado em deixar que seus sentimentos viessem a face.—Ele… Ele é muito… —Lindo, gostoso e mágico.—… mágico.

Merda Alexander! Claro que ele é mágico!... Na verdade tudo nele é mágico, as palmas das mãos, os dedos… a voz… o corpo…

"Estou tão ferrado."

—É sim.—A mais baixa piscou algumas vezes, tirando as luvas. —Eu sou fã do trabalho dele. Sabia que há muitos anos atrás, ele foi muito amigo de um ancestral meu? Henry Branwell e Magnus Bane trabalharam para criar o primeiro portal! —Declarou, empolgada, fazendo com que o filho mais velho dos Lightwood ergue-se uma sobrancelha antes de sorrir forçadamente.

"Ehh é?"

Alexander apenas assentiu, trancando o maxilar com aquela empolgação repentina.

—Quero muito conhecer ele, estou empolgada! —Melhor você ir parando por aí.

—Chame então.—Alexander resmungou, retirando as próprias luvas e a jogando ao lado do corpo, ele não é obrigado a ficar escutando alguém da Clave enaltecendo o quanto quer conhecer o SEU namorado, quando os próprios desprezam pessoas como ele.

Lydia o viu sair apressadamente da sala e decidiu o seguir, sentido-de um pouco culpada pela expressão mal humorada direcionada a ela… admitia que tinha certa culpa naquilo tudo, afinal, não era por ela que o caçador devia saber que os pais já foram criminosos.

—Ei ei Alec...—Ela conseguiu o alcançar, mas só o parou quando segurou. O shadowhunter revirou os olhos antes de se voltar para a mais nova.—Me desculpa Alec, e-eu…Eu sei que não deveria ter falado aquilo sobre os seus pais… você não merecia saber assim, nem você nem a Isabelle.

—Você está certa.—O homem fechou ainda mais a expressão, ele não estava irritado com aquilo, não até ela lhe lembrar dessa merda toda.— Não devíamos saber sobre isso por você.

—Não vai me convidar para entrar?— A mulher disse cínica, mas segundos depois já passava pela lateral de Magnus, adentrando a sala.

—A claro, entre.—O alto feiticeiro fechou a porta com a expressão mais dura possível, o som da madeira se chocando contra a moldura foi alto. —O que devo a honra de ter você em minha humilde residência.

—Então é assim que você gasta o dinheiro da Clave.—A mulher disse com desdém, olhando os objetos raros e antigos da dinastia ming.

—Sim.— Magnus disse na maior cara de pau. —Na verdade, o que vocês têm não pagaria nem duas parcelas do que essa belezinha custa, então creio que você já saiba que vocês não são tão importantes na minha conta bancária.

—Se não somos importantes, o que quer com o meu filho?— Ela questionou, deixando ácido escorrer por cada palavra.— Porque logo ele?

—Eu não sei. Pergunte para o seu anjo.—Magnus apontou para o teto antes de cruzar os braços, o seu olhar nunca abaixando.— E quanto o que eu quero de Alexander… bem, isso só é da conta dele e minha.

—Você só é um submundano Magnus Bane. Um submundano leviano e enganador, não tem como o anjo ter lhe dado uma marca com um dos nossos… Raziel nunca permitiria que o nosso sangue se misturaria com…. Isso.— Ela faz sinal para todo o corpo de Magnus, que ainda estava parado a frente da porta.

—Fale Maryse, pode falar, eu não me importo.— Magnus sorriu falsamente.— É por atitudes como as suas que o anjo de vocês criou a marca de destinados, justamente para acabar com essa… coisa, que o orgulho e egocentricidade de vocês, nephilins, tem com os submundanos.— A expressão de Magnus ficou séria.— Além do mais, você sabe como se recebe uma marca, você mesma a têm, não tem, Maryse?

—Sim, eu tenho.—A shadowhunter não se deu por vencida.—Mas destinados não precisam ficar juntos, a ligação enfraquece Bane, você e Alexander não precisam ficar juntos.

—Porquê? —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn sentiu algo em seu interior se mexer, e pelo arfar da mortal, ele teve certeza de que a sua marca de feiticeiro estava exposta.— Porquê não quer a felicidade de seu filho? Apenas porque você não pôde ser feliz com o Lucian?Apenas porque ele preferiu Jocelyn a você?... Já chegou a pensar que foi essa sua arrogância que fez com que Luke se afastasse?

—V-Você vai apenas usar ele.— A ex Trueblood mantinha o queixo erguido, mas os seus olhos tinham um final linha de tristeza os rodando.—Não quero o coração do meu filho partido, é isso que vocês submundanos fazem… sejam imortais ou não.

—Se for isso, não se preocupe, não vou machucar quem já tem o meu coração.— A expressão de Magnus se suavizou um pouco antes de se tornar dolorosa pender para frente, quase caindo no sofá se não fosse a Maryse o aparar, por reflexo. A mão de Magnus foi para o ombro esquerdo o sentindo latejar juntamente com a marca. —A-Alexander!


	19. Destinados a Escolha

**Porque eu estive pensando**

**Quando você vai ver? Eu não estou à venda**

**Eu tenho questionado**

**Quando você vai ver? Eu não sou uma parte da sua máquina**

**Não sou uma parte da sua máquina**

**(Machine/Imagine Dragons)**

Maryse abriu a porta principal do instituto sem cerimônia nenhuma, causando um grande estrondo que atraiu a atenção dos caçadores que passavam por ali. Ela não se importou com isso, a expressão dela oscilava entre seriedade e preocupação, no entanto era quase sempre dominada pela preocupação.

Magnus estava logo atrás dela, sua mão não mais no ombro, mas a sua expressão era de pura preocupação chegando a fazer com que ignorasse a dor que ainda lhe incomodava, não tanto como a alguns minutos atrás, mas ainda sim, incômodo. Mas pelo menos a sua preocupação anula momentâneamente o fato que Maryse estava no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Ele percebeu, ambos perceberam a agitação que parecia estar entre os outros caçadores, servindo apenas para agitar o feiticeiro, que estancou no lugar por um momento ao localizar o seu anjo. Alexander estava na porta da enfermaria discutindo algo com Robert, que tinha um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, no entanto o caçador de sombras ergueu o olhar e o avelã se encontrou os olhos de Magnus.

Alexander havia se perdido no olhar do mais velho, ainda estavam cobertos de glamour, mas mesmo assim expressavam tantos sentimentos que Alec suspeitava que o namorado estava fazendo um grande esforço para manter a marca escondida. Mas essa ligação foi quebrada quando Maryse Lightwood tomou a sua visão ao se pôr a sua frente, fazendo com que a sua expressão surpresa se fechasse.

—O que aconteceu?—A mulher perguntou enquanto ele cruzava os braços e dava um passo para trás.— Porquê você está machucado Alexander?

—Magnus? O que faz aqui?—Alec a ignorou, indo ao encontro do submundano que decidiu parar a sua marcha.

—Alec respeite a sua mãe!— Robert ordenou, sua voz implacável.

—Ela é a minha mãe?— O olhar de Alexander foi ultrajado.—Lembre isso a ela, já que ela tentou praticamente leiloar seus filhos para a “honra da família” e a...—O shadowhunter sorriu forçadamente para o casal que tinha as bocas escancaradas.—… honra essa que vocês jogaram na lama ao terem se juntado ao Círculo.

Maryse sentiu seu sangue gelar naquele momento. O Círculo… Sim, ela fez parte do Círculo, ela é Robert fizeram parte. Tempos atrás, quando Alexander ainda nem tinha nascido, era algo de orgulho… agora… agora ela se sentia gelada, vergonha queimando em sua nuca enquanto via Alexander virar as costas para si, segurando com firmeza a mão de Magnus enquanto se afastava cada vez mais.

—Como ele descobriu?—Robert perguntou, cruzando os braços como se quisesse se proteger da situação, mas ele não podia… tudo havia sido jogado no ventilador. Isabelle e Jace sabiam? Provavelmente… sim, muito provavelmente… E se Jace não sabia, por está ocupado demais com a sua destinada, logo saberia. — E porquê Magnus Bane está aqui?

Maryse voltou para a realidade, mas ainda se sentia um tanto aérea com tudo. Seus olhos claros pousando naquele que ela deveria chamar de marido. Robert Lightwood… ela lembrava de como o conheceu, lembrava de como achou que tinha se apaixonado por ele, lembrava como a verdade foi esfregada em sua cara quando, em um deslize, começou a flertar com Lucian… doce Lucian, era ele que tinha a sua marca, e que provavelmente ainda a tinha estampada em seu coração mesmo ele pertencendo a outra.

—Se passasse mais tempo no instituto do que em Idris...— Ela rosnou, parando ao lado do homem.—… fodendo a sua secretária, saberia que Alexander finalmente encontrou a marca dele.

Alexander ignorou todos os olhares que caiam sobre eles enquanto seguiam para seu quarto no instituto. Assim que chegaram ao destino Alexander se viu contra a madeira da porta com Magnus devorando os seus lábios.

Havia saudades ali, preocupação, cuidado… tudo em um único contato. Magnus explorava a sua boca sem restrições nenhuma, mas o fôlego deles foi totalmente consumido e Magnus decidiu encerrar o contato passando a língua pelo lábio inferior de Alec.

—Você está bem?— O mais alto perguntou, suas mãos segurando a cintura do feiticeiro enquanto mantinham as suas testas coladas. Magnus soltou um riso sem humor quando o seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona de alguns quilômetros, e viu o curativo no ombro do caçador.

—Como você pode se preocupar comigo se é você que está machucado?— Questionou, deixando uma mão tocar o local.—Venha, se sente na cama, vou dar um jeito nisso.

—Não não!— O moreno tentou se livrar com delicadeza do aperto que o empurrava para a cama, mas a delicadeza não deu muito certo quando ele sentiu a maciez do colchão abaixo de si.—Ei Magnus! Não precisa… quero dizer, eu vou me curar daqui a algumas horas por causa das runas, não precisa gastar sua energia comigo.

—Eu estou bem Alexander.—O asiático resmungou se sentando ao lado do shadowhunter machucado, erguendo as mãos pronto para usar a sua magia, mas teve elas capturadas e levada aos lábios do caçador, que as beijou.

—Eu já disse que não.— Alexander sorriu sincero, seus olhos brilhando como a primavera.—Mas… Mas eu aceito só um anestésico.

—Claro.— Magnus sorriu enquanto as suas mãos eram liberadas e Alexander se encostou na cabeceira. Ele engatinhou até estar em cima do colo do nephilim, notando a face extremamente corada do mesmo… que lindinho.— Você fica ainda mais adorável quando está vermelho.—Sussurrou enquanto se movimentava devagar, vendo a respiração de Alexander se tornar irregular de um momento para o outro… Ah… Ele amava todo aquele poder que tinha sobre o caçador. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn não resistiu e se inclinou um pouco, capturando os lábios avermelhados e extremamente convidativos do seu namorado.— Agora fique quietinho sim?—O sorriso de Magnus era como o de um gato, astuto e cheio de malícia, enquanto os olhos felinos tomavam as sua pupilas, brilhando com carinho e o fogo do desejo.

—O que eu ganho com isso hum?—Alexander instigou, relaxando o seu corpo enquanto ainda sentia Magnus em cima de si, ele amava aqueles olhos.

Ah Pretty Boy… uma pena estarmos no instituto… sinto que eu poderia devorá-lo por completo.

—Se você for um bom garoto, talvez eu lhe dê uma recompensa depois do jantar.

—Vou poder comer a sobremesa antes do prato principal?—Propôs sugestivo, sentindo o seu rosto se tornar ainda mais vermelho quando Magnus deixou um sorriso lascivo escapar.

—Que anjinho mais devasso.— Ronronou enquanto a sua magia entrava em ação, fazendo com que Alexander sentisse o desconforto em seu braço sumir e um calor descer por todos os seus músculos quando Magnus completou.— Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não, quem irá comer a sobremesa antes do jantar sou eu.

Nesse momento Alexander sentiu que poderia desmaiar com o efeito que aquela frase causou nele. Magnus Bane era a sua perdição e ele pouco se importava se sua família não aceitava… desejava aquele homem por cada poro angelical que tinha em seu corpo, e sentia que era igualmente desejado e seus sentimentos retribuído.

Pelo anjo… ele amava aquele homem.

Magnus sentiu as próprias bochechas esquentarem enquanto seu coração martelava em seu peito. Era tão quente e… diferente, tão diferente de qualquer sentimento que ele tenha sentido ao longo de seus 400 anos. Um sentimento que aquecia a sua alma o envolvendo por completo.

—Alexander eu acho que...q-que eu… —De repente a porta foi aberta em um rompante, fazendo com que Magnus se interrompesse e olhou indignado para a porta, vendo uma criatura loira parada ali, com grande olhos arregalados em surpresa.

—Opa desculpa eu… pensei que estava sozinho.—Jace se desculpou, mas tanto Magnus quanto Alec não acreditaram enquanto o Wayland se encostava no parapeito da porta, fazendo com que Magnus descesse do colo de Alexander e se sentasse ao lado, sua expressão fechada.

—Não sabe bater?— Alec resmungou mal humorado, ainda sentado, so que agora suas pernas estavam para fora da cama e o membro, que havia dado sinais de vida, escondidos por um travesseiro.

—Sei, mas não achei que você estava com o seu namorado.—Os olhos dourados se reviraram.—Fiquei sabendo do ataque, eu e Clary vinhemos ver se precisavam de ajuda.

—Ah, só agora?— O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástico, sentindo o seu humor escurecer.— Em vez de ficar se pegando escondido com a ruiva, deveria está aqui, me ajudando já que eu sou o seu parabatai.

—E ela é a minha destinada!— O Wayland retrucou, reversa do o olhar entre Magnus e Alexander. —Pensei que entenderia… E não estávamos de bobeira, estávamos procurando a mãe dela!

—É Alexander, eles são destinados.—Magnus não se aguentou ao sentir ciúmes aflorando em seu peito, mas não era vindo de Alec, mas sim dele mesmo. —Acho que vocês precisam conversar… eu… eu vou fortalecer as alas do instituto, não quero que você se machuque de novo.

Alexander iria falar algo para impedir que Magnus saísse, mas antes que percebesse o feiticeiro já passava por Jace, batendo, com a delicadeza de um elefante” os ombros no dele.

Aquilo é… ciúmes?

—Magnus Bane! Eu realmente iria ligar para você.— A representante da Clave falou ao se aproximar do feiticeiro que até então mantinha uma expressão fria no rosto enquanto mexia nas barreiras só instituto.

—E você seria...— O submundano franziu o cenho, encerrando a ala e se voltando para a loira que reinava em cima de saltos médios e que tinha um sorriso animado no rosto.

—Lydia Branwell, representante da Clave. —Ela estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar formalmente, Magnus segurou uma careta ao aceitar. Clave e ele? Não!

—Bem, você já me conhece.— Sorriu, soltando a mão dela e finalizando de vez o seu trabalho nas paredes. —Mas porque iria me ligar? Só para ver se eu aceitaria ou não?

—Houve um ataque no instituto, como você já deve saber… mas os renegados são…

—Estranhos?Sim eu sei.

—Como?—A loira franziu os lábios, cruzando os braços.— Ainda não liberamos informações para fora do instituto.

—Eu sou o Alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn. —O homem riu.— Eu sei das coisas.— Lydia não pareceu muito convencida disso e acabou por revirar os olhos.— Além do mais eu estava fazendo um serviço para o Luke quando todo aquele inconveniente começou… mas… não tive tempo de examinar com mais atenção às “coisas” —Mentiu.— Você quer que eu der uma olhada?

—Eu agradeceria muito!— A postura séria da representante amoleceu um pouco, fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

—Não faça isso até eu dar o meu preço, querida.

Meia hora depois ele, juntamente com Isabelle, constataram que não haviam usado magia nos corpos dos renegados, mas sim um sangue diferencial, Magnus descrevia como uma mistura de Seele e metamorfo.

Um formigamento incômodo se apossou novamente do ombro de Magnus ao mesmo tempo em que a runa de destinados em sua costela esquentava, o desconcentrando do trabalho de descartar as luvas. Alexander se sentia incomodado com algo, Magnus sentiu, logo se dando conta que a magia anestésica que havia posto no braço do mesmo já não fazia tanto efeito.

É oficial, ele curaria seu caçador, nem que para isso ele tenha que amarrar Alexander na cama.

Isso parece uma boa ideia. Magnus sorri maliciosamente a cada passo que dá em direção a ala dos quartos do instituto. Alexander, com toda a sua rebeldia, com as mãos amarradas acima da cabeça e totalmente nu… gemendo o seu nome enquanto gozava louc...

—Magnus!—… louc... o que mesmo?—Magnus!

O feiticeiro virou a cabeça lentamente, como se estivesse em um filme de terror, encontrando o parabatai de seu namorado ao lado de Clary.

—Biscoito, você também devia amarrar o seu destinado na cama. — Magnus resmungou tentando controlar a sua irritação. Esse oxigenado atrapalha até meus pensamentos!— O que querem?

—Você está indo ver Alec?—Jace perguntou, ignorando o olhar afiado do feiticeiro para cima de si e tentando não se distrair com o “também” que Magnus empregou na sugestão.

—Não, apenas gosto de passar mais tempo do que o necessário em um lugar infestado de shadowhunter. —Magnus olhou significadamente para a ruiva.—Não se ofenda, isso não se aplica para você.

—Não me ofendi.— A caçadora de sombras deu de ombros, sorrindo minimamente.— Magnus, precisamos da sua ajuda.

—Claro. —O asiático revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. —O que querem?

—Aqui não. —O loiro interrompeu, recebendo um aceno da companheira, que agarrou o pulso do feiticeiro e se afundar ainda mais no corredor dos quartos, fazendo Magnus resmungar em desgosto por estar sendo privado de ver o seu destinado.

Ele se viu ser levado para um quarto no fim do corredor, obviamente da Clary, a não ser que Jace havia adquirido experimentar maquiagens básicas que estavam na penteadeira.

—A por favor, sei que nephilins tem toda essa coisa de agentes secreto, mas poderiam falar logo o que querem comigo? Eu sou alguém bastante ocupado.— Agora não, mas eu ia me ocupar.

—O instituto está em posse do Cálice Mortal, mas não é seguro que ele fique aqui. Apenas Alexander tem acesso, mas ele não deixaria que pegássemos.

—Espera… Deixa eu ver se eu entendi.— Magnus levantou uma mão, incrédulo.—Vocês querem que eu convença Alexander a permitir que vocês levem o Cálice do Instituto?

—Não.—Dessa vez foi o Wayland que falou. —Queremos que você nos ajude a conseguir a estela dele para que peguemos o Cálice.

—De jeito nenhum!— Rosnou.— Ele nunca me perdoaria, e segundo, o instituto não deveria ser seguro para o cálice mortal!? O deixe aqui!

—Valentim sabe que o cálice está aqui. —Clary avisou.— Não é um lugar seguro, não totalmente, não queremos arriscar, Valentim seria praticamente invencível se o tivesse em posse.

Ponto… mas mesmo assim… Magnus mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo Alexander ainda desconfortável com a dor no ombro. Merda…. O que ele faria? A decisão parecia óbvia, como namorado e destinado de Alec ele não iria fazer isso… mas… mas como submundano, alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn ele sabia o que aconteceria se Valentim tomasse posse do Cálice.

Seu último encontro com esse homem não foi um dos mais calorosos… foi sangrento, ele salvou uma garota lobisomem, que Luke levou para fora daquele maldito galpão, mas segundos depois ele foi empalado pela espada do Morgenstem. Teve sorte que sua magia durou o suficiente para chegar em Catarina, mas e todos os outros submundanos mortos ali… o alvo principal eram lobisomens, aquele homem entregou o próprio parabatai para morte… Frio e… e…

—Vai nos ajudar?

—Alexander não pode saber de jeito nenhum sobre isso.


	20. Destinados a sentir culpa

**Então me olhe nos olhos**

**Diga-me o que você vê**

**Paraíso perfeito**

**Se desfazendo**

**Eu queria poder escapar**

**Eu não quero fingir**

**Eu queria poder apagar**

**Fazer seu coração acreditar**

**(Bad Liar/Imagine Dragons)**

Magnus estava a alguns minutos mergulhado na banheira, algumas pétalas de rosas flutuando sobre a água perfumada. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn tentava manter os seus pensamentos distantes do que ele fez mais cedo, forçando-se a lembrar que Alexander poderia acabar sentindo a culpa que pesava em seus ombros. Ele deveria contar… ele devia dizer a Alexander o que ele fez… mas, e se Alec o afastasse?

Magnus não se sentia capaz de ficar longe da sua marca, de seu Alexander… Era agoniante apenas imaginar.

Em outros tempos ele não se sentiria culpado em ajudar que Clarissa e Jace pegassem o Cálice de posse do Instituto, agora ali estava Magnus Bane praticamente querendo se afundar na água espumosa para tentar lavar qualquer resquício de culpa de sua pele.

Ele respirou fundo na frente do espelho, a contornou carinhosamente o desenho antes de finalmente sorrir completamente, Alexander é o seu destinado… Raziel podia não gostar muito dele, mas Alec como sua marca é a sua maior benção em quatrocentos anos, e ele não iria estragar a noite deles porque se sentia culpado, Magnus Bane não é disso.

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn é tirado de seus pensamentos quando a campainha do loft toca e Magnus dá uma última olhada no espelho e estala os dedos fazendo com que um belo traje se acomodasse em seu corpo e uma perfeita maquiagem dourada em seus olhos.

Seu coração falha uma batida ao abrir a porta e se deparar, sem surpresa nenhuma, com Alexander parado ali, segurando um grande tulipa vermelha

—Ela é para você. —Alexander estende a flor em sua direção, que prontamente a pega e a leva em direção ao rosto… delicada.— Tão chamativa e irresistível quanto você.

—Posso me acostumar com isso meu belo caçador. —Magnus o puxa para dentro do loft de modo que ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância, que logo foi quebrada pelos lábios do feiticeiro.

Beijar Alexander é como trilhar para o céu mas poder apreciar a vista quente do inferno. Alexander podia ser o melhor dos dois mundos. —Olá. —Sorriu ao se afastar, vendo os lábios do nephilim muito mais vermelhos do que antes.

—O-Olá!— O caçador cumprimentou um tanto falho e apontou desajeitadamente para a porta. —Para onde vamos?

—Para um restaurante, que na minha opinião serve o melhor risoto de massa e cogumelos de Nova York. — Alexander pegou sua mão quando o feiticeiro completou. — Mas qualquer coisa podemos passar no Hunters Moon se você se sentir mais confortável.

—Qualquer lugar que tenha você eu me sinto confortável. — O mais novo viu seu namorado fechar a porta com magia, sem precisar soltar a sua mão, logo eles estavam seguindo em direção as escadas.

—Você é adorável Alexander. —Magnus pontuou, sentindo o seu rosto ruborizar levemente enquanto Alec mantinha um sorriso contido nos lábios.

—Veja só… não é apenas eu que tenho a capacidade de corar tão facilmente.

—Hey. —O menor o empurrou com o próprio ombro, não diminuindo o sorriso do outro.

Alexander não costumava a ir em restaurantes mundanos, na verdade, ele não era acostumado a ir em qualquer lugar mundano que não fosse para eliminar demônios. No entanto ele teve que admitir que estava curioso. Magnus estava sentado à sua frente, lhe encarando com um sorriso preguiçoso em seu rosto, sorriso esse que fazia suas pernas tremerem.

—Pare de me olhar assim Magnus! —Pediu tentando soar sério, mas tinha impressão que a sua própria voz e face o traía.

—Desculpe-me… Você está lindo demais para não ser apreciado. —O feiticeiro sorriu, esticando a mão para que pudesse tocar a de Alec por cima da mesa privada.— E então, o que irá querer?

—Estou em suas mãos. —O shadowhunter disse, fazendo sinal para o menu.

—Hum… nesse caso eu comeria a sobremesa primeiro. —Por um momento ele viu os olhos castanhos ganhar um ornamento dourado, mas não demorou muito, mas o sorriso malicioso permaneceu ali. —Mas estamos em público… não que isso me impeça de levar você para o banheiro e…

—Por favor. —Alexander apertou mais a mão do asiático, suas bochechas queimando com a possibilidade de ser fodido no banheiro… não no banheiro em si, mas com a possibilidade de serem vistos. —Peça o risoto que você gosta.

—Eu por um acaso já disse que você fica ainda mais adorável quando fica todo vermelho assim?— Magnus mordeu sutilmente o lábio inferior, todo o movimento acompanhado pelos olhos cor de avelãs de Alexander. —Estou me sentindo nu agora.

—Eu realmente quero tirar todas as suas roupas. —Alexander grunhiu sentindo os seus jeans ficarem mais apertados. —Será que não poderíamos comer no seu…

—O que vão querer senhores?— Um homem vestido em um colete vinho escuro perguntou deles assim que chegou próximo o suficiente de onde eles estavam sentados, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao se focar em Magnus. —Você!

—Hum?— O feiticeiro franziu o cenho ao levantar o olhar e se deparar com um ruivo de escuros olhos violetas, em seu pescoço dava-se para localizar uma tatuagem de flores que se arrastavam-se escondidas por dentro do uniforme de garçom. —Quem é você?

—Seu… seu cretino!— O ruivo arregalou os olhos apoiando a prancheta de couro que usava com força na mesa, fazendo com que Alec soltasse a mão do seu namorado por reflexo.— Então é assim? Você me usa pelo tempo que quer e simplesmente esquece o meu nome?!

—Desculpe?— Ele olhou de relance para Alexander sem saber o que fazer, mas o caçador estava tão perdido quanto ele. —Eu por acaso conheço você?

—Lincon Hits, bar na França…

—Ah, você. —O alto feiticeiro fez uma careta ao se lembrar… puta merda.

—Quem é ele Mags?—Alec finalmente se pronunciou, o apelido saindo tão natural quanto respirar.

Magnus sentiu o seu peito esquentar com algo que ele identificava como ciúmes e desconforto, mas também curiosidade não medida. Ora ora… meu anjo é tão adorável.

—Ele é um meio seele na qual eu conversei em um bar de Paris. — Apoiando um cotovelo na mesa Magnus pegou os cardápios e os empurrou em direção ao outro. —Queremos um risoto de massa temperada é um Fratelli Dogliani para acompanhar. —Pediu, tentando manter-se educado, mas o olhar púrpura do meio seele não parecia querer ajudá-lo

—Seja inteligente e corra desse feiticeiro, ele vai acabar te desvirtuando e lhe deixando para a morte como fez comigo.

—Ah pelo anjo!—Magnus grunhiu, sua paciência começando a minar. —Eu apenas deixei você bebendo sozinho e de lamuriando pela sua própria vida! Não passamos nem quatro minutos juntos!

—Foram quatro minutos mais mal gastos da minha vida!!—Lincon se exaltou pronto para avançar mas Alec reagiu e puxou impulso do mesmo para que ele se afastasse do feiticeiro.

—Tenho certeza que não precisamos usar a violência. —O caçador comentou com a sua voz transbordando falsa calma antes de soltar o pulso do mesmo. —Traga o nosso pedido, sim?

Os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram quando ele finalmente percebeu os desenhos negros no braço do moreno, assim como a runa que também escapava pela gola da camisa de Alexander.

Shadowhunter. Lincon apenas assentiu a contragosto, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Magnus, ele havia mudado, se deitando com sangue angelical.

—Desculpe-me por isso. —Magnus pediu pegando novamente a mão de Alexander em uma tentativa de mudar a expressão de Alec.

—Você não tem que se desculpar por isso Magnus. —O nephilim suspirou mais uma vez, começando a faz semicírculos na costa da mão que o aparava.— Apenas é estranho encontrar um seele dizendo que já teve algo com o meu namorado.

Um coisa sobre Alexander que Magnus havia aprendido durante o tempo em que passou com ele é que Alec, por mais que não aparente é alguém ciumento e notavelmente possessivo. Magnus não precisa nem da runa em suas costelas, ele tem marcas em seus ombros, pescoço, coxas e tórax para provar.

—Você não sabe o quão quente você é quando está com ciúmes.—Pontuou em provocação fazendo o moreno rir um tanto ruborizado.

—Eu não e-estou com ciúmes!

—Não?—Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Alexander bufou por um momento olhando para onde o seele partiu para buscar seus pedidos. Ciúmes? Não… ele não sentia ciúmes sentia? Quer dizer … ele tem o direito de sentir ciúmes? Afinal… Magnus já viveu muito, já ficou com muitos ele já…

—Quantos?—Perguntou de repente, se tocando que não fazia ideia de qual seria a resposta, surpresa e principalmente confusão queimavam em sua runa de destinados, mas isso era facilmente visível nos olhos acastanhados, que estavam delineados com um lápis negro o dando o ar mais felino e selvagem… Alexander admitiu com ternura que combinava com ele.

—Quantos o que?

—Quantos… Quantos você já… hum… teve… —Alexander se embolou um pouco ao repetir, o olhar de Magnus sobre si o fazia querer revogar a pergunta, mas ele estava curioso demais para cogitar isso adequadamente.

—Você precisa mesmo saber? Estamos em um encontro querido. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn tentou desconversar. —Eu deveria estar perguntando como foi o seu dia no instituto.

—Você sabe como foi. —O cenho de Alec se franziu ao sentir um desconforto em seu próprio peito, que sumiu tão rápido quão apareceu.

—O ataque dos renegados… —E o seu irmão oxigenado sumindo com o cálice.

—O que está te incomodando?—Alexander perguntou preocupado, se inclinando um pouco sobre a mesa, dedicando a sua total atenção a Magnus que ainda segurava a sua mão. —Eu senti você estranho desde que saiu do instituto… olha se foi a Maryse que…

O de olhos avelãs sustentaram, por um momento, os glamourosos acastanhados, tentando descobrir o que havia deixado passar… Magnus estava assim desde… desde o instituto.

—Não, não foi ela… eu apenas já estava sentindo as minhas reservas de energia indo. —Mentiu, sentido de novo aquela ponta de culpa chocar o seu coração, mas ele tratou de a empurrar para o fundo do abismo.

—E então? Quantos?—Alec decidiu deixar o assunto de lado por enquanto, ele investigativa melhor quando tivesse a oportunidade. —Vamos Magnus…

O feiticeiro respirou fundo, pedindo ao anjo que fosse misericordioso consigo, porque seu namorado parecia decidido a ter uma resposta, seja qual for a pergunta… e nenhuma das perguntas o deixava confortável.

—Dezessete. —Respondeu em um único fôlego. Decidiu que contar a verdade sobre uma é melhor do que mentir sobre a outra.

—Dezessete?!— O mais novo pareceu surpreso com a revelação, mas quando ele viu os olhos acastanhados se desviarem ele sentiu seu coração pulsar mais uma vez logo ele entendeu. —Dezessete mil?!

—Isso é passado!— O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn tratou de acrescentar. —Eu só penso em você.

—Eu… e outras dezessete mil. —Grunhiu, Alexander estava tentando deixar de lado, mas droga, são dezessete mil pessoas… ele só… —Preciso de uma bebida! —Decidiu, olhando brevemente para Magnus antes de se erguer.—Vamos ao Hunters Moon.

Quando Alexander atravessou o portal se viu na frente do bar submundano. Magnus o acompanhava quieto, isso o incomodava, mas ele mesmo não fez nada impedir isso, ele sabia que era um tanto irracional o ciúme que sentia em seu estômago, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Porra, dezessete mil. Ele realmente precisava superar isso… mas não tão sóbrio quanto aquele momento, Alexander sentia que se ele continuasse tímido iria acabar falando alguma merda desnecessária. O que ele precisava era de uma grande caneca de cerveja.

—Alexander?— Magnus tentou, um pouco hesitante enquanto seu namorado fazia o pedido para uma lobisomem. Ele não conseguia sentir muita coisa pela marca… tensão talvez? Mas ele tinha quase certeza de que é algo dele.

—Fique, eu só preciso de uma… —A loira deixou uma caneca de cerveja na frente do moreno. —… obrigado.

—Olha… Alexander… você já sabia que eu tinha uma reputação um tanto… pesada. —Magnus temeu, sem desviar sua atenção do shadowhunter que tomou um gole do líquido dourado.

—Fique calmo. —Alec ri, olhando para o homem ao seu lado, pegando o mesmo de surpresa quando permaneceu sorrindo. —Isso tudo foi antes de mim, não?

Magnus sentiu o seu peito aquecer com a confiança que Alexander tinha em si mesmo. Anjos… ele ama esse homem.

—Sim. — Assentiu sem demora. Aquilo era verdade, Alexander era o único em mais de 400 anos que conseguiu nublar completamente seus sentidos, embebedar a sua alma de um sentimento quente que ele nunca sentiu, mas que era confortável e acolhedor, como casa. Magnus poderia dar a própria magia para salvar Alexander caso fosse preciso.

Alexander sentiu como se fosse derreter com os sentimentos de Magnus que o envolvia. Dezessete mil almas nunca sentiram aquilo o que Magnus o doava… amor… sim, era mútuo, reciprocidade preenchia cada laço, cada poro, cada veia em seu ser.

—Para um primeiro encontro não foi tão ruim… levando em conta que pulamos várias etapas. — O nephilim lambeu os lábios sendo seguido pelos olhos afiados de Magnus. —Mesmo assim nada ruim.

—Nada ruim?—O asiático sentiu o próprio coração falhar uma batida enquanto o seu rosto esquentava com uma ou duas cenas que rondam os seus pensamentos.

—Não, nem um pouco. — Alec deu mais um gole na bebida. —Podia ter sido pior aquele seele poderia ter voltado e jogado vinho em mim.

—Quantos encontros você já teve antes de mim?— Magnus estava verdadeiramente curioso. Alexander é um homem lindo, ele podia está sendo influenciado um pouco, mas ninguém em suas totais faculdades funções cerebrais negaram a beleza de seu namorado.

—Você é o meu primeiro em tudo… —Magnus se sente rendido enquanto o nephilim repousava a caneca no balcão e voltava os olhos cor de avelã para você. —… meu primeiro beijo… minha primeira bebedeira… minha primeira vez … —Por um momento achou que poderia mergulhar nos olhos esverdeados. —… meu primeiro amor.

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn se sentiu congelado por um momento em seu lugar, sua expressão devia está estranha porquê Alexander estava pronto para dizer algo e se desculpar.

Mas Magnus não deixou, apenas puxou o moreno para si e tomou seu lábios como se não houvesse amanhã.

Começou de forma lenta, Magnus nunca foi fã de cerveja… mas ali, daquele modo ele podia apreciar o gosto de cevada e menta. As línguas se tocavam com carinho, demonstrando sensualidade a cada ondulação, esquentando ambos os corpos, incendiando cada poro.

Quando ambos se separaram não perceberam que era observados por quase todo o bar, estavam ofegantes e pouco se importavam com isso… ambos um tanto tontos pelo ósculo, mas os sorrisos não falharam.

—Eu também te amo, Alexander. —Magnus sussurrou, ambas as testas unidas, as respirações se misturando. Os olhos de seu anjo se enegrecendo de desejo… um olhar que fez o baixo ventre de Magnus se comprimir em expectativa. —Vamos para casa?

Alexander assentiu avidamente, um sorriso colgante ao perceber que Magnus se referiu ao loft como a casa deles. Magnus se afasta um pouco, estalando os dedos de uma mão, fazendo com que o dinheiro para pagar a bebida aparecesse embaixo da caneca. Logo o feiticeiro puxou o caçador para que eles saíssem pela porta dos fundos e um portal foi criado.

O caçador se sentiu ser agarrado assim que saiu do portal, a boca de Magnus tomando a sua em um beijo quente, suas mãos se empalmaram na costa de Magnus e o puxando para si, fazendo o mesmo gemer em seus lábios quando ambos os membros se chocaram.

—Quero você Magnus. —Alexander gemeu quando os lábios de Magnus desceram por seu maxilar e ele logo ajudou seu namorado a tirar a sua jaqueta, seguido da blusa azul cobalto que havia escolhido.

—O que… você… quer?— Magnus perguntou enquanto deixava as suas curtas unhas marcarem as laterais do corpo de Alexander, sua língua passeando por cima do desenho da runa de bloqueio, fazendo Alec estremecer com o contato úmido.

—Faça amor comigo. —Surpreendentemente a voz de Alec não hesitou, ele apoiou as mãos na cintura do menor e pôde ver, para o seu deleite, os olhos de gato do outro. —Eu amo seus olhos.

—E eu amo você. — Sussurrou se afastando um pouco, o suficiente para que ele pudesse pegar a mão de seu anjo. —Vem, venha para o nosso quarto.

Alexander sorriu abobalhado seguindo o mais velho. Ali estava o “nosso” novamente.

Quando chegaram no quarto a porta logo foi batida e Alec encaminhando para a cama, onde se sentou, observando Magnus caminhar até si sem pressa, livrando-se da camisa, já que o sobretudo do mesmo já não se encontrava no caminho. Alec apreciou cuidadosamente o desabotoar dos jeans apertados e sentiu a sua boca salivar para saborear o membro escondido pela Calvin Klein alaranjada.

—Gosta do que vê, meu anjo? —Magnus questiona, sua expressão fingindo um pouco de inocência enquanto se aproximava como um predador, os olhos dourados brilhando com desejo puro. Magnus tocou o seu rosto com carinho antes de seus lábios se encostarem mais uma vez, iniciando um ósculo cuidadoso mas que mostrava todo o carinho e sentimentos que o alto feiticeiro tinha pelo caçador. O corpo do Lightwood aos poucos cedendo para o colchão até que Magnus se encontrou em seu colo, mexendo a cintura em círculos perfeitos, estimulando o membro escondido pelas calças negras e que sumiram quando a mão livre de Magnus tocou o tecido.

O beijo se tornou mais quente, o alto feiticeiro não queria parar, descendo os lábios até o ponto pulsante do pescoço alvo, deixando sua marca ali e se deliciando com o som pecaminoso que Alec deixou escapar.

—Você é lindo… —Sussurrou antes de deixar a sua língua massagear um dos mamilos eriçados, seu antebraço sustentando um seu peso enquanto mão livre brincava com o elástico da cueca cinza antes de adentrar. —Mal posso... acreditar que você é meu…. você é meu, Alexander?

—Todo… T-Todo seu.... —Alec arqueou um pouco a costa quando o polegar de Magnus massageou a sua glande pulsante e que começava a babar pré gozo. —Só seu… Todo seu… p-por favor Magnus…

—Alexander… —Magnus gemeu quando o seu próprio Membro pulsou para penetrar o anjo a sua frente. —… Por favor o que?... Você fica ainda mais belo assim… D-Diga… o que quer?

—Você… —Grunhiu em deleite quando Magnus lhe bombeou. —Você dentro de mim… agora!

—Tão sensível. —O asiático suspirou em satisfação enquanto se apressava e se livrar da cueca que lhe atrapalhava a visão. Alexander nu é a visão do pecado. Alexander entregue em sua cama, ofegante, e com o pênis pesado, implorando pelo orgasmo é… é a personificação da luxúria.

Ele não hesitou em se curvar e sugar a ponta rosada, saboreando o gosto almiscarado enquanto escutava Alec tentando controlar a própria voz para não gritar… ah… Mas Magnus queria escutá-lo gritar. Decidido ele penetrou um dedo sem aviso prévio, finalmente escutando o doce som, movimentou-se com cuidado, logo acrescentando mais um, sem nunca parar de sugar. Magnus tentava ignorar o próprio desejo, mas foi impossível quando teve seu cabelo agarrando e puxando para cima, o forçando a encarar os olhos escurecidos de Alec.

—Me tome. —O caçador ordenou, e Magnus se sentiu compelido a atender. Tomou os lábios avermelhados do seu nephilim, um ósculo calmo, totalmente inverso de seu desejo, que era selvagem. O ato se tornou mais dificultoso quando Magnus começou a se afundar em seu interior, mas Alexander não vacilou, ele sentia centimetro por centimetro ser acolhido dentro de si e seu lábio inferior ser puxado pelos dentes.

Magnus decidiu esperar quando se sentiu completamente envolvido, mas não durou mais de alguns segundos para Alexander apertar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, o puxando mais para si e ondulando o quadril em sinal para que ele penetrasse.

Os beijos ficaram mais rápidos, o membro de Alexander era comprimido pelos abdomens suados, roçando um no outro em frenesi. A estocada eram profundas e Magnus se deleitou com o grito mudo do moreno quando acertou a próstata do mesmo, despertando ainda mais, se possível, o seu desejo.

O mais velho se ergueu um pouco, espalmando as mãos nas coxas fartas e deslizando até ambas as panturrilhas, agarrando ali sob o olhar confuso de Alexander, que recebeu apenas um olhar lascivo enquanto Magnus apoiava sua pernas sobre os ombros. Oh… Alexander tinha uma flexibilidade ainda a ser explorada.

Magnus intensificou as suas estocadas, seus olhos fixos e Alexander e em cada expressão de prazer que ele fazia a cada investida… a boca semiaberta, os olhos cerrados, o rosto corado, a respiração ofegante… os gemidos se intensificando, algumas lamúrias de prazer para chegar ao ápice e quando Magnus se sentiu ser comprimido pelas parede internas de Alec ele veio, sendo acompanhado por Alexander, que parecia perdido em meio as estrelas que apareciam sob suas pálpebras.

O coração de ambos estavam acelerados, tão acelerado que Magnus achou uma boa permanecer deitado sobre Alexander, não se importando com o sêmen espalhado pelo abdome do mesmo. Alec cheira a sândalo agora, sândalo e algodão… sândalo, algodão e suor.

—Eu te amo. —Alexander sussurrou um tanto sonolento, mas conseguiu achar a mão de Magnus, entrelaçando ambas.

—Eu também te amo. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn respondeu, embalado pelo sobe e desce da respiração de seu namorado.


	21. Destinados ao Amor

Alec socava o saco de pancadas sem realmente prestar atenção no que fazia, seus pensamentos ainda vagavam pela noite anterior, mais exatamente em seu namorado feiticeiro. Algo lhe incomodava em relação a Magnus, ele parecia estar mais distante, como se quisesse evitar alguma coisa.

Ele não se lembrava de ter feito alguma coisa de errado. Na verdade… as coisas estariam até ótimas entre eles se não fosse isso.

—Alec?— O moreno acertou mais um chute no seu alvo, antes de desmontar a guarda e se virar para quem o chamava, encontrando Lydia o observando com as mãos nas costas, os olhos azuis fitando algum lugar que não era os seu rosto e sim o seu torso completamente nu, mas ele podia apostar que era por causa das marcas roxas que havia em sua pele, juntamente com as runas. Bem… ele havia se esquecido de usar o Iratze, no fim ele não se importa que vejam.

—Lydia. —Ele comprimentou educadamente antes de se afastar para até a sua camisa, apressando-se em a vestir. —Algum problema?

—Não, não exatamente. Vim para lhe informar que Merliorn será levado para os irmãos do silêncio e será punido sob a acusação de compartilhar informações com Valentim Morgenstern.

—Merliorn?—O caçador cruza os braços, evitando que a sua expressão mostra-se a sua preocupação com a notícia… um seele seria levado a julgamento pelos irmãos dos silencio… ainda mais por uma acusação grave como essa, que poderia resultar em morte.

—Sim.— A loira assentiu. —Estou avisando pois você estará no comando da missão de o transportar para a cidade dos ossos ao anoitecer de hoje.

—Eu? A Clave sabe disso?—Ergueu uma sobrancelha, duvidava seriamente que a Clave botaria o filho mais velho de alguém que já foi do Círculo em uma missão dessas.

—Sim, recebi uma mensagem de fogo mais cedo. Será você. —Ela já estava pronta para ir, mas antes sorriu para si. —Tenha sucesso nessa missão, talvez assim eu possa voltar o mais rápido para Idris. —E virou de costas, saindo da sala de treinamento.

Alec voltou a se concentrar no saco de pancadas, concentrado-se mãos na força dos braços enquanto voltava a mergulhar em pensamentos. Ele havia acordado cedo, não conseguiu acordar seu namorado… Magnus dormia tão serenamente na cama, as costas descobertas o dando uma perfeita visão dos músculos trabalhados do feiticeiro.

Alec apenas deu um beijo no início da coluna e no pescoço do mesmo, tendo o prazer de vê-lo ronronar antes de ter que sair. Ele só queria permanecer ali, agarradinho com o seu namorado.

—Bom dia Alec!— Alec virou-se imediatamente quando escutou Hodger o comprimentar.

—Bom dia Hodge. —O caçador copiou, voltando-se contra a saco. —Pensei que você havia se reunido com Maryse para alguma reunião.

—Maryse está em Idris por hoje. —O loiro respondeu. —Você não devia estar treinando com o seu parabatai?

—Isso se ele estivesse no instituto. Não sei onde está, mas aposto que a Clary tem haver com isso. —O moreno respondeu sem desviar a sua atenção, seu ombro estava em perfeito estado, Magnus realmente fez um bom trabalho em si no dia anterior.

—Ninguém pode o culpar por querer ficar com a destinado dele. —Escutou o seu professor comentar. —Ouvi boatos de que você também encontrou o seu destinado, Magnus Bane… verídico?

—Uhum.— Alec concorda, parando os seus movimentos. — Sim, Magnus.

—Uau. —Hodge assobiou, notando uma das marcas roxas ao longo do pescoço. —Parece que você deu sorte.

Alec franziu o cenho, desconfortável, o mais velho tinha um olhar estranho sobre si… certo, não é a coisa mais comum ser destinado a alguém, ainda mais Magnus, o caçador sabia que o namorado não tinha uma reputação muito boa… mas ninguém o conhece como ele estava conhecendo.

Quando ele dizer algo o celular no bolso de seu moletom começou a vibrar e ele o reivindicou imediatamente, olhando o identificador de chamadas antes de o levar a orelha.

—Hey… Bom dia!...— Saudou com um sorriso nos lábios, voltando a olhar para a frente ele viu que Hodge havia saído, Alec se permitiu relaxar enquanto prendia o celular com os ombros e liberava uma mão para poder levantar a camisa e realizar o Iratze.—Houve algum problema?

—Hey, bom dia. —A voz do outro lado da linha repetiu, animada. —Não querido, não houve nenhum problema… será que posso ligar para o meu namorado quando não há problemas?

—C-Claro que pode!—Alexander tratou de responder, sentindo o seu coração falhar uma batida com o título de namorado… ele amava escutar isso.—Mas… Mas o que houve?

—Aposto que você está corado agora. —A voz sussurrou em provocação, Alec podia até visualizar em sua mente Magnus sorrindo divertido… beirando a malicioso naquele momento. —Bem… venha para casa, meu caçador… o que quero fazer com você não pode ser feito por telefone.

—Magnus!—Gemeu surpreso, olhando ao redor para ter certeza que estava sozinho. —Eu estou ocupado… não posso dar um pulo em casa apenas para… para…

—Fazer sexo?Transar?... Fazer amor?—Magnus sussurrou do outro lado antes de rir. — Meu anjo, você é muito pervertido querido… eu estava apenas lhe convidando para beber alguma coisa, mas a sua oferta é bem melhor, levando em conta que você não saia de fininho e me deixe dormindo.

—Eu não posso. —Ele reclamou, frustrado, entendendo a referência mas ele não conseguiu se importar… não uma vez que Magnus ria sobre isso, o som do riso do alto feiticeiro era encantador. —Fui designado como líder da missão para levar um seele para a cidade dos ossos, para os irmãos do silêncio.

—Ele é acusado de quê?—A voz do feiticeiro pareceu perder um pouco da graça.

—Compartilhar informações com Valentim… é Merliorn.

—A doce Isabelle já sabe?— Magnus perguntou preocupado, mesmo que não parecesse, mas Alec podia sentir em seu peito.

—Não sei… provavelmente irei saber antes de sair. —Suspirou frustrado, sua irmã era um tanto confusa… ela poderia “dançar” com o seele… mas os olhos dela brilhavam todas as vezes que via Simon, o vampiro nerd. Mesmo assim, ela não deixava de se importar com a fada… ele mesmo acreditava que Merliorn não havia delatado coisa alguma para Valentim, mas fadas não era confiáveis.

—Venha para mim, shadowhunter. —O alto feiticeiro suspirou. —Você merece relaxar antes de ir para essa missão… E eu não aceito um não!

Alexander olhou incrédulo para o celular, vendo a chamada ser dada como encerrada.

—Magnus. — Fala para o nada, não contendo o sorriso. Ele amava essa sensação espontânea e quente que Magnus o fazia sentir… o fazia se sentir tão livre.

Magnus sorriu divertido quando abriu a porta do loft e encontrou Alexander parado ali, o uniforme completo de shadowhunter mas a expressão era de quem estava cometendo um crime.

—Então… —Magnus comentou divertido, agarrando o pulso de Alec e o puxando para dentro do apartamento. —… devo me preocupar com os guardas da prisão vindo atrás do fugitivo?

—Não seja bobo. —Alec sorriu, tocando o rosto de Magnus e o puxando para si, selando os lábios por alguns segundos. —Temos umas duas horas antes de alguém verdadeiramente precisar de mim.

—Oh… eu verdadeiramente fico feliz com isso. —O sorriso do asiático se expandiu e Alexander foi empurrado contra o sofá. —Fique aí enquanto eu preparo um drink para nós.

—Então você realmente me convidou para uma bebida hum?— Alexander perguntou, curvando-se para tirar as botas, mas os seus olhos se fixaram em Magnus, e talvez pela bunda bem valorizada pela calça, que estava de costa para si e logo sacudiu algo em uma coqueteleira de prata.

—Sejamos sinceros querido. —Magnus levantou o olhar para ele, e os olhos de gato se fizeram presentes, causando um arrepio involuntário em Alec que empurrou cegamente os calçados para o lado. —Tudo fica melhor com uma bebida e seus lábios.— Alexander viu o exato momento em que os olhos felinos brilharam, predador, a cada passo do feiticeiro o ar se tornava mais… quente, a cada passo de Magnus Bane. Alexander se sentia cada vez mais indefeso… E ele gostava disso.— Um vinho para o meu shadowhunter.

Uma taça com o líquido tinto surgiu em um estalar de dedos em sua mão, e Magnus estava parado em sua frente.

—Não… Não me chame assim.—Ele sussurrou, recuando ainda mais no sofá, dando mais conforto para que o asiático se acomodasse em seu colo, um copo de martini alaranjado entre os dedos e um sorriso torto nos lábios.

—Alexander?— Magnus praticamente ronronou antes de bebericar o líquido de seu copo. Não demorou muito para que eles se unissem em um beijo, um beijo que fez o baixo ventre de Alec formigar em expectativa e Magnus sumir com a taça, assim como a de Alexander… elas apenas seriam um empecilho naquele momento.

O caçador grunhiu entre o beijo, agarrando a cintura alheia com um pouco de força… Magnus queria o enlouquecer… Estava conseguindo.

—Pensei… que era só... uma bebida. — Alec falou enquanto beijava a pele exposta do pescoço dourado, seus dedos deixando a cintura para desabotoar a camisa cinza elétrico… não… quantos botões! Impaciente ele puxou ambos os lados, fazendo as pequenas peças voarem para qualquer contato que não fosse o seu caminho.

—Eu menti. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn disse, parando por um momento para olhar o moreno, que tinha o mais puro desejo estampados nas cores de seus olhos.—Mas veja só...— Sua voz saiu mais rouca e provocativa que o normal mas ele não se contentou apenas com isso e com um rebolar de quadris Alexander deixou sua cabeça pender sobre o encosto do sofá.—… você gosta disso? —Mais um movimento enquanto se livrava dos farrapos, do que um dia foi uma blusa e Magnus pode sentir o músculo rígido sob sua bunda. —Hein?...—Ele se inclinou um pouco, suspirando uma dose de magia quente em cima da runa de bloqueio… a sua tão desejada runa de bloqueio, ele não resistiu a vontade se passear sua língua por ali, de baixo para cima, até chegar próximo ao lóbulo de Alec. —… Alexander.

Segundos depois o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn se sentiu se prensado contra o sofá, Alexander entre as suas pernas, roçando, sem vergonha nenhuma, a ereção latejante contra a sua, arrancando gemidos despudorados de ambos.

—S-Seja meu… Magnus. —Alec pede, sua testa colada contra a de Magnus, uma mão se apoiando no braço do sofá enquanto a outra desprendia o cinto de tachinhas brilhantes, que tinha os lábios entreabertos, gemidos escapando em cada ofegar. —Deixe com que eu me perca em você…

—Por favor, sim ...—O mais baixo choramingou impaciente antes de seus lábios serem atacados. Suas mãos subiram por baixo da camisa do nephilim, seus anéis causando arrepios por todo o corpo do mesmo, endurecendo seus mamilos… e em um estalar de dedos já não existia roupas entre eles.

Ah como ele ama ter um namorado feiticeiro. Alexander grunhiu entre o beijo, sentindo as suas ereções se friccionando uma na outra, ambas gotejando pré gozo, tornando os movimentos ainda mais fácies… escorregadios.

Magnus agarrou os fios de cabelo negros, aos poucos forçando a sua cabeça ceder… os lábios beijar cada parte daquele torso dourado, sua língua acariciar cada músculo do abdômen até chegar aonde realmente queria.

Quando a primeira sucção em seu membro veio, Magnus sentiu o mundo parar por um momento… a língua de Alexander deslizou por toda a sua extensão, uma mão massageando suas bolas sem pressa alguma.

—Isso… Anjo… is-isso. —Magnus já não tinha o controle de mais nada… e ele sentiu que estava pendurado em um precipício literal quando sentiu seu falo mergulhar na garganta daquele moreno quente. —Oh… xander…

Se ele não estivesse tão mergulhado em prazer, Magnus teria perguntado onde Alexander aprendeu a fazer uma garganta profunda tão… uau … depois de sete segundos ele escutou seu anjo se engasgar um um pouco, e ele ficou preocupado por um momento… porquê convenhamos, Magnus Bane não é nada pequeno. Mas quando Alec subiu ao topo novamente e sugou a sua glande… bem, ele deixou de se importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse a o seu prazer, ignorando a dor incômoda que se momentâneamente surgiu quando um dedo adentrou seu orifício.

A pulsação do mais velho estava a mil, fazendo com que a sua respiração se tornasse mais falha de o normal… Alexander não facilitava… não, não facilitava nada… e quando ele acrescentou mais um dedo e acertou a próstata do feiticeiro ele não pode se segurar mais, logo ele se derramava nos lábios avermelhados de Alec, que não cessava os seus movimentos, prolongando os espasmos do corpo bronzeado.

O caçador de sombras se certificou que gota por gota foi devidamente saboreada.

Quando ele finalmente se ergueu se deparou com Magnus o observado, os olhos afiados ainda embebidos de luxúria… e Alexander não resistiu ao pedido mudo de Magnus para que ele o tomasse.

Seu próprio membro estava dolorido de prazer, mas ele conseguiu guiar, com paciência, centímetro por centímetro para o interior Magnus. Não havia lubrificante, e esse foi um dos principais motivos pelo qual ele se debruçou sobre Magnus e o beijou com todo o carinho que podia demonstrar, ele não queria machucar o seu destinado.

Ele suspirou extasiado quando o mesmo se moveu, buscando mais contato e Alec cedeu, seu rosto escondido no pescoço do feiticeiro enquanto se enfiava cada vez mais fundo a cada estocada… as unhas curtas de Magnus arranhando as runas de sua costa, o membro de Magnus sendo pressionado entre ambos os abdomens… a sensação de estar dentro de Magnus… o calor... o cheiro… os prazer de ambos sendo irradiado da runa de destinados… as respirações ofegantes… o calor que os incendiavam. Cada simples detalhe enlouqueciam a ambos… Cada simples detalhe que levou Alexander a se derramar no interior de seu namorado, sendo seguido por um gemido alto de satisfação quando o homem de olhos gatunos chegou ao próprio ápice entre eles.

Alexander deixou o seu corpo ceder por cima do dourado, não se importando em sair de dentro do mesmo, o até do sêmen que sujava os abdomens. Ele simplesmente queria sentir o cheiro de sândalo que Magnus irradiava… suor, sândalo. Ambos envolvidos a própria bolha.

—Eu te amo. —Magnus sussurra, seus dedos traçando o caminho da coluna de Alec, que tremia vez ou outra com o frio dos anéis em sua pele.

—Eu também. —Alexander sussurra um tanto sonolento, mas ele não queria dormir. — Eu também te amo.

Magnus delicadamente empurra seu amante até que ambos conseguissem se sentar de um maneira confortável, ele não conseguiu evitar um gemido abafado quando Alexander saiu de dentro de si, mas ele controlou a sua respiração… amar Alexander no sofá não era um de seus planos… era para ser na cama, onde tinha mais espaço, mas Alec era alguém irresistível.

—Eu tenho uma coisa para você. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn sorriu carinhosamente, acariciando a face do seu caçador, encarnado aqueles hipnotizantes olhos avelãs, vendo a sua própria face refletida ali.

—O que?— O shadowhunter sustentou um olhar curioso enquanto Magnus saia de cima de si, pouco se importando com a nudez e o membro semi ereto que pensava entre suas pernas… uma bela visão, tinha de admitir. Um sorriso despontou de seus lábios quando seus olhar pousou sobre a única runa no corpo de seu amado.

—Fique aqui, volto em um minuto. —Magnus sorriu, já se afastando um pouco cambaleante até o seu quarto, ele se amaldiçoou por um momento por não ter como conjurar a caixinha da onde ele estava, devido às próprias barreiras impostas em seu quarto.

Alexander limpava com a própria camisa a parte suja em seu estômago, parando quando Magnus veio até si com as mãos na costa antes de parar em sua frente… em toda a sua glória.

—Feche os olhos. —Magnus pediu, a expressão relaxada, mas Alec podia sentir em seu peito que ele estava nervoso com algo. Tendo consciência disso ele fechou os olhos, um pouco apreensivo quando Magnus pegou a sua mão direita, mas resistiu a vontade de espiar… pelo menos até que ele sentisse o metal gelado circular o seu dedo anelar.

—Magnus… —Alexander sentiu o seu coração falhar mais uma vez…. Sinceramente, Magnus havia lhe causado uma arritmia espontânea.

—Não estou lhe propondo em casamento, ainda… —O feiticeiro sorriu, se ajoelhando em sua frente, ainda barrando a sua mão, mas dessa vez a levou até os lábios e beijou o aro de ouro branco. —O ideal é prata para isso mas… ouro parece combinar tanto com você. — Ouro para o casamento. — Percebi que nunca pedi você oficialmente em namoro… mesmo sendo namorados. —Alexander sentiu que iria derreter a qualquer momento sob aquele olhar brilhante de seu Magnus. —Alexander Lightwood… Aceita ser o meu namorado?

Ele com toda certeza não deveria dormir com uma contusão… mas Alexander se sentia cansado demais para ir até a enfermaria, mentalmente e fisicamente cansado.

O dia havia começado tão bem. Alexander levantou a sua mão direita, fazendo com que o ouro do anel brilhasse palidamente contra a luz da lua, as pequenas pedras cravejadas ali mudando para um roxo profundo… segundo Magnus elas se chamavam Alexandria, e ele particularmente gostou. A joia era simples… mas já tinha um significado tão importante para eles.

E as coisas simplesmente desandaram depois que ele voltou para o instituto, através de um portal criado pelo alto feiticeiro. Ele organizou uma equipe com mais de dez shadowhunter preparados… se certificou que todos estavam bem equipados para a missão de transportar o seele para a cidade dos ossos…Mas eles foram abordados nas proximidades do cais… vampiros e lobisomens lado a lado, Alexander hesitou por um momento em lutar, e esse foi o seu erro, acabou que Merliorn na confusão fugiu e mais da metade de seus homens abatidos e ele terminou retornado ao instituto com a missão fracassada e um contusão bem feita na lateral de sua cabeça.

Alexander não era ignorante ao fato que a maioria foi abatida com uma pancada forte o suficiente para incapacitar os nephilins, não para machucar ou matar. Havia sido algo armado, era algo até óbvio, levando em conta o fato de que a missão não foi publicamente anunciada… mas isso ele resolveria no dia seguinte enquanto recolhia o relatório dos abatidos ao lado de Lydia.

Agora ele só queria Magnus ali… mas era tarde da noite… Praticamente um novo dia, Magnus devia está dormindo para começar o dia de trabalho. Ele havia se acostumando com o calor do corpo do feiticeiro contra o seu.

Agarrado ao próprio travesseiro, Alexander acabou dormindo, quentes e acolhedores olhos felinos dançando em seus pensamentos.

Raj mantinha um saco de gelo pressionado contra o alto da própria cabeça. Se Alexander não tivesse no meio de um interrogatório ele até teria tido do quão patético era o homem ao reclamar de dor apenas por uma simples contusão…Não que ele tivesse algo contra o shadowhunter, mas ele também não tinha muita coisa a favor do indiano.

—Eu tenho certeza do que eu vi Lightwood… a pessoa que me atacou age e luta como um de nós, um shadowhunter.

—Alexander não conseguia ignorar aquela informação… algo o incomodava… algo na verdade estava bem implícito ali, desde a maneira que Raj descrevia como um chicote metálico se enrolou suas pernas, até a maneira oculta em que o agressor preferiu atacar.

Era tão semelhante a Isabelle que chegava a ser transparente.

—Isabelle Lightwood, você está detida por compartilhar informações com um seele e indiretamente compactuar com Valentim. —Alexander imediatamente levanta o olhar a tempo de ver Lydia se aproximando de sua irmã

—O que está acontecendo aqui?—Ele se aproxima o mais rapidamente que pode, dando graças aos anjos que iratze tivesse feito o seu trabalho e aliviado a dor de sua cabeça.

—Alec. —A loira o saúda, mas ele apenas a olha rapidamente antes de conectar o seu olhar com o de Izzy… os olhos castanhos não emitindo nada mais do que irritação. — Isabelle é suspeita de participar ativamente da fuga de Merliorn Seele. —Ela suspira pesadamente quando a shadowhunter entregava a contra gosto a estela e suas armas a um dos caçadores que prendiam os seus pulsos, logo a morena era afastada deles… Alec não deixou de perceber que sua irmã não disse nada em sua defesa e isso o que gelava mais as suas veias. —A inquisidora vem amanhã, para realizar o julgamento daqui a dois dias, mas …

—Mas… —Alec insistiu, cruzando os braços em uma tentativa falha de conseguir concentração, mas o que ele queria era sair dali e puxa sua irmã para diz a liberar das garras de quem a prendia.

—Olha Alec… eu sei que a Isabelle não é verdadeiramente culpada… mas isso não vai adiantar nada, na verdade isso não vai significar nada para a Clave, tudo ao que eles querem é o Cálice Mortal.

—O Cálice Mortal?

—Sim. A Clave teme que Valentim esteja de posse dela… Será um caos caso os boatos sejam verdadeiros. —Lydia explica pesarosa, pronta para se retirar dali, mas teve o antebraço agarrado pelo mais alto. —O que houve?

—Então se a Clave tiver o cálice o julgamento de Izzy pode ser esquecido?—Pontuou um tanto confuso.

—Sim… é algo bastante provável. — A Branwell assentiu, se soltando do aperto do Lightwood.

—Bem… —Alexander hesitou por um momento. — Nós temos o Cálice Mortal. —Comentou, vendo a expressão de Lydia se transformar lentamente em pura surpresa e a boca dela se entreabrir por um momento.

—É o que?

—Sim, nós temos a taça mortal, aqui no instituto. —Repetiu, sinalizando com a cabeça para a sala de treinos. —Siga-me.

Alexander não estava nervoso, na verdade ele se sentia bastante tranquilo… ele tinha a séria impressão que essa tranquilidade vinha de Magnus, que provavelmente ainda dormia.

Ele se agachou, reivindicando a sua estrela do bolso da calça e redesenhando a runa de cadeado que se localizava em cima de uma dos azulejos crus do tatame. A runa brilhou em vermelho por conta do valor e o som de click foi escutado, fazendo com que um conjunto médio de prateleiras se ergue-se do chão… menos de dez segundos depois Alexander sentia a sua calmaria minar-se e dar lugar ao medo, enquanto revirava cada prateleira de vidro.

A carta de tarô, que continha a taça mortal já não estava ali… nem a carta e muito menos o fragmento de pedra, que ele suspeitava ser um fragmento de portal.

A taça mortal simplesmente não estava lá.


	22. Destinados ao Passado

**Só porque não é fácil, não significa que está errado.**

**Tudo em que estamos trabalhando, trabalhando por tanto tempo.**

**_(Imagine dragons/Boomerang)_ **

—Porque você se arriscou tanto para tirar Merlion dali? —Alexander perguntou, derrotado, mas os seus braços estavam cruzados enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala, ele tentava encontrar uma saída para que a sua irmã não fosse a julgamento… e a única saída não era encontrada.

—Grande irmão, ele é inocente. —Isabelle também estava de pé, mas nenhum sorriso estava em seu rosto, ela mesma estava preocupado com a própria situação… tudo o que envolvia a Clave podia ser uma coisa de risco… e ela teria um julgamento dali a dois dias onde ela seria a réu. —Ele seria sentenciado a espada alma… você sabe que ele podia não resistir… isso não seria justo. Ele não é culpado. —Ela tentou relaxar os ombros, mas o maximo que conseguiu é se sentir mais desconfortável com toda a situação. —Além do mais… a morte de um ser do submundano pelas mãos da Clave pode acarretar a quebra dos acordos… eu confio no Meliorn, não na rainha dele.

—Você está certa. — Alec assentiu para logo em seguida bufar exasperado, parando a sua caminha pela sala, seu olhar se encontrando com o de sua irmã mais nova. —Você sabe dos riscos… você pode perder as suas runas minha irmã.

—Você acha que eu não sei Alec? —A morena abraça o próprio corpo, seu olhar caindo. —Eu estou temerosa irmão… mas eu não vou fugir. —Os olhos dela se ergueram novamente e ela descruzou os braços, decidida. —Eu vou enfrentar as consequências de cabeça erguida!

Alec a encara por um momento, ele não estava surpreso com essa atitude… afinal, ela é Isabelle Lightwood… um Lightwood, ela não abaixava a cabeça para ninguém, ela era forte… e quando ela não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar algo ela era se vestia da própria armadura e orgulho para se proteger.

Era isso que ela tinha mais medo.

—Você sabe onde Jace está? —Perguntou, esperançoso, percebendo um franzir de sobrancelhas pela parte da menor.

—Não. —Ela negou, os olhos castanhos o analisando como um falcão.—Porque isso parece ser importante? Ele deve está com a Clary.

—Sim, ele deve está com a ruiva… e eles estâo com o cálice mortal. —Os olhos na morena se arregalaram quando os ombros rígidos de Alexander despencaram. —O cálice é uma das maneiras de livrar você de tudo isso… Mas não os encontramos.

Alexander quis fechar os olhos quando ele viu os olhos da mais nova marejaram, mas ele se moveu automaticamente para a abraçar. Normalmente Isabelle seria muito mais baixa que ele, mas os saltos faziam uma grande diferença, fazendo com que a cabeça de Izzy se encaixasse na curvatura de seu pescoço.

—Nosso irmão é um idiota. —Ela sussurrou, ela não estava chorando, Alec sabia, mas ela parecia tão quebrada quanto.

—Eu vou achar ele. —O moreno disse com tanta certeza quanto conseguiu empregar. —Tenho uma ideia de como.. preciso apenas falar com Hodge.

—Como? —A mulher se afastou o suficiente para que eles pudessem se olhar.

—A runa parabatai… o rastreamento normal não funciona. —Respondeu, observando a expressão dela se transformar em temor.

—Alec… você sabe como isso é arriscado. —Ela avisou. —Tem que ter outro jeito!.

—Não tem Izzy, não tem.

—Pare de ser idiota irmão… isso pode te ferir!—Ela reclamou antes de completar. —Isso pode ferir o Magnus.

Instintivamente ele levou a mão ao seu anel de compromisso… gesto esse que não passou despercebido por Isabelle, que arregalou os olhos e praticamente voou para a sua frente ao agarrar a sua mão.

—É perigoso, irmão…

—Eu não tenho escolha Izzy. —Ele resmungou, sentindo um peso em seu estômago… causar dor em Magnus não era algo que ele queria, mas...

—Todos temos irmão.

Maryse respira fundo mais uma vez antes de ter coragem o suficiente para entrar no Jade Wolf. O restaurante chinês estava tranquilo, na verdade ele estaria aparentemente vazio ze não fosse a lobisomem que limpava o balcão com afinco, mas que parou o que estava fazendo assim que a viu entrar. Maia imediatamente a reconheceu.

—O que faz aqui? — Maia perguntou, um pouco rude mas não parecia ser algo proposital. A pergunta foi o suficiente para fazer Maryse trancar o maxilar, ela estava fazendo a mesma pergunta a si mesmo desde que saiu de Idris, a menos de meia hora. Ela não sentia vontade de voltar para o instituto, não naquele momento… não queria ver o olhar de desprezo que seus filhos lhe lançariam assim que eles a visse. Depois de tantos anos ela começou a sentir novamente o peso de todos os seus erros do passado.

—Ei Maia quem é que… —Luke iniciou a pergunta, atravessando a cortina de plástico… mas as palavras congelaram em sua garganta quando a reconheceu a mulher parada a alguns passos de si. Altiva, muito bem equilibrada em uma bota de saltos altos… ela estava tão elegante, cabelo amarrado em um alto rabo de cavalo e um batom escuro e seus lábios. Tão elegante e mortal ao mesmo tempo. Uma ardência familiar tomou conta do lado esquerdo de seu abdômen e Luke sentiu que quase poderia gemer saudoso com aquilo… era um sentimento errado, mas a sua marca não parecia querer concordar com a sua mente. —Maia… — Ele não fazia ideia de como a sua voz não falhou naquele momento, mas foi o suficiente para que ele retornasse a realidade e desviasse o olhar daquele mar esverdeado que era os olhos da… Lightwood —… Vá ajudar os outros a guardar as coisas na despensa, sim? —Ele sorriu, um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos, mas que foi o suficiente para que a sua voz não demonstrasse o peso que ele sentia a semana e que piorou no último minuto. — Cuidado para não deixar o Felix muito tempo sozinho com a carne de porco, ele é esperto demais e vai acabar as cozinhando em menos de meia hora.

Maia pareceu perceber o clima pesado que se instalou.. na verdade o cheiro de tensão preenchia o ar, a fazendo obedecer imediatamente seu alfa, deixando os mais velhos em um completo silêncio.

—Lucian. — Maryse quebrou a quietude, sua voz soando com uma falsa firmeza.

O lobisomem respira fundo, Maryse cheira a melão, melão apimentado. Isso o fez hesitar por um momento, era o mesmo cheiro de anos atrás.

Pare com isso Lucian, isso foi a muito tempo!

—Vamos conversar lá fora. — Falou, não havia pedido em sua voz, era uma ordem. Por um momento ele viu as sobrancelhas se franzem em desgosto e ele sentiu vontade de rir, mas se manteve firme. Ela não muda mesmo, a mesma rebelde.

Maryse toma a dianteira, por está mais próxima da porta. A marca em sua cintura formigar, como se estivesse dormente, isso a incomodava. Ela viu o moreno a seguir e logo eles caminhavam lado a lado, mais de um passo de distância um do outro, rumo a lugar nenhum.

—O que veio fazer aqui? — Ele pergunta, seus olhos concentrados no caminho que escolheram, eles estavam indo até os contêineres. Ele se sentia um tanto sem jeito, seu lado lobo tentava arrumar desculpas para desconfiar dela… mas na verdade a runa em sua barriga atrapalhava seus sentidos.

—Eu não sei. —Sinceridade pingava dos lábios de Maryse, seu olhar concentrado em sua frente. —Eu apenas vim… eu apenas… queria lhe ver. —Sussurrou a última parte, logo nem acreditando que havia falado aquilo, ela não fazia o tipo sentimental, mas parecia que ficar ao lado do lobisomem fazia com que ela tivesse um surto de coragem.

—Queria me ver? —O policial grunhi algo parecido com uma risada, mas acaba saindo com um humor forçado. — Faz sentido, a última vez que vi você bem… você fez questão de me lembrar que continuaria com Robert. Aliás… — Se a sua voz continha rancor? Talvez. —… Como o seu marido está?

Maryse encolhe os ombros com aquele timbre afiado, ela merece aquilo… mesmo que ela não se reconhecesse por admitir aquilo… e muito menos quando disse as próximas palavras.

—Ao lado de outra. — Lucian sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões quando entendeu o significado daquelas palavras e por um momento ele sentiu uma vontade intensa de a abraçar, mas limitou-se a ficar quieto, continuando com seus passos ritmados. Maryse o encarou sem dizer nada por um momento… apenas o observou, ele estava mais velho… havia ganhado massa muscular com certeza, a pele que estava exposta não mostrava muitas cicatrizes, apenas algumas finas em seus bíceps e tríceps. —Eu soube do que aconteceu com Jocelyn. —Claro que ela soube. — Espero que consiga a encontrar, de verdade. — Não eram palavras vazias, ele sabia, havia veracidade em cada letra, isso era o que o incomodava de certo modo.

—E eu vou. — Respondeu, ainda sem a olhar. —Sei que ele está viva… tem que está.

—Lucian… me desculpa. —Ela parou de andar por um momento, outro surto de coragem. — Me desculpa por tudo… me desculpa pelo nosso passado, me desculpa por está aqui quando claramente não quer me ver, me…

—Eu queria lhe ver. —Ele também parou, sempre a dois passos longe dela, seus olhos se encontrando com os verdes avelãs claros. —Apenas não sei se é o certo essa aproximação tão de repente… Quanto ao nosso passado… nosso passado fica no passado. —Ele não conseguiu sustentar aquele olhar. —Nós crescemos. Nós seguimos em frente.

Por aquele momento eles se permitiram lembrar de quando eles eram mais jovens… quando eles se amaram pela primeira vez, era proibido, ela estava comprometida com Robert… Conhecer Luke não estava em seus planos e isso que a deixou tão desnorteada na época. Mas a cada beijo parecia tão certo.

Mas ai veio as primeiras missões. As ideias diferentes. A influência de Valentim. A distância que ficava cada vez mais palpável entre eles… Lucian se aproximando cada vez mais de Jocelyn e ela… bem, ela se descobriu grávida de Alec. Ela sabia que seu destinado por um momento pensou que o bebê fosse dele… Maryse queria que fosse, desejou ao anjo por isso, mas as datas não batiam.

Ele disse que não se importaria em assumir Alec, contanto que ela fugisse, saíssem de toda aquela loucura e carnificina que era o Ciclo. Mas ela negou, recusou e disse que ele devia tirar aquelas ideias de sua cabeça. Ela estava cega pelos ideais de Valentim.

Lucian teve Jocelyn por todo esse tempo ao seu lado, sua amiga, a sua verdadeira parabatai… A mulher que ele desejou que carregasse a sua runa de destinados. Mas não pertencia a ela, pertencia a Maryse… e Maryse estava com Robert.

E agora seus mundos eram completamente diferentes.

Luke deu um passo em sua direção e a mulher sentiu seu peito falhar uma batida e a sua runa de destinado esquentou amenamente quando ele a tocou no rosto, um sorriso triste nos lábios morenos.

—Está na hora de você voltar para o seu instituto, Mary. — Os olhos da ex Trueblood se marejaram ao escutar seu antigo apelido saindo tão quebrado. Lucian acompanhou o fantasma de um rubor que pintou o rosto na mais nova… ele sentiu orgulho por ele esta conseguindo segurar as lágrimas, porque logo se afastou apressadamente dela quando seus músculos começaram a doer e ele não lutou contra o seu lado lobo.

Maryse o viu se afastar sob quatro patas… um belo lobo de pelos negros e olhos verdes como esmeralda… ela viu ele se afastar mais uma vez depois de quase duas décadas. e novamente ela sentia que a culpa era dela.

Magnus passou a manhã preocupado, mas não podia largar todos os seus afazeres como alto feiticeiro… deveres esse que ele havia ignorado por um tempo desde que Alexander chegou em sua vida.

Ele não estava reclamando, com certeza não, ainda mais quando ele queria loucamente falar com o seu amado. Alec havia ligado para ele no dia anterior, dizendo que a missão havia fracassado e que ele iria dormir no instituto… seu anjo estava tão ocupado com tudo… sempre sendo posto em responsabilidades que não precisam ser dele.

Magnus cambaleou para frente, deixando o cateter de poções cair no tapete indiano, sua mão imediatamente voando até a sua cintura… era como uma fisgada… uma dolorosa fisgada… Era como se tivessem o apunhalando novamente, só que dessa vez o inimigo quis ter as honras de o atacar pela frente.

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn precisou se sentar no chão para que não caísse de cara no chão, sua mão pressionando um pouco abaixo de sua runa destinados enquanto ofegava, seus pensamentos tentando se concentrar em sua runa… mas ele não conseguia sentir nada por ela, qualquer coisa que ele tentasse sentir era abafado pela dor, onde a marca parabatai se localizava em Alexander.

Ele já havia escutado alguns rumores que as pessoas se acostumam com a dor, uma vez que ela se torna constante… besteira, não tinha como ele se acostumar com aquilo… Alexander, Alexander poderia estar sofrendo também, era o parabatai dele que estava… gritando, berrando de dor, Magnus também sentia essa vontade, mas ele não conseguia, era como se as suas cordas vocais estivessem bloqueadas.

Ele só queria parar aquilo…Parar a dor de seu anjo para que ele não pudesse sentir tudo aquilo… mas não seria sensato, ele não se sentia capaz de andar, muito menos de andar até o instituto. Criar um portal estava fora de cogitação, Magnus tinha o sério pressentimento de que se tentasse acabaria se perdendo no limbo.

E de repente a dor de esfaqueamento ameniza e um onda de tranquilidade começou a ser transmitida pela runa em sua costela e Magnus se permitiu deixar sua cabeça pender contra o encosto do sofá, sua respiração falhando consideravelmente.

Em algum lugar da cozinha o celular de Magnus tocou e ele gemeu antes de erguer a mão e o conjurar. Na tela do aparelho a foto de Alexander piscava… Magnus não deixou de sorrir ao lembrar do dia em que ele tirou a foto… foi na primeira noite em que eles dormiram juntos, oficialmente, Alexander lutava para vestir as calças e ele aproveitou para capturar o momento exato em que o caçador conseguiu prendê-la na cintura. 

—Alexander!— A sua voz saiu o mais controlada possível, mas ele mesmo notava a diferença. — Me diga o que aconteceu, ou… ou eu vou abrir um portal e ir imediatamente até aí!

—Não venha Mags. —Alexander disse, um tanto eufórico. —Eu não vou está aqui… liguei apenas para que você não ficasse mais preocupado, eu estou bem!

—E para onde você vai, anjo?— O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn podia sentir a verdade emanando da marca.

—Eu vou atrás de Jace… ele tem o cálice mortal e apenas ele pode interromper o julgamento de Izzy!

O coração de Magnus falha uma batida ao escutar aquela resposta… Alexander sabia que Jace tem o cálice mortal e… Isabelle… Isabelle estava em apuros.


	23. Destinados as Revelações

**Dois corações, uma válvula**

**Bombeando o sangue, fomos o dilúvio**

**_(Pássaros / Imagine Dragons)_ **

Magnus não sabia como reagir, na verdade ele não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer para parar aquele sentimento de culpa que havia em seu peito… ele deveria parar, porque ele sentia a preocupação de Alexander irradiar pela marca, a deixar febril. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn não havia saído daquele sofá desde que Alexander desligou o celular, seus olhos pareciam ter memorizado cada milímetro do gesso do teto ... mas já deu alguns minutos que ele não prestava realmente a atenção naquilo, a sua mente estava viajando pelos os acontecimentos que Alexandre o contou.

Isabelle ainda estava no instituto, detida, sem armas ou até mesmo a sua estela… e iria a julgamento dali a dois dias. Segundo Alexander a única coisa que poderia livrá-la de ser punida, já que é óbvio o envolvimento dela na fuga de Merlion, e de ter as suas runas apagadas era o cálice Mortal… que sumiu, juntamente com Jhonathan e a filha de Jocelyn.

Magnus nunca presenciou uma cerimônia onde os irmãos do silêncio tiravam as runas dos caçadores de sombras… mas ele já escutou os gritos de um nephilim enquanto elas eram retiradas… uma por uma. Magnus desejou nunca ter escutado a voz de seu amigo, que normalmente era alegre, se tornar um rosnar de lamento e dor, pura dor. Fazia mais de um século, mas a lembrança ainda era capaz de gelar os seus ossos… e pensar que Edmund sofreu toda a sessão de tortura apenas para ficar ao lado de sua companheira mundana, que Magnus mais tarde descobriu ser a sua destinada… e graças ao anjo que quando o shadowhunter teve as runas removidas o elo ainda não havia se tornado físico, a mulher não sofreu o mesmo que o marido.

O anjo às vezes parecia jogar um jogo complexo com as pessoas da terra… porquê daquele casal nasceu William e de William veio a linhagem Herondale e nasceu Jace, que ainda não parecia saber de onde vinha… Magnus contou as vezes que resistiu em dizer que o oxigenado irritante era muito parecido com Edmund… só que mais chato e mais petulante.

Com esse pensamento ele se senta, seu cotovelo apoiado nas pernas enquanto a sua mão apoiava sua face. Quem iria julgar a doce Isabelle é Imogen Herondale… e a mulher não gosta dele… não era nada pessoal, ela apenas não gosta realmente de qualquer submundano, mas principalmente dele. Talvez fosse o fato de ele ter sangue “angelical” correndo em suas veias.

Erguendo-se do sofá ele finda a sua decisão. Ajudaria com o que fosse necessário… Nem que como último recurso ele tivesse que assinar a sua total culpa pelo desaparecimento do cálice mortal… ou pelo menos, culpa o suficiente para que Alexander não entrasse em linha de suspeita por tabela, afinal, Alec não sabia de nada.  
Ses ombros pensaram por um momento antes de estalar os dedos e toda a bagunça de poções quebradas em seu tapete sumir… ele precisaria de um banho, banho sempre limpava a mente, e ele mais do que ninguém naquele momento precisava de um banho.

As árvores passavam como um borrão por si… estava escuro, mas isso não era um obstáculo muito grande para o caçador de sombras, ele era treinado a tal tipo de situação desde que aprendeu a segurar uma lâmina Seraphim.

A marca parabatai ainda ardia… mas era suportável até certo ponto, mas a cada passo que Alexander avançava na floresta seele. Não era insuportável… o que realmente lhe incomodava era a sua runa de destinados em sua costela, ela parecia formigar, um sentimento de culpa apertava o seu coração, mas não era seu… na verdade ele estava irritado, irritado com o próprio parabatai… havia preocupação com Izzy e principalmente com Magnus, de onde vinha a culpa… o seu destinado não parecia muito confortável com algo.

Até que ele chega no lugar onde havia visto pelos olhos de Jace… era o meio da floresta… mas as árvores eram iguais umas às outras, parcialmente, mas o que lhe indicou que estava no lugar certo era o seele encontrado em uma nodosa e antiga árvore, os braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico estampado em sua face.

—Você parece cansado shadowhunter. — Merliorn comenta, olhando as próprias unhas bem feitas, não tanto quanto a de Magnus.

—Onde eles estão?

—Você tem que ser mais específico, caçador. — O mais baixo continuou com a expressão divertida… isso minava a frágil paciência do mais novo.

—Onde Jace e Clary estão?—Indagou, dando um passo para o lado e descruzou os braços pronto para se defender caso necessário.

—Sempre direto, como a doce Isabelle. —A fada pontuou. —Os seus companheiros não estão aqui.

—Isso eu percebi. —Alexander se segurou para não dar mais um passo. —Onde?

—Em um mundo paralelo. —O sorriso do outro homem se alargou quando viu o shadowhunter fincar a lâmina seraphim em uma das árvores. Alexander estava irritado… muito irritado... mas com o cérebro loiro de seu parabatai.—Não desconte nas pobres árvores… se aliviava alguma coisa, eles estão em um mundo onde o único demônio que anda por aquelas terras é o que passou com eles.

E isso era para aliviar? O caçador de sombras reivindicou sua espada e a segurou por um momento, olhando as runas brilhantes, desenhadas no metal sagrado.

Aquela espada não era exclusivamente sua… era uma das lâminas que ficavam expostas na sala de armas… tanto ichor de demônio foi limpado de seus fios que seria impossível catalogar todas as espécies… talvez até algum submundano tenha perecido a ela em algum momento passado, mas não naquela noite e nem iria.

—Jace e Clary estão em um mundo paralelo… com o cálice mortal. —O caçador guardou sua lâmina no coldre. —O instrumento mortal que pode salvar a vida de Isabelle...—O moreno viu a expressão do seele se tornar confusa e não recuou quando ele deu mais um passo. —… A mulher que vai a julgamento porque salvou a sua vida… Então saia daqui antes que eu faça esse sacrifício ter sido em vão.

A fada tatuada lhe lançou um sorriso fácil antes de se encostar da árvore e girar, sumindo na sombra da mesma, que no mesmo momento brilhou palidamente em verde.

Alexander recuou um passo, olhando ao redor atentamente… ele estava sozinho ali, a sua marca parabatai já não ardia… mas o sentimento agoniante ainda estava ali, como se algo estivesse errado, como se o cenário estivesse errado. Logo ele se viu correndo por entre as árvores, as suas pernas guiando-se sozinhas… mas ele sabia para onde ele estava indo, ele estava indo para Magnus. Todos esses dias ele não disse nada, mesmo percebendo que Magnus queria lhe falar algo… ele lhe deu espaço, não queria se um namorado irritante ou algo próximo a isso… Mas o comprimir em seu peito chegou ao limite, ele precisava de Magnus, precisava perguntar o que tanto o incomodava.

—Eu só estou assustada com tudo isso Magnus. — Isabelle encolheu os ombros, sentada na cama ao lado de Magnus. - A Clave simplesmente não vai se importar em ter menos uma caçadora ao lado deles… eu… não sei, quando pedi a ajuda de Jace para libertar o Merliorn ... Eu não pensei que fosse me meter em tanta confusão por causa do cálice.

Magnus sentiu algo em seu peito se comprimir a cada palavra da morena ao seu lado, aquela não era uma Isabelle que ele via em cada festa sua, uma mulher que muitos homens cair em seus pés, uma mulher que tomava a coroa de muitos reis sem nem ao menos borrar o batom cor de sangue… ali havia um shadowhunter, que temia como consequências injustas a seus atos… ali tinha Isabelle solicitando por sua ajuda, mesmo que tentasse manter a voz firme.

—Oh minha querida. —Ele a puxou para seus braços, xingando-se mentalmente por sentir tanta culpa… ele desviar, esconder coisas nunca era o correto… não que em quatrocentos anos ele tenha se preocupado com o que era correto, mas aquilo era fora dos padrões até mesmo para ele. —Eu vou em sua defesa sim… com certeza eu vou… a culpa de certo modo é minha… eu vou, prometo achar Jhonatan.

—Você está estranho… —Um nefilim divagou, se afastando um pouco do feiticeiro para que possa olhar os olhos cobertos pelo glamour. -… Você é Alec estão bem?

—Sim sim… é só que… —Magnus desvia o olhar, quase que inconscientemente se pondo de pé. —Sou eu… eu venho escondendo isso a alguns dias e… merda. —Ele cruzou os braços, seus dedos acariciando o local de sua runa por cima da camisa azul royal que trajava. —Me desculpe Isabelle eu… a culpa de toda essa situação é minha.

—Como assim? —A Lightwood também se pôs de pé, os seus olhos castanhos escuros dançando em preocupação… Magnus ao seus olhos tinha uma expressão abatida, ela nunca havia visto o altivo feiticeiro assim e desejava não ter visto tão cedo.

—Eu sou o culpado de você ter que enfrentar o julgamento. —Sussurrou, inseguro… ele se sentia inseguro, isso era novo para ele… esse era um sentimento dele mesmo? Há décadas que ele não sente algo assim.

—O ... O que? - A caçadora de sombras arregalou os olhos, preocupada… ela havia coberto corretamente?

—Fui eu que avaliar Jace a pegar o Cálice Mortal. —Repetiu, dessa vez mais alto… no mesmo momento em que a porta do quarto se abriu e a figura alta de Alexander se fez presente… quando os olhos de Magnus se fixaram em seu companheiro ele viu apenas uma expressão incrédula de pura surpresa e recebio.

Se uma sensação física que não fosse prazer, dor ou alívio podia ser compartilhada pela marca, bem… com toda certeza era o gelo líquido que atravessava suas veias.

—Você .... o quê?


	24. Destinados a Perdoar

**Mais um dia vamos passar juntos**

**Descanse seus olhos, olhe para mim e procure o melhor.**

**_(West Coast/ Imagine Dragons)_ **

—Acho… Acho que vocês precisam conversar a sós. —A voz da Lightwood mais nova fez a mente dos homens voltarem ao curso real, mas eles não desconectaram os olhares. —Eu vou dar uma volta e…

—Fique, esse é o seu quarto querida. —Magnus finalmente a olhou e suspirou. —Eu… nós vamos ao meu apartamento?—A certeza saiu mais como uma pergunta e o moreno assentiu, saindo do quarto sem dizer nada… Alexander estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo pensava ter escutado errado… mesmo ele tendo escutado cada palavra.

Magnus percebe o olhar preocupado da sua cunhada fazendo com que ele deixasse seu olhar cair por um momento.

—Iz…

—Converse com ele… você me explica depois. —Não havia raiva na sua voz, mas sim confusão e ele simplesmente concordou, também saindo do quarto e encontrando Alec parado contra o corredor, os braços cruzados, os olhos cor de avelãs imediatamente focando em si e o alto feiticeiro não hesitou em criar um portal… era hora de enfrentar toda aquela merda… limpar tudo.

Alexander se permitiu soltar a respiração, que ele nem havia percebido que tinha segurado, assim que se encontrou na sala da… casa deles. Alec se sentou no sofá, vendo Magnus se afastar apressadamente para a mesa de bebidas… ele sentia o seu namorado inquieto, e quando Magnus ficava inquieto ele bebia… mas, mas Alexander se sentia entorpecido demais com dúvidas, perguntas e mais perguntas.

Mas a única que saiu desenfreou várias outras.

—Por quê você não me contou?— Alexander perguntou, a mágoa em sua voz e cobrindo qualquer outro sentimento que poderia ter arranhado a sua expressão de tristeza.

—E-Eu...Eu estava com medo. —Magnus riu nervosamente, o olhar de Alexander pesava sobre si... E não era confortável. —Ironicamente eu estava com medo de você me olhar assim.

—Desculpe-me... Mas não consigo pensar em um motivo para eu não olhar assim para você. —O caçador encolheu os ombros, sentindo a sua marca se eletrificada por um momento. —Por que...

—Eu.... Infernos. —Magnus tomou o gin da taça, a largando de volta em seu lugar e se aproximou de Alexander, sentado ao lado do mesmo e tomando a sua mão um pouco hesitante… Alec não recuou e seu peito se esquentou em alívio por isso.

—O que você não está me contando Magnus? —Alexander estendeu uma mão para o rosto de Magnus e encarou os olhos felinos… tão brilhantes. Em outros momentos ele teria puxado Magnus para si e o beijado com toda a vontade se seu corpo… mas agora eles tinham um enorme elefante vermelho brilhante no meio da sala para se livrar. —Não me esconda mais coisas. Amor, não piore a situação.

—Jace me convenceu a ajudar com o cálice... Eu mesmo achei mais seguro tirá-lo do instituto mas...—Magnus deixou quase toda a sua respiração sair.— Eu fiquei com medo pelo meu povo... Pelo povo do Luke. Raphael... Dos submundanos... até mesmo os dos shadowhunters… de você...Você tem que entender… Valentim é insano… —Magnus agora soava um tanto nervoso, tropeçando em suas próprias palavras.—Se ele pegasse o cálice, o mundo das sombras estaria acabado... Tudo, até mesmo você… você é… não posso perder você.

— Agora Jace sumiu, Clary e o cálice. — Alec respirou fundo, se afastando de Magnus... Ele queria abraçar o mais velho, mas todos os sentimentos estavam em conflito... Ele estava chateado, mas também via que Magnus se sentia culpado... A marca de destinados estava quente… Conflituosa, era agoniante sob o tecido de sua camisa e ele se sentia com vontade de arrancar o tecido para longe de seu corpo para ver se a sensação passava. —Se Valentim pegou o cálice nesse meio tempo... bem, o seu raciocínio não deu muito certo.

—Eh sim. —Alec o olhou mais uma vez e finalmente entendeu todos aqueles sentimentos de aura pesada que ele havia sentido nos últimos dias… aquela sensação de que algo estava errado, que algo estava fora de sua visão. —Quando foi que você pegou a minha estela?

—Quando lhe curei no instituto.—Magnus ainda não olhava para si, mas foi forçado quando Alec se aproximou e puxou para um abraço... Ele simplesmente queria ficar assim, envolvido pelo cheiro amadeirado e de colônia pós barba do caçador. —Me desculpa Alec... Me perdoa por favor... Eu queria contar mas…

—Mas você estava com medo das possibilidades… —Alexander suspirou em seu pescoço, ele realmente não estava com raiva… era difícil ficar com raiva de seu destinado quando se teve as melhores intenções. —Você deixou a culpa tomar conta... —Magnus assentiu. —Eu... Eu entendo, Magnus... Mas... Izzy...

—Vou fazer de tudo para achar Jace e o Cálice...

—Eles estão em um outra dimensão Magnus. —O mais alto disse pesaroso. —Isso não seria possível.

—Meu anjo… Eu sou o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn e provavelmente o mais fabuloso de todo o mundo.

Maryse estava com um pouco de frio… mas era suportável, afinal foi ela que escolheu está só de lingerie na frente do espelho, o vestido verde escuro jogado aos seus pés e o quarto de luzes acesas. Seu dedo traçava com cuidado a runa em sua cintura, um pouco ao lado do umbigo e que se destacava ao lado da runa de bloqueio… estava morna sobre a sua pele e isso só fazia os olhos verde metálicos marejarem ainda mais, isso só a lembrava ainda mais do tom magoado que Luke usou com ela… e ele tinha razão em tudo.

A matriarca Lightwood, ex Trueblood se sentia culpada… Luke esteve tão bem todos esses anos sem ela, ela sentia na marca a tranquilidade que ele passou e agora ela teve que estragar tudo.

Egoísmo talvez… Maryse havia cogitado a ideia de Lucian não querer vê-la, mas ignorou todo os alertas de sua mente e teimou em ir. mas pelo menos isso serviu de lembrete de seus erros... Agora, mesmo que ela tentasse reparar ela não conseguiria... Havia feito merdas de mais e até mesmo seu filho a odiava... E agora a sua filha já a julgamento e ela estava de mãos atadas... Ela era uma covarde.

—Que ótimo Maryse. —A morena resmungou para si mesma, se abaixando para pegar o vestido. —Seu destinado… te odeia.— Suspirou, olhando uma última vez para a marca antes de se afastar do espelho. Ela não podia reparar os seus erros, não podia devolver as vidas que ela ceifou… não podia voltar no tempo e retirar todas as suas palavras, mas pelo menos ela ainda tem o controle sobre o seu futuro, o seu presente.

Suor escorria por sua pele, mas o lobisomem não se sentia cansado, ele normalmente tentava se manter ativo, o trabalho na polícia o ajudava muito nesse quesito… mas as ruas estavam calmas, os mundanos não faziam nada de interessante, sobrando assim apenas papeladas e mais papeladas… até mesmo Alaric estava impaciente com toda essa calmaria.

No entanto ele não se sentia calmo, sinceramente Lucian se sentia tudo, menos calmo… ele poderia socar o rosto do primeiro que o provocasse apenas para aliviar a tensão em seus músculos, mas ele não podia sair distribuindo violência gratuitamente… por isso ele estava ali, empilhando as caixas uma em cima do outra e os reorganizando toda vez que percebia que havia posto em um lugar errado. Fazia mais de dezenove anos que ele não via Maryse, as vezes ele se esquecia que a marca estava estampada em sua pele… agora ela formigava em dormência o fazendo ficar sem saber o que fazer… Além de suar, era um truque que Jocelyn o ensinou durante os anos, manter a mente ocupada aparentemente te fazia ignorar certas sensações transmitidas pela marca.

A sua respiração estava pesada por conta do esforço, dessa vez ele tirava as caixas uma de cima da outra, ele teria que organizar em outro canto… como um restaurante chinês pode acumular tantas coisas?

Fazia mais de dezenove anos que ele se afastou de Maryse, dezessete desde que ele tomou a decisão de ignorar os sentimentos de culpa, raiva e outros que o invadiam vez ou outra… dezesseis desde que Jocelyn decidiu, depois de ele muito insistir, o ensinar como ignorar tudo aquilo… quinze desde que ele realmente aprendeu… quatorze desde que ele vinha levando uma vida mundana ao lado de Jocelyn e Clary… A sua família, Jocelyn era a sua melhor amiga, companheira… ambos servindo de muletas um para o outro durante todos aqueles anos, criando Clary… a filha dela com o seu ex parabatai.

E tudo desandou em menos de um ano… pelo anjo… Valentim está vivo, Jocelyn desapareceu, Clary é uma caçadora de sombras e agora também estava desaparecida. Lucian, agora Luke, estava quase implorando para que o resto do ano acabasse logo, achando que não poderia ficar tão ruim… aí aparece Maryse, fazendo com que os seus esforços ruissen como se nunca tivessem sido feitos.

O ex shadowhunter franze o cenho quando escutou a porta do restaurante se abrir com brutalidade, o fazendo, imediatamente aguçar seus sentidos e largar as caixas, seus olhos arregalados ao sentir o cheiro de ervas cidreiras conhecido por si e familiar… cheirava a Clary!

Com esse pensamento ele se apressou, entrando no restaurante e congelando por um momento, seus olhos varrendo a cena cautela… ele sentia como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, talvez ele realmente tenha visto um.

A ruiva estava agitada, olhando para Jace, que estava sendo colocado em um dos estofados da mesa… oh merda…Quem ajudava o loiro a se deitar era outro loiro… Michael Wayland, o pai de Jace… parabatai e marcai de Robert Lightwood, que por um acaso era casado com a sua marca.

Mas ele estava morto… não estava?

—Michael?— Chamou… hesitante, mas aconteceu o que ele esperava, ou não, o loiro mais velho ergueu o olhar, reconhecendo o nome. —Você está morto!

—Por muitas vezes eu também que eu estava morto, Lucian. — E ele fala… —Vamos garoto… fique acordado. — Michael olhou para Jace que estava bastante pálido e Luke arregalou os olhos quando escutou o gemido de Cllary, soou fraco, quase dolorido. Ele se apressou em sua direção e chegou no momento exato em que ela vacilou.

—Clary… Clary… —Ele chama, atraindo a atenção da ruiva que também estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal, ela estava suja de ichor… ele resolveu não se preocupar com isso no momento, ele não localizou sangue, e ela não fedia a sangue… fedia a luta, apenas isso. —Fique acordada e me explique o que aconteceu.

—Veneno de d-demônio. — Clary respondeu, se sentando um pouco curvada enquanto tocava uma área de sua coxa e a massageava com movimentos circulares, os olhos verdes concentrados no garoto do outro lado. —Jace foi envenenado e… eu não sei o que fazer Luke ...—Ela soou um pouco mais desesperada e Luke realmente se preocupou, entendendo a situação. —… Ele não pode morrer! Ele… eu sinto a nossa ligação enfraquecendo… ele não pode morrer!

—Ele não vai Clarissa. —Michael disse, pegando a estela de Jace das vestes do mesmo. —Vocês são ligados? São destinados?

—S-Sim…

—Ele não vai morrer… a marca vai limpar… vai deixar você fraca mas… — O loiro começou, mas Luke decidiu completar, agitado, não era tempo para a chat toda aquela cena estranha.

—… mas vai te deixar fraca também, use o Iratze mais uma vez. —O lobisomem ditou.

Ele podia não ser mais um shadowhunter, mas ele sabia como essas coisas funcionavam… marcas de destinados faziam com que ambos compartilhassem energia, um doando ao outro quando o outro se machucava… mesmo que Jace estivesse infectado por veneno de demônio, Clary faria com que o Iratze do seu parceiro agisse com mais vigor, purificando a corrente sanguínea… isso devastação muito o doador, mas era necessário, a morte de um não era uma opção.

Para o alívio de todos realmente funcionou… e minutos depois Jace havia desmaiado, sendo carregado por Luke até um sofá na área dos fundos, onde foi fielmente seguido por uma Clary cambaleante, que nem se importou em retrucar a ordem de descansar, contanto que ela estivesse ao lado de seu destinado. Luke não estranhou quando viu a sua filha de criação se acomodar praticamente em cima do corpo sonolento do caçador… não, não mesmo.

Decidindo deixar isso de lado por um momento ele volta ao restaurante. Michael parecia cansado também, a cabeça apoiada na superfície da mesa,às atento o suficiente para a aproximação do lobisomem, que se sentou no assento à frente dele, carregando um olhar desconfiado, mas também ansioso e curioso.

—Como é possível você está vivo?— O polícia indagou, verbalizando a primeira pergunta que o atormentava desses a última meia hora.

—Não sei… mas é bom estar vivo. —O loiro riu, sem realmente sentir alguma diversão.

—Robert sabe?— Continuou, não conseguindo segurar a prática de interrogatório… foda-se, ele estava curioso e aquilo com toda certeza era de seu interesse, afinal, Michael já foi… é a marca de Robert, marido de Maryse. —…Quero dizer… vocês eram parabatai e…

—Destinados?— O Wayland deu de ombros, a expressão lívida. —Sim… mas eu não tenho nenhuma marca… nenhuma das duas… —O olhar verde estavam focados em si como se quisessem o perfurar, olhar a sua alma… Luke sentiu o seu sangue gelar quando o loiro prosseguiu com as informações… ele realmente queria que aquele maldito ano acabasse logo. —… Valentim encontrou um meio de quebrar runas sagradas.

—Alexander? Você está bem?—Magnus perguntou, preocupado, ainda hesitante em encostar no moreno…Que ao perceber, com um tempo de atraso, não gostou nada disso e resolveu enlaçar a cintura do menor.

—Eu não estou com raiva de você. —O hálito quente de Alec acariciou seu pescoço e Magnus simplesmente se permitiu relaxar nos braços do outro, que o sentou na cama e se aninhou em seu colo, tão necessitado de contato quanto ele.—A culpa não é sua… pelo anjo… você não sabe a vontade que estou de socar Jace por ter proposto isso á você.

—Eu não entendo… como você não está com raiva de mim? Eu aceitei… agora Izzy está… —Magnus não conseguiu terminar de verbalizar seus pensamentos, ele teve seus lábios tomados por Alexander. Foi calmo… mas tão sensual que Magnus podia o seu membro começando a acordar sob a calça, as mãos de Alec agarraram seu cabelo, inclinando sua cabeça um pouco para trás e o alto feiticeiro teve que se agarra a camisa do caçador para que ele não caísse na cama. Quando as línguas se tocaram Magnus sentiu que realmente poderia cair, mas ele puxou Alexander ainda mais para si deixando-se ser dominado pelo homem de belos olhos avelãs… ele não se importava, ele apenas queria Alexander… apenas queria aquele toque… o toque que fazia o seu interior relaxar e o seu baixo ventre ficar dolorido.

—E-Entenda… —Alexander falou quando se afastou, e recuperou um pouco do fôlego, seus lábios brilhantes e muito mais avermelhados, era sempre assim quando eles se beijavam… era quente, mas sempre se sentiam ainda mais ligados um ao outro. —Eu não culpo você… amor, você não teve culpa, você simplesmente não pode se culpar pelas merdas dos outros… Eu sinto o que você sente… — Alec deixou seu polegar acariciou a face livre de qualquer maquiagem enquanto sustentava aqueles olhos felinos, delineados por um bem feito delineador negro. —Apenas fiquei chateado porque você não me contou.

—Entendo. —O alto feiticeiro suspirou, se inclinando um pouco para o carinho. —Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá fazer o meu possível e impossível para tirar Izabelle daquele tribunal… livre.

—Eu sei. —O caçador depositou mais um beijo nos lábios de seu parceiro, mas ficou curioso quando uma forte sensação de confiança se apossou de si. —Ei… o que pretende fazer?

—Serei o advogado dela. —Magnus declarou, sem nenhuma ponta de hesitação.

—Isso é ao menos possível? — Questionou surpreso. — A Clave permitiria?

—Um Caçador das Sombras acusado de um crime pode escolher qualquer defensor. — Magnus agarrou a cintura do moreno, o ajeitando em seu colo e não conseguindo segurar um gemido de aprovação quando a bunda de Alec roçou em si sem delicadeza nenhuma, para a sua alegria. —.... e nunca realmente se importou em dizer que os submundanos não poderiam representar alguém perante o tribunal... sempre escondidos atrás da "A lei é a lei.” —Magnus sente Alexander relaxar ainda mais, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombro… não totalmente, mas o suficiente.

—Agradeço aos anjos por terem me ligado a você… por nossos destinos terem se cruzado. — O mais novo sussurrou, amoroso, suas testas encostadas uma na outra.

—Quem deve agradecer sou eu. — Magnus entrelaça suas mãos, mas ergue apenas a que havia a faixa de ouro no dedo de Alexander… as pedras de alexandria brilhando em púrpura… se destacando dos seus próprios dedos que estavam decorados por outros anéis. —Eu te amo. —Sussurrou, seus lábios quase se encostando. —Amo tanto que sinto que posso desistir de tudo por você.

—Não quero que desista de nada por mim… quero apenas você. —Magnus sorri com as palavras doces antes de retrucar.

—A mim você já tem, anjo.


	25. Destinados a Vencer

**Queimando através da selva até o fim**

**Eu posso viver para sempre, irei me levantar de novo**

**Continue se levantando**

**( _Champion/ Barns Courtney)_**

****

O clima no tribunal estava tenso, mais especificamente todos os shadowhunters, já Magnus se mantinha tranquilo… a sua preocupação no momento era o irmão do silêncio que vigiava os seus movimentos do lado oposto da espada alma, não o irmão do silêncio em si e sim a espada, ele nunca havia tocado no instrumento mortal… no momento ele nem queria, mas era assim que se faziam os juramento da corte, assim como no mundo mundano faziam com a bíblia.

—Eh… eu vou sobreviver se eu tocar nisso?—Pergunta, erguendo o olhar para o irmão do silêncio, que continuou com o seu voto de silêncio, e depois olhou para a shadowhunter velha sentada em uma espécie de trono, um pouco clichê na sua opinião.

—Apenas se você falar a verdade. — Respondeu, a contragosto, e nem uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

Ah, claro. Magnus lhe lança um sorriso sarcástico, tão amável como sempre… a idade realmente a deixou mais rabugenta.

Seu polegar foi o que teve o primeiro contato com o cabo de metal, sua mão logo envolvendo o ouro traçado, uma fraca onda de energia o invadidos, mágica… Ele sentiu por um momento a inquietação de Alexander e ele não evitou um sorriso mínimo com os pensamentos interessantes que o seu anjo podia está tendo. No entanto, o seu sorriso morreu e a sua expressão se tornou mais séria quando o cristal no topo do cabo brilhou em vermelho… claro que a pedra tinha que brilhar, ele ergueu o olhar para o irmão do silêncio a sua frente, um claro sinal para ele não expressar nada naquele momento, não que fosse, mas não era uma informação espalhada para fora da ordem dos irmãos que ele era filho de um anjo caído.

Ele era realeza, mas ele se sentia um tanto sujo por isso.

—Eu, Magnus Bane. Prometo partir em defesa e… —Ele desviou o olhar para a Herondale que ainda mantinha a expressão, mal de desagrado. —… falar apenas verdade, buscando defender a minha cliente, Isabelle Sophie Lightwood.

Na primeira oportunidade Magnus soltou a espada, ele disse a verdade, mas ele não podia deixar de se sentir desconfortável com aquele cristal pulsante.

Após isso o julgamento se seguiu… tudo começou tão bem que Magnus já sabia que tinha o caso ganhou… até que ele disse a verdade, Imogen quer o Cálice e ela estava disposta a quebrar os acordos para ter um simples pista de onde ele poderia estar, isso que o irritava em alguns nephilins, a falta de consciência, achar que só eles estão certos antre todos.

—Quero fazer algumas perguntas a Lydia Branwell. —Magnus comunicou, atento a cada expressão Imogen, que não fazia o esforço de esconder, os lábios da mesma estavam franzidos em desgosto e contradição, mas fez sinal para que a loira viesse até ela.

A representante da Clave não o encarou, mas era evidente o esforço que a mulher fazia para tal. Ele apreciava o esforço.

—Faça as suas perguntas, senhor Bane. —A juíza sinalizou, um tanto cética.

—Sinceramente… —Começou, tentando não soar tão sarcástico ao continuar encarando a senhora. —Tenho apenas uma pergunta para a senhorita Branwell.—Informou antes de se voltar para a nephilim loira, que estava devidamente sentada em uma pomposa cadeira de metal trançado, a postura ereta de alguém que passou a vida lutando com demônios… e não era do modo figurativo.—Porque?

—Temo não ter entendido.

—Qual o motivo de você está acusando a minha cliente, se é evidente que a senhorita Lightwood apenas protegeu os acordos, que por sinal seria o estopim de uma futura guerra e que poderia causar ainda mais baixas entre os shadowhunters?

—Esse não é o ponto, Bane. —Imogen interrompeu, tediosamente, mas o feiticeiro podia ver a mente da mulher funcionando a mil.

—Não? —O asiático ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de frisar o nome de quem realmente deveria responder. —Qual a sua resposta, Lydia?

—B-Bem… —Lydia o encarou, comprimindo os lábios por um momento antes de desistir de sustentar a ação e completou. —A lei é dura, mas é a lei. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn não resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos para aquele dilema estúpido. Dura é a incapacidade daqueles meio anjos pensarem fora da caixa, pelo menos isso funcionou para alguns, até mesmo para o ancestral dela, Henry. —Mas… Isso não explica tudo, isso não encobre tudo, isso não é o suficiente para punir alguém que evidentemente buscava o bem do mundo das sombras e que possui todas os fundamentos que um shadowhunter foi ensinado a ter. —Lydia se levantou e o mais velho sorriu com sua determinação… ali estava os traços tão familiares. —Lealdade, coragem, proteção… Isso é os valores que nos foi ensinado. .

—Branwell, o que você pensa que está fazendo?— Imogen questionou, os olhos arregalados.

—O correto. —Ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse tanso um fôlego da coragem. Magnus sorriu apreciativo quando ela continuou. —Eu retiro a minha acusação, Isabelle Lightwood é inocente.

Um coro de suspiros de alívio puderam ser a escutados em toda a sala, Imogen não tinha uma expressão de felicidade no rosto… Ele podia não se importar menos com isso.

Uma chuva de confetes escapou da maleta do feiticeiro, fazendo com que Isabelle risse nos braços de Alexander e logo recebesse um caloroso abraço.

—Obrigada Magnus!— A mulher de belos cabelos negros agradeceu com o rosto escondido em seu ombro. —Você conseguiu!

—Não, bela Isabelle. —Magnus a afastou um pouco antes de sorrir ao ver aqueles belos olhos castanhos escuros. —Nós conseguimos. —Ele desviou o olhar para encontrar os de seu amado Alexander atrás da irmã, tão, ou mais, penetrantes quando da mesma.

Magnus não precisava da marca para saber que Alec se sentia um misto de alívio e felicidade por todo o corpo, na verdade bastava olhar as íris avelãs e aquele sorriso que brincava nos lábios avermelhados para que ele tivesse ciência desse fato.

O submundano estava prestes a abraçar seu destinado quando o martelo de madeira, que a Herondale possuía em sua mesa, fez barulho, atraindo a atenção de todos e Magnus sentiu seu estômago revirar ao perceber a expressão irritada da nephilim…

—Ordem!—Exigiu, os olhos revelando todo o seu estado de espírito. —A acusação não será revogada, não quando não tivermos o que queremos. —Aqueles olhos de falcão pousaram sobre Magnus e ela não fez nenhuma mensura em esconder seu desgosto e, de certo modo, nojo. —Você está certo feiticeiro. Queremos o Cálice Mortal, e se ele não for entre até amanhã ao pôr do sol Isabelle Lightwood terá suas runas arrancadas e será exilada junto aos mundanos.

—Ora sua…

—Magnus, não. —Magnus sentiu um de seus braços sendo agarrado por Alec, o impedindo de avançar, mas ele ainda pôde falar.

—… Você não tem o direito de condenar um inocente pelo erro de outros! —Vociferou, sem lutar contra o aperto dos irmãos Lightwoods, ele mesmo sentia através de sua runa de destinados, o conflito de Alexander entre continuar o segurando e se juntar à ele. — Não sabemos desse seu maldito cálice!

—Sim, eu tenho o direito e queira a acreditar ou não, é para o bem de todos. —Imogen ergueu o queixo em pomposidade. —Saiam. Antes que eu mude de ideia.

—Obrigada por ter me defendido, Magnus.—A voz abafada de Isabelle chega até os ouvidos do feiticeiro, que observa a mulher abraçada com Alexander, mas logo isso muda quando os olhos achocolatados o moram com certa gratidão. — Obrigada por ter conseguido tempo para encontrarmos o cálice.

—Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer doce Isabelle. —Respondeu, sorrindo, sem uma verdadeira animação, para a Lightwood.

—Você não fez isso apenas pelo dever. —A shadowhunter ri, desgrudando do irmão mais velho, que curiosamente estava mais silencioso, e se aproximando do alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn.—Você fez isso porque sabe que eu sou inocente e porquê tem um bom coração.

—E porquê eu sou um pouco culpado por isso. —O asiático desvia o olhar do casal de irmãos, sentindo o olhar avelã perfurar a sua pele.

—E por isso também. — Ela dar mais um passo e isso foi o suficiente para abraçá-lo. —Mas culpa pode ser revogada cunhadinho, apenas não se preocupe com isso ok?

—Quem quer que seja o seu destinado terá muita sorte em ter você, querida. —Magnus suspirou quando ela se afastou, arrumando uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha.

—Eu não preciso de um destinado. —Izzy sorri, piscando para o cunhado que a acompanha em um sorriso, achando a oportunidade perfeita para mudar de assunto.

—Tentarei alguns feitiços de rastreamento, que tenho anexado a um livro. Irei conseguir rastrear o blondie.

—Eu sei que vai. —Ela pôs uma mão no ombro do mais velho antes de se afastar novamente, os ombros relaxando por um momento.— Já tive o suficiente para o dia… vou para o meu quarto. —Ela lançou um olhar malicioso, que intercalou entre os dois homens na sala. —Conversem, meu amores!

Alexander observa a irmã desfilar, em cima dos mortais saltos de dezoito centímetros e desaparecer porta a fora, os deixando em um silêncio inicialmente desconfortável. Ele não gostava desse clima… portanto não hesitou em expressar o que ele sentia.

—Eu não sei como agradecer. —Alexander fala, finalmente encontrando as palavras certas e se focou no homem, que se aproximava de si.

—Eu não fiz nada mais do que a minha obrigação.— Magnus sussurrou, quando estava próximo o suficiente para que as mãos dele não tivesse dificuldade de tocar os braços, até então cruzados, do mais alto, seu olhar se erguendo lentamente até aquela cor avelã tão preciosa. Magnus sentia sua marca esquentar quando os olhos do anjo pareciam brilhar com sentimentos misturados… mas um o fez tremer também, temor. —Mas talvez eu mereça um presente. —Comentou e os braços do moreno se descruzaram, apenas para puxá-lo mais para perto. —Eu senti tudo o que você sentiu querido… inclusive o quanto você pareceu a abalado quando… acariciei a espada alma.

—E-Eu estava assustado.— Alexander sussurrou, suas bochechas denunciando que suas linhas de pensamentos eram semelhantes.

Magnus sabia que isso era verdade, mas ele queria tirar aqueles pensamentos sombrios que rondavam o nephilim… não, com toda certeza não deveriam ficar ali. Pelo anjo… ele queria que eles estivessem em casa, assim eles poderiam se deitar na cama deles e ficarem agarrados um no outro pelo resto da eternidade!

—E ele?—Magnus continua com o tom sugestivo, mas dessa vez uma de suas mãos escorregaram um uma leve carícia até que se apoiasse na fivela do cinto de couro que o caçador usava… um sorriso moldando seus lábios ao constatar que estava dando certo. —Ele sentiu medo, Garoto Bonito? —Ele se afasta, rindo do som engasgado que Alexander soltou, parecia com o som de um gato. —Você é aí dá mais adorável quando fica envergonhado meu amor. — Magnus se inclina para beijar aqueles lábios tão gordos quanto bagas.

—Não não!—O caçador grunhiy entre os selinhos. —Não sou.

—Você nem está se esforçando para fazer eu mudar de opinião, belo. —O alto feiticeiro acaricia o rosto ainda mais vermelho, antes de piscar.para seu namorado. —Vou voltar para a nossa casa… tenho que rastrear o seu parabatai.

—Eu posso ajudar.—Alec se oferece, seu coração falha do uma batida quando identifica aquela intimidade doméstica que eles haviam estabelecido a tempos… era simplesmente incrível a capacidade que um “nossa casa” o fazia sentir que o mundo parou. —Você pode usar a minha runa para o encontrar, seria mais fácil e… —Ele se calou quando o glamour de Magnus caiu e revelaram os belos olhos gatunos… lindos olhos gatunos que estavam faiscando com algo feroz.

—Eu não vou usar o rastreamento da runa… sua alma pode nunca voltar do limbo!—O mago praticamente rosnou irritado. —Você poderia morrer!

—Mas as chances disso acontecer são poucas…

—Não.— Magnus retrucou, decidido e Alec suspirou, sabendo que a palavra de Magnus não voltaria. —Vou achar um jeito… um que não envolva o meu namorado, destinado, morrendo ou gritando de dor.

—Certo, você venceu.—Alexander se rendeu e se pôs ao lado do mais baixo. —Mas prometa, prometa que vai pedir ajuda caso seja necessário para o encontrar.

—Prometo… —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn concorda, mas acabou parando na porta de acesso para o salão principal e se virou para o homem trajado de negro. —… apenas se você prometer que vai voltar para casa hoje, sim?

—Não sei se consigo, mas farei o possível. —O alto caçador mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, e acabou suspirando quando encontrou com os olhos carregados de glamour.—Eu prefiro tanto quando você simplesmente não esconde os seus olhos… — Alec se deixou acariciar o rosto do seu destinado, esquecendo que haviam outros shadowhunters passando por ali… sinceramente, ele ignorava os olhares de todos, a única diferença que fariam em sua vida era se lhe aceitariam ou não como chefe do instituto, se for um não ele faria com que aceitassem.—… Eles são lindos, não se esqueça disso.

—Ora… Alexander...—Magnus sussurrou, sentindo uma batida de seu coração falhar… ele já havia se acostumado com essa arritmia quando estava perto do homem, mas mesmo assim ainda o fazia perder o ar. —Não me faça beijá-lo, caso contrário vou sequestrar você e levar para casa.

—Isso realmente seria… —Alexander foi interrompido pelo som brutal das grandiosas portas do instituto se abrindo, fazendo com que eles e todos os outros caçadores de voltaram na direção do barulho, armas em punho e prontos para atacar ou defender caso fosse preciso.

Mas Alexander sentiu seus músculos se tencionando quando Clary passou por elas… seguido de um bagunçado Jace e que ajudava Luke a carregar o corpo de uma inconsciente Jocelyn.

—Isso… Isso realmente é algo interessante. —Magnus deixa escapar, balançando os dedos de modo que a magia avermelhada se ocultasse novamente e viu seu namorado já se afastando dele, indo em direção ao parabatai. —Pelo visto será mais difícil retornar para casa hoje.

Ele sentia o esforço que Alexander fazia para se manter passional com tudo aquilo… pelo menos até agarrar o braço de Jace e verificar se havia algo de errado com o loiro, encontrando apenas alguns ferimentos que poderiam ser tratados com o Iratze. Sem cerimônia alguma o moreno puxou o Wayland dali, olhando brevemente para Magnus e sinalizou para o lobo e as duas nephilim ainda próximas a porta. Um claro pedido de ajuda, que o feiticeiro prontamente atendeu, se adiantando em direção a ruiva.

—Biscuit… —Suspirou, tendo a atenção dos olhos verdes da garota para si. —Vocês se enfiaram em grande problema.

—Encontramos a mamãe, Magnus. —A ruiva balbucia, recuando até a mulher nos braços do policial. —Mas ela só está… dormindo, mas ela não acorda. Porquê ela não acorda?

—Consegue ajudar?—O lobisomem indaga, sem erguer o olhar para o amigo que se aproximava. Magnus podia perceber a desolação no olhar de Lucian ao encarar a Fairchild mais velha e inconscientemente… mesmo que Jocelyn e ele não tivessem uma marca, ou que o coração do Graymark não pertence a essa nephilim… ainda doía ver uma amiga precisando de sua ajuda e ele não saber o que fazer.

—Eu posso tentar… —Magnus assentiu, se aproximando, mas ficou atento ao escutar a voz da representante da Clave a alguns metros deles.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?

—Jocelyn Fairchild quer voltar ao mundo das sombras. — Responde, mais para si do que qualquer outra pessoa. Seus olhos examinavam o corpo da mulher que a anos atrás veio lhe pedir ajuda… a mulher que agora era a prova que não se podia fugir realmente do próprio sangue por muito tempo, a mulher que agora estava inconsciente, envolvida por uma massa de energia esverdeada que a fazia flutuar nos braços de quem a acolheu.—Quero um lugar para examiná-la… —Ele conhecia aquela massa… era uma poção do sono, tinha quase certeza disso, quase. Concluindo isso, o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn desviou o olhar para a mulher loira próxima deles. —Senhorita Branwell?

—Temos um lugar.—Ela afirma, mesmo que não tenha sido uma pergunta. — Venham… Senhor Garroway, traga Jocelyn.

A nephilim de temíveis olhos azuis tomou a frente, Magnus deixou que todos os outros passassem a frente enquanto olhava ao redor, a procura do Lightwood mais velho, mas não havia nenhum sinal… sua marca vibrava como se baixas ondas de estática a atravessasse mas e se misturasse a sua própria magia… isso e a irritação que tentava tomar seus músculos e até mesmo um pouco de decepção.

Alexander claramente estava tendo uma bela conversa com a outra metade de sua alma.

Magnus desejava que o oxigenado tomasse consciência de seus atos assim como ele tomou, mas não apostava todas as suas fichas nele… não quando sabia que Jace poderia ter conseguido o cálice com ou sem a sua ajuda.

Todos entraram em uma sala que mais parecia um tatame paralelo a sala de treinamento, era mais fechado e continha portas duplas… a parte de dentro era bastante semelhante a um dono, claro, sem o tatame cobrindo o chão de madeira polida… tão polida que chegava a uma cor de whisky envelhecido.

Sem se demorar muito ele estica as mãos sobre a ruiva, o lobo e as duas mulheres shadowhunter com os olhos em seu trabalho. A magia vibrava em seu corpo… uma sensação familiar que o punha em um território familiar e irradiava de seus dedos, envolvendo Jocelyn de modo brando.

—Você tem que parar de ser tão irresponsável. —Alexander suspirou, mais calmo, antes de erguer a carta de tarô para que os olhos de seu parabatai o seguisse. —Isso quase custou a vida de Isabelle.

—O que?— As sobrancelhas loiras se uniram em confusão e Alec relaxou os ombros, que ele nem havia percebido que estavam tensos. Parecia que ele tinha explicado a situação de Isabelle tantas vezes, se preocupado tantas vezes… agora tudo parecia ter um fim. Ele desejava tanto chegar ao fim daquela confusão e voltar para os braços acolhedores e se embriagar no cheiro de sândalo do shampoo de Magnus, que ele não duvidava que Jace podia sentir o seu desejo na marca parabatai.

—Isabelle foi acusada de libertar Merliorn. —Começou, seu olhar não liberando o Wayland nem por um segundo. —Apenas ela… mesmo tendo a certeza de que ela não trabalhou sozinha e que um casal de irresponsáveis estavam lá.

—Ei!

—Ei nada seu idiota!—Alec se exaltou, fazendo Jhonatan se encolher. — Mesmo que Magnus tivesse conseguido mostrar a verdade sobre a intenção de salvar os acordos com o submundo, a juíza não havia aceitado… na realidade ela queria a porcaria do cálice mas o cálice não estava aqui. Então não tente dizer que foi por um bom motivo porque não tem nenhum motivo para pôr em risco o futuro da nossa irmã!

—Eu não sabia Alec! Como eu iria prever que Imogen iria acusar a Isabelle?

—Não é um caso de adivinhar. —Alec massageou a ponte do nariz pedindo pela marca em sua costela que Magnus o desse paciência. —É um caso de pensar, não agir por impulso e evitar foder com tudo! E graças aos anjos que você não está não está machucado e que a Clary esteja bem.

—Des… Desculpa. —O mais baixo não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar, era acusatório demais… acusatório demais e com razão. —Fiz merda… para variar.— E tudo em sua vida tinha se tornado ainda mais confuso do que antes de ele pôr os pés para fora do instituto pela última vez. Anjos… esses anjos que estavam ferrando muito bem a sua vida e a virando de cabeça para baixo.

—Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas. —O mais velho suspira, olhando mais uma vez a carta. —Peça a Isabelle… provavelmente ela já deve saber que vocês retornaram.

—Certo, vou começar por ela. —O loiro engoliu em seco, provavelmente pensando em quantas partes de seu corpo seriam perfurados pelos pontiagudos saltos da morena.

—Ah… e mais uma coisa. —Alec comentou, o fazendo parar no meio do caminho para a porta de saída. —Se você por em risco o meu destinado mais uma vez, nem que seja apenas a possibilidade de ele ser levado a corte, eu prometo, pelo anjo… —Jace engoliu em seco.—… que vou fazer você se arrepender e parar de achar que tudo gira ao redor de seus problemas.


	26. Destinados a Perder

**Você deixou seus pés correrem livremente**

**O tempo passou enquanto caíamos**

**Ohh antes da minha queda**

**Você teria coragem de olhá-los bem nos olhos?**

**_(Way Down We Go/Kaleo)_ ** **  
**

Magnus tremeu quando a sua pele se arrepiou com as carícias de Alexander, que deslizava os dedos por sua costa nua em um carinho leve. Ele gostava disso… ainda mais quando o coração do caçador batia contra seu ouvido… era calmo… era Confortavelmente quente e o fazia não querer se mexer pelas próximas horas.

—Bom dia. —Sussurra, esfregando-se seu rosto no tórax nu de Alec, ele não conseguiu evitar de se espreguiçar, deixando suas mãos se apoiando nas laterais do corpo do caçador e alongou seu corpo… gemendo de alívio com a nova posição e vendo um par de olhos avelãs o encarando com diversão. —Hey…

—Bom dia. —Alexander sorriu, admirando o sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios do feiticeiro, que tinha sua marca exposta sem restrição alguma. O nephilim não conseguiu evitar de comparar o homem com um gato… um belo e grande gato.

—Está acordado a muito tempo?—Magnus questionou, vendo que seu destinado parecia mais desperto do que ele, procurando qualquer sinal de insônia… que infelizmente ele encontrou. —Insônia?

—Sim.— Alec respondeu, suspirando, não faria diferença mentir sobre isso, afinal, Magnus não precisava da runa para descobrir quando ele não era totalmente sincero. —Mas você estava dormindo tão bem em cima de mim que não quis me levantar.

—Geralmente você dorme bem quando estamos juntos, querido. —O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn cruza os braços em cima do moreno, o encarando preocupado. —Algum problema?

—É Jace. —Alec responde, envolvendo seus braços na costa do mais velho. —Ele está inquieto, isso está fazendo efeito na runa parabatai e não estou conseguindo dormir por muito tempo.

—Inconveniente.—Magnus revirou os olhos, desviando a atenção para a janela por um momento e percebendo que o sol sequer tinha nascido. — Porquê ele está tão agitado quando ainda é madrugada?

—É por causa da Clary. —Alec respondeu, vendo Magnus se agasalhar em cima de si mais uma vez, capturado a sua mão direita. —Jace disse que eles são irmãos.

—Oh… isso realmente é um problema para eles. —O alto feiticeiro suspirou, deixando seu indicador acariciar o anel de ouro branco no dedo de seu namorado. —Mas tenho certeza que eles vão se resolver… Eles sempre se resolvem. —Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, cansado. — Além do mais, no Egito antigo eu conheci um faraó que desposou da…

—Magnus, você não pode simplesmente acrescentar mais um zero na sua idade. —Alexander falou seriamente antes de rir com o bico nos lábios do asiático.— Mas também acho que eles vão saber se resolver. —O moreno apertou mais o bruxo contra si, gostando do calor do corpo do outro… Magnus estava nu, assim como ele. Haviam dormido assim depois de uma noite lenta e quente acima dos lençóis… noite essa que havia terminado a menos de duas horas atrás. — Não quero sair daqui.

—Durma, meu anjo. —O mais velho sussurrou, deixando ambas as mãos se entrelaçaram antes de voltar a encarar aqueles quentes olhos avelãs. —Você ainda tem algum tempo para descansar… Mas tenho que me arrumar para a reunião com Hodge, seu parabatai e a pequena biscoito.

—Sobre Jocelyn?—Adivinhou.

—Sim, sobre Jocelyn. —O feiticeiro confirmou e se deixou rolar para o lado, dessa vez usando o braço do caçador como travesseiro.

—Não consigo dormir direito sem você. —Alec suspira, tanto perdido na coloração dourada dos olhos de Magnus… e amava aquele olhos… eram tão Magnus… tão… tão o amor de sua vida.

—Eu também não. —Magnus praticamente ronronou em resposta. Antes de se inclinar um pouco para que seus lábios ou varrer os de Alec, sorrindo com o formigamento onde se encostaram.

— Vamos simplesmente dormir um pouco mais, amor… — Alexander sussurra, pedinte, vendo Magnus se aninhar ainda mais em si, como se concordasse com esse pedido… Magnus facilmente ficava sonolento quando acordava cedo demais, ainda mais quando tinha Alexander consigo.

—Eu também te amo… Alexander.

Alexander não hesita em agarrar a mão de Magnus antes de atravessar o portal. Menos de segundos depois eles estavam na frente do instituto e o redemoinho brilhante havia sumido. Depois de alguns anos Alec aprendeu a ignorar o desconforto em seu estômago quando atravessava um portal, agora ele simplesmente não sentia mais.

—Tudo bem, querido?—Magnus perguntou, um tanto preocupado, mas Alexander sentia que não era por causa do portal e a prova disso foi quando o feiticeiro apertou sua mão.

O relacionamento deles não era algo escondido… na verdade nunca foi, ele apenas não saia declarando ao quatro cantos do instituto que eles estavam juntos… as pessoas com que ele já teve medo da opinião foram seus pais, mas agora Alexander sentia que estava pouco se importando, ele não tinha medo de enfrentar a sua mãe novamente e seu pai… Seu pai não permanecia no instituto mais do que uma noite, a casa dele era Idris, não onde seus filhos e sua mulher ficavam.

—Sim. —Assentiu, retribuindo o aperto antes de o puxar em direção às grandes portas. —Vamos nos apressar, sinto que vai ser um longo dia.

—Para variar. —Magnus completou, sorrindo orgulhosamente para a decisão muda de seu destinado. Alexander nunca o deixava de o surpreender.

Assim que eles atravessam as grandes portas da igreja abandonada eles se deparam com toda a agitação matinal do instituto. Shadowhunters iam de um lado para o outro lendo relatórios, polindo algumas de suas lâminas, verificando movimentos demoníacos na cidade… mas foi a bela caçadora de sombras que chamou a atenção do casal. Isabelle Lightwood, reinando em cima de saltos que poderiam ser considerado armas.

—Bom dia irmão, Magnus!—Ela saudou, puxando o cunhado para um abraço antes mesmo de abraçar o irmão. —Jace e Clary estão lhe esperando na sala de estratégias.

—Sim, eu tinha combinado um encontro com eles. —Magnus suspirou entediado, antes de sorrir e se soltar de Izzy. —Bela como sempre.

—Assim como você cunhadinho. — Ela sorriu, antes de olhar para o irmão. —Grande irmão, a nossa mãe está chamando por você no escritório.

—Tenho que ir. —Alec parecia tão animado quando Magnus. —Me avisa quando sair?—Perguntou quando a sua irmã se afastou para os dar mais privacidade.

—Ira me sequestrar?—os olhos do alto feiticeiro brilharam com diversão, mesmo glamourosos.

—É uma ideia, não?—Alec sorriu, beijando rapidamente os lábios pintados com gloss rosado.

—Vá enfrentar os seus demônios, shadowhunter.

Magnus viu Alexander suspirar mais uma vez antes de respirar fundo e sorrir. Ele não gostava muito de Maryse… um pouco além de “muito”, mas ele tinha seus motivos do passado para isso. No entanto, ver Alexander se afastar rigidamente de si o fazia querer amarrar a mulher em uma cadeira e a jogar na cidades dos ossos, para que os irmãos do silêncio cuidassem dela.

Ele balançou a cabeça quando a sua runa de destinados se amornou, como se falasse para que ele não se preocupasse e ele decidiu de Alec saberia como enfrentar Maryse, se lá por qual motivo ela o chamou.

A sala de estratégias não era nada mais do que uma grande sala com uma grande mesa, cuja era feita de vidro, tendo sensores touch screen por toda a sua superfície, havia também uma grande tela na parede da sala, mas a sua atenção não foi para ela e si para os dois shadowhunter que estavam de lados opostos na mesa, o clima estava… tenso, e não de um jeito bom.

—Você está atrasado. —Jace avisou, os lábios franzidos em desagrado, mas Magnus teve certeza que não era exatamente por causa de seu atraso.

—Eu só estaria atrasado se todos já estivessem aqui, o que, por sinal, não é o caso. —Respondeu, revirando os olhos, shadowhunters, Jace principalmente, às vezes tendiam a querer descontar as situações infelizes da própria vida em cima de quem tinha acabado de acordar… quase. Magnus batucou os dedos na mesa de vidro, esperando a resposta do loiro, ou até mesmo da ruiva ao lado, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam ter essa vontade então ele bufou, impaciente. —Onde está o tão mencionado professor de vocês?

—Eu estava ocupado, senhor Bane. —A voz do mestre das armas se fez presente antes de seu corpo, e Magnus revirou os olhos mais uma vez quando notou o tom sarcástico do nephilim, a culpa também não era sua se ele tinha tantos anos que quase não poderia contar. —Separei alguns feiticeiros que eram mais fortes que Magnus e, possivelmente, poderiam ter contato com Jocelyn e ter feito a poção do sono. —Disse, mudando os arquivos do Ipad em suas mãos para a TV. No grande telão estavam as fotos de três feiticeiros muito bem conhecidos Magnus.— Liane Faye, Íris Rouse e…

—Porquê Ragnor está aí? Ele não é mais forte que eu! — O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn exclamou, semicerrando os olhos para o shadowhunter, que sorria com a indignação do submundano.

—Algumas línguas afirmam que ele é mais velho que você.

—Mas não tão sábio. —Magnus faz careta para a provocação, Ragnor era apenas algumas décadas mais velho! Décadas!

—Como vamos saber qual dos três tem alguma ligação com a minha mãe? —Clary indagou, cruzando os braços à frente do próprio corpo.

—Ragnor costumava dar aulas na academia das sombras. — O mais velho respondeu, não se importando com a careta de desagrado de Hodge.— Até onde sei Jocelyn também estava em Idris na época.

—O que é academia das sombras? —A ruiva perguntou, franzindo o cenho, um tanto confusa, para a referência usada. Ela não gostava da sensação de estar perdendo algo… na verdade isso estava acontecendo muito nas últimas horas.

—Uma escola para pessoas com sangue de anjo ascenderem como caçadores. —O Wayland respondeu, não se atrevendo a desviar os olhos de qualquer ponto que não fosse a sua destinada. —Ela foi fechada depois do massacre do Círculo.

Magnus analisa o casal por um momento, estava na cara que nenhum dos dois tinham dormido direito… pelo menos para Jace, mas Magnus reconhecia uma boa maquiagem quando via uma e Clary definitivamente usava para esconder as olheiras.

—Onde podemos encontrar Ragnor? —O loiro mais velho perguntou para Magnus, que o olhou com desinteresse antes de responder. Certo, era óbvio que ele não gostava de shadowhunters, salvasse alguns e o seu namorado… Além do mais, o círculo queimado no pescoço do nephilim não o fazia esquecer de tudo que o mais novo fez.

—Ele é tímido. —Magnus comentou, era um semi mentira… Ragnor na verdade era muito impaciente e com um senso de humor horrível as vezes. —Provavelmente ele pode estar em seu chalé em Idris… no meio da floresta, ele gosta de ler com uma bela vista para as árvores.

—Valentim está caçando ele, esse é um bom lugar para se esconder.

— Então é por isso que aquele safadinho não tem respondido às minhas mensagens de fogo!— Magnus arregala os olhos quando ele finalmente uniu algumas peças soltas. —Eu posso criar um portal até lá! Preciso por o papo em dia com os meu velho amigo e…

—Você vai nessa missão?—O shadowhunter mais velho da sala arregalou os olhos. Deixando o iPad na mesa.

—Mas é claro que sim.—O alto feiticeiro nem se importou em olhá-lo, na verdade as suas unhas pintadas de negro eram bem mais interessantes que ele, não era surpresa o olhar de incredulidade do outro. —Ragnor não confiaria em outras pessoas se não eu. — Completa, se levantando da cadeira e apertando o punho da luva de couro que deixava de fora apenas os dedos.—Bem… Agora se não precisam mais de mim por horas, Vou verificar se o adorável primogênito Lightwood precisa de alguma ajuda.—Ele se vira, parando abruptamente logo em seguida, involuntariamente um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. —Falando no anjo.

Alexander e Lydia se aproximavam deles, lado a lado. Magnus não se importou muito com a presença da loira, a sua atenção estava no seu alto e belo anjo de olhos avelãs. Alec tentou não sorrir quando o feiticeiro piscou para sorrir, mas as suas bochechas esquentaram.

—Lydia… está bonita hoje, verde fica melhor em você do que um terninho de julgamento.— O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn olhou brevemente para a representante da Clave.

—Obrigada senhor Bane.—A mulher disse um tanto sem graça. —Desculpa por aquilo… mas…

—Era necessário, sei disso querida. —O mago sorriu, voltando a olhar o Alec, mas a expressão do caçador não estava muito alegre.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?—Perguntou, percebendo o seu professor, parabatai e Clary um pouco atrás de seu namorado.

—Vamos em uma missão a procura de Ragnor Fell… ele pode ter feito a poção para Jocelyn. —Jace respondeu, intercalando o olhar entre seu irmão e a representante da Clave, não era surpresa para ninguém que ele ainda não confiasse na mulher

—Ah sim, vou com vocês. —Alec começou, mas Magnus levantou uma mão na altura do rosto, chamando a sua atenção imediatamente.

—Temo que não seria algo bom… Ragnor pode acabar se assustando com tantos shadowhunter fazendo uma comissão até sua casa. —O mais baixo suspirou, chateado. —Na verdade eu preferiria ir apenas com Clary, mas acho que o loiro tingido não iria querer ficar de fora.— Seus olhares se conectaram e ele pôde ver o outro sorrir novamente. — O nosso encontro de casais terá que ficar para outra oportunidade.

—Vocês deviam parar de se ignorarem… é maçante... —Magnus revirou os olhos quando saiu do portal, juntamente com os nephilins. —… Ainda mais entre destinados.

—A nossa marca é uma mentira. —Jace vociferou, fazendo Clary paralisar no lugar e o olhar como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça e o Wayland se encolheu, levando a mão diretamente para a runa de destinados como se doesse, sentindo o peso do olhar da ruiva.

Nephilim idiota, o sangue de anjo deve ter derretido o cérebro dele. Magnus suspirou, perguntando aos anjos o que seu precioso Alexander fez para ter um parabatai tão idiota.

—Você é um idiota!—A ruiva praticamente rosnou, voltando a andar, ficando o mais distante possível do loiro… ela estava magoada, o olhar dela praticamente gritava isso, mas o maxilar travado dizia que ela não iria deixar nada mais transparecer não com aquele idiota agindo como um idiota.

—Vocês deviam fazer um teste de DNA mundano… sabe, para comparar se são irmãos ou não.—Magnus comentou, como se não quisesse nada e quisesse tudo ao mesmo tempo.

—Testes mundanos não funcionam com sangue de anjo.—O loiro explicou como se tivesse a maior certeza e Magnus bufou, impaciente. —O que?

—Vocês são patéticos. —Respondeu, continuando a andar, sabendo que Clary escutava tudo o que conversavam. —Um pouco de magia e posso ver se são irmãos ou não… magia e uma poção. Se vocês quisessem mesmo saber se possuem o mesmo sangue teriam se esforçado mais para saber… mas não! Vocês preferem acreditar nas palavras de um psicopata louco!— Antes que qualquer um dos shadowhunter pudessem retrucar Magnus sentiu uma vibração no ar em volta deles, sua magia reagindo a outra, o forçando a ficar mais atento.—Parem!

Seus olhos de gato estavam completamente fora do glamour, atentos a parede de fogo que se ergueu da grama… tão verde quanto as folhas da primavera e tão quentes quanto Edom. Mas Magnus não temeu.

—O que é isso Magnus?!—Clarissa perguntou, recuando alguns passos da parede, tão atenta quando um gavião.

—Isso é uma das alas de proteção de Ragnor. —Magnus ri, não sabendo explicar se era de nervoso ou porque era realmente hilário. —É uma parede que só deixa passar as pessoas que são puras de coração… uma boa proteção na verdade.—Ele ficou a menos de uma passo de distância das labaredas, antes de olhar para os dois mortais. —E então? quem vai primeiro?

—Você não pode ignorar a nossa mãe por muito tempo. —Isabelle disse em tom de aviso enquanto via o seu irmão suspirar pesadamente, bagunçando a parte de trás da própria cabeça enquanto ainda olhava o lugar para o lugar onde o portal de Magnus sumiu… e isso fazia alguns poucos minutos.

—O que ela quer?—Perguntou, a contra gosto. —Lydia não respondeu nada sobre isso, apenas que era algo que ela que teria que falar.

—Não sei. —A morena deu de ombros. —Mas ela não parecia com raiva ou qualquer coisa do tipo… ela só chamou. Alec, ela não parece está bem.

—Como assim?—Isso pareceu interessar o shadowhunter, não conseguiu evitar a preocupação em seu peito. —Ela brigou de novo com o papai? O Max está bem?

—O Max está com o papai em Idris… não sei se eles brigaram, mas está na cara que o relacionamento deles não é o melhor.

—Relacionamentos exigem esforço. — Alec diz, continuando a andar. —Eles precisam dar esse esforço.

—Você perdoou o Magnus?—Ele a encarou, franzindo a sobrancelha. —Sobre ele ter roubado sua estela?

—Havia algo para perdoar?—Ele sorriu, ambos estavam parados na frente da porta do escritório. —Magnus fez o que achou certo fazer para salvar ambos os mundos… as consequências foram mais pesadas do que o previsto, mas tudo se consertou e ele se arrependeu disso...—Ele não conseguiu completar o que estava falando, uma fisgada na runa de sua costela o fez se curvar para frente.

A porta do escritório acabou sendo aberta, obrigando Alexander a se apoiar no chão quando a sua mão perdeu contato com a maçaneta.

Ele sentia como se o ar tivesse sido drenado de seus pulmões por alguns segundos antes que pudesse enfim o recuperar… ofegante. Seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas… sua visão estava embasada. Ele podia escutar sua mãe e sua irmã falando com ele, mas ele não entendia e não se importava em entender.

A sua runa de destinados tinha uma dormência incomoda… como se seu interior estivesse formigando e se alastrando por todo o seu corpo, ele se sentia esgotado… como se estivesse quebrando, como se algo dentro de si tivesse quebrando.

E ele estava chorando.

—Não... Não... Amigo... Meu amigo... —Magnus choramingou, implorativo enquanto segurava a cabeça de Ragnor com uma mão e magia florescia de seus dedos... Mas ele sentia a pulsação de seu coração em seus ouvidos e tinha certeza que poderia desmaiar de medo a qualquer momento. —Não feche os olhos... Não feche, eu vou curá-lo .. e-eu… Não faça esforço.

—Magnus... —Ragnor sussurrou, falho e com a força que restava em suas veias ergueu a mão, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos gatunos de seu melhor amigo.

—Shhhh…. Não fale, vamos superar isso, vou virar você... Você vai...

—Tantos anos...—Ragnor sentia a inconsciência o arrastar aos poucos para as garras da morte... Mas Magnus ainda chorava... Aqueles olhos brilhantes ainda estavam molhados.—...Amigo.

Até que a mão de Ragnor cedeu... E a cor dos olhos marrons chocolate do melhor amigo de Magnus perdeu o brilho divertido que sempre manteve durante séculos.


	27. Destinados a Distração

Magnus permaneceu sentado no chão, a cabeça de Ragnor apoiado em seu colo… os olhos fechados. Seu amigo estava frio, então porquê parecia que ele apenas estava dormindo?

Ele verificou. Verificou mais de uma vez, todas as quatro vezes tendo esperança que seu amigo estivesse apenas brincando consigo… uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, mas estaria vivo. No entanto, nenhum pulso. E o sangue ainda manchava as vestes e o corte no pescoço do feiticeiro e a magia não se mostrava presente.

Magnus fechou cerrou os olhos com força, mais lágrimas querendo se derramarem. Mas ele não podia deixar derramar… havia coisas a fazer… ele tinha que limpar seu amigo, se livrar do sangue… cuidar…

—Amigo.—Magnus sussurrou, abatido, acariciando o rosto do feiticeiro em seu colo, a epiderme fria sob seus dedos. O frio da morte.

Sua magia trabalhou cólera, o azul royal das chamas estavam deprimente opacas, reconhecendo os sentimentos de seu usuário. Magnus sentia um bolo de choro entalado em sua garganta quando o sangue sumiu, mas o corte não pôde ser fechado. Ele se pôs de pé, ignorando a própria magia e passando as mãos por baixo das pernas de Ragnor assim como dos ombros, o carregando até onde ele sabia que ficava o quarto principal.

As roupas ensanguentadas foram trocadas, agora por uma cheio de floreios, roxo e verde esmeralda… como realeza e marrom para o lenço do pescoço.

Magnus teve que se sentar na cama por um momento, se sentindo fraco… mesmo que a sua magia pulsasse em suas veias, as suas pernas tremiam para lhe sustentar. Era preciso se acalmar, mas como é que isso era possível? Ele experimentou a morte de muitos entes durante seus longos quatrocentos anos… mas nenhuma foi Ragnor.

Não até então.

Seus dedos estalaram e uma folha de papel foi convocada, conseguindo uma caneta tinteiro.

Sua caligrafia saiu um pouco trêmula, mas continuava floral… fluindo e fluindo… quando ele dobrou a folha ele se questionou como nenhuma lágrima tinha caído na folha. Magnus jogou a folha no ar, chamas em tons pálidos de azuis queimando o papel antes do mesmo sumir de sua vista.

Meio minuto. Esse foi o tempo que levou para que a resposta viesse em uma caligrafia rebuscada e com o selo do conselho dos bruxos. Ele leu as duas linhas de tinta negra antes de transformar o conteúdo em cinzas e fazê-lo sumir no espaço.

—E-Eu...—Magnus respirou fundo, sua voz saiu mais fracamente do que esperava, olhando uma última vez para o amigo, deitado na mesma posição em que deixou. —… Eu não… posso ficar aqui.

A runa de destinados em sua costela pulsava com pequenas correntes elétricas por todo o seu corpo. Alexander estava preocupado consigo… Mas Magnus não queria ser visto por ninguém, não devastado do jeito que ele se sentia

Magnus simplesmente queria se enfiar embaixo de seu cobertores e sonhar que toda aquele dia não tivesse acontecido… acordar nos braços de Alexander e saber que seu amigo ainda estava vivo e que ele estava atrasado para uma reunião no instituto e encontrar o par de shadowhunter idiotas emburrados um com o outro.

Ele teria que ligar para Catarina, a enfermeira também tinha o direito de saber o que aconteceu… Ragnor era tão amigo dela quando ele era seu… eles eram um trio, amigos, irmãos...

Em casa, ele precisava chegar em casa.

Um pouco vacilante ele mexeu os braços, criando um arco no ar, que logo se expandiu e se tornou uma grande figura oval e brilhante, fundida na parede ao lado do guarda roupa. Ele deu um último olhar para o corpo antes de escutar o som de outros portais se abrindo. Magnus deveria ficar e dar o seu depoimento, dizer o que havia acontecido e esclarecer tudo… mas sentia que não iria conseguir continuar na casa, quando sabia que Ragnor não iria mais abrir os olhos e dizer o quanto Magnus parecia horrível.

Dois passos a frente e ele se viu cambaleando na sala de seu loft, por pouco o seu pé não se prendendo no tapete indiano, mas seu olhar caiu sobre a mesa de bebidas no canto e ele tropeçou até lá… mas foi necessário ainda mais alguns segundos até perceber alguém se aproximando de si pelas costas e antes que pudesse reagir braços o envolveram em um abraço e ele se rendeu… esquecendo o copo de vidro em sua mão e o deixando na mesa novamente antes de girar nos braços do seu namorado.

Alexander não falou nada, ele apenas deixou sua cabeça de enterrar nos fios espetados, mas igualmente macios do mais velho, sentindo os braços do mesmo o envolverem como se pedisse proteção. Magnus escondeu o rosto no pescoço do shadowhunter, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado que exalava de sua pele… um cheiro misturado com o shampoo de sândalo, que ele reconhecia ser do seu banheiro, mas não deixava de pertencer a Alexander.

Seu namorado, seu anjo, seu Alexander. Pensou, apertando o tecido da camisa desbotado da camisa de Alec, sentindo o mesmo acariciar a linha de sua costa, causando sutis correntes de eletricidade por onde seus dedos passavam, como se a sua magia acompanhasse cada movimento. Ele não precisava da runa gravada em sua costela que o caçador estava preocupado.

—Ele m-morreu… —Sua voz não soou mais alto que um sussurro.—… Ragnor morreu.

—Eu soube… —Alexander suspirou antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça, tentando lhe dar o máximo de conforto que podia.—… Eu… eu sinto muito. —Sussurrou, sentindo Magnus tremer dentro de seus braços. —Vai ficar tudo bem… amor… vai ficar tudo bem. —Repetiu quase que em um mantra, tentando tirar qualquer sensação ruim de Magnus, ele sentia o seu coração pesar com todos os sentimentos que eram transmitidos pela marca, mas não só por isso… ele não precisava da marca para saber o quão quebrado o alto feiticeiro se sentia.

—Você não pode ter certeza disso...—Magnus choramingou, fechando os olhos com força, mas ele teve seu rosto atraído pelos dedos de Alexander, que faziam um leve carinho na maçã de seu rosto. Ele não pôde fazer nada mais do que buscar por mais daquele toque.

—Você está certo, amor.—Alexander observou os olhos esverdeados bordados com ouro o encararem, marejados como o mar.—… Mas eu farei de tudo para que se sinta melhor.

—P-Por favor.— O mais velho pediu e Alec sente algo dentro de si quebrar mais uma vez com o quão sofrido Magnus soou… uma lágrima finalmente se libertando pela linha d’água e rolando pelo rosto marcado por outras. Ele não hesitou em beijá-la, a tirando dali.

Alexander deixou uma mão escorregar pelo braço de Magnus, deixando seus dedos se entrelaçarem e o caçador deu um passo para trás e começou a puxar o menor para o quarto deles e logo chegaram a cama de lençóis violetas, onde Magnus foi sentado.

—Vou preparar um banho para você, fique aqui por um minuto. —O nephilim pediu, acariciando o rosto do asiático, limpando um pouco da maquiagem escura, borrada… não estava tão ruim quando ele achou que ficaria quando alguém chorava ainda maquiado.

O Lightwood apenas se afastou quando seu namorado concordou e logo Magnus sentia o seu peito ficar mais quente com o quão atencioso o mais novo era consigo.

Ele observou o caçador sumindo dentro do banheiro o deixando sozinho ali. Magnus nunca iria se acostumar com a atenção que o seu destinado o dava… o cuidado, a preocupação, o amor… Era algo sempre novo para si, não importa o quanto ele tenha. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn sempre amou demais os seus parceiros, no entanto eles nunca o amarem com a mesma intensidade.

Não até Alexander Lightwood.

Ragnor o pertubaria por séculos se o visse sofrendo por ele. Com esse pensamento ele se pôs de pé, desabotoando os botões da sua camisa de bordado dourado e não se importou de a recolher do chão. A sua calça teve o mesmo destino assim como os sapatos que ele chutou para as tirar. Ele foi até o banheiro, completamente nu, vendo Alec agachado ao lado do banheiro, agitando a água para que as bolhas de formassem mais rapidamente.

O de olhos avelãs logo percebeu a sua presença e sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso que chegou aos olhos… o mais novo espelhava os seus sentimentos. Magnus não gostava nada disso, mas ele perdeu um pouco o pensamento quando o mais alto se aproximou, tomando os seus lábios em um profundo selar.

—A banheira está pronta. — O moreno avisou, os lábios sutilmente erguidos em um sorriso.

—Entre comigo. —Magnus pediu, deixando uma mão descansar em cima da runa de bloqueio do mais novo.

—E-Eu...—Alexander hesita por um momento antes de assentir. —Sim! —Verbalizou antes de ameaçar tirar a própria camisa. Mas a sua mão foi impedida pela de Magnus, que estava livre que todos os anéis da luvas de couro.

—Deixa que eu faço isso.—O alto feiticeiro informou, deixando seus dedos brincarem com a barra da blusa negra, as mangas enrolada até a altura dos cotovelos.

Ela foi a primeira peça a cair no chão frio do banheiro. Magnus ergueu os olhos para Alexander enquanto desafivelava o cinto de couro, os olhos bordados de ouro pedindo permissão… estudando se o maior iria ou não o parar.

Alec se sentiu hipnotizado como uma cobra com o seu encantador. Havia desejo no olhar de Magnus... Mas também tristeza, isso ele podia ver e sentir o que se passava dentro de Magnus e ele não gostou… não gostou por que ele já esteve no lugar de Magnus, ele já teve que esquecer o que assombrava sua mente, já teve que se acolher nos braços do outro…

Alexander ajudaria com gosto a limpar, pelo menos por um momento, todo os problemas do seu companheiro. As calças foram chutada quando ficaram presas em seus calcanhares e Alec entrou primeiro na banheira de água morna, o cheiro de sândalo preenchendo mais fortemente o ar quando as espumas se agitaram e Magnus entrou também, ficando na outra extremidade, prontamente puxando o shadowhunter para ficar em seu colo, para a surpresa do mesmo.

—Magnus… banho. —O mais novo sussurrou quando os dedos do feiticeiro acariciavam a pele acima de sua runa de bloqueio… uma fina corrente elétrica estremecendo a sua pele.

—Alexander… nós vamos tomar banho. —Seus olhos gatunos causando um calor familiar no coração do nephilim, que apenas ficou parado… observando e sentindo os dedos hábeis descerem em uma carícia por seu torço, circulando o seu mamilo até chegar a runa de destinados em sua costela.

Magnus a contornou com paciência, absorvendo cada detalhe antes da sua mão mergulhar na água e Alexander segurar os seus ombros, buscando um equilíbrio plausível em seu colo quando seus dedos se envolveram ao redor do membro semi desperto.

—M-Magnus...—Alec gemeu, a respiração engatada em sua garganta, seus olhos entreabertos com a fascinação no rosto do feiticeiro, que parecia apreciar cada expressão que causava em si.

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn não falou nada, ele movimentou a sua mão vagarosamente, ronronando com o desejo implícito na voz de Alexander ao sussurrar seu nome… Ele amava a capacidade de Alec fazer seu nome soar tão sujo.

—Isso é bom, não é? —Magnus não conseguiu evitar de provocar, sentindo todo o calor de Alec pulsar de sua runa. —Eu posso sentir… Alexander. —Sussurrou, um gemido rasgando a sua garganta quando o caçador de sombras não conseguiu se manter quieto… e inocente, em seu colo.

—S-Se você pode sentir… —Alexander começou a sua voz falha, sua mente e nublando aos poucos e o seu peito batendo tão rápido quanto as trovoadas de uma tempestade.—… en-então… você sabe o quanto quero você dentro de mim.

Magnus lambeu os lábios antes de tomar os de Alexander, tão convidativos quanto vinho, sendo prontamente retribuídos, os dedos de Alexander se entrelaçando em seu cabelo e o puxando para mais próximo, obrigando o submundano a parar com o trabalho de mão que ele fazia apenas para segurar Alexander corretamente contra si, se sentindo envolvido pelo calor do outro corpo, mesmo que a água que cobria até em cima de suas cinturas já ficasse fria.

Beijar Alexander parecia queimar qualquer pensamento ruim em sua mente… Beijar Alexander era melhor que qualquer garrafa de bebida, beijar Alexander era o melhor entorpecente para si… penetrava o seu coração como se já tivesse a chave para o lugar.

E de fato tinha.

—Eu te a-amo. —Magnus sussurrou quando conseguiu fôlego o suficiente para isso… mas ele não contava com o fato de sua voz se quebrar no final. —Não me deixe… não me deixe Alexander… meu anjo.

—Nunca. —O caçador de sombras disse, convicto, voltando a tomar o asiático, desejando curar a parte quebrada de Magnus… Magnus Bane passou por muitas coisas durante séculos, Perdeu. Amou. Se iludiu. Construiu história. Deixou memórias imateriais… Mas, para Alexander, Magnus Bane não era um pedaço da sua alma, como Jace era, ele era o seu coração completamente. Isso fazia com que ele não pudesse viver sem o seu coração e não aguentaria tê-lo machucado. —Eu te amo… e eu sei que você sente como meu coração bate para você.

Ele viu o momento exato em que os olhos verdes ouro se marejaram… foi nesse momento em que eles voltaram a se beijar. O mundo poderia está de destruindo lá fora… caos e demônios podiam estar lutando. Aquele momento era só deles, um nos braços do outro se amando, de corpo e alma.

Alexander arquejou sôfrego quando Magnus usou magia em si, sentindo a sua entrada esquentar com o lubrificante materializar ali… dois dígitos de Magnus trabalhando em lhe alargar, trabalhando em lhe causar a melhor sensação possível, com sucesso. O Lightwood se agarrou mais ao feiticeiro, em um claro sinal de que queria mais do que o que lhe era oferecido… ele queria o queria todo.

O seu pedido prontamente foi atendido quando Alexander elevou o quadril, dando liberdade para que o mais velho se posicionasse em sua entrada e não demorou muito para Alec empurrar seu corpo para baixo, grunhindo com a pulsante sensação de ser preenchido, a sua marca esquentando com todo o desejo e amor misturados.

Magnus se manteve parado por um tempo, ignorando o desejo de se movimentar no mesmo momento em que se sentiu confinado pelo interior quente e apertado de Alexander… seu anjo precisava se acostumar com o tamanho, não queria o machucar e nem iria. No entanto bastou um sinal de um Alexander sem fôlego para que ele deu a primeira estocada.

O shadowhunter deixou as suas unhas curtas apertarem as costas douradas quanto sentiu o membro de Magnus raspar perigosamente a sua próstata logo de início… e o feiticeiro obviamente sabia disso e se concentrou em repetir os movimentos com cada vez mais profundidade. Profundidade essa que ferrava com o psicológico de ambos e os fazia perder alguns de seus sentidos… falar não era algo possível, apenas sentir, sentir e sentir…

Ambos se sentiam cada vez mais pertos… não se importavam se o piso do banheiro ficava cada vez mais molhado com a turbulenta água que respinga para fora da banheira enquanto seus corpos se moviam em sincronia, encontrando um ao outro enquanto seus beijos eram interrompidos pelos gemidos.

—A-Anjo… oh céus… —Magnus arquejou, sentindo o seu baixo ventre fervilhar enquanto seus músculos tremiam em busca de um precipício.—Oh… por favor… venha comigo… meu anjo, vem…

—Sim.. S-im… Si… —Alec concordava em um fio de voz, antes de seu corpo romper completamente a linha para o ápice, seu corpo tremendo com espasmos enquanto se derramava entre eles e sentia Magnus também chegar dentro de si com força…

Ambos uma bagunça total e molhada enquanto tentavam respirar normalmente e se concertar para que seus corações não saíssem de seus peitos, a runa de destinados embriagada de sensações de puro deleite e satisfação.


	28. Destinados a Retornar

—Porquê nos chamou aqui?—Jace perguntou assim que viu Magnus e Alexander entrando na sala de estratégias, lado a lado, os ombros quase encostando um no outro.

Clary não pôde evitar de analisar o submundano de cima a baixo, um tanto aliviada por ver que Magnus estava muito melhor do que ele estava na casa de Ragnor… mas ainda dava para notar que os olhos castanhos chocolates estavam um pouco apagados.

—Você devia parar de usar oxigenada no cabelo. —Magnus começou lívido, se deliciando com a expressão ofendida do loiro. —Sua memória está começando a ser afetada.

—Meu cabelo é…

—Separei alguns dos pertences de Ragnor, que podem ter alguma importância para solucionar o caso de Jocelyn.

A magia de Magnus fluiu de seus dedos, as chamas lambendo a grande mesa de modo selvagem, tão selvagem quanto seu portador… por um momento parecendo que iam transformá-la em cinzas... Pelo menos até às labaredas crepitantes diminuírem até se extinguir e revelar uma pequena coleção de objetos, todos diferentes um dos outros, mas que continham a mesma aparência antiga.

—São muitas coisas.— A Fairchild comentou, deixando seus dedos acariciarem um punhal de ferro e madeira, seu cabo entalhado com espirais que se enlaçam uma na outra.

Alec apenas observava em silêncio, reconhecendo algumas das peças, que ele havia visto na sala do loft, na madrugada.

_Alexander deixou sua mão ceder ao lado da cama, seus olhos ainda fechados quando notou que o lugar estava vazio, o fazendo impulsivamente se sentar na cama e olhar ao redor, percebendo o quão escuro estava o quarto._

_O caçador não conseguiu evitar de se preocupar quando sentiu a sua runa de destinados pulsar saudades para suas veias. Ele imediatamente se lançou para fora da cama, nu, escolhendo uma calça moletom qualquer no guarda roupas deles… Sim, deles. Eles praticamente moravam juntos e mais da metade das suas roupas, habitualmente negras e desbotadas, estavam ali, criando um contraste interessante com todo o brilho e cor das peças do mago._

_O corredor do loft estava quieto, tudo estava quieto… pelo menos até ele alcançar a sala e encontrar Magnus ali, sentado uma poltrona azul Royal, que antes ele achava chamativa e que agora não se destacava perto da montanha de objetos espalhados pelo lugar._

_Alec se sentiu estremecer quando notou o feiticeiro concentrado em um grosso livro… os dedos acariciando a página com o mesmo cuidado que acariciaram um pássaro._

_O caçador se aproximou com passos lentos, dando tempo para o asiático perceber a sua presença e quando o fez, Magnus ergueu a cabeça, os lábios se elevando em um sorriso._

_—Boa madrugada, querido. —Saudou e Alexander fez um esforço para não se abalar com a percepção da voz rouca, pela falta de uso, do seu amado. Magnus logo voltou a ceder o olhar para o que apreciava antes._

_Se aproximando ainda mais, Alec acabou se sentando em um dos braços da poltrona, prontamente deixando seus dedos acariciarem os fios mais arrepiados perto da nuca do mais velho… eram macios, de modo que o quase se tornava um vício._

_—Senti sua falta na cama.—Confessou, depois de alguns segundos._

_— Desculpe-me por isso. —Magnus inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando seus lábios escovarem o do caçador, que até tentou retribuir, mas o feiticeiro se afastou. —Tive que pegar as coisas de Ragnor… —Alec fechou os olhos por um momento, seu peito se enchendo de uma breve melancolia. —… Preciso descobrir o que ele iria trazer para nós antes daquele Shax ter atacado. —Alexander já estava mais do que acostumado com os sentimentos compartilhados do namorado… ele conseguia ignorar a maioria das vezes, mas agora ele simplesmente queria tirar tudo aquilo de seu destinado.—Mas...—O olhar do mago caiu sobre o livro em suas mãos. —… Eu me distrai._

_O Lightwood seguiu o seu olhar, finalmente percebendo que o livro que o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn segurava era na verdade um grosso álbum de fotos. A foto de destaque pareceria bastante antiga… mas as suas cores em preto e branco amarelado ainda eram bastante nítidas. Ali estava Magnus e uma mulher bonita em trajes vitorianos e formais, Camille._

_Ele lembrava de fotografias semelhantes dos arquivos do instituto quando ele quis saber um pouco mais sobre a vampira… ela não era uma boa pessoa. Por isso ele teve certeza de que quem havia capturado a atenção do seu namorado foi o feiticeiro que estava atrás da cadeira estofada na foto._

_Ragnor._

_—Ragnor nunca gostou dessa foto. —Magnus comentou, revirando os olhos com carinho. — Ele sempre fazia questão de pontuar que ele estava parecendo um sapo coaxando.— Ele não consegue não rir em nostalgia… Até que seus dedos tocaram a imagem de Camille, mas sem dar uma verdadeira importante. —A foto foi tirada no mesmo ano em que terminamos._

_—Você deu um colar para ela… um de rubi. —Alexander falou antes que pudesse se conter.— Você realmente a amava, não é?_

_Magnus suspirou quando sentiu o ciúme erradicar da marca… transbordar dos lábios avermelhados do shadowhunter. Ele decide fechar o álbum, com cuidado, estalando os dedos de modo que a sua magia fizesse efeito e o livro de fotografias aparecesse um pouco mais distante deles, em uma mesa de cerejeira._

_Antes que Alec pudesse reclamar, Magnus o puxou para seu colo, prontamente o ajudando a arrumar as longas pernas mais confortavelmente, de modo que o caçador ficasse de joelhos em cima de si._

_Ambos não evitaram as lembranças da primeira vez deles depois de descobrirem a marca… foi essa mesma posição que Alec ficou, naquela mesma poltrona._

_Magnus o olhou no fundo dos olhos do seu amante… Magnus sentia que Alexander poderia esconder tudo, mas toda vez que mergulhava naqueles olhos, ele descobria a verdade do que ele sentia._

_Verde das copas das árvores em uma mistura perfeita com a terra que as sustentava._

_—Camille fez muito por mim… —O mago começou, deixando uma mão acariciar a face de seu amado, enquanto a outra dava um apoio às costas nua do mesmo. —… Esteve ao meu lado nos momentos mais infelizes, mas… Mas ela brincou comigo. Não me amava na mesma quantidade… e duvido que um dia tivesse chegado a amar._

_—Magnus…—Alexander tentou o impedir de continuar, mas seus lábios foram acariciados pelo polegar do mesmo._

_—Shh… deixe que eu termine.—O alto feiticeiro ordenou, sorrindo amorosamente.— Eu me fechei… eu tranquei o meu coração e joguei a chave na primeira festa que encontrei. —Um riso contido escapou do mais baixo. —E foi em uma festa que você a trouxe de volta, abalando tudo. —Magnus puxou o rosto corado de seu caçador, beijando os lábios tão rosados quanto. —… Me queimando por inteiro e eu amo isso... Em 400 anos senti, pela primeira vez, a sensação de ter um amor de verdade… a sensação de ser amado na mesma intensidade e eu nunca… Alexander, nunca abandonaria isso._

_Alexander sentia que seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ele não se importou com isso… não, ele apenas começou um beijo apaixonado, deixando todos os seus sentimentos serem mostrados com aqueles gestos, sua alma totalmente despida ali..._

_Mas quando apenas aquilo não pareceu o suficiente ele resumiu tudo a declaração de Magnus em uma única certeza que ele tinha, em todos os anos de vida._

_—Eu também te amo... Magnus._

—Eu já vi isso!— A voz da Clary traz de volta o Lightwood para a realidade. Alec não se importou com a notícia de primeira… seus olhos se fixaram diretamente em Magnus, que o encarava com um sorriso misterioso pintando seus lábios.— Ele estava dentro de um livro de feitiços no mundo inverso… o Magnus de lá disse que continha feitiços poderosos gravados ali.

—Oh...—Magnus resmungou em entendimento. —Eu conheço um livro assim… só pode ser o livro branco!

—Você sabe onde está?—A Fairchild perguntou, mas encolheu os ombros quando o mais velho balançou a cabeça.

—Sinto muito, querida.

—Alec.—Jace chama. Tomando o marcador da mão da sua destinada sem censura nenhuma.— Vamos fazer o rastreamento Parabatai.

Rastreamento parabatai? Magnus semicerrou os olhos em direção ao loiro, mas só se moveu quando Alec fez menção em ir para o lado do outro shadowhunter.

—Nem pensar!— Magnus exclamou, tomando a faixa da mão do caçador… pouco se importando se foi muito bruto… bem, ele se importou um pouquinho quando ele sentiu a diversão do Alec. —Rastreamento de feiticeiro é mais poderoso. —Completou, cinicamente.

Alexander pode ou não ter escutado a shadowhunter ruiva abafando um riso, mas ele estava concentrado demais em se manter de pé depois que Magnus lhe lançou um olhar nada inocente em sua direção. Magnus tinha um efeito engraçado em seu corpo.

Magnus alargou ainda mais o sorriso quando notou o desconcerto do homem. Mas seu sorriso caiu quando Jace, o estraga prazeres, pigarreou.

O marcador era de um material bonito. Azul escuro bordado com marrom… desenhando linhas que formavam padrões e continuavam assim até chegar a ponta... no entanto uma das extremidades estava notavelmente desfiada, bem onde a sua conexão com o livro foi rompida.

Magnus fechou os olhos... Sua magia penetrando cada fio daquele marcador de páginas... buscando a quem ele pertencia... Até que teve que recuar um passo, um grito irritado e impaciente, quase como um animal enjaulado.

Em seguida veio a imagem de caixão de madeira avermelhada apareceu em sua mente, grossas correntes de aço o envolvendo completamente, até que os cadeados que as prendiam se soltaram e a tampa do caixão se ergueu sozinha, revelando a mulher que um dia foi motivo de décadas ruins.

Magnus jogou o marcador em cima da mesa… ele não se orgulhava se admitir que precisou respirar fundo pelos próximos segundos, pelo menos até sentir a preocupação de Alexander queimar em sua marca.

—Tenho duas notícias.— Anunciou sem muita animação, ele realmente odiava o fato que de um jeito ou de outro ele teria que se envolver com a sua ex.—Uma boa e outra ruim…. A boa é que conheço quem está com o livro branco e sei onde ela está. —Bufa um pouco tenso, e Alexander se moveu para o seu lado… Magnus realmente apreciou isso, ainda mais quando o shadowhunter entrelaçou os dedos aos seus. —A má é que essa pessoa é a Camille… Raphael a trancou no subsolo do Dumort… que por sinal, parece bastante confortável para ela.

—Camille não vai nos ajudar… não quando dei um soco no rosto dela.

—Queria ter visto isso. —Alexander bufou, apertando a mão do seu namorado.

—Ela não ajudaria nem que vocês tivessem preparado um banquete, cinco estrelas, do melhor sangue do mundo.

—Vamos resolver isso Mags. —Alexander tratou de dizer isso, não estava gostando nem um pouco da situação. Louco seria quem gostasse.

—Sim.—Jace taxou, decidido, seus olhos bicolores brilhando em vigor.— Nós vamos conseguir um jeito de ter o livro branco.

—Seu positivismo melhorou tudo. —O alto feiticeiro comentou, sorrindo forçadamente.

—Temos que avisar a Lydia sobre isso. —Alexander comunicou, cruzando os braços enquanto seu namorado estalava os dedos e os objetos da mesa sumiram do mesmo modo que surgiram. Das chamas.

—Sabe onde ela está?—Seu parabatai bufou, imitando o moreno. —Não temos tempo a perder com a burocracia barata.

—Jace. — O shadowhunter mais velho grunhiu em aviso, fazendo com que os ombros do Wayland… Morgenstern se encolhesse, mesmo a contragosto. —Vou avisar a ela, antes que mais alguém seja acusado de traição sem motivo.

—Eu vou com você. —Magnus avisou e o mais novo prontamente concordou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para irem. Ambos se apressaram para longe da sala de estratégias sem nem ao menos darem explicação. —Você sabe onde a adorável representante da Clave está?

—Provavelmente no escritório. —O Lightwood deu de ombros, seus passos sendo acompanhados pelo mago. —Tudo bem me acompanhar? Nenhum cliente?

—Querido… eu não atendo clientes e sim conhecidos. —Magnus piscou para ele, fazendo o caçador esboçar um sorriso.— Sabe como é, não? Pega mal um alto feiticeiro atender clientes… Parece que não preciso me sustentar e alimentar meu inquilinos gatunos.

—Oh que injusto. —Alec revirou os olhos, com carinho. —Magnus. Você simplesmente faz o leite aparecer.

—Detalhes, querido. Detalhes… Mas às vezes não requer de magia e sim um tempo quente ao seu lado… —Ele praticamente ronronou ao lado de Alec, que tinha as bochechas coradas… ah o doce rubor, ele nunca se cansaria de apreciar isso.—… talvez um pouco suado e você entre as minhas pernas.

—Você tem que…—Alec se interrompeu assim que olhou para a porta entreaberta, vendo a loira caída no chão. —Lydia!

Magnus seguiu apressadamente Alexander para o lado da caçadora de sombras, toda a diversão do flerte se esvaindo quando seus dedos imediatamente procuraram algum sinal de pulso no pescoço da mulher. Notando Alec sacar a própria Estela e ativar o Iratze no antebraço dela.

Ali estava o pulso… forte, como se o sangue trabalhasse rapidamente para recompor o corpo… E era realmente isso que estava fazendo.

—Chame ajuda!— Alec exclamou, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado quando a loira franziu o cenho, como se sentisse dor… Magnus pronto atendeu, correndo para fora da lista e pouco se importando se estava quase gritando para que os outros nephilins o escutasse.

—O C-Cálice… —Ela sussurrou, meio a um gemido.—...Hodge.


	29. Destinado a Eventos

Magnus esticou as pernas no sofá de couro, o penetrante gosto de Gin adormecia a sua língua e causava uma agradável ardência em sua garganta… Martini de Gin tinha um gosto saboroso, e era dos favoritos de Alexander, assim como o modo flamejante do drink.

Gin era usado muito em comemorações, Magnus não se sentia em clima de comprar algo, se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo ele estava bebendo para distrair seu pensamento e o seu coração do quão irritante era ter Alexander longe de si… afastado em uma missão para resgatar a fuinha loira que seu amado chamava de parabatai.

Não que Magnus tivesse nascido grudado a Alec… não, mas era apenas algo incômodo. O mais saudável era se distrair.

Um vampiro havia encomendado uma poção que diminuía o desejo por sangue… Magnus havia se interessado pelo caso, o filho da noite almejava dar segurança a mundana que amava. No entanto ainda faltava um ingrediente, que ele havia encomendado de um fornecedor.

Pelos de lobisomem. Ingrediente irônico, levando o fato de que lobos e vampiros não se davam nada bem um com outro… segundo as lendas.

Quando o cristal da taça tocou seus lábios a campainha do loft foi tocada, o barulho arranhando as paredes até ele, fazendo com o feiticeiro franzir o cenho antes de suspirar. Magnus jogou as pernas para fora do sofá e se inclinar para deixar a taça na mesinha de centro antes de se erguer. Ele não se sentia muito animado para começar o “dia” mesmo que o tempo se aproximava das seis da noite… afinal, era dia de um novo dia do outro lado do mundo.

Magnus desejou ter aberto um portal para qualquer lugar no momento em que ele abriu a porta, deparando-se com Camille parada a frente dele… divinamente trajada em um conjunto vermelho rubi, assim como os lábios devidamente pintados em escarlate brilhante. Os lábios elevados em um sorriso traiçoeiro enquanto os olhos ébano brilhavam em uma diversão afiada.

—Magnus Bane… Você continua lindo como sempre. —A mulher falou, a sua voz soando tão sedutora como se não houvesse passado séculos desde a última vez que estiveram frente a frente, como se os olhos castanhos de Magnus não brilhassem com algo tão afiado quanto as suas presas. —… A imortalidade lhe cai bem.

—Pare de gracinhas!—Isabelle exclamou, finalmente atraindo a atenção do cunhado para si, que semicerrou os olhos para ela e repetiu o gesto com a shadowhunter ruiva ao seu lado e mais Simon.

—O que passou pela cabeça de vocês trazerem essa mulher, vil, para a minha casa? Por algum acaso meu loft virou santuário de cobras?...—Ergueu uma sobrancelha para Clary. —…Não? Ótimo! Eu sinceramente prefiro não começar um com ela.

—Oh querido, eu sei que sentiu saudades.—Camille provocou, passando por ele, Magnus prontamente recuou, dando espaço para as caçadoras entrarem junto com o Lewis, enquanto ele fechava a porta a contra gosto e voltava-se para a dama de vermelho.

—Não… Querida. —Retrucou, seco.

—Precisamos da sua ajuda. —A Lightwood explica, tão direta quanto o irmão, tomando a frente da situação. Ela tinha ciência de que Magnus não estava confortável com a vampira ali… sinceramente ela topava a ideia de Clary em simplesmente a devolver para Raphael. Nem mesmo Simon queria a Camille ali.

Mas todo mundo ali precisava de Jocelyn a acordada e delatando coisas que ajudassem contra Valentim… e isso nem era algo certo.

Magnus pensou em perguntar sobre Alexander… a sua marca não transmitia nada mais do que agitação, mas ele não tinha certeza se era exatamente de Alec, Magnus sentia a sua magia agitada dentro de si, como se com um movimento Magnus poderia abrir um portal e jogar Camille para fora de suas proteções.

—Vamos logo acabar com isso!— Magnus exclamou, hábilmente invocando um copo de Bourbon em sua mão, não hesitando em dar um bom gole do líquido âmbar.

—Quanto tempo passou? Cem?...—Camille questionou, desfilando pela a sala como se pertencesse ali. —...Cento e cinquenta?

—Cento trinta oito anos. —Magnus corrigiu em um sibilar sarcástico. —E, não se surpreenda, não senti a sua falta.

—Mas é claro que sentiu!— A vampira respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

—Ora sua…

—Vocês podem por o papo em dia outra hora. —Clary interrompeu a próxima fala, os olhos verdes encarando a Belcourt como se pudesse a transformar em areia do dia… Magnus não a julgava, ele estava na mesma situação, longe do seu destinado e realmente querendo dar fim na mulher. —Temos que encontrar o livro branco.

—Não tenho papo algum para pôr em dia. —Magnus resmungou, se afastando um passo da sua ex.

—Vocês vão achar, mas… —Camille praticamente ronronou a continuação. —… Só depois de me pagarem… você principalmente devia saber disso, Magnus.

—Claro. —Magnus sorri. Falsamente manso. —É claro… —A vontade dele era de chutar ela para fora, mas ele se manteve paciente… paciente como um estrategista em guerra, ou até mesmo tão paciente quanto Alexander… E e pelo anjo, Alec tinha um autocontrole excitantemente incrível.— E o que deseja?

—Uma ficha limpa.

—Querida... Camille…—O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn falou, ácido. — É melhor você tomar um banho de sol ao meio dia se quer ficar limpa de algo.

—Ela quer uma declaração de transmutação. —Simon resmungou, interrompendo aquela troca de farpas antes que Magnus realmente jogasse a única chance de trazer Jocelyn de volta a realidade na luz do dia.— Precisamos que você faça.

Simon parecia acabado aos olhos do feiticeiro… uma pobre criança que ainda estava perdida no mundo das sombras, mas tentava a todo custo encontrar o seu lugar.

—Pensei que eu estava livre de você. —Seja vampiro. Seja mundano. Seja quem for… Isso sempre prendeu Magnus.

—Querido… você nunca vai estar livre de mim.—Camille retrucou, tão manhosa quanto um gato… se aproximando como se realmente pudesse deixar o cheiro de veneno no mago. Magnus apenas franziu o cenho para a aproximação, recuando para o mais longe dela que pôde.

Ele tinha um novo trabalho a fazer.  
  


Alexander se esgueirava pelas ruas de Nova York depois da falha em rastrear Jace, o mesmo não queria ser encontrado. Jace era um idiota… Idiota, teimoso… e idiota. O loiro queria a cabeça de Hodge e queria em uma bandeja de prata

Sinceramente, Alexander também queria. Ele se sentia traído, algo proporcionalmente perto do que seu parabatai sentia. Hodge era quase como se fosse da família… quase não, o mais velho os viu crescer, treinou, guiou…

O Lightwood mais velho se sentia cansado, irritado, a runa entalhada em suas costelas transmitia que Magnus não estava diferente. Haviam sido dias com horas nada memoráveis. Magnus perdeu o melhor amigo e irmão. A traição de Hodge, o sumiço do cálice. Alec já estava no ponto de querer apenas se deitar em sua cama ao lado de Magnus e esquecer toda a confusão que era a vida deles.

Queria esquecer que o seu parabatai estava agindo como um maluco ao sair atrás do Valentim sozinho, literalmente acreditando no que um psicopata jogava em cima dele... Jace não era um assassino, não, mas ele podia se tornar um...

Alec não queria acreditar nisso e ele não iria.

Alexander notou uma movimentação dentro de um dos becos para onde ele imediatamente lançou um olhar crítico antes de uma conhecida silhueta esguia se aproximar pela escuridão até que se revelou.

—Grande irmão.—Isabelle saudou, a expressão séria enquanto parava ao seu lado. —Precisamos de ajuda. Temos Camille.

—E onde ela está?—Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando a mulher permaneceu séria antes de dar a resposta que ele menos queria escutar.

—Está no Magnus.—Alexander fechou os olhos ao respirar fundo, seu olfato sendo invadido pelo cheiro típico de New York naquela época de ano. Úmido.

—Você deixou o meu destinado com uma vampira psicopata e sem escrúpulos?

—Foi uma péssima ideia, não é?—Izzy gemeu sem muito vigor antes de começar a correr atrás de seu irmão, que se embrenhou no beco sumindo nas sombras.

Magnus se concentrava em transmitir a sua magia para montar o contrato, evitando de conectar seu olhar com a vampira, que constantemente repousava em si.

Se sentia irritado e essa irritação não era sua… mas funcionava também. Magnus resistia bravamente contra a vontade de levar uma mão até a sua runa, a mesma tremia como se adrenalina corresse por sua pele, ele sabia que Alec estava preocupado com Jace e, sinceramente... ele também estava preocupado com Jace, não que ele fosse admitir em voz alta, mas o loiro tinha um pedaço da alma de Alexander e… tinha um verdadeiro dom de se meter em problemas.

Com certeza essa combinação não no deixava feliz.

Quando as palavras surgiram no papel um vislumbre da, constante, expressão de desagrado de Raphael veio a sua mente… duvidava veementemente que o vampiro tenha deixado Camille sair livremente do Dumort, não quando havia se dado ao trabalho de decorar o caixão da Belcourt com correntes de aço, passando o cadeado e provavelmente jogado a chave.

Provavelmente Simon Lewis era o novo membro da lista negra do Santiago. Magnus ficaria preocupado com isso se seus pensamentos não se voltassem novamente para o seu caçador de sombras. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn podia sentir a mágoa que Alexander sentia desde que viram as gravações da câmera de segurança… as imagens estavam ali, as provas que Rodger era um traidor estavam a mostra para todo mundo que quisesse ver.

Seu namorado poderia fingir que isso não o afetava tanto, mas para Magnus era tudo tão claro quanto as águas do lago Lyn… e o responsável por isso não era a marca.

A magia de Magnus se desenhou em uma linha quando percebeu Camille se aproximando de si, gesto que não passou despercebido pelos olhos analíticos da vampira.

—Não me diga que ainda está magoadinho porque passei um tempo com aquele russo. Ele não passou de diversão querido.

—Eu não estou magoado. —Magnus revirou os olhos, irritado… tentando se concentrar para que o papel não pegasse fogo sob a sua magia.—Na verdade… desisti de sentir qualquer coisa por você a mais de um século!

—Então. Finalmente admitiu que o amor é passageiro...—Camille o olhou de cima a baixo.—… Principalmente quando se é imortal.

—O verdadeiro amor nunca morre. —Ele retrucou irredutível, Camille era venenosa… até mesmo mais do que uma naja. Pensando bem… najas são criaturas puras demais para isso.

—Mas as pessoas sim.—Ronronando como um gato sedutor ela se aproximou mais, Magnus não sabia como reagir a isso então preferiu se tensionar mais a magia. Era pedir de mais que nunca mais encontrar ela?

—As pessoas são mais que um brinquedo para você se divertir.—Magnus revirou os olhos, se sentindo um pouco exaurido de toda aquela conversa. —Você brinca com os sentimentos dos outros Camille, porquê? Isso apenas te faz acumular inimigos… Um dia você vai queimar e simplesmente não vai saber quem te empurrou no sol.

—Isso é uma ameaça?

—Não. Um aviso —Respondeu, taxativo. —Não que eu me preocupe com isso… apenas deixe de fazer os mundanos de brinquedos… procure um amor que derreta esse coração. —Ele se sentiu idiota por dizer isso, ele mesmo já não acreditava que ela tinha esperanças. —Não que tenha esperanças para você. 

—Centenas de anos e ainda tão engenuo. —Camille revirou os olhos, entediada, mas um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios impecávelmente vermelhos.—Não saberia o que fazer com o amor se o encontrasse.—Magnus desviou o olhar, que ele nem tinha certeza em que momento a encarou… atraindo a atenção da mulher, que se moveu para atrás dele como um predador. —Ou você acha que já o encontrou?— Um calafrio subiu por sua pele quando ele escutou a vampira farejar o ar… curiosa, o fazendo travar, a sua magia falhando com o temor. —Oh… Sangue de anjo. —Sua respiração ficou presa por um momento prender com a citação… Antes que ele pudesse recuar ele teve o corpo puxado e seus lábios tomados pelo veludo carmesim. 

Sorte é uma coisa engraçada e poucas pessoas a tinham... Magnus tinha certeza que não era uma delas quando escutou passos e a sua runa ardeu antes que pudesse ser solto e pudesse se voltar para a saída, vendo Alec e Izzy parados lado a lado…

Alexander teria um olhar indecifrável se não fosse a runa queimando na costela do feiticeiro.

—I-Isso é… constrangedor. —Magnus vacilou, vendo seu namorado assumir uma pose imponente. Shadowhunter.

—Onde está o livro branco. —Perguntou, seus punhos se cerrando antes de relaxar. Ele precisava ser frio. Seus olhar diretamente focado na vampira, mas ele tinha noção que seu destinado estava congelado logo ao lado.

—É complicado. — Respondeu, finalmente conseguindo um olhar das aveleiras que ele tanto amava.

—Eu vejo isso. —O caçador de sombras não sustentou por muito tempo o olhar de seu amado… ele podia ver a honestidade nos os carregados glamour, mas no da Belcourt? Não… ali Alexander só conseguia ver diversão e a astúcia de a cobra.

—Não precisa ficar emburrado bonitinho… o livro está comigo.

—Ela… ela graciosamente nos ofereceu o livro em troca da liberdade dela.—Magnus se explica, recebendo um olhar nada divertido de Isabelle e muito menos do mais velho.

—E a liberdade da requer um beijo na boca?—A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn ficasse sem palavras… Certo Isabelle… não piore as coisas, querida.

—Não faço negócios com prisioneiros. —Alexander fala quase em um rosnar… Magnus acharia aquilo seria fodidamente sexy… se Magnus não sentisse a sua marca vibrar irritação embaixo de sua camisa. Ainda.. Ainda mais quando Camille enlaçou seus braços.

—Prisioneira?— Ela olhou para Magnus que fez um bom esforço para continuar com o olhar focado em seu namorado. —Tenho que discordar… Sou a única chance de vocês salvarem o mundo… —Os olhos avelãs pareceram um pouco metálicos enquanto encarava aquele toque ousado. Alexander podia simplesmente empurrar aquela mulher ou… melhor, Magnus não podia empurrar aquela mulher?!— Vocês precisam de mim.— Alexander olhou nos olhos castanhos do feiticeiro, percebendo que o mesmo fazia alguns sinais com os dedos, quase em um laudo médico que a vampira era louca. Sério? Ele nem tinha percebido, louca e suicida. Alexander pensou enquanto a imortal o olhava de cima a baixo. —Até que você é bonitão… uma pena que não vai durar, daqui a vinte anos vai está calvo, cheio de cabelos brancos e barrigudo que nem Robert.

—Se você falar mais alguma merda é você que não vai durar. —Isabelle sibilou, ameaçadora.

—Eu não tenho tempo para isso. —Alexander resmungou, impaciente, tentando da melhor maneira não se importar com o que foi dito… não, não para ela. —Magnus? —Pergunta novamente, tentando aparentar o menos agressivo possível para o seu namorado. Ainda havia um peso em seu estômago só se lembrar que aquela mulher tocou nele, o que ele mais queria era pegar Magnus nos braços e fazer qualquer vestígio da vampira sumir do mesmo.—Cadê os outros?

—Eh...—Magnus suspirou, e desconfortavelmente apontou por cima do ombros, apenas para em seguida ver o mais novo passar ao seu lado e seguir até o quarto deles, onde Simon e Clarissa conversavam.

Apenas o cheiro almiscarado de Alexander ficando no ar.

Eu poderia ter fingido não estar em casa… ou melhor, eu podia ter ido para o outro lado do mundo e evitado essa expressão de Alec!

Magnus engoliu em seco enquanto se afastava de Camille como se ela fosse uma praga. Ele tinha mais coisas para fazer… como terminar aquele maldito contrato para que isso terminasse o mais rápido possível.

A primeira coisa que Alexander percebeu quando entrou no quarto que ele dividia com Magnus era que Simon estava com as calças sujas de poeira em sua cama, sobre os lençóis dourados que Magnus havia escolhido.. Ele teria que trocar os lençóis na primeira oportunidade que encontrasse… ou pediria de Magnus.

Assim que a mulher ruiva o notou no cômodo, se pôs de pé, mal conseguindo conter a ansiedade… E se tentou, não deu certo.

—Encontrou o Jace?—Clary perguntou, o melhor amigo ficando de pé ao lado dela enquanto o Lightwood cruzava os braços.

—Eu o encontrei. —Alexander respondeu, respirando fundo logo em seguida… Ele sentiu pena da ruiva por ela ter tido o azar de ser destinada de alguém tão idiota.— Jace foi atrás de Valentim e… Valentim têm o cálice.


	30. Destinados as Possibilidades do Tempo

**Belzebu, tem um diabo reservado para mim!**

**( _Bohemian Rhapsody/ Queen)_**  


Magnus saiu da sala na primeira oportunidade que encontrou, a presença de Camille no cômodo o sufocava. Era agoniante e irritante… Então procurou a única pessoa que poderia o confortar… e que o próprio precisava de conforto.

A marca em sua costela vibrava sutilmente como se denunciasse aquela necessidade.

Alexander estava no quarto deles junto com Clary e Simon, mas ele ignorou o vampiro e a mulher shadowhunter enquanto se aproximava de seu companheiro. Ignorou também a expressão do submundano mais jovem, que praticamente o desejava sorte.

—Precisamos conversar. —Magnus disse, erguendo a mão e estalando os dedos para que a porta do quarto se fechasse. O feiticeiro sentiu seu coração se aquecer quando viu Alec virar para si, o cenho franzido de um jeito que o fazia ser mais adorável que o normal… mesmo tendo certeza que o mais alto estava incomodado com algo.

—Essa não é uma boa hora. —O Lightwood respondeu, sustentando o olhar decidido do namorado… os olhos que estavam cobertos de glamour. O tom marrom era bonito, mas Alexander estava tão acostumado com a cor verde dourada dos olhos gatunos. Ele gostava cada vez menos da presença de Camille na casa deles… na verdade, ele não gostava da presença de tantas pessoas na casa deles. —Não com tantas pessoas na nossa casa.

Magnus sentiu seus os próprios ombros relaxarem quando havia o “deles”... não havia como não amar isso. Não resistindo sequer um pouco ele agarrou a camisa do caçador, o puxando sem dificuldades para próximo de si… tão próximos um do outro que suas respirações se misturavam.

—Estamos bem? —O alto feiticeiro perguntou, necessitando da resposta.

A resposta veio da melhor maneira possível quando Alexander quebrou a distância entre eles e cobriu seus lábios com os dele… Magnus prontamente entreabriu a boca, dando espaço para que Alec se aprofundar e conseguisse dominar o beijo, se sentindo fraco por um momento.

Ambos estavam com tanta saudades daquilo... Aconteciam tantas coisas com eles ultimamente que não conseguiam tempo para eles mesmo.

O nephilim deu um último selar antes de findar o beijo, fazendo com que Magnus perseguisse seus lábios ao recuar.

—Está tudo bem entre nós, Magnus. —Os olhos avelãs gritavam em sinceridade. —Mas… não gosto de Camille. —Alec suspirou, taxativo. —Não… Não quero você perto dela?

A última sentença soou mais como um pedido e Magnus se afastou apenas o suficiente para que pudesse arrumar o tecido enrugado da camisa escura.

—Oh, quem diria que você é tão ciumento Alexander. —O alto feiticeiro provocou, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso convencido.

—Eu não sou ciumento. —Alec retrucou, semicerrando os olhos, mas os cantos de seus lábios elevaram um pouco em diversão. Os olhos de Magnus brilhavam com a sua marca de feiticeiro. Oh, ele estava com saudades disso. —A-Apenas não confio nela. Ela é má… —Ele não conseguiu desviar dos olhos gatunos sobre si, era reconfortante. — Não entendo como você pôde gostar de alguém como ela.

—Hum. —Magnus encolheu os ombros sem conseguir uma resposta, fazendo o mais novo suspirar em resignação e estou a mão para tocar o rosto do mais velho. Magnus usava um delineador perfeito e sombra escura ao redor dos olhos, marcando ainda mais os olhos de gato.

—Eu amo seus olhos...—Sussurrou, deixando a ponta de seu polegar roçou um pouco acima da maçã do rosto. —… Na verdade, eu amo todo você.

—Não me sinto confortável que outros vejam. —O alto feiticeiro declara, apreciando o carinho em seus rosto.—Sinto que é algo apenas nosso.

—Seus olhos são lindos, você devia gostar de mostrá-los… Eles são o que as minhas runas são para mim. Uma parte de você.—O olhar afiado de Camille voltou a sua mente, se dando conta que realmente não apreciava o fato de Camille ver algo tão pessoal deles… mas era Magnus. — Você deveria tentar isso quando se sentir confortável.

—Eu te amo, sabia disso?—Magnus se lançou contra o caçador, enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, seus olhares conectados e carregados de amor.

—Talvez você deva me lembrar um pouquinho. —Alec segurou a cintura do feiticeiro com carinho, podendo sentir o calor da pele dourada abaixo do tecido escuro da roupa.

Magnus conectou seus lábios amorosamente em um beijo lento, não houve língua, mas apenas a sensação dos lábios massageando um ao outro era o suficiente para fazer uma fina corrente elétrica passar por cada músculo de seus corpos.

—Eu também te amo. —O nephilim respondeu, suas testas descansando uma contra a outra. —Acho que é melhor resolvermos todos esses problemas. Eu sinto saudades dos dias em que podíamos deitar na nossa cama e ficar abraçados sem ter alguém nos perturbando.

—Meu anjo… não houve um dia sequer em que não tivéssemos problemas nos rondando. —Alexander entrelaçou seus dedos e Magnus ofegou quando levou sua mão até a boca, ele pôde ver a aliança de ouro branco no anelar. Não importa o que acontecesse eles ficariam bem.

—Vamos voltar.

—Vamos. —Sorriu, deixando-se ser guiado de volta para os outros. Eles entraram lado a lado na sala, vendo todos os olharem e Alexander notou o olhar frio da vampira sobre suas mãos entrelaçadas.

O Lightwood mais velho apertou ainda mais a mão de seu destinado, sem desviar os olhos da imortal, declarando um desafio... Ele não gostava dela e poderia arrancar a garganta pálida e fria com sua espada se pudesse... e não fosse quebra de acordos.

**

Alexander suspirou pesadamente, pela quarta vez desde que entrou naquele elevador junto com Magnus, sua irmã, a destinada de seu parabatai, Simon e… Camille.

Estavam todos apertado ali e todos em silêncio, coisa que apenas fez com que ele quisesse sair o mais rápido daquela lata de sardinha. Quando as portas metálicas se abriram Alec podia jurar que escutou Magnus agradecendo a mãe de todos os demônios.

Mas ele não podia dizer isso com certeza, já que acabou se distraindo com o modo que as calças apertadas e escuras apertavam a bunda de Magnus quando eles se moviam para fora do elevador. Apertadas calças jeans escuras... Certo.

Era realmente uma boa visão.

Alexander seguiu o namorado quase sem perceber… quase. Afinal, havia um degrau depois da saída que o caçador dignou-se a não tropeçar.

—Eu pensei que o estacionamento subterrâneo ia ser legal. —Simon resmungou para a melhor amiga. Até mesmo para o vampiro a experiência foi desagradável.

Alexander continuou andando no próprio ritmo… Talvez, apenas talvez, ficando um pouco impressionado com a quantidade de livros no cômodo. Ele gostava de livros e ele já havia perdido a conta de quantos ele leu, ou Magnus leu para ele, no loft.

— Uau, não tem muitos livros. —Comentou, soando um tanto seco quando o seu olhar também captou uma outra sala, sem porta, do mesmo jeito.

—Não tenho muito tempo sobrando.— A vampira prontamente respondeu, afiada.

—Esse lugar me dá medo. —Isabelle confessou, olhando ao redor com um certo temor… aquilo realmente parecia um covil de vampiro… empoeirado. Um lustre de cristal acima deles iluminando o cômodo com o auxílio de algumas pequenas lâmpadas de concha nas paredes.

O olhar da caçadora se tornou interessado quando a nephilim ruiva se afastou para uma das prateleiras, começando a procurar pelo mais óbvio. Livros com capas alvas.

—É melhor começarmos a procurar também. —Alec disse, tomando as rédeas da situação, recebendo um grunhido de concordância de Magnus, que ficou ao seu lado.

—É melhor mesmo. —O mago fitou Camille mais a frente, junto de outro vampiro que ele não conhecia. Esse fato era o bastante para o deixar desconfiado. Sinceramente, Camille os ajudando já era algo suspeito demais para uma única noite. —Se eu a conheço bem, ela tem um truque… ou três em mente!

Se eu a conheço bem? Alexander não conseguiu conter um bufo para o comentário e, antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes no que estava fazendo, agarrou o pulso do seu namorado, o levando para o mais distante dali.

O mais distante dali acabou sendo a sala ao lado, cujo também era repleto de livros velhos e empoeirados.

—Ela realmente não tem tempo sobrando. —O Lightwood resmungou sarcasticamente e soltando Magnus de seu aperto.

—Você não faz ideia sobre o quanto você fica fofo com ciúmes, meu anjo. —Magnus sussurrou, alto o suficiente para apenas eles ouvirem e… talvez os vampiros na outra sala.

—Eu não sou fofo! —Alec semicerrou os olhos para si, fazendo o coração do feiticeiro praticamente se derreter com a falta de consciência do caçador. —E eu não estou com ciúmes!

—Ah está sim. —Cantarolou.

—Não!

— A negação só prova o contrário… Alexander. —O mais baixo mordeu o lábio inferior quando a expressão do seu caçador se tornou um pouco mais irritada. Alexander negando ou não era o homem mais fofo que ele encontrou em séculos… e totalmente dono de seu coração.

—Hum. —O caçador se recusou a reconhecer que suas bochechas esquentaram naquele momento e se concentrou em olhar para a estante mais próxima. —Vamos logo procurar logo esse livro.

—A seus serviços. —Magnus se ofereceu, sem muito entusiasmo… tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele pudesse invocar o livro. Mas infelizmente a sua magia era inútil nesse caso.

—O livro é mesmo branco? —Alexander perguntou menos de alguns minutos depois, sentindo-se frustrado e ele tinha quase a certeza que esse sentimento não era seu.

—Uhum. —Ele não diz mais nenhuma palavra, distraído.

Aqueles livros eram tão antigos… havia algumas folhas de uma das partituras de Mozart enfiadas em uma proteção de couro. Ele tinha algumas na sua casa, em sua estante de livros de coleção… Talvez ele devesse tocar para Alexander quando tivesse a oportunidade.

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn se pegou um pouco perdido na bela visão de ter Alexander encostado em um piano negro, o observando tocar… ou até mesmo sentado ao seu lado no banco de couro.. Os olhos avelãs brilhando na curiosidade pura que apenas aquele anjo tinha.

Uma pena que não vai durar. As palavras de Camille praticamente envenenaram a fantasia em sua mente.

Alexander um dia iria morrer… envelhecer e morrer.

Não era a primeira vez que magnus se pegava pensando nisso e tinha consciência de que não seria a última… ele não confiava nos anjos o suficiente para que a runa que os ligava compartilhasse mais do que seus sentimentos. Mas nas noites, enquanto Alec dormia em seus braços, ele fazia uma oração silenciosa ao anjo dos caçadores que a runa de destinados fosse realmente poderosa. Ele se sentia tão egoísta ao desejar isso… mas Magnus não conseguia evitar.

O alto feiticeiro o Brooklyn estava em um estado tão perdido com os próprios pensamentos que Alec não precisou da marca para saber, apenas seu silêncio e o olhar perdido no rosto do seu namorado foram o suficiente para ele. Alexander se aproximou sem hesitar, atraindo o olhar de Magnus.

—Hey… —Chamou, tocando gentilmente a face alheia.—… O que está acontecendo?

—Tudo. —Magnus confessou, se inclinando um pouco para o toque. —M-mas… Não é nada importante. Não para agora. —Ele fechou os olhos, sabendo que Alec podia o ler com uma facilidade imensa.

O mais novo se permitiu observar o homem à sua frente por um momento… tantas coisas aconteceram naquele dias… Valentim, o roubo da taça, Camille.

—Magnus. —Alexander chamou, sereno, buscando transmitir as melhores coisas que pudesse pela marca e por seu próprio olhar quando Magnus o encarou. Alec sentiu seu peito se encher de amor quando as íris gatunas brilharam em sua direção. —Vai tudo acabar logo e vamos voltar para casa. Sim?

—Mas por quanto tempo? —Deixou escapar, se arrependendo logo em seguida quando confusão passou por aqueles olhos primaveris antes de se tornarem puro entendimento e melancolia passou por sua ligação.

Foi algo breve, mas Magnus não conseguiu ignorar… Mas ele pode esquecer isso um pouco quando os dedos de Alec escorregaram para a sua nuca e uma mão firme segurou a sua cintura, aproximando seus corpos e conectando suas bocas. O calor do beijo entorpecendo seus sentidos e seu corpo.

Incendiando seu sangue para retribuir.

Alec grunhiu durante o beijo quando as mãos do alto feiticeiro serpenteavam sob a sua jaqueta e por baixo de sua blusa… o deixando a caminho da excitação.

Evidentemente foi um erro quando Magnus foi arrancado de seus braços com brutalidade e ele escutou o som do Magnus gemendo de dor. Um dom que Alexander não queria escutar em nenhum momento de sua vida, mas que o trouxe rapidamente o foco… apenas para ver o seu companheiro tendo os pulsos presos por um caçador de sombras.

—Solta ele! —Esbravejou furioso, avançando um passo. Seu segundo erro. Menos de um segundo depois ele tinha uma lâmina seraphim pressionada contra sua garganta, o obrigando a parar… ao mesmo momento em que Magnus soltou uma exclamação ferida.

—Não não… Quietinho. —O membro do ciclo estalou. —Ou então esse feiticeiro sujo vai perder algo mais preciso do que a marca dele.

— Eu vou matar vocês. —Alec rosnou, não lutando, já que o Magnus olhava para ele, praticamente o implorando que ficasse quieto.

—Duvido muito. —O homem que segurava Magnus apertou mais seus pulsos e o alto feiticeiro se recusou a dar algum sinal de dor para aquele desgraçado. — Olha só o que aqui. Vamos. Andando.

O homem que segurava o mais filho mais velho dos Lightwoods pegou a deixa para arrastá-lo junto em direção a saída da sala, em direção a sala principal.

—Seres do submundo lhe tornam fraco. —Valentim disse a frente de todos, a lâmina seraphim apontada para Simon, que estava caído no chão. Alexander nunca tinha se encontrado pessoalmente com o traidor, mas não havia dúvidas que era Valentim Morgenstern … Não com aquela postura e aquele olhar vítreo no rosto do caçador.

E talvez a runa, orgulhosamente exposta no pescoço do… nephilim, tenha fortificado o reconhecimento.

O tempo com certeza não foi generoso com ele. Magnus comentou em seus próprios pensamentos, buscando se distrair da preocupação que irradiava de sua marca, atraindo o seu olhar para Alexander sempre que podia. Seu destino estava lado a lado, a expressão lívida de qualquer emoção… menos os seus olhos, aqueles olhos tão expressivos quanto o próprio clima.

—Solte todos. —Clary pediu, esforçando-se para que sua própria voz não tremesse, o livro estava firme em seus braços como se fosse a sua tábua de salvação. Para ela era.—Você… Você pode ficar com o livro. Não podemos o impedir sem ele.

—Você é tão parecida com a sua mãe, querida. —Valentim comentou, quase que carinhosamente… um carinho quase paternalista.— Sempre disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por aquele que ama. —Ele deu um passo à frente, um de seus capangas tomando o seu lugar em fazer Simon de refém. — Estou emocionado por isso… mas, Clarissa. —Ela com toda certeza não gostou de ter todo o seu nome pronunciado por ele.— O livro nunca fez parte do plano, pelo contrário. Eu quero que você acorde sua mãe. —Mais um passo e ela recuou, fazendo-o parar. —Assim vocês duas podem se juntar a mim... um dia.— Propositalmente ele levou uma mão a altura do peito. — É o destino.

—Você é louco. —Clary sibilou, mas Valentim não lhe deu atenção, pois já tinha sua atenção voltada para Jace, que tinha uma expressão dura em seu rosto. Era como uma máscara… como se ele quisesse esconder o quão sem saída ele se sentia.

Mas ele não podia esconder isso de Clary… a verdade estava ali nos olhos verde jade da sua destinada. Jonathan não conseguiu aguentar o peso sobre si e desviou o olhar.

Seus irmãos e amigos estavam encurralados, rendidos. Alec e Magnus estavam lado a lado, lâminas afiadas contra garganta e mesmo que Magnus tivesse um olhar determinado na cor gatuna, ele sabia que o feiticeiro está preocupado com seu companheiro. Seu olhar desviou para o irmão, como se soubesse o que ele pensava e como ele pensava… e não estava enganado, eles estiveram juntos por tanto tempo que às vezes nem era preciso a runa parabatai para os auxiliar.

Jace mudou o olhar para a sua irmã. Isabelle estava presa contra uma lâmina também, os pulsos presos com firmeza… ele quase teve e a certeza de que ela já havia tentado usar seu chicote. Ele olhou para Simon, que estava de joelhos.

O vampiro tentava se mexer o mínimo possível e os olhos castanhos chocolate carregavam certo temos. Jace travou o maxilar quando as runas da espada pulsava contra lâmina e ele desviou para Valentim, que estava quase a sua frente.

—Você está pronto?— O mais velho perguntou, sua voz transbordando auto segurança.

—Se eu for com você… —Jace suspirou. —Promete que nunca vai machucá-los?

—Você tem a minha palavras. —O loiro não conseguiu relaxar com o fato do que aquilo não valia muito.

—Jac… Jace! Isso...—Ela estava quase chorando, seu olhos arregalados e lacrimosos. —Isso é loucura!

—Sinto muito. —O Wayland disse, apenas um pouco mais alto que um sussurro e sua garganta trava quando a runa em sua pele queima, da maneira mais desagradável que não parecesse ferro em brasa.

—Jace. —Clary chamou, não pronta para desistir… não pronta para aquele olhar de aceitação nos olhos heterocromáticos. — O que você tá fazendo?... Você… Você não pode está falando sério! Ele está errado!—Sua voz estava alta e mesmo assim o peso em sua runa a manteve parada, quase estática… Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, era… Não era?— Você não é como ele… você… você é você!

—Você não sabe disso. —Respondeu duramente, sua máscara voltando mesmo que ele não soubesse que tinha caído. Isso arrancou um ofegou da ruiva.

—Soltem eles.—O líder ordenou, sempre prontamente obedecido e ela usou essa oportunidade para tentar se aproximar… mas uma brilhante laminar se ergueu para si e ela paralisou.

—Para trás. —Ele mandou e Alec também deu um passo a frente, paralisando quando a lâmina foi voltada para Alec. —Você também Alec!—Mandou, nervosamente e ele se sentiu um idiota pelo o olhar traído do mais velho. — Por favor…

—Ah Clary. —Simon sussurrou, se aproximando, ele odiava aquele olhar… Aquele olhar de que ela estava prestes a chorar e chorar.

Mas Jace recuou, seu ombro segurado por Valentim e guiado para mais perto do portal… apenas aí ele percebeu que havia um feiticeiro ali. Clary empurrou Simon, consequentemente o fazendo agarrar o livro, pronta para impedir aquilo… pronta para fazer aquela for em seu coração e em sua marca passar.

Mas braços a rodearam com um aperto de aço, a deixando longe de seu destinado, que lhe lançou um último olhar para ela antes de ser puxado para o portal.

—O que você está fazendo??—Ela rosnou, tentando sair, mas parece apenas se intensificar.

—S-Salvando a sua vida. —Ele disse, sua voz falhando apenas por um momento antes de assumir a sua postura de líder. —Não se pode entrar em um portal sem um destino.

Os olhos cor de primavera desviaram para o seu alto feiticeiro, o seu olhar estava carregado de preocupação enquanto Magnus massageava um dos seus pulsos começando a escurecer. Mesmo que os olhos de gato morassem o portal arroxeado do outro lado.

Magnus assentiu, como se fizesse que estava bem e o som do portal se fechando fez Clary desabar nos braços do parabatai de Jace.

—Isso está errado! Não… não é para isso está acontecendo!—Sua mão vagou até a própria runa, gordas lágrimas molhando o seu rosto. Ela podia sentir a tristeza de Jace... Ou era a sua tristeza? Ela não saberia dizer... Era tudo tão.. dolorido.


	31. Destinados a Golpes

**Onde você vai eu vou.**

**O que você vê eu vejo.**

**Sei que nunca seria eu mesma**

**Sem a segurança**

**de teus braços amorosos.**

**( _Skyfall/Adele)_**

Maryse manteve a expressão fechada enquanto organizava os documentos em sua mesa, dando uma segunda em alguns dos relatórios separado antes de os afastar para uma nova pilha… Tudo seria mais fácil se a sua concentração era forçada, já que por várias vezes se pegou distraída com os pensamentos do que ainda havia para fazer. 

Ela ainda tinha que ir a Idris... Talvez passar um momento lá com seu pequeno Max, aproveitar as curtas férias dele, mesmo que isso significasse conviver um pouco mais com Robert. Que assim seja.

Claro. Não tinha nada haver com o fato que seus filhos, junto de Simon e Magnus, haviam retornado com sucesso... Ou quase. Jace não estava ali e ela sabia que algo tinha dado errado, mas não podia fazer nada. Jhonatan sempre foi impulsivo e sempre teve um senso de proteção para com quem ele se importava, mesmo que fosse falho na arte de demonstrar isso.

A caçadora fechou os olhos, usando os dedos para massagear a área acima deles. Se ela fosse honesta consigo mesmo, mais uma vez naquele dia, ela admitiria que não queria ver Jocelyn acordar, não que ela quisesse que a shadowhunter ficasse desacordada, mas não queria estar presente quando isso acontecesse.

Muito menos queria estar no instituto quando isso acontecesse.

A matriarca voltou a abrir os olhos, piscando mais algumas vezes antes de voltar a focalizar nos papéis na mesa... Era irritante o fato que a pilha não parecia diminuir nada. Franzindo o cenho ela se levantou, empurrando a cadeira, decidida a fazer uma pausa.

Robert nem estava ali para lhe pressionar a fazer qualquer coisa!

Com passos firmes, porém com a leveza de uma caçadora de alta elite, ela saiu da sala e, antes que percebesse já marchava em direção a sala onde sabia que Jocelyn Fairchild estaria. Inconscientemente trancou o maxilar quando percebeu que realmente havia momentos em que não conseguia se ajudar.

Quando entrou na sala, seus olhos imediatamente pousaram no corpo flutuante da ruiva. Jocelyn estava envolta de magia verde, quase etérea. A mulher tinha uma expressão quase pacífica em seu semblante… realmente era como se ela estivesse dormindo, e não em uma espécie de coma auto induzido.

Sem saber o que fazer ela respirou fundo, dando mais alguns passos a frente até que estivesse devidamente ao lado da outra mulher.

—E-Eu… —Ela pigarreou, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo. —Eu não sei o que falar realmente… e nem sei se deveria. —Ela sorriu um tanto nervos. O quê que ela estava fazendo? —Mas levando em conta que você não vai responder, ou muito menos está entendendo algo… creio que não haja problema algum. —Isso era uma decisão estranha no entanto. A Lightwood permaneceu calada por um momento, como se milagrosamente a ruiva fosse falar algo, mas nada aconteceu. Obviamente. —Houve um tempo em que fomos amigas… eu me pergunto quando isso quebrou. —Ela acabou rindo, totalmente sem humor, apenas para se corrigir. —Eu lembro quando isso se quebrou. Foi quando me juntei ao círculo e eu tornei uma vadia. —Mais uma pausa… dessa vez não para qualquer resposta, e sim para organizar a sua própria fala. — Não há um dia que eu não me arrependa dessa decisão… na verdade eu me arrependo de muita coisa. —Ela engoliu em seco, incapaz de parar de desabafar, fazia tempo que ela não fazia algo parecido, mesmo que fosse algo de via única. —Eu me arrependo de não ter ido com Lucian quando ele pediu...quando eu me uni a Robert… Mas se eu não tivesse me unido a Robert, ALexander e meus outros filhos não existiriam… e-eu não posso nem sequer pensar nisso acontecendo. —Ela riu nervosamente. —Um dos meus filhos, chamado Jace, está namorando a sua filha… Ela é problemática, se mete e muitas confusão, masé uma boa garota até onde vi. Jace não voltou da missão, ela está vivo… isso eu sinto isso, mas eu não sei o que fazer. —Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, descruzando os braços. — Minha vida está uma bagunça, não é? — Engolindo em seco ela arrumou o vestido que usava, mesmo tendo certeza de que estava perfeitamente encaixado em seu corpo. — Tenho que ir, Jocelyn… Preciso resolver isso.

Ela nunca respirou fundo tantas vezes em menos de meia hora… as ela se sentia um pouco menos pressionado pelo próprio fardo, conversar realmente ajuda a organizar tudo. 

Maryse se virou para sair… mas ela parou a meio passo ao ver Lucian parado ao lado da porta. Que sorte do cão. Ela sorriu um tanto forçadamente. Ele, provavelmente, estava lá para ver a namorada... noiva… o que fosse.

—Maryse.

—Lucian. —Ela imitou, voltando a ter controle de seus próprios movimentos ao ponto de conseguir chegar próximo ao bastante para alcançar a porta. —Se me der licença… —Disse, tentando, passar. No entanto o seu braço foi segurado, não com força… mas firme o suficiente para que ela pudesse parar. Firme o suficiente para que a sua runa de destinados vibrasse sobre a sua pele. —M-Me.. hum… solta? —Certo… ela desejou por todos os anjos que a voz dela não tivesse falhado.

O lobisomem e ex caçador a soltou, um tanto atordoado e ela recuou alguns passos, sendo seguida por Luke que adentrou mais a sala… seus olhos escuros se desviando para Jocelyn. Maryse permaneceu parada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ela deveria sair? Ficar? Perguntar o motivo de ele ter impedido a sua saída?

Ambos permaneceram do mesmo jeito por um pouco menos de um minuto antes do mais alto trancar os olhos nos da mulher de mechas negras.

—Teve momentos em que desejei tirar a nossa marca. —Luke disse, em um tiro único.

Maryse literalmente não conseguiu se mexer,ou ter uma resposta rápida para a informação jogada ao vento. Ninguém poderia a culpar. Havia um gosto amargo em sua boca com a possibilidade de Lucian tirar a marca que os ligava, mas ela entendia… céus, como ela entendia.

Isso teria descomplicado tanta coisa.

—Porque não tirou? —Perguntou, dessa vez mais firme do que a primeira vez.

—Porquê.. —Ele desviou o olhar mais uma vez para a sua amiga inconsciente, buscando as palavras que a anos atrás Jocelyn o fez admitir, para si mesmo. — Porquê eu ainda te amo. —Seus olhos encontraram os avelãs quase castanhos da mulher a sua frente. — M-Mas nós dois sabemos que não estamos preparados para consertar tudo isso… e nem sabemos como começar a reparar.

Maryse trancou a respiração com essa declaração, sentindo a sua runa esquentar sob o vestido e, em um movimento quase inconsciente, levou a mão até lá, se afastando mais um passo. Desacreditada. 

Mas bem... estava ali. O sentimento quente e reconfortante, como o abraço de um amante a muito afastado. 

Maryse ergueu o olhar para o moreno, que a encarava com um misto de sentimentos. As íris escuras focadas em si... E como se fosse algo natural ela tomou a iniciativa, acariciando o rosto do moreno e o beijando, mesmo temendo não ser retribuída.

Mas Lucian retribuiu e ela pôde sentir o calor das mãos em sua cintura, o calor em seu coração com o carinho… amor e ressentimento que eram transmitidos a si.

Eles precisavam se curar, eles estavam machucados demais para que pudessem ser algo saudável no momento... Mas era promissor. Era possível.

Ambos se afastaram o suficiente para que pudessem olhar nos olhos um do outro, mas Luke continuou com as mãos em sua cintura, ela mesma ainda segurando os ombros dele. Ela estava tão perdida por aquele homem.

—Eu deveria ir. — A mulher se afastou mais um passo, fazendo com que Luke a soltasse, sem dizer nada, parecia que o lobisomem escova cada traço do seu rosto. —N-Nós nos encontraremos novamente.

—Eu aguardo por isso.

Magnus analisou atentamente cada folha do livro branco. De certa maneira ele estava encantado com aquela preciosidade, era como conseguir a Monalisa em suas próprias mãos… Era quase isso na verdade.

Ele tinha ideia de que o livro do ficaria com ele como alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn e provavelmente mandaria para o labirinto espiral... Longe das mãos da clave. Talvez ele conseguisse permissão de sua grande amiga, Tessa, para que ele ficasse com o livro.

Magnus não negava que se sentia tentado em guardar para ele para que pudesse o estudar melhor... Havia muitos feitiços poderosos ali, perigosos e benignos, se forem usados da maneira correta. 

Magia negra e branca postas lado a lado nas páginas, feitiços de longevidade e… E um que causou um certo desconforto em seu núcleo, um feitiço capaz de cortar a imortalidade de alguém.

Cuidadosamente continuou folheando o livro, até que encontrou o feitiço correto. Não era incomum poções terem antídotos como feitiços... Mas muitos eram feitos com magia oculta, não proibida, volátil, mas não indomável. Ragnor sabia o que estava fazendo quando usou especificamente aquela poção. Uma mistura de magia Seele e de Warlock... tudo caligrafada em grego arcaico... Alguns em algo mais atual. 

Ragnor sempre foi muito mais dedicado em traduzir coisas assim. Foi inevitável não sorrir com o pensamento de seu amigo sentado por horas a fio em sua própria biblioteca, cercado de anotações.

Magnus puxou o marcador bordado para marcar a página e o fechou com um baque antes de levantar da poltrona, onde estava sentado a mais de meia hora. 

Seu alvo foi a mesa de bebidas, pondo um pouco de gim na coqueteleira de aço, gelo e limão antes de a sacudir e despejar a mistura em uma taça de vidro. Simplesmente se limitou a conjurar uma azeitona em seu interior antes de levar a taça aos lábios, suspirando com o sabor do álcool em sua língua. Ele não podia se demorar no loft, já que havia prometido ao seu Alexander que não demoraria.

Sinceramente ele apenas voltou aos loft para ter uma boa bebida e concentração o suficiente para procurar o antídoto para Jocelyn. Coisa que no instituto ele não teria.

Magnus voltou a se sentar, olhando para o livro de feitiços sem realmente prestar a atenção. Ele se sentia cansado… e não tinha nada haver com o fato de ele ter mais de 400 anos de idade.

Fechando os olhos ele jogou a cabeça para trás, esticando o pescoço ao ponto de que houve uma estalar. Pelo anjo… ele queria Alexander, ele quer ficar quieto com seu companheiro… talvez receber uma massagem… Às mãos de Alec eram grandes, firmes…

Faltava pouco para ele ter o que desejava. 

E pensar que eles tinham muitas coisas para conversar, coisas como o que Camille falou, que, mesmo que Alexander tenha fingido que não foi grande coisa Magnus achava uma grande coisa, afinal era a vida deles. O futuro deles.

Pensando nisso Magnus entornou o restante da bebida antes de deixar a taça na mesinha do abajur e se levantar. Ele tinha coisas para fazer... Talvez... talvez ele conseguisse encontrar e ter um momento a sós com seu Alexander antes de ter que acordar a Fairchild.

Estalando os dedos ele embebedou suas mãos com magia antes de passar por suas roupas, as modificando para algo mais escuro. Uma blusa de botões pequenos com o tecido cor de vinho e calças brim, que apenas por magia poderiam ter entrado.

Movendo as mãos em um movimento circular, um portal se abriu a sua frente em uma grande espiral de magia dourada. Ele atravessou sem hesitação. Magnus lembrava de quando ajudou a criar o portal junto com Henry Branwell, lembrava do qao enjoado se sentiu na primeira viagem, tendo a possibilidade de ficar preso no lombo ou até mesmo faltar finas parte de seu corpo.

Teria sido desastroso para dizer o mínimo, todas as partes dele eram precisas. Muito obrigado.

Em menos de quatro segundos ele estava na frente da grandiosa construção gótica e o portal se fechou atrás de si. O alto feiticeiro não perdeu a oportunidade de procurar alguma imperfeição em sua roupa, coisa que com toda certeza não tinha. Satisfeito ele se pôs a andar.

No entanto ele parou por um segundo ao ver a porta pesada, de madeira escura, sendo abertas e Alexander surgir, sorrindo em boas vindas… Ah aquele sorriso…

Ele prontamente retribuiu, vendo o mais alto parado no arco, esperando que se aproximasse.

—Alexander. — Magnus disse quando chegou perto o bastante para ser escutado e o caçador depositou um rápido selar em seus lábios. 

—Você demorou.

—Querido.— O mais velho sorriu carinhosamente antes de revirar os olhos. —A perfeição requer algum tempo.

—Você já é perfeito. — Alexander sorriu de forma indulgente. —Vamos. —Chamou, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele. — Além do mais, eu sei que você usou magia.

—Você é tão sem graça! — Magnus reclamou antes de, ele não iria admitir isso, fazer bico.

—Corrigindo. Você me ama.

—Olha só quem é convencido aqui também! —Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma provocativa, se deixando ser guiado pelos corredores do instituto.

Assim que pisaram no salão principal Clary foi até eles.

—Magnus! Você encontrou? —A mulher perguntou, agitada. —Você encontrou o antídoto?

Magnus a encarou por um momento, preocupado… cuidadosamente reparando que ela estava abatida. Não havia tanto brilho como costumava ter. Ele a viu crescer. Ele lembrava dos vividos olhos verdes e jovens, sem sombras.

Seria indelicado perguntar como ela se sentia? Seria uma pergunta idiota… já que era óbvio que ela não se sentia bem. Se separar de um destinado e não saber onde o mesmo estava, se ele estava bem ou não era uma dor que ele não queria passar.

Nunca.

—Sim, doce biscoito. —Assentiu, um sorriso contido em seu rosto. — Iremos precisar de um lugar espaçoso.

—A sala de operações é boa o suficiente? —Luke perguntou se aproximando deles, a expressão séria.

— Sim. Irá servir. —Concordou em um aceno.

—Iremos transportar Jocelyn o mais rápido possível. —Isabelle informou em bom som, mas também se juntando ao grupo.

—Certo, Isabelle.—O alto feiticeiro chamou, estendendo o livro de couro branco para a morena. — Cuide disso por um momento, preciso fazer algo antes. —A mais nova prontamente o pegou, trazendo o livro contra o peito e Magnus desviou o olhar para o seu destinado, que até então estava ao seu lado. —Podemos conversar em um lugar reservado?

Alexander tinha uma ideia sobre o que seria a conversa, mas mesmo assim concordou sem hesitação, oferecendo a mão para seu namorado para que pudesse guiá-lo.

Eles não precisaram andar muito, pelo menos pelo ponto de vista de Alec, que já estava acostumado com todo o labirinto que era a igreja e sem dificuldade nenhuma ignorou os olhares dos outros shadowhunters, que os encaravam com curiosidade, a maioria não parece ter aversão a isso.

O Lightwood virou mais alguns corredores corredor de onde ficavam os dormitórios.

—Aqui está bom? —Alec perguntou, olhando rapidamente para seu namorado e Magnus zumbiu em concordância e ele soltou sua mão. Magnus imediatamente sentiu falta do toque, mas buscou de distrair enquanto brincava com um anel de sinete em seu indicador… querendo ou não Alec imitou o movimento, aquecendo o anel de ouro branco em seu anelar.

—Alexander eu…

—Magnus... se é sobre Camille você não precisa explicar nada. — O de olhos avelãs interrompeu, apoiando as costas na parede oposta. —Eu entendo e, querendo ou não, Camille falou a verdade sobre nós.

—Não! — O mais baixo prontamente negou, seus olhos mesmo com glamour expressavam o quão decido ele estava. — Ela não falou a verdade, nem perto disso. O que aquela… víbora, deu a entender é que você é mais um. — Magnus não ousou se aproximar, ele queria dar espaço para Alec. — Com toda certeza você significa muito mais do que isso para mim e não é por causa da marca que os anjos nos deram… é… é porque é você. Não vou te abandonar mesmo que você ficasse careca ou seu cabelo ficar branco. —Ele fechou os punhos, tendo não se afogar naquele mar avelã. —Sei que não quer ouvir, mas eu e Camille somos história antiga... Literalmente... Ela me magoou de um modo que eu pensei que nunca mais iria sentir algo, até você... 

—Mas o que ela disse, faz sentido... Você vê as pessoas que ama envelhecerem e morrerem.

—Alexander… —Os ombros de Magnus caíram, mas a sua voz não. — Eu posso ser um feiticeiro, mas nem eu posso prever o futuro. 

—Eu vou morrer um dia… A i-ideia… a ideia de que eu não vou poder passar toda a eternidade com você,a ideia de que você vai sofrer é… é o que machuca. —Magnus sentia a amargura de Alec irradiando de sua marca. Ele teve de reprimir uma careta de dor com as próximas palavras.—Somos diferentes demais.

—É por isso que nos damos tão bem. Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual eu te amo, Alexander. —Magnus relaxou, buscando mostrar toda a sinceridade em sua voz… e Alexander acreditou, sentindo um peso sair de seus ombros e quase como se uma corda o puxasse ele se adiantou, sendo recebido pelos braços do alto feiticeiro, que o puxou para o mais próximo que pôde. —Eu te amo, você sendo mortal ou não. —Magnus pôde sentir o glamour de seus olhos caindo, mas não era importante… Ele apenas queria ficar abraçado com o seu destinado. —Não devemos nos preocupar agora. Devemos aproveitar o presente. —Alec o apertou ainda mais, sentindo seus próprios batimentos cardíacos em união com os de Magnus. —Eu vivi demais e perdi demais por mais de quatro séculos. Não quero ter que pensar que vou lhe perder um dia. Então...— Magnus pediu mais uma vez. —Então vamos pensar no presente. Aqui e agora.

—Aqui e agora. —Alexander assentiu, erguendo o rosto do pescoço de Magnus apenas para tomar o de Magnus com uma mão e o puxou para um beijo. Era só eles dois ali, sem problemas... Dois homens que se amavam e que estavam lado a lado. Os pensamentos de Alexander giravam em torno de uma decisão. Ele lutaria quantas batalhas fossem necessárias para que ele pudesse continuar ao lado de Magnus.

O casal teve que se afastar quando escutaram um pigarrear e eles viram Luke parado no início do corredor.

—Nós, hum, já levamos Jocelyn para a sala de operações. —O lobo disse, um tanto sem jeito.

Alexander, corado, não falou nada… apenas assumiu uma postura mais ereta que Magnus sempre comparava com a postura de um guarda costas.

— Estaremos logo atrás, Lucian. —Magnus assumiu as rédeas com um sorriso amarelo. Recebendo um aceno do policial, que logo dava as costas para eles; O alto feiticeiro aproveitou a oportunidade para voltar-se para Alec, entrelaçando os dedos do caçador aos seus. —Meu anjo. Você é tão adorável e corado.

—Silêncio. —Alec resmungou sem muito vigor. —Vamos logo.

—Afinal o show tem que continuar. —Completou, ambos começando a andar lado ao lado, nunca se afastando.

A caminhada para o salão principal não foi demorada. Magnus viu Jocelyn Fairchild flutuando no meio do salão em uma massa de feitiço verde e ele sentiu seu coração se apertar em nostalgia por um momento... Ragnor. Grande e mal humorado sapo verde.

Alec apertou seus dedos em apoio e Magnus lhe lançou um sorriso antes de se aproximar mais, seus lados quase colados.

—Aqui está Magnus. —Izzy veio até eles, estendendo o livro para ele, que teve que soltar seu destinado.

Trabalho era trabalho, aparentemente.

—Obrigada doce Isabelle. —Agradeceu, resgatando o livro para si e se aproximando de Clary enquanto abria o livro na página que ele mesmo havia marcado.

—Você acha mesmo que vai funcionar? —Ela perguntou, ansiosa, mas não querendo ficar em seu caminho e ele agradecia por isso.

—Vamos torcer para que funcione. —Respondeu, mas pareceu que era mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outro presente.

Magnus respirou fundo, lendo silenciosamente, mais uma vez, as primeiras linhas para ter certeza de soar firme o suficiente e esticou uma mão acima do.corpo de Jocelyn, estalando os dedos para a sua magia começar a se espalhar, os laços azuis começando a enlaçar o corpo da mulher.

Ele rescitou cada palavra... Cada frase com a firmeza que sempre teve a cantar cada feitiço. Podia sentir a magia em sua veias vibrar em resposta às palavras. 

O núcleo de sua magia se modificando para responder e enredar-se na mulher. Quebrando a mágica que a envolvia, quebrando cada ramo... A sensação quente da magia em suas veias era como frenesi em que você custava a sair... por isso nas palavras finais ele deu um passo para trás, encerrando a ligação.

Pôde sentir a presença de Alec logo atrás de si, pronto para dar qualquer apoio que ele precisasse... Mas ele não precisava, ele se sentia tão bem.

O envolto de magia esverdeada se desfez menos de alguns segundos depois e a gravidade começou a puxar Jocelyn para o chão, mas antes que isso acontecesse Lucian a pegou, inevitavelmente sorrindo, quase incrédulo.

Magnus pode escutar Clary arfando surpresa quando a mais velha pareceu acabar de acordar de um sonho, voltando a consciência.

—Peguei você. — Luke declarou, tendo o pescoço enlaçado pela ruiva.

—Você conseguiu. —Alec tocou o ombro de Magnus, que lhe lançou um sorriso satisfeito, antes de fechar o livro e acabar deixando escapar uma risada baixa, ambos em sua própria bolha.

—E você tinha alguma dúvida disso? —Magnus Bane não teria vergonha de admitir que corou com o olhar de orgulho que Alexander laçava para si.

—Nem uma vez.


	32. Destinados

Magnus destampou a coqueteleira e rapidamente pegou alguns cubos de gelo que havia no depósito de metal em cima do carrinho, e que viviam em um feitiço para não derreterem tão rapidamente. Ele derramou uma medida de gim e acrescentou uma folha de hortelã, assim como algumas fatias de limão.

Havia certo requinte em preparar manualmente que ele nunca abandonaria caso não estivesse com pressa. Uma das melhores coisas disso é que ele desviava um pouco os pensamentos de seu destinado cujo, apenas pelos sentimentos de frustração em sua runa, ele sabia que não havia encontrado o parabatai. 

Eu estou com saudades. Magnus se permitiu confessar por pensamentos enquanto despejava a mistura na taça e devolveu a coqueteleira para o lugar onde pertencia antes de se afastar em direção ao sofá e se sentou em um dos cantos antes de se ajeitar melhor e esticar as pernas até a outra extremidade.

Ele tinha todas as razões para condenar Jhonatan por ser um idiota, um dos principais motivos é por ele ter uma parte da alma de seu Alexander e mesmo assim é impudente… se pelo menos Jace tivesse um pouco mais de consciência teria cuidado ao se enfiar em planos arriscados.

—Caçadores. —Resmungou com desagrado antes de suspirar e tomar um gole da bebida e fechou os olhos ao apreciar a sensação ardente do gim em sua garganta. Não era difícil para ele admitir que queria Alec ali com ele… se Magnus estivesse sendo sincero com ele mesmo ele sempre queria Alexander com ele se lhe fosse permitido.

Um homem tinha direito de se sentir um pouco egoísta, não é?

“Sempre.” Isso era algo a se pensar e antes que pudesse parar Magnus se viu divagando sobre a possibilidade de ter seu carrancudo caçador ao seu lado pela eternidade. Se tornar vampiro não era a única maneira de se tornar imortal, a própria marca que os anjos concederam permitia isso.

Para sempre não era tão impossível assim.

_Magnus anotou os ingredientes em sua típica letra floral, tendo a certeza de copiar a quantidade correta também. Era a primeira vez que ele fazia a poção vampírica, que permitia amenizar a sede por sangue._

_No entanto, antes que ele pudesse fechar o livro sua atenção foi atraída por sons de saltos altos e ele ergueu o olhar, vendo uma bela mulher caminhando em sua direção e equilibrando cinco livros de capas de couro claro nos braços._

_—Tessa Gray. —Magnus comprimentou se levantando e fazendo um floreio em saudação antes de se encostar na mesa. — Faz tempo que não nos encontramos querida._

_—E de quem é a culpa? —Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria e deixava os livros na mesa em que o mais velho estava encostado._

_—Tenho certeza que não é minha. —Ele riu e se adiantou para a abraçá-la e foi prontamente retribuído. —Mas não lhe culpo… parece que os livros desse lugar nunca acabam._

_—Devo concordar. —A acastanhada suspirou um pouco dramaticamente e se afastou, olhando brevemente para o livro de veludo vermelho em cima da mesa de madeira. —Conseguiu o que queria?_

_—Espero que sim. —Respondeu, pegando o livro, vendo o desenho estampado em ouro na capa, eram espirais ao redor de um desenho de poção de sombra, embaixo havia letras cuidadosas e medianas escrito “Aos filhos da noite.” —E você, o que tem que fazer com tudo isso? —Questionou, recolhendo a própria agenda._

_—Algumas pesquisas sobre as masmorras daqui. —Ela deu de ombros. —Malaquias não me permite ir até lá, então minhas fontes são apenas essas._

_—Tessa… —Chamou em tom de aviso, fazendo-a revirar os olhos._

_— Eu sei Magnus, mas prometo que é apenas isso._

_— Hum. — Zumbiu em análise. As masmorras do Labirinto Espiral eram conhecidas como o melhor caminho para alguém nunca mais ver a luz do dia. É o lugar destinado para feiticeiros e outros seres que mexem com magia proibida e que traria risco para o mundo deles. —Se você diz. —Tessa sabia dos riscos, não havia motivos para desconfiar… mas ela sempre foi tão curiosa. —Que assim seja. —Ele abriu um sorriso mais uma vez, relaxando a sua postura. —Essa é a minha deixa, quero voltar para casa… preciso de uma bebida._

_—Boa noite amigo._

_—Boa noite minha querida. — Disse enquanto se afastava e ao mesmo tempo se aproximava de um dos corredores de livros próximos às mesas de leitura. Ele teve que andar mais do que dois longos corredores para chegar em uma das prateleiras de poções… O Labirinto Espiral é uma das principais fontes de conhecimentos de todo o mundo bruxo, de todo o mundo. O labirinto coletava pelo menos um pouco de conhecimento de cada lugar, fazendo dele um dos maiores do mundo das sombras._

_Ele devolveu o livro de poções para o lugar onde achou, tentado em vasculhar um pouco mais da prateleira… talvez levar alguns para o loft, afinal, um pouco mais de conhecimento nunca era o bastante._

_No entanto ele deixou isso de lado, ele realmente queria voltar para a sua casa ainda aquela noite e ficando ali isso não seria possível. O tempo no Labirinto Espiral era estanho._

_Tendo consciência de se afastar um pouco da prateleira ele moveu os braços em um padrão conhecido antes da magia dourada romper suas mãos e se lançar à frente, abrindo um portal da mesma cor e ele sorriu antes de entrar, não hesitando em momento algum._

_Magnus levantou os braços acima da cabeça para se alongar e caminhou em direção ao carrinho de bebidas, que ele sempre deixava muito bem equipado, aproveitando para deixar a agenda ao lado da mesa e pegou uma garrafa de gim, olhando a etiqueta… mas o farfalhar das cortinas na janela atraiu sua atenção, o fazendo notar as sombras médias que a luz da lua fazia em seu chão._

_Mas Magnus também escutou o choramingo de alguém que parecia ferido e isso foi o bastante para que ele largasse a garrafa. Cautelosamente ele andou até a janela, magia fervendo em suas veias e pronta para agir ao menor sinal de perigo._

_Isso tudo morreu quando se encontrou próximo o suficiente para pode identificar quem chorava. Elias… um de seus amigos e protegidos. O bruxo tinha pesadas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, denunciando que não era algo recente._

_O mais novo também viu e os lábios tremeram, deixando escapar um soluço angustiado._

_—E- Ela morreu…. Ela morreu. —Despejou, quase como se as palavras pesaram em sua língua e Magnus tinha certeza que pesava no coração dele também. —Minha… Minha Eliz…_

_—Oh Elias… —Magnus arfou, algo dentro de si quebrando por ver seu amigo assim. Seus olhos descendo até a mão do mesmo, vendo sua garrafa de Uísque sendo segurada frouxamente por uma mão trêmula. Ela caiu, despencando andares abaixo e isso serviu de alerta para Magnus que esticou uma mão. —… Deixa eu te abraçar?_

_Esse foi a única maneira que conseguiu pensar no momento para tirá-lo do seu parapeito e mesmo assim ele não conseguiu se sentir aliviado, como poderia? Elias chorava copiosamente contra sua camisa, o segurando como se fosse uma tábua de salvação._

_—Dói… Dói tanto. —Choramingou de dor e Magnus não duvidou que realmente doía, ele podia ver a runa inflamada no pescoço. A runa que antes o ligava a Elizabeth. —Fa-z passar… — Soluçou. — Por favor… só faz passar… faz passar… faz passar… faz passar… —Magnus fechou os olhos com força, não conseguindo imaginar sentir a dor de perder alguém que fosse destinado a si. —Por favor… me faz esquecer._

Elizabeth havia sido uma gentil feiticeira que descobriu a marca que tinha com Elias assim que eles se encontraram em um café… Ela devia ter sido imortal, ela devia ter vivido ao lado de Elias pela eternidade. Eles deveriam ter vivido… se não por ela ter sangue demoníaco, talvez pela marca que transformava o mortal em imortal.

Mas ela contraiu uma doença demoníaca e sofreu por semanas antes de falecer, levando uma parte da alma e do coração do amigo ao ponto de que o mesmo implorou para limpar as memorias do mesmo.

Magnus teve a certeza de uma coisa naquele momento. A certeza de que ele preferiria morrer com a dor do que passar pelo menos um dia sem se lembrar de Alexander… seu Alexander

Melancólico ele deixou a sua cabeça pender para trás, fechando os olhos que estavam marejados no momento. Se os anjos permitissem que seu destinado fosse imortal ele ficaria feliz em se sentir um pouco egoísta. A imortalidade poderia ser tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição… mas ninguém poderia prever o futuro, nem mesmo ele.

Então… E se?

**

Alexander olhou ao redor do parque, deixando o som das crianças mundanas brincando e dos adultos mundanos o entreter por um momento do fato de que havia sido mais uma missão fracassada e que seu parabatai ainda estava desaparecido, sendo mantido em algum lugar onde não era possível ser rastreado.

Sim, Alec sentia o gosto amargo da frustração em sua língua toda vez que pensava nesse fato e também quando lembrava que Jace sempre tentava as maneiras mais imprudentes de resolver tudo… ser sequestrado por um narcisista armado era o cúmulo.

Idiota! Pensou enquanto cruzava os braços à frente do corpo e erguia os olhos para o céu, que brilhava em azul brilhante, havendo poucas manchas esbranquiçadas das nuvens. Era algo raro que Nova York fosse tão ensolarada assim… parecia pacífico. Por um momento ele se permitiu se perder no movimento lento de uma das nuvens até que a runa em sua costela esquentou, o forçando a ficar mais atento nos sentimentos que ela lhe trazia.

Parecia melancólico e por um momento ele pensou que era algo dele mesmo, mas logo mudou para consternação e depois apenas para ansiedade e Alexander acabou chegando à conclusão de que Magnus estava pensando demais em algo e dado a formigação agradável que irradiava para todo o seu corpo, ele sabia que era algo relacionado a ele.

Alec mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar a vontade de se levantar e ir atrás de Magnus, de ir atrás do conforto que apenas o seu destinado poderia lhe dar.

No entanto o caçador de sombras declarou derrota quando se levantou, decidindo voltar para casa, para o seu namorado.

Sua runa de agilidade e glamour estavam ativadas, então foi fácil para ele andar pelas ruas, precisando apenas se preocupar em desviar dos mundanos que vinham em sua direção vez ou outra e ignorar alguns cães, que por algum motivo podiam ver através da runa.

Ele subiu as escadas com pressa e não demorou mais se dois minutos para ela já estar no último andar onde, agradavelmente, ficava localizado apenas o loft de Magnus.

No entanto, quando ele levou a mão até o bolso para pegar a chave que mantinha ali, a porta foi aberta, mas não revelou ninguém que pudesse ter feito isso… pelo menos manualmente. Alec sorriu ao ver Magnus sentado no sofá.

—Alexander. —O mais velho chamou, ameaçando se levantar, mas Alec se apressou em fazer um sinal agitado para ele parar e o seu namorado parou na hora, confuso.

Mas essa confusão foi suavizada quando o caçador se apressou em se livrar das botas de combate, mesmo que seu namorado tivesse desistido de sair do sofá. Alexander jogou as meias de lado e foi até Magnus, que apenas o observou. 

O nephilim deitou nas pernas do homem e abraçou o mesmo, escondendo o rosto na barriga do asiático. Magnus suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior sem saber como reagir e fez a taça de Martini com um estalar de dedos.

—Oh meu anjo. —Sussurrou com tristeza, sabendo como seu destinado se sentia… Alec parecia tão chateado. —Sinto muito. —Disse, deixando seus dedos se emaranhar nos fios rebeldes de sedosos do caçador.

—Ele é um idiota. —Alexander Resmungou abafadamente, apertando mais os braços ao redor do namorado. —Mas ele é meu parabatai… —Ele não gostava de não saber onde Jace estava. 

—Jonathan pode ser um pouco imprudente, mas ele tem um plano em mente querido. —Magnus tentou suavizar aquele sentimento negativo do arqueiro. 

—Você sabe como ele é Magnus. —Alec retrucou. —Isso vai acabar tendo consequências ruins, sempre tem.

Magnus não teve como negar, porque ele não duvidava que as consequências viriam. O alto feiticeiro mordeu o lábio inferior antes de pensar que essas consequências teriam que ser resolvidas quando fossem reveladas… no momento… no momento ele iria cuidar de seu destinado.

—Meu anjo?—Chamou, afastando o moreno com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguindo apenas o bastante para que ele pudesse mostrar que queria sair e o mais novo deixou, mesmo confuso. —Tenho uma ideia.

—Qual?—O Lightwood questionou, se sentando, seu cenho franzido em confusão, coisa que era algo adorável para Magnus que gostava de ver aqueles lábios carburados formando beicinho, dava vontade de beijar.

—Você fica tão adorável assim. —Confessou, acariciando o rosto de Alexander com carinho, um friozinho formigando em seu estômago quando o caçador fechou os olhos em apreciação. Senhor… ele era tão rendido por aquele caçador. —Mas é uma surpresa.

Alec abriu os olhos, vendo o imortal abrir um sorriso tímido e falsamente inocente. O caçador conhecia aquele truque, não era a primeira vez que Magnus usava nele e não seria a última que Alexander cederia.

—O que devo vestir?—Tentou, se pondo de pé e o asiático finalmente se afastou.

—O que se sentir confortável… mas talvez deva levar essa jaqueta. —Indicou alisando o colarinho de couro escuro da jaqueta.— Talvez faça frio. 

—Tudo bem. —Alexander concordou, se inclinando para roubar um selar dos lábios do mais velho e se afastou. Magnus sorriu, já vendo o seu destinado deslizar a jaqueta para baixo dos ombros, seu olhar cedendo para os jeans também pretos… e bem ajustados contra a bunda do nephilim.

Ótimos ou extraordinários genes angelicais?

Magnus ronronou satisfeito antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que o namorado, chegando ao quarto no mesmo momento em que o nephilim entrava no banheiro. Por um momento Magnus pensou em entrar junto dele, mas negou para si mesmo, não era hora para isso. 

Foco Magnus! Pensou, enquanto ia em direção às portas do closet e abrindo ambas antes de entrar e por um momento ele se permitiu parar e observar ao seu redor. Havia muitas roupas de Alec ali, desde algumas blusas totalmente pretas, e um pouco gastas por sinal, as botas reservas de combate e jeans. Se o Bane procurasse entre as calças ele teria algumas lâminas angelicais escondidas entre o tecido.

Eles praticamente moram juntos e nem sequer sentaram e definiram isso… apenas pareceu certo. O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn gostava disso, ter Alec presente… todas as noites antes de dormir, abraçados ou se amando até que o sono os atingisse.

Magnus suspirou, começando a sua caçada por um traje bom o suficiente daquele encontro e, felizmente, não foi demorado encontrar. Ele já havia tomado banho muito antes de Alexander chegar em casa, então foi preciso ele apenas se trocar,mudando magia para economizar tempo, antes de ir para a frente do espelho, estalando os dedos novamente para maquiar seu rosto do jeito que quisesse. 

Não foi algo muito carregado, mas o lápis de olho escuro dava um ar mais marcante para seus olhos com glamour escuro, assim como a sombra média em suas pálpebras. Havia gloss em seus lábios… tudo parecia perfeito.

Em um teste ele deixou seu glamour cair por um momento, revelando sua marca demoníaca… mas aí contrário de qualquer outra vez, ele não achou estranho ou sujo… seus olhos eram bonitos, olhos verde-amarelados e pupilas cortadas como a de um gato. Alexander amava seus olhos e o caçador sempre fazia questão de falar toda vez que eles estavam a mostra. 

Essas declarações sempre empurravam o asco que Magnus tinha de seu sangue demoníaco para tão longe que Magnus se pegou deixando seu glamour baixo por muitas vezes quando saia para a Pandemônio, não como uma demonstração de poder e sim de conforto.

Estalando os dedos mais uma vez, ele fez brilho prata aparecer em suas pálpebras antes de se levantar e se afastar, esperaria por Alexander na sala… junto de um bom vinho.

Alexander saiu do banheiro com uma toalha presa a cintura enquanto usava uma menor para secar os cabelos e mesmo sem enxergar o caminho conseguiu chegar até o closet, onde ele a pendurou em um ombro para ter as mãos livres.

Ele não tinha vergonha de admitir que ele pegou as primeiras roupas mais novas que conseguiu encontrar, todas as peças eram escuras então acrescentar a jaqueta de couro não foi um problema.

Alexander tentou arrumar seu cabelo rebelde na frente do espelho com os dedos, mas parou por um momento quando não pareceu ter resultado… talvez ele devesse deixar assim, não é?Afinal, Magnus sempre adorava bagunçar ainda mais os fios, dizia que ele ficava mais adorável quando estava assim.

O caçador não se achava adorável, mas se o cara que ele ama gosta, e ele confiava na opinião do alto feiticeiro, estava tudo bem então.

Verificando se sua estela ainda estava presa no bolso da jaqueta ele foi para a sala, mas Magnus não estava ali, mas ele não demorou para notar as portas duplas, que levavam a sacada, abertas, lhe dando uma boa visão de seu namorado encostado no parapeito com uma boa visão da ponte do Brooklyn. Alec caminhou até lá, nem tentando ser quieto, já que ele sabia que o mais velho sentia a sua presença.

—Estou pronto. —Anunciou, parando atrás do asiático e descansou as mãos nos quadris do mesmo.

—Eu amo o fato de sândalo combinar tanto com você. —Magnus deixou escapar, girando em seu próprio lugar para ficar frente a frente com ele e estendeu a taça de vinho, com apenas um resto da bebida, para ele. —Quer?

—Quero. —Alec sorriu, mas ao invés de pegar a taça oferecida ele inclinou a cabeça, aproximando os lábios dos de Magnus e parando apenas por um momento, próximo o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de uvas maduras do vinho e próximo o suficiente para Magnus o recusar, coisa que não aconteceu, então ele continuou.

Alexander passou a língua pelo lábio inferior do imortal, aproveitando o sabor doce do vinho e não se importando se os lábios de seu namorado tinham uma fina camada de gloss. Ele aprofundou o beijo quando os dedos de Magnus apertaram a sua nuca, um grunhido preso em sua garganta enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça um pouco para lado, buscando um melhor ângulo.

Magnus quase esqueceu que eles tinham um lugar para ir… foi difícil segurar a linha de raciocínio quando Alec mostrava tão bem que sabia beijar. Magnus nunca cansaria de beijar aquele anjo e fez uma anotação mental para beijar seu homem por horas quando voltassem.

—Alexa…nder. —Magnus grunhiu, afastando seus lábios dos de Alec, que tentou persegui-lo e quase o beijando novamente. —Calma, querido… temos um lugar para ir.

—Não podemos ficar em casa?

—Sim meu amor. —O Bane respondeu, resistindo a vontade de corrigir seui gloss arruinado. —Mas eu realmente queria que você se distraísse com algo mais do que o meu corpo nu em nossa cama.

—Não precisamos tirar as roupas. —O shadowhunter retrucou, sua voz rouca causando vibrações pela coluna de Magnus que foram diretamente para seu membro. 

—Vejo que você está animado. —Sorriu, dando leves tapinhas no ombro coberto pela jaqueta de couro. —Mas já estamos arrumados, Alexander. —Magnus fez a taça sumir em uma sútil apresentação de magia. —Venha, meu caçador, prometo compensar quando chegar em casa.

—Já é compensação o suficiente estar ao seu lado, Magnus. —Alec sorriu, se afastando para entrelaçar as mãos aos do asiático, que acabou rindo antes de tomar a dianteira para lhe guiar.

—Agora você apenas está sendo galanteador.

—Não, apenas sendo verdadeiro.

—Você não sabe como você só faz eu me apaixonar cada vez mais por você assim. — Magnus murmurou, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem um pouco mais ruborizadas e se Alec escutou decidiu não retrucar, contente em apenas apreciar os efeitos que causava no namorado. — Bem vamos, temos a noite para aproveitar Pretty Boy. —Ele fez um arco com a mão, fazendo faíscas azuis saltarem de seus dedos e um portal se formar a sua frente. Magnus não esperou mais nenhum segundo antes de puxar o caçador de sombras pelo vortex dourado. Alec fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas para controlar a vertigem momentânea, já que nos dois segundo seguintes ele já pensava em algo sólido. —Seja bem vindo ao festival Gion Matsuri, Alexander.

Os olhos de Alexander se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que eles estavam praticamente no meio da rua, cercado por mundanos.

—Magnus, os mundanos vão…

—Acalme-se querido. —Magnus soltou a mão de Alec apenas enlaçar a cintura do mesmo com um dos braços e beijou a bochecha dele. —Olhe ao redor, ninguém está reparando. —Alexander um tanto desconfiado fez isso, apenas para notar que o namorado estava realmente certo e não havia ninguém olhando para ele. — Estávamos com glamour, 

—Estávamos?

—Sim, qual seria a graça permanecer com ele? —Magnus riu, estalando os dedos da mão livre. Alexander balançou a cabeça com a ideia do seu companheiro, mas acabou concordando e se deixou levar.

Ainda era dia no Japão, mas tudo já estava bastante movimentado e ele se permitiu ficar encantado com a animação das pessoas que estavam na rua, algumas dançando ou apenas se embalando na música oriental animada que era tocada por um grupo de mundanos fantasiados com cores vibrantes.

Alexander se deixou ser arrastado de um lado para o outro com o maior prazer, em apenas um momento enquanto provava uma das amostras gratis de bolinhos salgados das barraquinhas de comida foi que ele percebeu que suas preocupações com Jace foram enterradas tão no fundo, que ele apenas conseguia sentir a sua marca de destinados vibrando com os sentimentos alegres de Magnus.

Havia muitas barracas de comida ao longo do festival, assim como muitas outras coisas para comprar, coisas como suvernis para o loft, que Magnus fez questão de comprar… algumas roupas e Alec tem certeza que o namorado comprou uma pintura feita em nanquim.

Alexander ficou aliviado de carregar as roupas, isso quer dizer que ele podia deixar Magnus escolher tudo o que quisesse.

—Querido, vamos comprar o nosso jantar?—Magnus perguntou, os olhos cobertos por glamour brilharam um pouco. —Sei que está cansado, mas…

—Vamos Magnus. —Alec sorriu, negando com a cabeça. —Eu caço demônios para sobreviver, passar um tempo em um festival com o meu namorado não é nada além de prazeroso.

—Estar comigo é prazeroso?—Magnus sorriu, brincando com a gola da jaqueta de couro.

—Você sabe que sim. —O caçador piscou, e olhou por cima da cabeça do mago. —Então, vamos comprar o nosso jantar?

—Espertinho. —Magnus retrucou, virando e agarrando a mão do shadowhunter, que o seguiu de boa vontade. —Eu tenho certeza que vi um lugar que vende atum gordo e apimentado por aqui…

—Atum gordo?

—Não se deixe levar pelo nome, você vai amar. —Magnus disse, ainda andando e Alec quase resmungou um "duvido muito". Eles andaram um pouco mais, até que chegaram. Uma rua cheia de lojinhas de beira de rua e o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn praticando rebocou o mais novo para uma sútil lanchonete, cujo o nome estava em japonês. 

—Você pode ir lá, eu fico aqui. —Alexander disse, parando na porta e ergueu um pouco as mãos para mostrar as sacolas de compras que Magnus fez. —Vou acabar atrapalhando.

—Tem certeza, eu posso…

—Vá logo, Mags. —Alexander sorriu e o mais velho bufou para o fato de Alec ser tão… Alec, não havia coração que aguente contra aquele sorriso rápido.

Magnus gostava do sorriso do seu destinado, não só porque era de Alexander, mas também porque sabia que o caçador não tinha o hábito de sorrir muito para as outras pessoas, se mantendo estóico e com a pose de líder na frente dos nephilins e mundo da sombras.

O caçador de sombras viu Magnus se afastar e entrar no pequeno restaurante e olhar uma última vez para ele antes de ser atendido pelo cozinheiro. Alexander por um momento ficou o observando, até que o mesmo conseguiu um menu amadeirado e Alec resolveu se concentrar em seu próprio redor… até que uma barraquinha protegida por alguns tecidos vermelhos cremosos chamou a sua atenção, era bastante colorido. Alexander olhou para Magnus novamente, que continuava distraindo…. Talvez não houvesse problema ir ali, era só uma olhadinha.

A barraquinha não ficava exatamente na frente do restaurante, era um pouco mais afastado da visão que qualquer um iria ter da entrada. 

Havia vários saquinhos de tecidos em exposição, tinham uma forma retangular e tendo um fio traçando e dourado, e de outras cores também, amarrado na ponta. Os tecidos pareciam macios… 

—Olá senhor. —Alec se sobressaltou quando uma senhora o chamou, do outro lado da exposição dos produtos.

—Olá!—Comprimentou. —O que são?

—Eles são amuletos Omamori… os deuses derramam um pouco de sua força e poder para abençoar, proteger, afastar o mal e espíritos malignos de quem os carrega.—Ela explicou pacientemente, a senhora muito provavelmente já era acostumada com turistas já que o seu inglês, apesar de um pouco enrolado, era bastante entendível e fluido.

—Eles são bonitos. —Alec disse e finalmente conseguiu sentir a textura de um dos saquinhos, um vermelho… parecia seda, um pouco diferente dos das roupas cara de Magnus… mas era macio. Todo o tecido tendo brocados delicados em dourado, assim como três kanjis bem em seu centro. 

—Esse é o Yakuyoke. —Disse, fazendo com que ele afastasse a mão para poder pegar ela mesma e o mostrar. — Eles são para proteção contra o mal, contra as energias negativas e a má sorte.

Proteção. Essa foi a palavra chave que o conquistou. Quando a mulher disse o preço, Alec se sentiu aliviado por sempre ter algumas notas de dólar em seu bolso.

Ele rapidamente enfiou a sacola onde estava o amuleto junto das outras, se sentindo aliviado quando Magnus ainda recebia a comida deles. Alexander entregaria quando eles chegassem em casa… não era algo muito grande quanto o anel de compromisso que ele tinha em seu dedo anelar, mas… mesmo assim.

—Alexander? Vamos anjo?—Magnus o chamou, segurando duas sacolas plásticas.

—Casa?—Alec perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegar a mão de seu namorado.

—Casa. —Magnus confirmou, começando a andar. Ele foi o primeiro a encontrar um beco onde eles poderiam abrir um portal para o loft. —Atum gordo ao molho shoyu apimentado. —Disse, usando uma mão para lançar sua magia contra uma parede de tijolos queimados, mas quando ele olhou Alec o mesmo tinha uma careta. —Ah vamos Alec, não é ruim, você vai ver… o nome é atum gordo mas não é necessariamente gordo.

—Bem, pelo menos ele não é chamado de atum obeso. —Alec riu, deixando-se ser puxado para o portal.—Só não entendo do porque ele ser chamado assim.

—Uma infelicidade do destino digo eu. —Magnus falou, soltando a sua mão antes de se afastar em direção a cozinha.

Aquele era o momento perfeito e Alexander não perdeu tempo ao se prestar em deixar as sacolas de compras no sofá, enfiando a mão na maior, onde havia posto o presente de Magnus e puxou. 

O alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn acabava de deixar as compras na bancada da cozinha quando se virou para propor uma bebida ao seu destinado. No entanto, Alexander estava a menos de um passo de si, segurando uma pequena sacola preta, não muito maior que sua mão.

—Alexander o que …

—É um p-presente. —Alec disse, nervoso. —Eu acabei lembrando de você quando vi então…pegue, abra? —Ofereceu, seu tom saindo mais como um questionamento do que outra coisa, mas, em sua defesa, ele estava nervoso.

—Alexander… você sabe que não precisa me dar algo. —Magnus disse olhando para seu caçador, notando o olhar ansioso e Magnus, ainda sorrindo abriu a sacola, pegando com cuidado o que tinha dentro.

—Não é tão luxuoso, mas a mulher que os vendia disse que afastaram o mau. —Alec disse, pondo as mãos para trás, inseguro. —Você não é obrigado a ficar com ele é que…

—Alexander… —Magnus interrompeu, apertando a seda macia entre os dedos, apreciando as sutis espirais feitas em ouro… era lindo… —É lindo. —Sussurrou, encantado. Ele não lembrava da última vez que recebeu um presente sem ter que dar nada em troca… fazia muito, muito tempo, bem, pelo menos de um parceiro. Mas… Alexander. —Você não deixa me me surpreender.

—Então você gostou?

—Se eu gostei?—Magnus perguntou, rindo da inocência do homem. Ele apertou o omamori e avançou em direção ao nephilim, selando seus lábios aos dele em um beijo breve antes de olhar nos olhos do mesmo, que tinha as bochechas coradas agora. —Eu amei.

—Então porquê… porque parece que você está prestes a chorar?

—Porque eu não sei o que fiz de bom para ter você em minha vida. —Magnus respondeu no mesmo ritmo, não negando que seus olhos estavam marejados.—Eu te amo Alexander Gideon Lightwood. —Ele sorriu, voltando a beijar o seu caçador de sombras com vigor, pegando o mesmo de surpresa. —Tanto… Tanto…

—T-Talvez eu deva comprar mais presentes.

—Bobo. —Magnus provocou. —Deixe-me cuidar de você? —Pediu, fazendo carinho na face corada de Alec, vendo quando as íris hazel escureceram um pouco mais quando começou a compreender o verdadeiro significado do seu pedido. —Deixe-me fazer amor com você?

A resposta foi mais do que clara quando Alec iniciou o beijo mais uma vez e Magnus sorriu, fazendo com que se tornasse algo desajeitado, mas logo pegando o ritmo novamente. Ele fez Alec recuar até o mesmo estar pressionado contra a parede e o caçador ficou feliz por ter algo firme em sua costa, já que suas pernas pareciam mais fracas a cada vez que o imortal o beijava.

Magnus deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa preta do caçador, apertando os quadris antes de arrastar as palmas para cima e levando o tecido junto, fazendo com que Alexander reflexivamente erguesse os braços e rompesse o beijo para se livrar da roupa, que foi direto para o chão alguns segundos antes de voltarem a se beijar, mais apressado, mais desejoso.

O homem mais velho teve o maior prazer de sentir as mãos do outro explorando por baixo de sua blusa, mas não o tirou… não quando eles não estavam no quarto deles ainda.

—Alexander...—Chamou, soando mais como um suspiro, que Alec quase não escutou. —Vem… —Magnus se afastou, fazendo Alec tentar buscar por mais, no entanto parou, confuso mas logo viu a mão estendida para si. —Vamos para o quarto.

—Por favor.— Alec assentiu, ansioso e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Magnus, se deixando ser guiado para o quarto principal. Com um estalar de dedos as luzes foram acesas e o caçador empurrado até que estivesse sentado na cama, os lençóis dourados e macios.

—Fique aqui, meu caçador. —Magnus pediu, deixando uma mão acariciar a linha do maxilar marcado até parar no queixo, fazendo com que Alec o encarasse bem nos olhos.—Volto já. —Sussurrou, deixando um beijo casto nos lábios gordos do moreno e se afastou, virando de costas para ir ao closet.

Ele desabotoou vagarosamente a blusa a cada passo, havia uma certa… mágica, em se despir manualmente, ainda mais quando ele podia sentir o olhar de Alexander fervendo em sua pele antes de sumir dentro do closet. Magnus também se livrou das botas com fivela de metal e as empurrou para qualquer canto, ficando descalço. Com um aceno suas jóias foram guardadas em seus respectivos lugares.

Enquanto ele ia para as últimas fileiras de gavetas ele desafivelou o cinto, nem se preocupando em ver onde a peça caiu. Magnus abriu a terceira gaveta, que ficava na altura de seus cotovelos, revelando gravatas. Ele passou as pontas dos dedos por cada gravata perfeitamente organizada em seu próprio espaço… até parar sobre uma de seda vinho.

Ah… ele lembrava do olhar de Alexander sobre si quando a usou no tribunal, ele lembrava da sensação que formigava na marca de destinados em sua costela. Decidido, agarrou a gravata… estava na hora de fazer algumas boas lembranças com ela.

Magnus a guardou no bolso traseiro da calça e empurrou a gaveta para que fechasse. Aquilo era só o que precisaria naquela noite. 

Quando voltou para o quarto, Alexander ainda estava sentado na borda da cama, mas sem os sapatos ou cinto, apenas a calça e suas runas, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e o olhar dele era carregado de expectativa… Magnus viu os olhos avelãs escurecer ainda mais a cada passo.

—Anjo, você confia em mim?—Perguntou quando Alec separou mais as pernas para que ele pudesse se encaixar ali. Magnus afastou uma mecha teimosa que ficava a vista do homem.

—Sim. —Alec sussurrou, rouco, seus olhos fixos no dourado. —Até mesmo a minha vida.

—Eu também te amo. —Magnus retribuiu do modo que as palavras de seu amante soaram, cheias de amor. Ele puxou a gravata do bolso e a deixou se desenrolar sozinha. —Eu vou vendar seus olhos. —Disse, pacientemente, observando as reações de Alexander a proposta… e o modo que os olhos de Alec brilharam em reconhecimento… o modo que brilharam havia uma certeza firme.

—Por favor.

O pedido soou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para um arrepio lamber a pele do alto feiticeiro, que alisou a gravata com a outra mão e Magnus avançou, cobrindo com delicadeza os olhos hazel do seu destinado. Magnus fez questão de deixar o nó firme o suficiente para não se soltar quando Alexander se mexesse demais, porém, leve para que pudesse ser removido sem o uso da magia caso necessário..

Magnus se afastou um passo, acariciando o rosto do homem à sua frente com uma mão, vendo Alec se inclinar com o toque, os lábios entreabertos, prontos para serem beijados novamente… e quando Alexander passou a língua por eles Magnus não resistiu, curvando-se para os capturar.

Seus lábios se uniram como se fossem perfeitos um para o outro e Magnus não duvidava disso. Sem muita força ele empurrou o caçador para que deitasse.

—Vá mais para cima. —Alexander escutou o imortal sussurrar em seus lábios, deixando um formigamento no lugar enquanto obedecia o comando. Por instinto ele abriu os olhos, encontrando puramente a escuridão.

Havia algo em ter um se seus sentidos suprimidos que era excitante e incomum… como um caçador de sombras foi ensinado a ele que devia-se temer o escuro, afinal, demônios se escondia lá, apenas a espreita. Mas com Magnus… com Magnus todo o seu corpo reagia de forma diferente, ao invés de instintos de caça a sua pele se arrepiava pelos beijos molhados em seu pescoço, sugando cada uma das pontas afiadas da runa de desvio escura contra a pele.

Com Magnus, sua audição treinada para localizar monstros, apenas capturava o som molhado dos beijos, sua respiração ofegante, os gemidos baixos que escapavam de si e até mesmo do homem que os causavam.

Seu corpo, treinado para lutar, estava completamente à mercê de Magnus Bane, excitado e rendido e ficando cada vez mais ansioso conforme seu destinado descia, distribuindo beijos quentes por seu torso, desviando sem pressa para cada um dos mamilos duros e sensíveis… a ponta da língua os provocando e causando vibrações que eram direcionadas diretamente para sua pélvis, fazendo o sangue encher seu membro e o deixando mais difícil dentro da cueca e da calça, ele desejou ter tirado as calças também.

—M-Magnus!—Alexander gemeu quando o bruxo assoprou propositalmente em cima da área molhada de saliva, fazendo o botão eriçar um pouco mais.

—Isso aí… pode gemer... —Magnus murmurou, sugando uma área acima do estômago do caçador, descendo seus beijos até o umbigo, onde ele também lambeu, o provocando… sendo inevitável conter o sorriso predatório quando seu namorado ofegou, arqueando um pouco a costa antes de procurar qualquer fricção para para aliviar a ereção.

—Por favor… por favor, não me torture tanto. —Alec pediu, rouco, as mãos indo para os lados das calças e tentando as abaixar e Magnus decidiu usar um pouco de magia, às fazendo desaparecer do corpo do nephilim, assim como a cueca… deixando-o completamente nu. Magnus voltou a ficar de joelhos, as pernas de Alec abertas para si e o acolher.

—Diga-me o que você quer.— Ordenou, seus olhos não desviando do pênis pesado a sua frente, pré-cum vazando da fenda na glande. Ele envolveu uma mão ao redor da base, a arrastando para cima tortuosamente até a ponta antes de voltar para a base novamente, ordenhando um pouco mais do líquido transparente.

—Pelo anjo… por favor. —Alec murmurou, movendo o quadril para tentar foder a mão de Magnus, que facilitou fazendo exatamente isso… mas não era o suficiente, não apenas aquilo. —A sua boca. —Deixou escapar, ele podia sentir seu rosto quente por estar pedindo, mesmo que fosse algo natural… e mesmo que passasse anos ele ainda iria corar por isso. —Me chupa por favor, deixa eu… ah… —Grunhiu quando ele finalmente teve o que pedia, suas mãos indo cegamente para os cabelos estilizados do feiticeiro, apenas apertando um pouco mas não o forçando a nada… Magnus acolheu a glande na boca por conta própria, sugando a ponta com um gemido provocador.

Provar Alexander e ser o responsável pelo mesmo se contorcer de prazer fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais excitado e inconscientemente mover os quadris, almejando qualquer fricção. Magnus se concentrou em acolher mais de Alec em sua boca, até sentir que tocava o alto de sua garganta e Alec tremeu antes que ele recuasse.

Alexander não tinha a respiração, fazendo força para simplesmente não foder a boca de seu amado, mas nem toda a força de vontade em suas veias impediram seus quadris de gaguejarem para frente e Magnus acaba engasgando um pouco antes de se afastar.

—Merda, Magnus, desculpa eu… desculpa eu não…

—Shhh garoto bonito. —Magnus tentou o acalmar com a voz rouca, suas mãos agarrando as coxas torneadas e musculosas para que Alec não se afastasse —Fique calmo.

—Mas…

—Faça o que quer amor. —Ronronou antes de se curvar novamente, alcançando as bolas do caçador antes de subir por toda a extensão, sentindo as veias pulsarem contra sua língua antes de o acolher novamente na boca.

Alexander começou a estocar devagar, seus olhos fechados firmemente sob a gravata, apenas uma mão voltando para o cabelo de Magnus, a outra ele levou a própria cabeça, embrenhando os dedos ali e puxando, tentando se controlar… apenas tentando mesmo já que o mais velho não teve pena de massagear suas bolas com uma mão enquanto relaxava a boca para se deixar usar.

Pelos anjos… Alec podia gozar assim e Magnus sabia e era isso que queria. Fazer Alexander Lightwood se derramar na sua boca, mas se continuasse enrolando ele também acabaria gozando na própria calça e ele queria fazer isso estando dentro de Alec. E por isso ele investiu em enlouquecer o jovem caçador, o sugando sem piedade nenhuma.

A voz de Alexander repetindo o seu nome como um mantra e guiando a sua cabeça sem o mínimo de consciência foi o sinal que teve antes de segundos depois sêmen quente começar a encher sua boca e Magnus tentou engolir tudo, mas inevitavelmente um pouco escorreu pela extensão do pênis do moreno.

Magnus se afastou ofegante, seus lábios formigando pelo esforço e seu maxilar estava apenas um pouco dolorido, mas seus olhos… seus olhos brilhavam na imagem do seu amante destruído na cama, ofegante e vendado, a boca entreaberta e rosto corado, os braços largados ao seus lados enquanto o diafragma lutava para regular a respiração;

Cuidadosamente Magnus passou a língua pelo períneo, fazendo o mais novo grunhir sensível, mas isso não impediu o feiticeiro se sugar as suas bolas, limpando qualquer vestígio de sêmen que sua língua encontrasse pelo caminho e isso continuou até que a ponta, que ele abandonou depois de uma última lambida e se ajoelhou.

—Você pode tirar a venda agora… anjo. —Magnus disse, massageando o próprio membro por cima da calça antes enfiar uma mão dentro da mesma e puxar a ereção.

Alexander demorou um pouco a compreender o que Magnus dizia, mas depois de alguns segundos ele se sentou, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse deitar e se oferecer para o imortal. Alec ainda se sentia excitado, mas ao mesmo tempo os efeitos pós orgasmo ainda estava em seu sistema como uma droga.

Ele levou as mãos até o nó que prendia a gravata e o desatou com facilidade, deixando tecido cair em seu colo. Foi necessário ele piscar algumas vezes antes que se acostumasse com a claridade novamente e quando se acostumaram ele não demorou a perceber Magnus a sua frente, os olhos dourados parecendo famintos. Alec deixou seu olhar escorregar para a mão do feiticeiro, que trabalhava no próprio pênis com maestria e… e parecia tão bom, o prepúcio sendo manipulado a cada puxada, ordenhando o pré cum da glande.

Alec queria cair de boca ali e sentir o sabor almiscarado em sua língua. Talvez ele tenha dito isso em voz alto, ou era tão evidente esse desejo porque Magnus alargou o sorriso predatório que beirava os lábios antes de largar o membro latejante e se arrastar para ele.

—Agora não querido. —Magnus sussurrou contra seus lábios, fazendo apenas uma leve pressão ali enquanto falava, mas era o suficiente para seus lábios formigarem e aquela vontade de beijar o homem como se fosse a última coisa que pudesse o manter vivo pesou em seu estômago.—Eu… preciso… estar… dentro… de… você. —Sussurrou, fazendo com que Alec abrir os olhos, que ele nem sabia quando os fechou.

—Por favor. —Alec choramingou, inclinando-se um pouco para a mão acariciando o lado de seu rosto. Em outro momento ele teria rido de si mesmo por ter se tornado uma bagunça rendida que apenas conseguia expressar duas palavras sem gemer.

Esse é o efeito Magnus.

Magnus finalmente o beijou, tirando a gravata do colo e começou a empurrar o caçador novamente para a cama, seu coração pulsando com a adrenalina enquanto sua marca vibrava em desejo.

—Fique de bruços para mim?—Pediu quando se afastou novamente.

Alexander assentiu, ansioso. Magnus o observou se arrumar na cama e puxar um dos travesseiros para abraçar. Pelo anjo… Magnus se sentia tão sortudo por ter Alexander em sua vida.

Pacientemente Magnus pegou outro dos travesseiros e o posicionou embaixo do shadowhunter, o deixando mais confortável e ao mesmo tempo mais empinado. Magnus estalou os dedos, livrando-se do restante de suas roupas e com mais um aceno conseguiu uma garrafa de lubrificante da gaveta, mas a deixou de lado por enquanto.

Ele se inclinou, segurando os quadris marcados e depositou um beijo na altura do cóccix, sentindo o moreno tremer abaixo de si.

Alexander ofegou, empurrando-se um pouco em direção ao alto feiticeiro, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe, já que as mãos do mesmo o deixavam firme contra o travesseiro, o deixando excitado novamente, tanto que ele começou a moer contra a seda da fronha.

Magnus sorriu com o gesto, largando os quadris do namorado para agarrar ambas as bandas da bunda de Alec, as separando e expondo o anel de músculos rosados e apertados. Alexander recuou quando sentiu a saliva de Magnus caindo em sua entrada, apenas para logo em seguida sentir a língua do mesmo.

Sua respiração ficando rasa enquanto ele praticamente afundava o rosto contra o travesseiro, moendo a pélvis para conseguir mais fricção em seu pau enquanto tentava se foder na língua do imortal. Ele podia sentir a magia lambendo a sua pele, vibrando em reconhecimento e tornando tudo melhor… não apenas porque esquentava ainda mais o seu corpo ao ponto de começar a ficar suado, mas sim porque significava que Magnus estava tão controlado quanto ele.

Ou seja, nada.

Magnus fez questão de alongar bem as bordas com a língua antes de derramar um pouco de lubrificante e o penetrar com um dedo. Alec não sentiu tanta diferença, mas foi paciente e buscou por mais, ele sabia que Magnus queria ter todo o cuidado para que ele não se machucasse.

Mas foi inevitável gemer quanto um segundo dedo se juntou ao outro, forçando-o a se alargar um pouco. Magnus começou a distribuir beijos molhados pelo lado esquerdo de sua bunda enquanto abria os dedos sem muita pressa.

—Quase lá.. quase lá. —Alec grunhiu abafado. —Mais um dedo Mag… mais um. —Orientou, e seu destinado prontamente obedeceu e Alec se sentiu um pouco mais cheio quando tinha três dedos acomodados dentro de si.

Magnus empurrou um pouco mais enrolando os dedos e Alec sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar de prazer quando Magnus alcançou a sua próstata e o mesmo deve ter percebido isso já que fazia questão de repetir o movimento.

—Eu amo o jeito que você fica manhoso. —Magnus sussurrou, vendo a costa de Alec arquear a cada impulso, as runas faziam um contraste tão lindo…

—Magnus… por favor… eu não vou resistir por mais tempo. —Alec sussurrou, quebrado, ele nem havia ativado a runa de residência.

—Nem eu meu anjo, nem eu. —Disse, retirando os dedos, um gemido crescendo em sua garganta quando a entrada do nephilim pareceu tão vazia. Ele estalou os dedos mais uma vez e ela imediatamente pareceu mais lubrificada, um pouco do lubrificante escorrendo para a cama e ele se ergueu, se posicionando atrás do namorado e separando um pouco mais as pernas do caçador com o seus próprios joelhos, seu membro se alojando na fenda apertada. 

Ele se deixou cair para frente, seu torso colado na costa tatuada do namorado, seus antebraços o sustentando enquanto distribuía beijos abaixo da orelha do moreno, lambendo o lóbulo. Alexander estava corado e a cada beijo ele se sentia mais ofegante… não só por isso também, mas a ereção provocando a sua bunda o fazia moer contra o alto feiticeiro em um claro pedido por mais.

—Magnus… —Suspirou e o mais velho usou isso como deixa para levar uma mão para baixo, agarrando o próprio membro e o posicionando na entrada do caçador, a sua intenção não era o penetrar de uma vez, mas Alec tomou um impulso para trás que arrancou o fôlego de ambos.

—Puta merda!—Magnus xingou, escondendo o rosto contra a curvatura do pescoço de Alec… era tão perfeito o aperto ao redor de seu membro, era quente e… senhor, perfeito.—Você está bem?

—Eu me sinto ótimo. —Respondeu, tentando ter mais de Magnus. —Vamos… eu estou bem, apenas… apenas me fode.

Magnus assentiu fervorosamente antes de recuar os quadris e voltar a bater com força… ele saiu mais uma vez devagar, repetindo o processo até conseguir um bom ritmo. Ele não sentia vontade nenhuma de se afastar do namorado e Alec não pareceu se incomodar… Alexander na verdade estava gostando muito de como ele se sentia cheio a cada estocada… e ainda mais quando Magnus fazia pressão bem em cima de sua próstata.

O barulho de seus corpos suados se chocando preenchiam o quarto, mas esse era apenas mais um dos fatores que aumentava o prazer deles.

Os gemidos.

O sangue correndo fervente em suas veias.

A magia correndo como energia sob a pele de Magnus.

A runa de destinados de ambos vibrando em amor e prazer… Magnus estava tão perdido que ele não saberia dizer em que momento ele começou a se mover mais rápido, apenas sabia dizer que ele corria atrás de seu próprio orgasmo como um viciado correndo atrás de sua própria droga e bem… Magnus era viciado em Alexander assim como Alexander era viciado em Magnus e talvez, apenas talvez, nem os anjos poderiam mudar isso.

—Eu tô tão perto… t-tão… —Alec disse sem fôlego, suas unhas afundadas nos lençóis de seda, seu membro pressionado forte contra o travesseiro, ele estava tão perto, a pressão em suas bolas eram tão.. tão…

—Goza para mim vai. —Magnus pediu em um fio de voz, ele mesmo não aguentaria muito mais. —Vem comigo… se solte, venha…

A voz de Magnus era como um encanto, rouca e ironicamente enfeitiçadora, o puxando para a beirada como se Alexander estivesse caindo do espaço, seu corpo lentamente entrando em frenesi a casa investida contra si, seus gemidos não foram abafados e Alec não se importou o quão alto poderia soar, era ele e Magnus ali, apenas eles… 

Magnus se manteve parado quando sentiu Alec se apertar ao seu redor, os lamentos de prazer escapando tanto de si quando do nephilim, que tremia contra o travesseiro… Magnus também chegou ao seu limite, a runa em seu corpo intensificando o prazer vindo de Alexander. Sua própria magia escapou de suas mãos, mas ele não se importou, na verdade ele puxou Alexander para si, de modo que estivessem deitados de conchinha.

Destruídos, ofegantes… suas mentes drogadas pelas endorfinas correndo em suas veias. 

—Eu te amo. —Alexander sussurrou, não se mexendo, ele não queria se mexer, Magnus ainda estava dentro dele, relaxado, mas ainda quente e prendendo o sêmen ali, o travesseiro no qual ele havia gozado estava a pouco de cair da cama. Ele se sentia confortável do jeito que estava… mas não queria se mexer.—Obrigado por isso.

—Eu também te amo querido. —Magnus retribuiu, beijando a nuca exposta do homem. O motivo do agradecimento não precisava ser explicado. Alexander agradecia por Magnus estar lá por ele quando ele se seria incapaz, agradecia por Magnus o fazer esquecer os problemas por um momento, agradecia por Magnus o fazer se sentir bem… então sim ele amava aquele homem. Alexander sentia que se pudesse ele passaria todos os dias da vida mortal dele ao lado de Magnus e cada segundo teria valido a pena.

O Lightwood não percebeu que falou isso em voz alta até escutou Magnus ofegar atrás de si.

—E se não precisasse ter um fim?—Magnus perguntou, ele próprio não demorando a identificar o quão vulnerável ele soou. No entanto ele foi firme em continuar, Alexander tinha o direito de saber que… que havia a possibilidade de haver um para sempre. —E se você pudesse ficar ao meu lado, para sempre?

Alec sentiu o modo que a runa em sua costela pulsava, era um misto de emoções, amor, insegurança, dúvida, carinho, esperança… mais amor…

—Há uma possibilidade?—Perguntou, se afastando o suficiente para que o membro de Magnus saísse de si e ambos acabaram tremendo com a sensação de perda. Alec tentou não se prender a isso e logo conseguiu ficar frente a frente com o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn, que tinha sua marca demoníaca exposta… na verdade não era demoníaca, era Magnus, era apenas Magnus, os olhos de Magnus Bane, o seu destinado.—Magnus?

—Uma vez eu tive um amigo, como eu, um feiticeiro. —Contou, deixando uma mão descansar contra a cintura do caçador, não ousando desviar a atenção do rosto do seu doce anjo. —Elias, ele tinha uma parceira imortal… mas ela morreu por conta de uma doença demoníaca. —Sussurrou, quase se arrependendo quando viu um pouco de tristeza pintando aqueles olhos avelãs.— Ele se afundou em tristeza e me pediu para apagar as memórias que envolviam sua destinada e… e… por um momento eu pensei o que aconteceria se fosse comigo… Eu tenho medo Alexander, de te perder um dia. —Confessou, seus olhos ardendo um pouco, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu e Magnus não deixaria nenhuma cair. —Eu não quero isso e sim… existe a possibilidade de você ser imortal, de você puxar a minha imortalidade e ficar ao meu lado para sempre, mas… mas apenas… eu não sei…

—Mas apenas você não tem certeza. —O caçador disse, o completando, como se Magnus fosse transparente e realmente era para ele. —Magnus, amor. —O imortal fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque da grande mão tocar seu rosto. —Eu vou estar aqui do seu lado, os anjos nos ligaram e mesmo que eles fossem contra eu ainda estaria aqui. — Alec desceu sua mão até o coração do homem a sua frente. Os batimentos firmes parecendo incríveis sob a pele. —Eu estaria em seu coração sempre… e se essa runa me fazer imortal, eu vou permanecer aqui.

—Você sabe o que está prometendo, não sabe?—Ele não se atreveu a abrir os olhos, mas ele sentiu o sorriso acalmar o seu próprio coração temeroso.

—Sim.


	33. Destinados Para Sempre

Alexander acordou com lábios persistentes beijando a runa em sua costela, eram quentes e com toda certeza não eram um incentivo para o acordar… era uma sensação morna e excitante que o atiçava a cada segundo. Contrariando qualquer vontade superior de seu estado sonolento, ele abriu os olhos, se deparando com o teto de gesso, decorado com relevo de espirais, acima dele.

No entanto, quando abaixou o olhar, encontrou uma cabeleira escura e arrepiada roçando a pele de seu estômago e o causando arrepios agradáveis e sutis por seu corpo, apenas complementando a sensação molhada dos beijos.

—Que horas… —A pergunta ficou incompleta já que ele não sentiu necessidade de completar, sua voz estava rouca pelo desuso mas isso não o incomodou tanto quanto deveria.

—Ainda seis querido. —Magnus respondeu de onde estava, elevando a voz apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse escutar. — Bom dia, Alexander. —Saudou, erguendo o olhar dourado enquanto um sorriso torto emoldurava seus lábios. Magnus Bane era lindo de qualquer forma, mesmo quando acordava e ainda não havia posto maquiagem nenhuma.

Não, não Magnus Bane. Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

—Ainda é cedo demais. —Contestou, mas ele realmente não se importava, ainda mais quando pôde puxar seu marido mais para cima ao ponto que o mesmo tinha os antebraços apoiados no seu travesseiros e suas bocas próximas ao ponto que Alec sentia a respiração quente de Magnus formigando em seus lábios.

—Eu sei… mas achei que poderíamos ter um tempo nosso um pouco mais cedo antes que as crianças terem que acordar. —Explicou, deixando um selar nos lábios naturalmente vermelhos e cheios do nephilim. —O que acha? Eu particularmente acho uma ideia sublime.

—Oh sim.—Um sorriso quase preguiçoso alargou-se em seus lábios e Alec prendeu uma mão nas rebeldes próximo a nuca do mais velho, a outra mão cavou o quadril nu e dourado. —Você sempre tem as melhores ideias, Senhor Lightwood-Bane.

—Claro que sim!—Magnus acabou rindo quando foi empurrado contra o colchão, que por sua vez era coberta por um jogo de cama turquesa. Seus lábios foram prontamente atacados em um beijo afoito do mais novo e ele não perdeu a oportunidade de enlaçar os quadris do caçador com as pernas. —Wowo… —Sussurrou, um pouco entrecortado pelo beijo. —Vejo que tem alguém ansioso aqui.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, mas Alec nunca se cansaria de beijar Magnus. Então sim, ele estava ansioso, sempre ansioso por mais desse contato.

—Não vejo você reclamando. —Alexander sorriu entre o beijo, atraindo um gemido da garganta do feiticeiro, que rompeu o beijo mais uma vez, os lábios ficando um pouco mais inchados e seus olhos felinos brilhando em diversão na meia luz do quarto. 

—Não mesmo.

Não era comum acordarem tão cedo. Nenhum dos dois funcionavam antes das oito da manhã. Alexander já havia dado ordens expressas ao escritório de Alicante que era proibido o importunar antes disso e, felizmente, isso era quase lei… pelo menos se o quisessem de bom humor pelo resto do dia. 

Alec não se sentia nem um pouco ocupado em tomar algumas horas da manhã para aproveitar a sensação prazerosa que era acordar com o seu marido boa braços. Então ele aproveitou e Magnus estava totalmente a bordo da ideia quando agarrou seus quadris e o ajudou a lhe montar melhor, o beijo sendo quebrado pelos próprios gemidos enquanto se encaixava na entrada já solta do caçador.

Cortesia da noite selvagem e quente que tiveram assim que as crianças foram dormir.

—Pelo anjo...— Alexander suspirou com a invasão, afundando os joelhos na cama antes de balançar um pouco o corpo, fazendo com que pudesse sentir Magnus inteiramente dentro de si, a cabeça bulbosa roçando a sua próstata. —… Magnus…

—Sempre tão gostoso para mim… ah… —Magnus gemeu contra seu pescoço, deixando mais alguns chupões juntos dos da noite passada, que já eram fortes e bem mais avermelhados, quase roxo, principalmente ao redor da runa deflexão. —… quente e guloso. —Ronronou, descendo uma mão para apertar a carne farta da bunda do caçador. —Rebole querido… Do jeito que você sabe fazer.

O moreno obedeceu, movendo os quadris em um ritmo médio para cima e para baixo, seus antebraços apoiados de cada lado da cabeça do seu destinado, sua testa apoiada no da dele, seus olhos firmemente fechado porque… porque ele simplesmente não conseguia os manter aberto. Alexander se sentia tão cheio, havia uma ardência familiar em sua entrada a cada vez que se afundavam no pau de Magnus que o fazia se sentir em êxtase.

A runa de destinados era quente em sua pele, transmitindo todo o amor e desejo que seus corpos sentiam… e pulsava, pulsava como os batimentos acelerados de seus corações. Totalmente em sincronia.

—E-Eu não consigo… —O nephilim gemeu, seu membro preso entre seus abdômens, deslizando com o movimento de seu corpo e os sujando de pré cum ainda mais, ele se sentia sensível e tão perto.—… eu vou… vem comigo... amor, Magn... —Alec, se engasgou com o próprio gemido, finalmente abrindo os olhos, se deparando com olhos felinos e um pouco mais escurecidos de prazer.

—Tão lindo… vem para mim. —O mais velho instigou, tão embebido de desejo quando seu Alexander… seu lindo e pecaminoso anjo. Moldado pelos anjos exatamente para ele, seu coração e alma pertenciam a aquele homem e ele nunca, nunca, tentaria mudar aquilo.

Como se Alexander apenas esperasse o comando ele veio forte, melando ambos os tiros enquanto tentava reprimir os gemidos contra o pescoço de seu marido, mesmo que ele soubesse que o quarto estava protegido desde o início da noite anterior.

—Oh meu… isso… Deus, isso é tão...—Magnus gemeu, esticando lento em meio a um orgasmo. Pequenos grunhidos de prazer escaparam de Alexander enquanto sentia aquele calor familiar o inundando, aquele calor que era Magnus o preenchendo e se derramando dentro dele. Todo o prazer que seu destinado sentia vibrando em sua própria ligação. 

—Eu te amo. —Alec sussurrou, ainda letárgico, contra a pele de Magnus, mas ele deixou um beijo ali antes de sugar uma marca avermelhada ali… ele gostava de deixar suas marcas ali, ainda mais quando sabia que o mesmo não as cobriria se pudesse evitar.

—Eu te amo tanto… —Magnus correspondeu, tão rouco quanto, seus braços puxando Alec o mais perto que podia, os deixando mais colados do que já eram ao ponto que Alec precisou escorregar para o lado, se vendo deitado sobre um braço do feiticeiro. Magnus não se importou, era a posição perfeita para beijar seu marido. — Eu te amo. Sempre e sempre. —Declarou, sua marca imortal brilhando em ouro felino e amoroso, presos nos olhos mansos, mas não menos expressivos, de Alec.

—Sempre e sempre.—Repetiu como um lema, se inclinando para capturar os lábios macios de Magnus por um curto momento.—Feliz aniversário de casamento.

Eles se perderam entre beijos preguiçosos, dando a oportunidade de deixar seus dedos acariciarem a runa que os ligava no corpo do nephilim, uma carícia inocente, mas ao mesmo tão sensual… Era tão bom ficar assim, aconchegado com seu Alexander. Magnus não conseguia enxergar nenhum mundo onde ele não quisesse isso, em que eles não estivessem juntos, ou um mundo que fosse mais perfeito que a vida que eles tinham agora.

Nove anos. Eles faziam nove anos de casamento naquele dia, na verdade estavam juntos a dez anos… muitas coisas mudaram em dez anos, outras não e Magnus gostava de cada mudança que ocorreu.

Havia algo que mudou e ele realmente gostava dessa mudança. Agora eles tinham filhos, Max e Rafael Lightwood-Bane. Filhos… Magnus Bane… Lightwood-Bane estava casado e tinha filhos, no plural. Se lhe abordassem dez anos atrás, quando estava sentado no sofá da Pandemônio e dissessem para ele a vida que teria hoje… ele iria rir e falar que era bom demais para ser verdade. Ninguém ficaria tanto tempo aí seu lado por vontade própria.

—O que você tanto pensa?— Os pensamentos de Magnus foram interrompidos por seu marido, que fez questão de plantar um beijo próximo a seus lábios.

—No quão maravilhosa é a minha vida agora. —Magnus sussurrou, fechando os olhos e apertando mais os braços ao redor de seu destinado, sentido o calor do corpo de Alexander já que era a única coisa que o aquecida, uma vez que os lençóis estavam em algum canto amontoados no chão.—No passado… eu nunca poderia imaginar que seria possível ter algo como… algo como vocês na minha vida. Você, Rafael e Max.

—Eu reconheço o sentimento. —O mais novo sorriu, escondendo momentâneamente o rosto contra o torso dourado do feiticeiro. Ele realmente sabia como era sentir que nunca poderia ter algo e… e de repente ter. Alexander cresceu em meio a um povo praticamente conservador e sua família tentava o mostrar que o ideal era que ele fosse o melhor caçador. O melhor soldado. Assumisse o instituto. Casasse com uma mulher. Tivesse herdeiros…

Mas ele é gay e preferiria nunca casar e se deitar com uma mulher do que fazer a sua vida infeliz e a vida de outra pessoa mais infeliz ainda.

Agora ele é casado com seu destinado e tem dois filhos. Uma família. Foi inevitável não abrir um sorriso com essa constatação.

—Ei, onde você pensa que vai?— Magnus murmurou manhosamente quando se viu livre do corpo quente em seus braços e observou seu marido sentar na cama, deixando a mostra a pele pálida da costas largas, exibindo arranhões de suas unhas espalhados em uma boa medida da pele, dividindo a atenção com as runas negras e bem desenhadas.

—Preciso de um banho antes das crianças acordarem.—Respondeu ao se levantar, apenas instigando Magnus a abraçar o travesseiro do mesmo, mas manteve os olhos bem abertos para admirar o homem bem estruturado a sua frente e que se inclinou para pegar o lençol do chão e o pôr na beirada da cama.

—Você tem uma bela bunda, Alexander. A melhor e a mais bonita.—Magnus praticamente ronronou em malícia, sua atenção ainda fixa nela, até que o caçador de cabelos negros virou para ele, mudando seu ponto de atenção.—Um belo pau também… pelo seu anjo, o melhor. 

A última parte pode ter soado mais carente do que deveria, mas fazer o quê se Magnus é completamente rendido ao seu nephilim totalmente gostoso e esculpido pelos anjos?

—Magnus!— Alexander disse com um forçado tom de repreensão enquanto revirava os olhos, no entanto ele tinha um rubor que se alastrava de seu rosto para o pescoço. Magnus amava a capacidade que Alexander tinha de corar com seus comentários mesmo dez anos juntos. —Você teve essa bela bunda a noite toda, então se comporte!

—Prometo ser um bom garoto para você, querido. —O imortal provocou, os olhos dourados brilhando de malícia. —Mas para que lembre… eu nunca vou me cansar da sua bunda.

Alec acabou rindo, balançando a cabeça em negação, mas Magnus sabia que o mesmo não estava surpreso.

Alexander não mudou muito nos dez anos. Ele ainda parecia aquele mesmo homem de vinte anos que apareceu em sua porta e, todas as noites e sem dizer nada, entregava uma tulipa grande e vermelha como perdido perdão por ter lhe escondido o caos da espada alma. Magnus havia ficado magoado… mas havia tanta confusão ocorrendo no submundo que quando finalmente conseguiram já era tarde demais.

O mesmo homem que correu para seus braços logo após a chacina dos submundanos por culpa da mesma lâmina que os separou.

O mesmo homem que chorou de alívio quando descobriu que seu coração ainda batia, que respirava e estava ileso na sua frente.

O mesmo homem que invadiu Edom para o salvar, e que se ofereceu para ficar lá com ele por quanto tempo fosse preciso, mesmo que significasse deixar para trás e nunca mais ver seu parabatai, sua mãe, seus irmãos e amigos.

O mesmo homem que lhe esperava no altar, com um sorriso emocionado nos lábios e olhos avelãs tão brilhantes quentes e brilhantes quanto a primavera mais ostentando e o olhou como se fosse a coisa mais linda que viu em toda sua vida.

O mesmo homem com quem ele saiu de mãos dadas do instituto, pronto para aproveitar a noite de núpcias e uma quente, agitada e feliz lua de mel.

Alexander não havia envelhecido nada e Magnus sabia que não iria, ele havia verificado isso depois de cinco anos quando em um mesma manhã como essa, quando seu Alexander se erguia nu da cama deles, ele notou que Alec continuava jovem. A runa de destinados estava forte e fazia a sua parte e muito mais… eles compartilhavam suas almas, seus sentimentos, suas dores… a runa compartilhava sua magia também.

Magia que inundou o sangue de Alexander e se combinou com a magia angelical, concedendo o desejo dos anjos… a Imortalidade. Um para sempre real e eterno.

—Você vai ficar apenas olhando ou vem tomar banho comigo?—Alec perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto se encostava no batente do banheiro com os braços cruzados, não se importando se estava bastante nu e exposto para o feiticeiro… afinal, Magnus já havia o visto em mais posições que existem no Kama Sutra. 

—Apenas banho meu anjo?—Magnus disse em mesmo tom.

—O que você quiser fazer comigo contra o box Magnus. —O nephilim disse, um tom mais baixo, os olhos avelãs escurecendo um pouco mais. —Apenas para aproveitar que os meninos ainda estão dormindo, sabe?

Isso foi o suficiente para Magnus praticamente pular da cama, um tanto atrapalhado, seguindo um Alexander risonho para dentro do banheiro e se deixou ser puxado pelos quadris e empurrado contra a parede ao lado da porta antes do caçador habilmente a empurrar com o pé.

**

Magnus e Alexander normalmente não levantavam tão cedo pela manhã e quando acordavam eles tentavam ter um momento preguiçoso apenas deles na cama, onde podiam trocar beijos o tão quentes ou manhosos quanto queriam… mas aquele era um dia especial e Maryse vinha junto de Luke para buscar e levar Max e Rafael para um dia divertido com a vovó.

Céus… Alexander amava seus filhos com todo o coração, mas até ele precisava de um tempo adequado com Magnus para aproveitar o aniversário deles. Ambos até havia conseguido folga por um semana já que Aline assumiu seu lugar de Inquisidor e Magnus havia conseguido organizar a própria agenda de um modo que estava livre até a semana seguinte.

Depois de quase um ano sem folgas adequadas, não contando os finais de semana, uma semana era como o paraíso na terra. Na verdade… qualquer lugar em que ele pudesse ficar com seu destinado e filhos por mais de vinte e quatro horas poderia ser o paraíso na terra.

—Eu realmente amo um bom banho. —Magnus ronronou em provocação enquanto deixava o roupão escuro de lado, lançando por cima do ombro um sorriso malicioso para Alec que vinha logo atrás, uma toalha branca quase caindo de sua cintura enquanto usava outra para enxugar os cabelos. Os braços de Alexander realmente são uma coisa divina. Magnus sabia o quão forte seu belo caçador era e ele havia sido relembrado a poucos minutos atrás.

—Você é uma ameaça!—O nephilim retrucou, semicerrando os olhos em direção ao bruxo que apenas riu antes de começar a procurar algo para vestir. Alec sabia que o marido levaria um tempo nisso, ainda mais com o novo conjunto de peças rendadas que o mesmo havia conseguido na sua última viagem de compras na Itália.

—Que ultraje querido… você não estava reclamando quando me fodeu contra a parede. —O mais velho provocou, desviando o olhar felino rapidamente para o moreno antes de escolher uma cueca de tecido relativamente leve e com detalhes um tom mais escuro de vinho em suas laterais. —Na verdade… —Ele se inclinou para se vestir. —… você elogiava o quão bem eu era em volta de seu pau, e como eu o fazia se sentir louco quando eu…

—Magnus!— Alec reclamou em repreensão, fazendo o feiticeiro rir abertamente quando encaixou a peça rendada no lugar, dando a oportunidade de olhar para o caçador corado até às orelhas. 

—Alexander. —Provocou em troca, piscando em sua direção antes de ir para a área onde guardava as calças.

—V-Você não… não… ah! Você não tem jeito!— Alec escolheu desistir, recebendo em troca um sorriso convencido do homem divinamente vestido em renda e cetim cor de vinho. Aquele homem é lindo de todos os jeitos e tão desinibido ao usar qualquer roupa que queira… ou falar o que quer…

E Alexander ainda corava como uma virgem as vezes, mesmo que tivesse feito coisas realmente bem menos puritanas com ele.

—Alexander, você sabe que ama quando eu falo sujo!—Magnus ronronou, conseguindo um bufar do moreno que tratou de caçar as próprias roupas, mesmo que o sorriso no cantos dos lábios traísse a expressão indignada em seu rosto. Magnus acabou rindo baixo, decidindo que era melhor terminar de se arrumar e deixar seu marido fazer o mesmo, caso contrário seria ainda mais demorado sair do quarto… E ele, com toda certeza, não gostava da ideia de ter seus filhos os interrompendo antes de pudesse fazer Alexander ter um orgas…

—Magnus!—Alec rosnou do outro lado do closet, atraindo a atenção de Magnus da caça a uma blusa. O caçador já havia vestido um conjunto preto básico de moletom e camisa de mangas longas, que estavam puxadas até os cotovelos, expondo algumas das runas.—Tire a mente da sarjeta!

—Você não é divertido amor!—Grunhiu, finalmente pegando uma túnica turquesa, com pequenos desenhos de sóis feitos em fios de bronze brilhante.

Na frente do espelho ele verificou o próprio cabelo, reparando que o moicano já estava um pouco maior que o preferível, ele teria que cortar qualquer dia… de preferência logo, ou talvez ele pudesse o deixar crescer, talvez mudar um pouquinho k estilo não fizesse mal.

Estalando os dedos ele pintou uma mecha de turquesa. Em uma segunda tentativa um pouco de glitter se espalhou por seu cabelo, assim como seus olhos foram delineados em preto e gloss em seus lábios. Desde que ele havia perdido sua magia há anos atrás, ele criou o hábito de se maquiar, pelo menos aplicar o delineador, manualmente.

No entanto as crianças realmente poderiam acordar a qualquer momento.

—Lindo. — O caçador sussurrou em elogio e Magnus sorriu com carinho quando teve seu corpo abraçado por trás, um beijo sendo plantado em seu rosto antes de olhos cor de avelãs o encararam do espelho. —Vamos acordar os meninos. Minha mãe não vai demorar a chegar, você sabe como ela é pontual.

—Vamos, garoto bonito. —Ele concordou, entrelaçando suas mãos, as alianças de casamento se destacando. Alexander ainda usava o anel de compromisso ele havia dado quando ainda eram apenas namorados… na verdade aquelas eram as únicas jóias que o mesmo usava diariamente e parecia nunca querer as tirar.

Graças aos anjos por isso.

O quarto dos filhos deles não era longe do deles, apenas o suficiente para que precisassem andar um pouco. Eles haviam desistido de separar os quartos das crianças quando passaram a encontrar Max dormindo junto de Rafael praticamente todas as noites… Mas, sinceramente? Ninguém poderia culpá-los por terem seus corações derretidos, como açúcar na chuva, para o quão apegados seus filhos eram um com o outro.

Rafael e Max eram seus tesouros mais preciosos e sabiam que poderiam lutar com os anjos e o mundo para os proteger.

Max foi o primeiro a ser adotado por eles, no entanto era o mais novo dos Lightwood-Bane e tinha apenas algumas horas de nascido quando foi encontrado por Alexander em plena caçada, enrolada em uma manta, que mal precisa esquentar o pequeno corpo azul, e uma nota ofensiva presa a ela. "Quem poderia amar isso?" 

Alec havia assumido o cargo de Inquisidor a meses, mas justo naquele dia ele decidiu fazer companhia ao parabatai em uma caçada.

Na época eles não haviam conversado sobre fazer novas adições à família, mas quando Alexander apareceu no meio da sala de estar deles, segurando nos braços um bebê choroso… bem, a decisão foi mais do que óbvia.

Rafael Lightwood-Bane não apareceu na vida deles até alguns anos depois, quando Max já tinha três anos e estava em uma de suas fases mais agitadas. Novamente foi Alexander que mudou a vida deles quando o caçador teve que passar alguns dias no instituto de Buenos Aires, encontrando o menino de apenas cinco anos assustado e sujo logo depois de um ataque demoníaco.

Alec não conseguiu deixar Rafael naquele lugar e não hesitou em trazê-lo para casa assim que teve a oportunidade. Tanto Magnus quanto Alexander tinham a teoria de que a criança era um mundano que possuía a visão… mas depois de conseguirem fazer as perguntas certas e semanas trabalhando para que o menino confiasse neles, descobriram que na verdade Rafael teve os pais caçadores e que foram assassinados na mesma época dos ataques de Jonathan aos institutos.

Agora Rafael estava mais crescido, tendo oito anos e Max seis… a família Lightwood-Bane estava completa e cimentada. Olhando para trás, Alexander não mudaria nada, mesmo depois de tantos tropeços, erros e acertos.

—Magnus?— Alec chamou, não avançando mais no quarto, mas já podendo ver os dois garotos dormindo em camas separadas, parecendo que não tinham a mínima vontade de acordar. —Arruma as crianças? Eu vou fazer o café da manhã antes de a mamãe e Luke cheguem.

—Waffles?—O nephilim podia jurar que viu os olhos felinos de seu marido brilharem em esperança. Como ele poderia dizer não a isso? Se Magnus o encarasse assim e pedisse para pular ele pularia!

—Waffles, com muito mel. —Alexander concordou com um sorriso de canto quando a mão enfeitada com a aliança de casamento acariciou seu maxilar, o frio do anel da família Lightwood sendo familiar contra a pele.

—Eu sabia que havia me casado com o homem certo!—O asiático se regozijou, orgulhoso antes de lhe roubar um beijo, não foi mais do que uma pressão de lábios, mas que sempre era o suficiente para deixar aquele calor em seu estômago.

—Eu também você. —O caçador de sombras revirou os olhos, divertido, antes de finalmente se afastar do toque, mesmo não querendo.

Quando Alec virou para sair ele pode escutar o marido chamar pelos filhos deles com o apelido carinhoso de muitos anos, "Blueberry" e "Pequeno Caramelo." Magnus era do tipo criativo para apelidos, Raziel sabe o quanto de tempos em tempos Alec tem que se desviar do "gatinho" que o mais velho, de vez em quando, ou chamava.

Mas tanto Alexander, quanto Magnus, sabiam que ele gostava disso.

Alexander manteve um sorriso calmo no rosto enquanto caminhava sem pressa para a cozinha do loft. Cantarolando ele lavou as mãos antes de as enxugar e começar a procurar os ingredientes para misturar a massa. Felizmente, em todos aqueles anos, suas habilidades culinárias foram aprimoradas com sucesso.

Mas isso não foi a única coisa que mudou em todos aqueles anos desde que se casaram. Houve muitas, muitas mudanças. As melhores. 

Ele agora é Inquisidor, a exigência do cargo era que tivesse que mudar para Alicante, onde submundanos não eram permitidos… e… e não existia um mundo em que ele fosse deixar seu destinado para trás. Então ele mudou as leis e Magnus se juntou ao seu lado como alto feiticeiro de Alicante, ambos se tornaram praticamente heróis do submundo… não que ele se importe com o título, mas lhe dava certo calor saber que fez a diferença. 

E eles ainda poderiam passar a eternidade fazendo a diferença. O tempo já não era um problema… Ambos tiveram a comprovação oficial depois de cinco anos, quando Magnus disse suas suspeitas e Catarina o examinou, verificando que seu corpo havia parado de envelhecer desde o casamento.

Alexander teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando passos apressados e pesados foram escutados no corredor e um sorriso involuntário imediatamente nasceu em seus lábios.

—Bom dia papai!—Rafael foi o primeiro a comprimenta-lo, fazendo o caçador de sombras se virar um pouco para ver o filho mais velho entrando na cozinha ao lado de um Max igualmente animado.

—Bom dia papai!—O pequeno bruxo imitou, seguindo o irmão até que ambos abraçavam as pernas do mais velho, que apenas riu, ponto mais um disco de Waffle em um grande prato antes de desligar a chapa.

—Bom dia crianças!—Ele saudou, bagunçando os cabelos, tendo cuidado com os pequenos chifres em meio aos cachos azulados do mais novo.—Vocês estão com fome?

—Sim!!—Ambos responderam, já se afastando para que ele pudesse pegar o prato de waffles do lado do fogão. —Ayah disse que o senhor está fazendo waffles!

—Isso aí Rafe. —Confirmou, desviando o olhar para a entrada da cozinha apenas para ver Magnus deslizando com um sorriso bonito nos lábios. —Amor? Pega o restante das coisas? —Alec perguntou enquanto estendia o prato para o marido, que prontamente o pegou. —E vocês dois, hora de comer.

—Isso cheira tão bem. —Magnus choramingou enquanto caminhava em direção a mesa e deixando o prato com os discos de massa na superfície ir atrás dos talheres e mais pratos para eles, no mesmo momento Alexander posicionava Max e Rafael em seus devidos lugares. Tanto Magnus quanto Alec poderiam simplesmente estalar os dedos e fazer com que as louças aparecesse, mas desde que Max havia completado dois anos e a magia dele tem estado ativa, eles começaram a seguir a regra "Sem magia na mesa."

Irritante, mas necessário. No entanto não era ruim.

—Ayah?— Max chamou do seu lugar na mesa, mirando seu pai que lhe entregava um garfo assim que deslizou um dos waffles para ele.

—Sim, Mirtilo?—O Alto feiticeiro de Alicante perguntou, olhando para o menino de grosso cachos azuis.

—Eu posso ir na tia Madzie amanhã?—Perguntou, não precisando fazer esforço algum para adotar um olhar redondo e pedinte para ele. Um grande pequeno trapaceiro! —Ela prometeu que iria me deixar ajudar com a arrumar o boticário dela! Por favor?? Deixa eu ir?

—Para de ser bobo Max, você sabe que ele vai deixar!—Rafael revirou os olhos antes de olhar encantado para o fio de mel que se espalhava por cima do waffle dele.

—Rafael, já chega de doce!—Alec reclamou, semicerrando os olhos para o pequeno espanhol antes de pegar a jarra de mel da mão do filho e o mesmo sorriu o mais inocentemente possível antes de pegar o próprio garfo e afundar na massa. Balançando a cabeça ele se sentar ao lado do marido.

—Ele tem o seu dente doce querido, você não deveria reclamar!—Magnus provocou, piscando para o filho mais velho antes de olhar para a sua pequena frutinha azul, ainda sorrindo. —E sim, você pode ir na casa da Madzie, mas lembre, nada de usar magia perto do caldeirão! Você sabe que pode mudar as propriedades e acabar fazendo a poção se tornar outra coisa. —Explicou pacientemente. Madzie havia evoluído muito com o passar dos anos, ela sempre foi uma garota promissora quando mais jovem, agora que era uma mulher adulta ela estava treinando para tomar o lugar de Lorenzo como alta bruxa do Brooklyn.

—Eu sei, ayah!— O menino resmungou antes de pôr um pedaço de waffle na boca. Injusto! Já havia se passado dias do do acidente onde ele derrubou sem querer algumas asas de libélula no caldeirão da sua tia e os pais dele ainda lembravam disso! Dias!— Eu não fiz de propósito!

—Eu sei querido, mas pelo menos agora você sabe o que não fazer. — Magnus disse, carinhoso antes de lançar uma pequena faixa de magia em direção ao menino azul, fazendo Max desmanchar a careta pra poder sorrir quando a magia do mais velho brincou com seu cabelo. —Agora coma, sim?

—Eu consegui derrubar o tio Jace dia vezes ontem!— Rafael disse um pouco alto, animado. —E ficou reclamando quando a tia Clary e a prima Cherry ficaram rindo.

—Pelo anjo, eu queria ter visto essa!—Alec acabou rindo, balançando a cabeça. —Parabéns filho!— Elogiou, não parando de sorrir mesmo quando mastigava um pedaço do café da manhã. 

Rafael era uma força da natureza às vezes, mesmo antes de ter idade para receber a primeira runa ele já mostrava um bom potencial para lutas corpo a corpo… e bem, ser filho do Inquisidor, do Alto feiticeiro de Alicante e seus tios serem chefe do instituto de Nova York e Mestre de armas tinha que ter suas vantagens.

Seus dois filhos eram seu orgulho e, olhando para o asiático ao seu lado, vendo a expressão divertida e iluminada do marido, sabia que de Magnus também.

A conversa continuou leve na mesa, e antes que percebessem os discos de waffles já haviam sumido do prato, tendo as duas crianças ainda comendo os últimos.

—Amor? Maryse e Lucian chegaram. —Magnus comunicou assim que sentiu suas enfermarias vibrarem em reconhecimento assim que chegaram a seu andar.

—Bem na hora. —Alec comentou, não surpreso com o fato. Maryse Garrowey é tão pontual quanto a Lightwood foi algum dia.

Magnus não esperou a campainha ser tocada para levantar uma mão aberta, e fazendo um gesto lento com eles, magia azul se mostrando antes da porta ser aberta, revelando uma mulher de cabelos lisos e pretos e um homem alto e moreno, ambos com expressões serenas e sorridentes.

—Bom dia meu meninos!— Maryse comprimentou com um sorriso largo enquanto avançava, suas pernas sendo capturadas por duas crianças bastante animadas. 

—Vovó!—Disseram em uníssono, os fazendo rir e Alec se apressou em se levantar para ir até a mais velha.

—Bom dia mamãe!— O Lightwood-Bane comprimentou, se aproximando dela, reparando na garrafa de vinho em uma cesta pequena notando também dias caixas de trufas que dividiam o espaço da cesta. —São para nós?

—Sim meu menino.—Ela concordou, entendendo para ele. —Feliz aniversário de casamento.

—Obrigada, querida!— Magnus finalmente se pronunciou, se aproximando dos convidados com um sorriso sincero e se inclinou para depositar um beijo na bochecha da mulher. —Você está deslumbrante! Posso dizer que Lucian lhe faz bem hum?

—Ah ele é um anjo. —Ela piscou, olhando para trás assim que entregou a cesta para o imortal, e encontrou o marido parado a um passo dela. 

—Lucian!—Magnus comprimentou, piscando para ele antes de se voltar para os filhos. —Vocês dois, hora de escovar os dentes, sim?

Maryse havia mudado… mudado para melhor, sendo uma mãe mais presente na vida dos filhos, principalmente da dele. Ter suas runas despojadas tinha sido um grande marco para ela… um ponto norte para uma segunda chance.

Alexander podia notar as rugas ao redor dos olhos, não tão evidentes… apenas algumas marcas de riso aqui e ali, evidenciando o quão ela se divertiu em todos aqueles anos ao lado de Luke e sua família. 

Ele também gostava de Luke, ele fazia bem para a sua mãe… em pouco tempo o ex-lobisomem conseguiu fazer sua mãe mais feliz do que seu pai em mais e vinte anos. Alexander não teve problema em trabalhar ao lado dele, bem, não tão ao lado já que o Garroway trabalhava como supervisor de missões intercambistas.

—Vocês estão prontos meninos?— Maryse perguntou, um sorriso amoroso enfeitando seus lábios, que tinham uma leve camada de batom vermelho… Magnus tinha que admitir que a semelhança dela com a de Isabelle eram incríveis.

—Sim!!—Max respondeu animado, praticamente pulando no mesmo lugar enquanto magia púrpura praticamente irradiava dele, arrancando olhares carinhosos de seus pais e maravilhado do seu irmão mais velho. Rafael amava a magia de Max, era bonita e alegre como o mais novo.

—Acalme-se pequena bolinha azul!—Magnus pediu, se agachando na frente do pequeno bruxo, que imediatamente foi para seus braços para receber um beijo no rosto antes de encarar os olhos azuis anil, redondos e alegres. —Seja um bom menino para seus avós, tudo bem? Vocês dois!—Completou, esticando um braço para que Rafael também fizesse parte e o caçador de sombras em crescimento também se juntou, a expressão séria e concentrada como ele já viu muitas vezes em Alec quando o mesmo estava analisando todo o quadro para uma missão. —Cuide do seu irmão?

—Sim Ayah!—Rafael assentiu, sorrindo de canto. —Max está seguro comigo!

—Isso aí! —Magnus também plantou um beijo em sua bochecha antes de acariciar o rosto e olhar para seus dois filhos. —Se divirtam, sim? 

—Sim Ayah!—Ambos disseram, fazendo o coração do imortal praticamente derreter de ternura e foi a vez de Alexander se aproximar, mas os meninos não saíram da frente do mais velho, que não demorou a ficar de pé.

—Nós amamos vocês. —Alec disse com um sorriso terno nos lábios e de curvou para beijar ambos os meninos na bochecha. —Se comportem!

—Sim papai! —Ambos repetiram, já acostumados com o jeito protetor Do mais velho. Alexander sorriu de canto, negando um pouco com a cabeça antes de bufar e se agachar novamente, recebendo um abraço de ambos os meninos. —Eu conheço vocês malandrinhos, nada de exagerar nos doces!

—Alexander, eles são apenas crianças!—Magnus revirou os olhos, mas um sorriso divertido em seus lábios quebrava toda a seriedade em sua voz. —Além do mais, eles puxaram para o seu lado.—Comentou, piscando inocentemente para seu destinado quando o mesmo se pós de pé novamente, liberando os filhos para ficarem ao lado de Maryse e Lucian.

—Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando. —O caçador desconversou, sorri do para a mãe, que piscou para ele e balançou uma mão em aceno. —Não os mime muito mamãe!

—Qual a graça de ser avó se não posso os mimar?—Ela sorriu atrevidamente antes de orientar os netos em direção a porta, entrelaçando seus dedos com o de Luke. —Vamos?

—Como quiser. —O ex lobisomem sorriu, apaixonado, antes de olhar para o enteado e o amigo. —Feliz aniversário de casamento garotos.

—Você me lisonjea Lucian, mas não sou mais tão novo assim.—Magnus sorriu provocadoramente, verificando mais uma vez os filhos, que já estavam esperando pelos avós do lado de fora. 

—Magnus!—Alec deixou escapar uma risada antes de acenar para o padrasto, que já era puxado pela mulher de cabelos negros.—Obrigado Luke!

—Aproveitem meninos!

—É isso que pretendo querida!—O alto feiticeiro de Alicante comentou, descansando uma mão na base da coluna do marido antes de acenar uma mão, fazendo com que sua magia fechasse a porta assim que os convidados saíssem.

—Nossos filhos os tem na palma da mão, não é?— Alec sorriu, apenas do tom, Magnus sabia que o mesmo não estava chateado e sim divertido.

—Os dê um crédito, Alexander. —O feiticeiro comentou, quase ronronando, virando o moreno para sua, seus olhos se conectando aos avelãs quentes. —Você sabe que depois do primeiro sorvete eles vão querer brincar.

—O lado agitado definitivamente veio de você. —Alec se deixou ser capturado pelo tom do bronzeado, seus braços apoiados nos ombros cobertos pela túnica turquesa.

—Não vejo você reclamando do quão agitado eu sou, amor. —Seus narizes roçaram um no outro enquanto seus lábios quase se tocavam.

—Não mesmo. —O nephilim concordou, rompendo o espaço quase inexistente para finalmente tomar os lábios finos nos seus. Macios… quentes… desejosos.—Feliz… aniversário… de casamento. —O mais novo sussurrou, intercalando entre os beijos.

—Nove anos. —Magnus murmurou, se afastando um pouco ofegante, suas testas apoiadas uma na outra enquanto seus lábios formigavam. —É um tempo interessante, mesmo para um feiticeiro.

—Você se arrepende?— Alexander perguntou, baixo, temendo quebrar a bolha que os envolvia. 

—Nunca. —O asiático disse, orgulhoso e tentando mostrar toda a verdade em sua voz.—Nem em mil anos, Alexander. Você é o sonho que eu nunca me permiti acreditar… essa vida agora é o que eu nunca pensei que teria… Agora que tenho eu nunca vou deixar que acabe. —Declarou.

—Para sempre meu marido amoroso?—O de olhos avelãs perguntou, fixo nos olhos felinos a sua frente, aqueles olhos que sempre lhe davam um formigamento quente em sua pele.

—Sempre seu marido amoroso!—Repetiu em concordância, puxando Alec para outro beijo, dessa vez mais quente, mais desejoso, mais carnal.

Quase duas horas depois eles se encontravam suados na cama, ofegantes e saciados… ou o máximo que podiam no momento, porque nunca seria o bastante um do outro, sempre seria necessário mais tempo, dançando um ao redor do outro como a lua e as estrelas.

—Podemos passar o dia aqui?— Alexander perguntou, sua voz rouca o suficiente para denunciar o quanto ele gemeu nas últimas horas.— Juntos e encolhidos?

—Pelo anjo… você deveria ver como você é uma bagunça adorável. — Magnus retrucou, se erguendo apenas o suficiente para beijar o canto dos lábios inchados do marido. — E sim, claro que podemos ficar aqui, mas quero levar você para a Itália mais uma vez, eu me prometi ver você mais uma vez sob o pôr do sol. Você não tem ideia de como isso mexe comigo, Alexander.

—Bobo. — Alexander corou, mas era quase imperceptível sob a pele já avermelhada e suada pelas atividades anteriores.—Mas.. você também é uma visão e tanto.

— Você é lindo demais para o próprio bem. — O feiticeiro elogiou. Ele amava elogiar seu marido e não era sem motivo… Alexander Lightwood-Bane era alguém que ruborizava fácil, mas que sempre aceitava bem, simplesmente porque era ele elogiando. Eles não eram o par perfeito? —Eu nunca vou cansar de admirar você. Nós temos o para sempre.

—Magnus… —Alec chamou, quase como uma oração, ou um apelo. Aproveitando a chance, o nephilim o empurrou para a cama, pousando a mão acima do coração do outro imortal, o anel de casamento brilhando suavemente enquanto deixava a palma escorregar para a única runa no corpo de seu marido. 

Magnus poderia sustentar outras runas assim como Alec tinha magia e imortalidade, mas Magnus se recusou, dizendo que preferia dar destaque a runa deles e Alec não pode discordar. 

Seu marido era tão… precioso 

Seu marido.

—Alexander. —Disse em mesmo tom, a mesma adoração em seu timbre de voz.

—Temos o para sempre. — Alexander sussurrou, se deixando ser puxado pelo homem de olhos dourados.

— Para sempre


End file.
